Jurassic World
by Dequincyx
Summary: 22 Years after the (1993) incident of Jurassic Park, a new theme park if opened on the island called Jurassic World. The theme park lets guests experience the thrill of witnessing actual Dinosaurs. But something ferocious lurks behind the park's attractions. A genetically modified Dinosaur with savage capabilities. When the massive creature escapes, chaos erupts across the island.
1. JW 1: Welcome To Jurassic World

**JURASSIC WORLD.**

 **CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO JURASSIC WORLD.**

In an unknown area, the surface of an egg began to fracture, and three fingered reptilian claw broke through the egg shell's surface. The then claw curled up and flinched outside the shell.

Meanwhile, cracks began to surface on another small egg.

Hanging outside of the first egg, the tiny calw twitched again. It's claw removed a piece of shell, revealing an amber colored eye with a slit pupel. The Dinosaur hatchling scanned it's surroundings.

In another unknown location, a clawed foot stepped into snow. The foot was revealed to belong to a small black bird. The small bird then took flight passed a suerban two story home.

Outside the house, a woman with honey blond hair was loading luggage into the trunk of a mini van.

"Boys, let's do this!" The woman shouted.

 **~INSIDE THE HOUSE~**

Inside the house, in a bedroom, a 12 year old shaggy haired boy was viewing images of Dinosaurs in combat through a sterioscope.

There was then a knock at the door. "Gray?" Karen then opened the door to her son's bedroom and entered inside. "Honey, what are you doin'?" Karen then took the sterioscope away from Gray. "What is this? Here. Let's go. Come on, honey, your flight's in two hours." She walked over to the bed and zipped her son's backpack.

"Dane County Airport is 36 minutes away, 60 with traffic." Said Gray.

"And that's why you're my favorite son. I wish Zach was smart like you." Said Karen. "Now...how many minutes to get your little butt in the van? Hmm?" Karen Joked.

Gray smiled and grinned.

"How many of those?" Karen and Gray then headed out of the room. "Feed the monster under your bed?"

"Yes, ma'am." Said Gray. He and his mother left out of the room and she closed his bedroom door.

 **~OUTSIDE THE HOUSE~**

Gray, now wearing a grey jacket and his blue backpack, rushed outside and ran down the steps and passed a teenage boy with black hair with a blond teenage girl.

"Call me every day, and text me pics, so i don't forget what you look like." Said the girl.

Gray ran over to the many van and got inside.

"I'm only gonna be gone a week." Said the teen boy.

"Zach." Came a male voice.

The teen boy now known as Zach, and the girl, looked to their left and saw a man sitting in the driver's seat of the mini van. This was Scott Mitchel, Zach and Gray's father.

"You're not going off to war here. Please. Come on. Why can't you be more like your brother, Gray? He's always on time for everything." Said Scott.

"I will see you later." Said Zach.

"I love you." Said the girl.

"Vamonos." Said Scott.

"Bye, okay?" Said Zach leaving to join his family in the mini van.

"Bye." Said the girl.

"Are you in, buddy?" Karen asked Gray.

Zach then joined the family in the van. Once inside the van, his parents looked back at him.

"I know it hurts sweetheart." Said Karen.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Scott asked.

Zach then put on his headphone.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas." A man sang on the radio.

Gray smiled at his older brother, but Zach turned away from him and looked out the window.

 **~LATER AT THE AIRPORT~**

Karen and Scott later arrived at the airport and were saying goodbye to the kids.

"Everything right on there?" Karen asked.

Gray nodded.

"I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun. I love you." Said Karen.

"I love you, too." Said Gray. He and his mother then hugged each other. Looking over her shoulder, he shaired a gaze with his father.

"Okay, great." Karen then released her younger son. "All right, um, let's give these to your brother, okay?" She took the plane tickets from Gray and presented them to Zach. "You hold these, please. Can you hold these?"

But Zachwas so busy looking off somewhere he didn't even seem to notice the plane tickets.

"Zach." Said Scott.

Zach turned his attention back to his parents.

"Honey, i need you to take care of these." Said Karen.

"Yeah." Said Zach as he took the plane tickets.

"Hey." Said Scott.

"All right." Said Karen.

"Listen to your mother." Said Scott.

"Take care of your brother. Answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it, okay? And remember: If something chases you...(Whispering) run." Said Karen before grinning.

"Oh, Karen, please don't say things like that." Said Scott.

"Oh, come on, i was just being funny." Said Karen.

But the boys, however, didn't seem to find their mother's joke laughable. In fact, they seemed kind of creeped out about it. More-so Gray than Zach.

"Come on." Said Karen.

"You're funny. Okay, let's go. Come on." Said Zach.

"All right. Bye, guys." Said Karen.

"Bye." Said Zach.

"I miss you already." Said Karen.

"Yeah." Said Zach. He and Gray walked away from their parents.

"So much for our last family breakfast." Said Scott.

"Why do you have to say things like that?" Asked Karen.

The parents watched as their younger son, Gray, waved at them as he and Zach walked off.

"Did you call your sister?" Scott asked.

"Straight to voicemail." Said Karen.

"No suprise there since you two haven't seen or talked to each other in 10 years. But it'll be fine. She handles 20,000 people a day, right? She can handle two more." Said Scott.

 **~LATER~**

 **Juan Santamaria Airport**

 **Costa Rica**

Later, at the Juan Santamaria Airport in Costa Rica, The airplane landed on the runway.

Zach and Gray were boarding a ferry along with a number of other people.

"How big is the island?" Gray asked.

"Big." Said Zach.

"But how many pounds?" Said Gray.

"That doesn't make sense." Said Zach as he and Gray boarded the white ferry ship.

Later, on the ocean, the Mitchel brothers and the number of other people, were riding the ferry as it traveled the open waters of Costa Rica.

"When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they have 14 herbivores and six carnivores. That's like 50 tons of food a week." Said Gray. He then looked at Zach and saw that his older brother was sharing a glance with a teenage girl on the lower deck. She smiled at him and leaned forward on the rail. Gray looked between them and sighed. He could tell just by looking at him that Zach wasn't trying to hear anything he had to say. Though that wasn't suprising, since it had been that way since the day he could talk. Gray had longed to have that special bond between him and Zach. To have a wonderful relationship that other siblings had. But he could understand why Zach didn't want anything to do with him. Their parents spent more time with Gray and absolutely no time with Zach. They were always buying Gray gifts and presents. Gray was "the perfect child" according to their parents. "The favorite" so to speak. Gray was a pure boy genius and always got straight A's in school, never got in trouble, always did his homework and whatever his parents asked him to without question. And while, being "the star child" of the family had it's ups...it also had it's downs. One of them being that it made Zach resent him for getting all of the attention from their parents. And second, Gray was starting to feel like he was under a lot of pressure. After all, his parents called him "the perfect son." Surely they would expect him to act like it. Truth be told, Gray hated all of the attention he was getting from his parents, but he never said anything to them about it because he was afraid if he did, he would hurt their feelings. Gray was an absolute peace maker and hated conflict. That's why he put up with the favortisim for so many years. The 12 year old was then brought out of his throught when he looked and saw the Island of Isla Nublar.

Sunlight gleemed off the ocean as the ferry approached the Island of Isla Nublar.

 **~ON ISLA NUBLAR~**

Once the ferry made it to the island, the passengers disembarked on Isla Nublar.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us." Said a woman on the PA.

Zach and Gray looked and saw a darked haired woman holding a sighn with their names written on it.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" Gray asked.

Zach led Gray through the crowd of people to the dark haired woman.

The crowd of passengers walked towards a monorail station as the train arrived.

 **~ON THE MONORAIL~**

On the Monorail, Zach wore his headphones and staired off out the window, once again ignoring his brother, Gray, who was sitting right next to him while the dark haired woman sat behind them.

Wanting to get his attention, Gray nuged his brother with his elbow, but to no avail.

"Okay, Those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gates." Said a man on the PA.

Hearing this, Gray got up from his seat and rushed through the other passenger and made his way to the front of the Monorail. Gray and the other passengers watched as the train gate's wooden doors opened and the train entered Jurassic World.

 **~LATER~**

Once the Monorail made it inside the park, passengers got off, along with Gray, who ran through a crowded loggy.

"Please obay all park rules. Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times." Said the woman on the PA.

Behind Gray, Zach and the dark haired woman followed him.

"You're aunt arranged to greet you at 1:00." Said the dark haired woman in a british accent. She then noticed how fast Gray was going. "Can he slow down?"

"Nope." Said Zach.

Gray stood on one of the escalaters with some of the other passengers. "Come on!"

 **~INSIDE A HOTEL~**

Later, the dark haired woman led the brothers into a hotel suit.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access, so you can get in all the rides without waiting in line." Said the dark haired woman.

Gray stood in front of a flat screen T.V. as he took off his backpack. "Let's go."

"Dude, she said we had to wait." Said Zach while playing with his cellphone.

"I don't wanna wait anymore." Said Gray. The 12 year old boy genius rushed for the balconey doors and opened them and overlooked the huge, beautiful park called 'JURASSIC WORLD.' A wide view drifted over an expansive water between the brothers' suit and the parks centural area of buildings and attractions. A large cone-shaped building stood at the end of the crowded prominon. The wide view contined to a hill side compound overlooking the park.

 **~INSIDE THE BUILDING~**

Inside an the building, woman in high heels and a sheet white outfit rode in an elevator. She had short orange hair and blue eyes.

"Hal Osterly, vice president. Jim Drucker, bad hair. Erica Brand, deserves better. Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And i am Clair." The woman known as Claire looked at her golden wrist watch on her left wrist to see what time it was.

The elevator than beeped and the doors opened.

"Three minutes late. (Sighs)." Said Claire. The elevator doors then opened. "Welcome to Jurassic World."

 **So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? I know what you're thinking. "This chapter is the same as the opening of the movie." But don't worry, this is only chapter 1. The next chapters of this story will be different, i promise. Please review this chapter and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. JW 2: A Brief Reunion

**JW 2: A BRIEF REUNION.**

 **~IN A LABORATORY~**

Claire led people through a lab where the staff created the Dinosaurs.

"While year over year, revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholds have been patient, but let's be honost, no one is impressed by a Dinosaur anymore. 20 Years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth. The good new? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones." Claire walked up to a wall with screens on them. "So...when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

The three clients shaired a look.

"We wanna be thrilled." Said One of the male clients.

"Don't we all?" Claire touched a display screen, spinning a graphic of DNA. "The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid."

"How did you get two different kinds of Dinosaurs to, you know..." Said the third male client.

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed." Said Dr. Henry Wu as he walked up the Claire and the three clients. "She will be 50 feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T-Rex."

"Everytime we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage, celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world." Said Claire.

"When will she be ready?" The first male client asked.

Henry glanced at the client. "She already is."

 **~WITH ZACH, GRAY AND ZARA~**

Meanwhile, Zach, Gray and Zara were on an escelator going down to where the entrance of the park was. Once they made it to the bottom, they were greeted by a robot.

The robot was strange. It had one middle block, three blocks stuck to it's sides, and one final block behind the middle block. The middle block had a green background with a cute-looking face on the top of the block. The other blocks stuck to it's sides pulsed with a light blue and yellow over the green. "Welcome." It said in a female robotic voice. "You are now in Jurassic World. Welcome again." As it said this, the face changed to one with an open mouth smile and the blocks jumped off it's sides and hovered until being put together in a line on top of the face. Each block held two letters in a baby blue color. 'WE-LC-OM-E-" The last letter was a small heart. The face changed to the symbol of Jurassic World, which was a gray T-Rex skelliton.

"Cool!" Said Gray as he ran up to the robot. Zach and Zara followed as the block returned to It's original state. "It's so cute. Being greeted by a robot. What could be better than that?" Gray said.

"Being greeted by a real live beautiful girl could be one thing." Said Zach.

The little cube-bot hovered over towards Gray. The top box opened and revealed a camera lens. "Smile." The robot said to the 12 year old boy.

Gray smiled as the robot snapped his photo with a flash. Follow by Zach, who didn't seem to smile at all.

 **~AT THE POLICE CENTER~**

At the police center of the park, a large screen beeped and showed the pictures of Zach and Gray. "Visitor data confirmed. Citizenship at point record." Said a computerized voice.

 **~WITH ZACH, GRAY AND ZARA~**

Back at the park, the cube tucked the camera away and opened another box on it's side. This one had a small arm that handed out a small card to each boy. "These will serve as your passports." Said the robot.

"Our passports?" Zach questioned.

"While in Jurassic World, keep them with you at all times." The cube bot beeped pleasently. "Your passports can be used for shopping and other needs."

As the trio of three walked on, Zach staired at his passport with a frown. The picture was, to be honost, bad. Zach was left with a frown on his face, as he hadn't been prepared for the photo in the first place. "Don't think i'll be taking this one home." He then put his passport in his pocket and looked around. The gang had entered the park and were now walking around it. "So, i wonder which way we go for the Innovation Center?" Zach said.

Just then, a young 15 year old girl bumped into Zach. "Oh! Sorry."

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Said Zach.

"Zach?" Someone else said.

Zach looked at the person who was standing to his right and who he saw made him trip and fall on his stomach, leading him away. But not until he asked in a suprised voice. "Amber?"

The 15 year old girl was absolutely beautiful. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue jean jacket, the fore arms of the sleeves were black, the shoulders of the jacket were black and the bottom of the jacket had a black trim on it. She also wore a black shirt, a red short skirt with blue colors in it, a black belt, a pair of black stockings that covered her whole legs and silver glitter coded high heel shoes. She also wore glitter baby blue lipstick and glitter blue eyeshadow. This was Amber. There was no doubt it was her. It was the long, strawberry blond hair that gave her away. She and Zach had known each other since they were 5 and 6 years old. They had met each other in the first grade on the first day of school. Well, it was the first day for her, as she was 5 and Zach was 6. And ever since then, they had been the best of friends. But they had completely lost touch with each other after she and her family moved away four years ago.

"Nice fall." Said Amber.

"Nice fall." Grey repeated, laughing about it.

"Here, let me help you." Said Amber before offering her hand to Zach.

"Thanks." Said Zach. The 16 year old boy grabbed ahold of Amber's hand she helped him up.

"No need to thank me." Said Amber. "I just couldn't leave you lying down there on the ground, now could i?"

"Thanks for helping my brother, Amber." Gray stated.

"No problem, Grey. So you're both in Jurassic World?" Said Amber.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked.

Amber looked at him. "For your information, Zach, Isla Nublar is my home. When my parents and i moved away four years ago, it was because they were each presented with a job offer to work here at Isla Nublar. Is that so wrong?"

"You're parents work here at Jurassic World?" Zach asked.

"And you live here?" Gray added.

"Yep." Said Amber.

"You never told me you were moving to Jurassic World." Said Zach.

"You never asked me." Said Amber.

"Say, Amber, do you know where the innovation Center is?" Gray asked.

"Of course. How could you miss it? This way. Follow me." Said Amber before leading the way.

"Let's go." Said Zach, following after his child hood friend, with Grey and Zara close behind.

"So we're finally going to settle this today, right, Amber?" Said a 10 year old boy, who walked up to Amber on the left. He had blond shaggy hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark green jacket, a black short sleeve shirt, black pants and black and white sneakers with white trims and the soles of the shoes were white.

"Hi, Max." Said Amber.

"Who is this?" Gray asked.

"Oh, this is Max." Said Amber.

"How do you know his name?" Gray asked.

"Simple, silly. Max lives here just like me. He and his family were already living here when my parents and i moved in. They've lived here ever since he was a baby." Said Amber.

"So he's basicly grown up here in Jurassic World." Said Zach.

"Pretty much." Said Amber.

"Hi, i'm Zach." He pointed to his little brother. "And this is my brother, Gray."

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Said Gray.

"Pretty good, thanks for asking." Said Max.

"Look, the Innovation Center." Said a little girl, pointing at the cone shapped building up ahead.

"Look, Zach, it's right there!" Said Gray in excitment. "Oh, i can't wait!"

"Whatever." Said Zach.

 **~INSIDE THE CONTROL ROOM~**

Inside the control room, a man named Lowery, and a woman named Vivian, were sitting at their control pannel desks watching a huge, massive screen in front of them that took up the whole wall with three other screens on the right and three screens on the left.

A house phone on the woman's desks rang and she answered it.

Claire came up behind Lowery, startling him. "Any incidents?"

"You got six kids in the lost and found, 28 down for heat, and some ideot tried to feed ice-cream to a Triceratops." Said Lowery.

"Your assistant is on line 2. Zach and Gray are here?" Said Vivian to Claire.

"Tell her i'll be there in 5. My sister's kids." Said Claire before walking off. "Oh, and..." She stopped in her tracks and looked back at Lowery. "clean up your workspace. It's...chaotic." With that, the orange haired woman exited the control room to meet up with her nephews.

 **~AT THE INNOVATION CENTER~**

A soring view moved over the prominon's main walkway to the huge cone-shapped building laboled "SAMSON INNOVATION CENTER."

Zara, Zach, Gray, Amber and Max walked up the steps that led to the front doors. Well, Zara, Amber, Max and Zach did, anyway. Gray just ran on ahead of them and rushed to the front doors.

"Come on!" Said Gray.

"Relax." Said Zach.

"Come on." Said Gray, looking back as he headed toward the front doors.

"Dude, chill." Said Zach.

Gray stopped at the double doors and unzipped his fannypack and got out his passport. He placed it up against a scanner and it scanned the card, opening the doors.

The brothers entered the building through the front double doors, followed by Zara, Amber and Max.

"Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory." Said a woman on the PA.

Gray was just blown away and amazed by how big the inside of the building was. It was very high-tech and filled with numbers of people.

Zach, however, was not at all amazed by the building. If he was, he sure wasn't showing it.

Zara, Amber and Max had the same reaction as Zach did, but it was understandable that they didn't react, since she just so happened to work here on the island and Amber and Max lived here.

Gray then ran to a large hologram of a huge Dinosaur with a long neck.

"The Triceratops can go horn-to-tooth with the apex predators." Said a man on the PA as a group of kids cleared dirt away from fake bones. "Literally meaning "three-horned face" in Greek, Triceratops is half as tall as T. Rex..." Another group of kids stood in front of a screen as they watched a video of a meteor crashing into Earth. "...as one-hundred trillion tons of TNT." A holographic display showed Dinosaurs on the map of the island. "...turn it's head back to look over it's shoulder to better aim the swing of it's dangerous tail."

Gray ran over to a nutroative display of DNA strans. A holographic screen then poped up in front of the 12 year old boy genius. "Cytosine, guanine, adenine, and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived."

"Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for baby sitting." Said Zach as he walked up next to Gray.

"Gray, is that you?" Came a voice from behind.

Gray turned around and saw his aunt standing at the top of the stairs on her phone. "Aunt Claire!"

"Okay, yeah. No, i'm gonna have to go. My nephews are here." Said Claire as she walked down the stairs.

Gray rushed to his aunt.

"Hi." Said Claire. Gray ran up to his aunt and hugged her. " Oh (Chuckles). Oh, my gosh, you're so sweet." Claire then noticed Zach as he walked up behind his brother. "Whoa, Zach. Last time i saw you, you were like...That must've been what? Three, four years ago?"

"Uh, Seven. Seven years, but you know, close." Said Zach.

"So, i see you already got your wristbands. And this is for food. And Zara here is going take great care of you until i'm done working tonight, okay?" Said Claire as she handed Gray an envelope.

"You're not coming with us?" Gray asked, clearly disappointed.

"Oh...i really wish that i could, but, tomorrow, Gray, i can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's gonna be cool, right?"

"What about me?" Zach asked.

"Oh, Zach, you wouldn't be intrested in something like that. You can stay at the hotel suit and text, chat with your friends online, or whatever it is you teenagers do now." Said Claire. "Oh, and i almost forgot. Here is a present for you, Gray, for being the most perfect kid in the whole wide world." The orange haired woman presented Gray with a pair of grey goggles with baby blue lenses and placed them on his head.

"Thanks, aunt Claire." Said Gray.

"You're welcome. These are special high-tech goggles. They allow you to have the layout of the whole entire park, as well as the whole island, so in case you get lost, you'll be able to find your way back with them." Said Claire.

"Really, they can do all of that? Awesome! Thanks again, aunt Claire." Said Gray.

"Don't mention it. After all, it's the least i can do for my favorite nephew and my sister and brother in-law's favorite son, right? Right?" Said Claire.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Gray with a smile on his face.

"Ooh, mannors." Claire looked at Zach. "See, Zach, mannors. You know, you could really learn a thing or two from Gray."

Claire's phone then started to ring and she checked it. "Okay, so i will see you tonight at...uh, 6:00."

"No, no, don't forget you have the..."

"Right, of course. I will see you tonight at 8:00. What time do you go to sleep? Or do you go to sleep at different times?" Said Claire. Her phone then beeped again and she looked at it. "Okay, so, um...have fun, and take very good care of them, okay?"

"Hey, Where's my..." Before Zach could finish his sentence, Claire walked off.

"Yeah. No, i'm here." Said Claire as she walked away talking on her cellphone, leaving her disappointed nephews and assistant, Zara, behind.

"(Sighs) Where's my present?" Zach said in disappointment. He couldn't believe it. Here it was he hadn't seen his aunt Claire in seven years, and now after all this time, he finally has the chance to see her again and what does she do? She does the exact same thing his parents do: Shows that she loves Gray more, if not, completely. The only reason Zach had even agreed to go on this Christmas vacation in the first place was to get away from his parents and his brother, Gray. More-so cause he hadn't seen his aunt Claire in seven years. But when his parents, however, revealed that Gray would be going with him, they threatened to not let him go at all. Wanting to get away from his parents, and to see his aunt Claire again, Zach agreed to go along with Gray. He figured it wouldn't be so bad, since it was just gonna be him, Gray and their aunt. And yet, here he was on the island where his aunt Claire worked, only to be proven wrong. She favored Gray just as much as their parents did. Maybe even more, if that were at all possible. What was he to do now? He couldn't exactly leave, they were on an island for pete sake. He coudn't believe it. Here it was, he thought he would be able to spend at least half of his Christmas vacation without having to watch someone favore him over his brainiach brother. It looked like he was wrong. "Thanks a lot, man."

"For what?" Gray asked.

"Don't play dumb, you know what." Said Zach.

"What did i do?" Gray asked.

"You're so smart, why don't you figure it out?" Said Zach.

"Figure out what? Zach, what did i do?" Gray asked.

"Just...don't talk to me." Said Zach.

Gray was saddened by his brother's words. He couldn't blame Zach for being mad at him, yet at the same time, he could. It wasn't his fault his parents and aunt Claire liked him more. He didn't even ask his aunt Claire to get him those goggles. Poor Gray hated being the center of the family's attention all the time. The only reason he had even wanted to go on this trip in the first place was to get away from his parents' favortisim. He also wanted to spend time with his brother and his aunt. For years, at school and in stores and other places, Gray would often see other siblings playing together and showing how much they loved each other. That was the kind of relationship he wanted to have with Zach. He wanted something that would bring him and his brother closer together. And he had hoped that this trip would do just that. But sadly, it didn't look like it would.

Zara was busy talking on her cellphone while Zach was talking to two beautiful teenage girls.

"What's his problem?" Asked Amber.

"Don't ask me, i don't even know the guy." Said Max.

"Hey Mitchel!" Came a voice from behind, causing Gray to flinch and his heart to skip a beat. A voice that he knew all too well. A voice that he was all too familiar with. 'Mitchel?' No one called him that here. Hey, most of the people here didn't even know his last name, much less his first name. The last time he heard someone call him by his last name was on the last day of school before he and his brother got out for Christmas vacation. But even his friends didn't call him by his last name. No, no. There was only one person who called him by that name. And that person was...

"Patriot and Dink." Said Gray after he slowly turned around and saw two boys.

The first boy was 13 years old. He had light brown shaggy hair and pale blue eyes. His name was Patriot Cooper. He wore a brown short sleeve shirt with Eagles on the front of it, light brown pants and yellow hiking boots. He also wore a chain necklace around his neck with a bling P hanging from it. He also a chain for a belt.

The second boy was 12 years old. He had bleach blond shaggy hair amd brown eyes. His name was Dink. He wore a sleevless yellow shirt with blue trims around the straps, a pair of pale blue pants and white sneakers.

"Suprise, Mitchel." Said Patriot.

"And what a suprise it is. What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"We're here on vacation with Patriot's family. Is that a crime?" Dink said.

"No. No, no. Just asking." Said Gray.

"Now that we've established what we're doing here, what are you doing here?" Patriot asked.

"My brother and i are here visiting our aunt Claire for Christmas vacation." Said Gray.

"You're here for the whole Christmas break? What a coincedence, so are we?" Said Patriot.

"This'll be fun. The two of us spending time with Mitchel. Won't that be fun?" Said Dink.

"Yeah. Loads of fun." Said Gray nerviously. He knew these boys all too well. They all went to the same school together. They were all in the same school, the same class and the same neighborhood. They were bullies. Everyday before and after school, they would beat Gray up. Patriot and Dink had trancfered to Gray's school four months ago. The attacks on Gray started on the first day of school. They were school bullies and they always picked on Gray whenever they got the chance. The only reason they weren't picking on him or beating him up now was because they were all in a public place. They were another reason why he wanted to take the trip so badly. He was tired of always going home after school with bruices, dirt stained cloths, black eyes and having to lie to his parents about how he got them. He had hoped that this vacation would take him away from all of that. But, like with his brother and aunt, that proved to be a real downer too. It was like the whole island was cursed or something. Now, he knew that they weren't likely to attack him here on Isla Nublar, but he knew that once Christmas break was over, and when he went back to school, they would come down on him ten times harder than they had been doing in the past four months.

"Relax, Mitchel, we're not here to beat you up. We're here to have fun like you and everyone else who's here. Right Dink?" Said Patriot.

"Right." Said Dink as he got in Gray's face, causing him to flinch.

Dink noticed the goggles on Gray's head. "Those are some nice goggles, loser. Can i see them?"

"Uh..." Gray began, but quickly stopped himself when he was reminded of what happened the last time he refused to give Patriot or Dink something that was of his. On the first day of school, Dink wanted Gray's iPod. When Gray refused, however, Patriot and his friend's response was brute force. That was the first time Gray got beat up. While he knew that they wouldn't cause a scene here on the island, due it being a public place, he knew that he was going to get it when he went back to school. Not wanting a repeat of what happened after the first day of school, Gray took the goggles off his head and handed them to Dink

"Really, i can have them? Thanks, Mitch-elle." Said Dink.

"Thanks. I've never had a pair like these before. It's really nice of you to give me your's." Said Patriot as he took the goggles from Dink.

"I didn't give them to you, you..."

Patriot then snatched Gray up by the collar with both of his hands, cutting him off. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Said Gray.

"You said you didn't give them to me." Said Patriot.

"No i didn't, i..."

"You're gonna pay for that. When we get back to school, boy, you are in for it." Said Patriot, cutting Gray off once again. He then let go of Gray.

"Oooh." Said Dink.

"See ya around, Mitchelle." Said Patriot before walking off.

"Ooooh. Bad move, Mitchelle." Said Dink before he went off to join his friend.

"Hey, Gray, are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Oh, i'm fine." Said Gray, Amber could tell that he was lying by the tone in his voice.

"We should do something." Said Amber.

"They can't get away with this." Added Max.

"No, that'll only make things worse. I want everyone to think i'm a tattletell. I have to go now." With that, Gray Zach and Zara walked off

"Wait." Said Amber.

"Hang on, Gray." Said Max.

The two watched Gray as he exited the building with Zach and Zara.

 **~INSIDE THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room the large screen displayed a complex map of the island and security screens.

"It's those juvenile Triceratops. They're going at it again. Should i tranq them, or are you coming over to take care of this?" Asked a man on the radio.

"Go ahead and tranq them." Said a second man on the radio.

"They're running." Said the first man on the radio.

Claire joined Lowery and Vivian at their control pannels.

"What's the live count?" Claire asked.

"22,216." Said Vivian.

"Any incidents while i was away?" Claire asked.

Lowery: "Yes. Six kids in the lost and found, 28 down from heatstroke..."

"Where did you get that?" Claire asked. She had noticed that Lowery was wearing a 'JURASSIC PARK' t-shirt.

Lowery: "Oh, this? I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for $150, but the mint condition one goes for $300..."

"Dind't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" Asked Claire.

"The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but that first park was legit. I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs. That's kind of enough." Said Lowery.

"Okay, please don't wear it again." Said Claire.

"Yeah, i wasn't gonna." Said Lowery.

"Did you close the deal?" Vivian asked.

"Looks like it. Verizon Wireless prerents the Indominus Rex." Said Claire.

"The Indominus Rex is really strong intelligent, isn't she, Director?" Said a woman with blond hair and brown eyes, sitting at a control pannel. She wore red eyeshadow, red lipstick, a red headband, a red suit top with long sleeves, a red short skirt and red high heel shoes. This was Emma Forester, Amber's mother.

"Yes, she's an excellent success. She's just what we need to spice things up around here in Jurassic World." Said a man, sitting at his desk that was in front of all of the control pannels in the room. He sat in a tall rolling chair with a huge screen on the wall behind him. This was Neil, the father of Amber and the Director of Jurassic World.

"Ugh, that is so terrible. Why not just go the distance, Claire, and just let these corporations name the Dinosaurs? They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?" Said Lowery.

"Why are the West Plains closed?" Claire asked, pointing at the massive screen.

"Another Pachy roaming outside his zone. But he's fully sedated and ready for relocation." Said Vivian.

"Pepsi-saurus or Tostito-don." Said Lowery.

"Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail. That is the second time this month." Said Claire.

"Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads." Said Vivian.

"How much longer until they get it out of there?" Claire asked.

"He just got five milligrams of carfentanail." Said Vivian.

"Yes, he's very stoned. So why don't we show a little sympathy? I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right?" Said Lowery.

"Again, clean up your workspace. It's...chaotic." Said Claire.

"I like to think of it as a living system. Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." Said Lowery.

Claire then moved a trashcan with her foot and Lowery accidently knocked a soda cup into it. He then retrieves the cup as Claire walked away.

"Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA, 5 minutes." Said a man on the radio.

 **~OUTSIDE THE CONTROL ROOM BUILDING~**

Outside the building, a blue helicopter flew towards the hillside compound. It veared over the tropical lands then decended onto a helipad. Dense woods separated the compound from the main area of park.

standing in the open doorway of the roof of the building, Claire watched as the aircraft landed and approached it and climbed inside.

A brown skin bearded man sat at the controls. "Claire."

"Mr. Masrani. You are flying." Said Claire.

"I got my license." Said The man now known as Masrani.

"Two more." Said a man, holding up two fingers.

"Well, two more days." Said Masrani.

"Okay." Said Claire.

"So...how's my park doing?" Masrani asked.

"Great. We're up 2.5% over last year. A bit lower than our initial projection." Said Claire.

"No, no, no, how's it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?" Masrani asked.

"Well, guest satisfaction is steady in the low 90's. We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience." Said Claire.

"Sure you do. You can see in their eyes. Right?" Said Masrani.

"Of course. (Chuckles)." Said Calire.

"Okay. Now show me my new Dinosaur." Said Masrani.

Now strapped into her seat, Claire put on a headset. She then braced herself as the chopper wobbled during lift off.

"Got it. Got it. Got it." Said Masrani.

The aircraft sored over a vally between lush mountains. Inside, Claire looked out the window.

"Oh my!" Said Claire.

"You look tense, Claire. Maybe you should just focus on the controls. The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control." Said Masrani.

"BIRD!" Claire shouted.

The helicopter narrowly avoided hitting a bird.

"You should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun." Said Masrani.

Claire: "Uh, right, so...Marketing thought we could offset some of the costs by..."

"Enough about cost. John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. "Spare no expense," he used to say." Said Masrani.

Claire: "I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park requires..."

"Don't forget why we built this place, Claire. Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now, please, we're flying." Said Masrani. He then put on a pair of black sunglasses. "Breathe."

The helicopter sored over a mountain ridge and passed a waterfall.

Once the gang reached their destination, Masrani lowered the helicopter near a concreat inclosure where construction workers work. The helicopter then landed and he and Claire stepped out.

The male flight instructer rushed over to nearby bushes and threw up.

"Is he okay? Are you okay?" Claire asked.

"He's just being dramatic. Are you still building?" Masrani asked.

"We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected." Said Claire before walking ahead.

Masrani stopped in his tracks and staired at the inclosure. "It's a good sign."

 **~INSIDE A ROOM~**

Claire and Masrani entered into a room.

"We hit a few speed bumps early on. It began to anticipate where the fod would come from." Claire said as she and Masrani walked over to windows that took up the whole wall. "One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if i couldn't guarantee their safety."

"She's intelligent then?" Said Masrani.

"For a Dinosaur." Said Claire.

"And that?" Said Masrani as he pointed at web like cracks in the obsevation room window.

"It tried to break the glass." Said Claire.

"I like her spirit." Said Masrani before glansing into the padict.

The Dinosaur's ridged back rises above palm palm trees as she stalked through the dense trees.

Masrani staired intently. "It's white. You never told me it was white."

"Think it will scare the kids?" Asked Claire.

"The kids? This will give the parents nightmares." Said Masrani.

"Is that...good?" Claire asked.

"It's fantastic." Said Masrani.

The Dinosaur's eyelid winks horrosontally as it peared at Claire and Masrani.

"Cane she see us?" Masrani asked.

"They say it can sense thermale radiation. Like snakes." Said Claire.

"I though there were two of them." Said Masrani.

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy." Said Claire.

"Where's the sibling?" Masrani asked.

"She ate it." Said Claire before offering a weak grin.

Masrani glanced around the room. "So, the paddock is quite safe, then?"

"We have the best structural engineers in the world." Said Claire as she walked away from Masrani.

"Yeah, so did Hammond." Said Masrani.

Claire eyed Masrani as she tapped a control pannel with her finger.

"There's an American Navy man here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady." Said Masrani.

"I know who he is." Said Claire.

"His animals often try to escape. They are smart. He has to be smarter." Said Masrani.

"He only thinks he's smarter." Said Claire.

Masrani: "I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't."


	3. JW 3: Raptor Training

**JW 3: RAPTOR TRAINING.**

Sunlight beamed through a jungle canopy and the sound of a monkey chittering could be heard.

Just then, a pig ran through the tall grass. Velosauraptor spranged after it as the pig neared the wall of an incloser.

"Hold!" Came a male voice.

The Dinosaur then skitted to a stop as the pig fled through a hole in the wall. Three more Raptors gthered behind the leed hunter.

"Hey!" Came the same voice from before.

The four Raptors glanced up at a walkway across the head where a man held up a hand. This was their human alpha, Owen Grady.

"Okay. Eyes on me." Said Owen. "Blue? Blue!" He said while clicking a clicker he held in his hand.

The Raptor known as Blue looked up at Owen.

"Watch it." Said Owen.

Another Raptor then snarled.

"Charlie. Hey!" Said Owen.

Charlie snarled again.

"Don't give me that!" Said Owen.

The third Raptor snarled.

"Delta! Lock it up!" Said Owen.

The Raptors then stood still.

"Good! And we're moving!" Owen headed down another walkway and the Raptors followed his movement. "Hold! That's good. That is very good. Very good." Owen reached into a bucket and pulled out some raw meat. "See, Charlie, that's what you get!" He threw the piece of meat at one of the Raptors and they caught it in their mouth, eating it. "Echo, there you go! Delta!" He said as he threw two more pieces of raw meet at the other two Raptors. He then reached into the bucket and pulled out a dead rat. "Blue?" He raised the rat into the air. "This one's for you." He tossed the rat and the lead hunter caught it. "Hold! Eyes up!" The Raptors lifted their heads in unison. "Go!" Owen lowered his hand and the four Dinosaurs sprented off.

A balled African man walked up to Owen and they high-fived each other and hugged as they laughed. His name was Barry.

"You finally did it, man." Said Barry.

"Owen!" Came a voice. A portly gotee man approached Owen and Barry. His name was Hoskins. "I was starting to think i hired the wrong guys, but boy, you got them eating out of your palm."

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending." Said Owen.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?" Asked Hoskins.

"We've been busy." Said Barry.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Said Hoskins.

"What do you need, buddy?" Owen asked.

"A field test." Said Hoskins.

Owen turned away from Hoskins and started walking off.

"Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on it's feet." Said Hoskins.

"These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in the field." Said Owen.

"I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast." Said Hoskins as he walked in front of Owen, blocking his path.

"You're in my way." Said Owen.

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machine 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders." Said Hoskins.

"We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" Said Barry as he walked up to Owen and Hoskins.

"Come on, gents. It's grown-up time." Said Hoskins as he, Owen and Barry walked down the walkway. "Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're heackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark."

"But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." Said Owen.

The three men then stop in their tracks and look down at the Raptors.

"Look at these creatures. They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all. " Said Hoskins.

"What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Barry asked.

"Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." Said Hoskins.

Barry then started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Hoskins asked.

Barry then walked away from Hoskins and Owen.

Owen shrugged at Hoskins. " I don't know. You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them."

"We do own them. Extinct animals have no right." Said Hoskins.

"News flash, Hoskins, they're not extinct anymore." Said Owen.

A man then handed Owen a bucket.

"Exactly. We're sitting on a goldmine. And Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo. And so are Cherleen and Henry." Said Hoskins as he followed Owen down a flight of stairs.

"He just wants to teach people some humility. The same goes for Emma and Neil too. He doesn't make weapons, and neither do they." Said Owen.

"(Chuckling) You think that the eighth richest man and couple in the world are only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks? They're so diversified, they don't even know what they own." Said Hoskins.

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" Owen asked.

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy. You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground." Said Hoskins.

"How many lives would that save?" Hoskins asked as Owen walked up to a gate.

Owen got out his credit card like passport out of his pants pocket. He placed it up against a scanner and a blue light scanned the card, opening the gate. He walked inside a gated area and the gate closed.

Owen then pressed a button, locking the gate.

"War is part of nature." Said Hoskins. "Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda." Said Hoskins.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Asked Owen.

Hoskins just grinned at Owen. "This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins, man."

"Well maybe progress should lose for once." Said Owen.

"PIG LOOSE!" Shouted a man. "Pig loose!"

Owen turned and saw a man on the walkway trying to catch the pig with a snearhole. But just as the pig got it's neck caught in the noose, a Raptor grabbed it, along with the snearhole the man was holding onto, causing the male worker to fall into the Raptor paddock.

The Raptors quickly took notice of this and they closed in on the terrified worker.

Owen rushed to a gate and hit a button, opening it.

Barry then ran up to the gate on the outside. "Owen, no!"

Male gunmen aimed at the Raptors from the walkway as Owen rushed inside the paddock.

"No, hold your fire!" Said Owen as he ran in between the Raptors and the terrified worker. "Hold your fire. Do not fire."

Barry rushed inside the gated area and pressed a button, keeping the gate to the Raptor paddock open.

"Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me again." Said Owen.

The male worker slowly moved towards the opening of the gate and Barry helped him out of the paddock.

"Blue, stand down." Said Owen. Stand down."

Blue snarrled at Owen.

"Hey! What did i just say?" Owen said.

Delta screached at Owen.

"Delta, i see you. Back up!" Said Owen.

The Raptors faced off with Owen.

"Okay. Good. Good." Owen then looked at one of the Raptors. "Charlie? Stay right there."

Hoskins grinned as he watched Owen and the Raptors.

"Good. Close the gate." Said Owen.

"Are you crazy?" Barry asked.

"Just trust me." Said Owen.

"Close the gate!" Said the male worker.

Barry hessitated for a moment before rushing over to the control pannel and pressing one of the buttons. The gate slowly started to lower.

Owen stood firm with his palm raised then rushed under the closing gate just as the Raptors rushed after him. However, the gate closed just in time to keep the Dinosaurs from getting at Owen.

"I'm okay." Said Owen as Barry helped him to his feet.

Barry then said something in French.

"Yeah." Said Owen.

Barry then walked away.

Owen then turned to the worker, remained seated on the ground. "You're the new guy, right?"

"Yeah." Said the male worker.

"You ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Owen asked.

The male worker lifted his brow.

"Hey. Don't ever turn your back to the cage." Said Owen before walking away.

Behind the worker, a Raptor had it's snout through the bars and groweld at him.

Owen then shared a look with Hoskins, who walked off with a smugged expression.

A wide view showed the Velosauraptor paddock a few dozen feet from an ocean front clift. Waves crashed across the rocky coastline.


	4. JW 4: Ditching The Nanny

**JW 4: DITCHING THE NANNY.**

 **~ELSEWHERE~**

In a petting zoo, little kids rode on the backs of young Triceratops while others played with baby long neck Dinosaurs.

Outside, Gray was jumping up and down for a look over the crowd and inside the pin.

"Lift me up, i can't see!" Said Gray in excitment.

"I'm not Dad. And you're not five." Said Zach.

Just then, Zara's cellphone beeped and she answered it.

"I can still ride the Triceratops. I'm 47-and-a-half inches." Said Gray. The young 12 year old soon found a clear spot and took a picture of the pin.

"This place is for little kids." Said Zach.

"Yeah, i know." Said Gray. "Wanna go on the spinning Dinosaur eggs?" Gray said.

"Nope." Said Zach. The sour 16 year old then noticed that Gray's fannypack was exposed. "Cover up your dork pouch." He then looked back and saw that Zara was talking on her phone.

"Because it's my wedding." Said Zara. "No, Alec's not having a bachelor party. Because all his friends are animals." Said Zara.

"Scatter." Said Zach.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Go. Run. Go!" Said Zach.

The brothers then ran off through the crowd, leaving Zara behind.

Zach chased his little brother through the crowded prominon.

Running passed the visitors, Gray ran passed a restaurant.

"The next T. Rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes." Said a woman on the PA.

"T. Rex, T. Rex! Come on, man! Come on!" Said Gray in excitment.

"Okay." Said Zach.

"Let's go!" Said Gray before running off and ran up to the entrance. He got his passport out of his fannypack and placed it up against the scanner, causing the wooden double doors to open with both sides of the wall having a lit tourch on them. The title on the top part of the wall read 'TYRANOSAURUS REX KINGDOM.' Gray then ran inside.

Zach walked after his younger brother.

"Parents be aware, this show may be disturbing for smaller children." Said the woman over the PA.

Inside the wooded inclosure, a worker tossed a flare beside a tide up goat as visitors watched from the windows of an observatory that looked like a tree.

Gray jumped up above the crowd for a view as a Tyranosaurus Rex passed the window. He made his way through the crowd the watch the feeding.

"Hello, again, Zachy-boy." Came a voice.

"What?" Zach looked behind him and saw Amber and Max among the crowd of visitors. "Oh. Hi, Amber. Hey, Max."

"Hi. Fancy meetin' you hear, Z man." Said Max.

"Max, be nice." Said Amber.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you and Gray were suppose to be visiting with your aunt Claire." Amber said.

"We were, but she blew us off on that british chick assistant of her's." Said Zach.

"You mean Zara?" Max asked.

"Yeah, what you said." Said Zach.

"Speaking of which, where is Zara? I thought you said she was suppose to be watching you and Gray." Said Amber.

"She was, but we gave her the slip back at the petting zoo." Said Zach.

"Was she talking on her phone?" Max asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Zach said.

"Max and i have given her the slip many times ourselves in the past. And each time we did, she was always on her cellphone. Ya think she would've figured it out by now, much as we've pulled it on her." Said Amber.

"I know, right? I mean i've sneeked away from Zara a bunch of times myself and she still hasn't caught me to this day." Said Max.

"She must not be all that bright, if you ask me. So...what are you guys doing here?" Said Zach.

"We're here for the same reason you guys are. To see the feeding." Said Amber.

"Well, i know that, but why are you here, Amber? I thought you said you lived here now." Said Zach.

"I do. And i see all of the attractions everyday with Max, but we don't just do that for a show. Sometimes we drop by just to say hello to our friends." Said Amber.

"Friends? What friends?" Zach asked.

"Oh, i'll show you. Watch." Said Max. The 10 year old brushed passed the crowd. "Sorry. Excuse me, parden me. Coming through. Hi, Rexy. It's me, Max." He said as he waved at the T-Rex named Rexy.

Rexy then noticed Max grinning and waving at her through the window and braid.

Max then came out of the crowd and rejoined the others. "See? Friends."

"You mean the Dinosaurs here are your friends?" Zach said.

"Well, when you've lived on an island that's cut off from the rest of the world by an ocean, you learn to make do with what you got. And Since Max is the only human friend i have here, i decided to do what he did and make friends with the Dinosaurs." Said Amber.

"Oh. Well that's...cool. I think." Said Zach.

"Well, if you think that's cool, wait until you hear this. They're suppose to be sponsoring a new attraction next year. That means Jurassic World is getting a new Dinosaur." Said Max.

"Oh, you mean the Indominus Rex?" Amber said before putting her hands over her mouth.

"Amber!" Max said.

"Oops. Sorry." Said Amber.

"What's the Indominu...what you said." Said Zach.

"I don't know much, but according to your aunt Claire, there's this new attraction that's suppose to be added to the park next year. It's called the Indominus Rex. Or the I-Rex for short." Said Amber.

"Really? Have you seen it?" Gray asked.

"Yep. And so has Max. Well, we only got to see it once as a test drive to see how the target audience would react when they see it." Said Amber.

"And?" Zach said.

"We think it'll be a great success when it opens to the public next year. Trust me, Zach, the things this new Dinosaur can do will blow your mind." Said Amber.

"Totally." Said Max.

"Whoa! Holy shiz!" Came a familiar voice.

Zach turned around and saw Patriot and Dink, his younger brother's tormentors, watching the T-Rex feeding through the window.

"Dude, look at the goat's guts hanging out of the T-Rex's mouth!" Added Dink.

"I know, right? So cool!" Said Patriot, who was wearing Gray's goggles around his neck. He then noticed the back of Gray standing in front of him and his blond haired friend. "Move, Mitchelle." Patriot snatched Gray up by the hair and pushed his face up against the glass window and the then threw him out of the way.

Amber took notice of this. "Hey!" She proceeded to get interveen on Gray's behalf, but...

"Whoa." Said Zach as he grabbed Amber by the arm. "Stop right there. You probably don't wanna do that?"

"Why not? Zach, your little brother is being picked on." Said Amber.

"Yeah, i know, but if you go and stand up for him, you're just gonna make matters worse. So stay out of it, okay?" Said Zach.

"What are you talking about? How will my standing up for Gray make matters worse?" Amber asked.

"Because guys don't like it when girls stand up for them. I know i don't. That's why i fight my own battles. And i think we should let Gray do the same." Said Zach.

"So you're saying that we should just sit back and ignore this?" Said Max.

"That's exactly what i'm saying. And who knows. When the time finally does come, maybe Gray will stand up for himself." Said Zach.

"That's obsered. Max, do something." Said Gigi.

"Actually, i agree with Z-boy on this. Having been picked on once myself, i know what it's like to be bullied. There are two kinds of people. Those who beat up and those who get beat up. We should just let Gray handle this himself." Said Max.

"What? You're saying that we should do nothing?" Said Amber.

"Well, Zach does have a point. If a girl stands up for Gray, the bullies won't take it seriously. They'll just laugh it off and come down on him harder." Added Max.

"So if a guy stands up for Gray, then the bullies will stop messing with him then?" Said Amber.

"Exactly. Now your're getting it." Said Zach.

"You're the older brother. Why don't you stand up for Gray?" Amber said.

Before Zach could answer Amber's question, his cellphone beeped. He got it out and answered it. "Hey, Mom."

 **~WITH KAREN~**

Karen stood in an office, talking on her cellphone to her older son. "You were suppose to call me when you landed. Are you having fun?"

 **~WITH ZACH~**

"Yeah, i guess. Aunt Claire gave us passes, so we don't have to wait in line." Said Zach.

 **~WITH KAREN~**

"Wait, she's not with you?" Said Karen.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

Driving a lugjurious CUV, Claire cellphone started to beep. She looked and saw that it was her sister, Karen, who was calling. She then answered her phone. "Hey, Karen."

"Hi, Claire. How's it going?" Karen asked on the phone.

"Yeah, everything's great. The boys are having fun. Everyon's...Yeah, everyone's good." Said Claire.

 **~WITH KAREN~**

"Really? Because i just hung up with Zach, and he said that you weren't even with them." Said Karen on the phone.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

"(Sighs) Yeah, look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me." Said Claire.

 **~WITH KAREN~**

Karen listened to Claire on her cellphone.

"They're in great hands. They're with my assistant. She's British, so they invented nannies. And she's very good with kids, she watch's Cherleen and Henry's kids quite often. Well, more so Aiden than Gigi now, due to the fact that he's 7 years old and she's 17 now, now, so..."

Karen then started to cry.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

"Wait, are you crying?" Karen asked.

 **~WITH KAREN~**

"This was suppose to be a family weekend, Claire. You haven't seen the boys in forever. And i know how Zach will treat Gray if they're by themselves. And he can just be so mean." Said Karen.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

"Okay, i'm sorry." Said Claire.

 **~WITH KAREN~**

While on her cell, listening to her sister, an African American man in a blue suit banged on the glass door, getting Karen's attention.

"Tomorrow, i'm gonna spend the entire day with them. I'm going to take off work, and i will not leave their side. I promise." Said Claire.

"Well, a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today." Said Karen.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

"Ew! You're using Mom's lines now?" Said Claire.

 **~WITH KAREN~**

"Oh, my cod. I am using Mom's lines. I'm sorry, but you know, i have to tell you, they work." Said Karen.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

"You'll see when you have kids." Said Karen.

"Yeah, "if." Said Claire.

 **~WITH KAREN~**

"When." It's worth it." Said Karen.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

"Bye, Mom." Said Claire.

 **~WITH KAREN~**

"Bye." Said Karen.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

Claire then hung up her phone and glanced out at the scenery. She then parked her SUV outside a moble home attached to a water front bungalow.

Nearby, Owen worked on a motorcycle and eyed Claire as she got out and fixed her red hair.

"What do they want now?" Owen asked.

"Mr. Grady?" Said Claire as she started walking up to Owen. "I need you to come take a look at something."

"Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" Owen asked.

"Owen." Said Claire. "If you're not too busy."

"I'm pretty busy." Owen took a sip of coke in a glass bottle.

"We have an attraction." Said Claire.

"That's not what you said the last time i saw you." Said Owen before standing up.

"I'm talking about the Dinosaurs, Mr. Grady." Said Claire.

"Owen." He said as he walked up to her.

"A new species we've mae." Said Calire as she swatted at a fly that was buzzing around her.

Owen then caught the fly with his hand. "You just went and made a new Dinosaur?"

"Yeah, it's kind of what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you." Said Claire.

"You wanna consult here or in my bungalow?" Owen asked.

"That's not funny." Said Claire.

"That's not funny." Said Claire.

"(Laughs) A little funny." Said Owen as he went up the steps to his moble home.

"We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities." Said Claire.

"Why me?" Owen asked.

"I guess Mr. Masrani thinks, since you're able to control the Raptors..." Said Claire as she walked up the steps to Owen's moble home.

"See, it's all about control with you. I don't control the Raptors. It's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and i never had a second date." Said Owen as he walked pass Claire and back down the steps.

"Excuse me? I never wanted a second date." Said Claire.

"Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?" Owen asked as he walked over to his motorcycle.

"I'm a very organized person." Said Claire.

"And what kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?" Owen asked.

"All of them, actually. And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?" Said Claire.

"It's Central America. It's hot." Said Owen as he worked on his motorcycle.

"Okay. Okay. Can we just focus on the asset, please?" Said Claire.

"The asset?" Owen then stood up and started walking over to where Claire was. "Look, i get it. You're in charge out here. You gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not they're alive."

"I'm fully aware they're alive." Said Claire.

"You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinkin' "I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta..." Owen pumped a fist. "You can relate to at least one of those things. Right?"

Claire smirked and approached Owen. "I'll be in the car." She stepped close to him. "You might wanna change your shirt. They're very sensitive to smell." Claire walked off to her SUV and Owen gazed at her.


	5. JW 5: The I-Rex Escapes

**JW 5: THE I-REX ESCAPES.**

 **~WITH ZACH AND GRAY~**

In aquatic stadium, Zach and Gray sat in the stands, along with their new friends, Amber and Max. They were at the Mosasaurus feeding show. Patriot and Dink were there also.

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink it's teeth into. Including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurus." Said a woman as she faced the crowd. A dead shark, that was tide to a moving crane, was moved out on a cable over the auquarium. "Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today." The shark then stopped and hung over the auquarium. "She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out."

Gray noticed that Zach was focused on his phone. "Zach. Zach! The Mosasaurus!" He said as he shook his older brother on the shoulder with his hand.

Zach took his eyes off of his phone and looked at the auquarium just as the gigantic Mosasaurus breached the water to snatch the shark hanging over head.

Zach, Gray, Patriot and Dink just staired at the gigantic sea monster along with the rest of the audience. Amber and Max, however, just watched. The two of them lived here in Jurassic World and had seen all of the attractions everyday. The Mosasaurus then dropped back down into the auquarium, carrying the shark with it, sending a big wave toward the audience, getting everyone soaking wet.

"Holy Crab!" Said Patriot.

"Wicked!" Added Dink.

"Oh my cod! That was awesome!" Said Gray.

"Good job, Mosey!" Shouted Max.

"Mosey?" Zach said.

"Yeah, that's what i named her when she was born. I couldn't come up with any other names for her, so since she's called a Mosasaurus, i named her Mosey." Said Max.

"That makes sense." Said Gray.

"No, it doesn't. Do all of the Dinosaurs on this island have names?" Patriot said.

"Yeah, pretty much. See, when the Dinosaurs were brought back to life back in (1989) by John Hammond's company, InGen, when they were getting ready to open Jurassic Park, no one bothered naming any of them. The only Dinosaur that was named was the Rexy, the T-Rex. So my parents decided that since it was a big deal to me, they decided to let me name all the Dinosaurs in the park. So i did. I've even come up with a name for the newest attraction." Said Max.

"Really, let's hear it." Said Amber.

"Okay, are you ready? Here goes. "Zelda, the Indominus Rex." Said Max.

"I like that. I like that." Said Amber.

"I thought you would." Said Max.

"Lame." Said Patriot.

"I actually think it sounds kind of cool." Said Dink with his hand raised. Patriot then slapped Dink in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For bein' an idiot." Said Patriot.

"Okay." Said Dink.

The stadium seats then started to lower.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Dink asked.

"Why are we moving?" Patriot asked.

"You'll see." Said Max.

"Hold on tight. We're gonna give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus." Said the woman.

"An even closer look? Alright!" Said Patriot.

The audience descended for a view inside the tank, where they saw the Mosasaurus's whole body.

Zach then noticed that Amber and Max weren't excited to see the Mosasaurus like everyone else was. "Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you guys excited about the show?"

"Zach, Max and i live here. We see the attractions everyday almost." Said Amber.

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot." Said Zach.

"You guys, look!" Gray pointed at the giant glass auquarium and the others looked to see the Mosasaurus devour the shark's back end.

"It had 88 teeth!" Said Gray before taking a photo of the Mosasaurus.

"Hey, you wanna see something else cool?" Zach asked.

"Yeah!" Said Gray.

 **~WITH CLAIRE AND OWEN~**

Outside the new inclosure, Owen and Claire got out of the SUV.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park need a new attraction every few years in oder to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program." Said Claire as she and Owen walked towards th inclosure. "Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor." She said as she and Owen walked up the stairs.

"They're Dinosaurs. Wow enough." Said Owen.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again." Said Claire.

"(Chuckling) The Indominus Rex?" Owen asked.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce." Claire stopped when she made it at the top of the stairs. "You should hear a 4 year old try to say "Archaeornithomimus."

"You should hear you try to say it." Said Owen.

 **~INSIDE THE OBSERVATION ROOM~**

Claire and Owen entered into the Observation area and the red haired woman walked up to the control pannel.

A portly male worker sat near by.

"So what's this thing made of?" Owen asked.

"The base genome is a . The rest is...classified." Said Claire.

"You made a new Dinosaur, but you don't even know what it is?" Said Owen.

"The lab delivers us finished assets, and we show them to the public. Can we stop a stear, please?" Said Claire.

The fat male worker then pressed a button on a control pannel.

"How long has the animal been in here?" Owen asked.

"All it's life." Said Claire.

"And it's never seen anything outside of these walls?" Said Owen.

"We can't exactly walk it." Said Claire.

"And you feed it with that?" Owen asked as he pointed at a huge piece of raw meet that was being lowered inside the the paddock by a crane.

"Is there a problem?" Claire asked.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." Said Owen.

"Your Raptors are born in captivity." Said Claire.

"With siblings. They have social skills. And i imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food." Said Owen.

"So, she needs a friend. We should schedule play-dates? That sort of thing?" Said Claire.

"Probably not a good idea." Said Owen.

Claire tapped on the window. "Where is it?"

"Is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room." Owen asked.

"It was just here. We were just here." Said Claire. She walked over to a control pannel and tapped on it. There was a buzz and then monitors appeared on the screens in red writing, reading "NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED."

"Oh, snap." Said Owen as he faced a concrete wall.

"That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks." Said the fat man.

"We're those claw marks always there?" Owen asked.

Claire then approached Owen with a grave expression. "Do you think it..." Her eyes then went wide. "Oh, cod. She has an implant in her back. I can track it from the control room." Said Claire as she left out of the observation room.

Owen looked at the large claw marks on the tall concrete wall.

 **~WITH ZACH AND GRAY~**

Inside the iMAX Theater, Zach and Gray and their new friends were watching a movie called 'JURASSIC PARK.' A film that was based on the true story of what happend with the original park. After the San Diago incident in (1997), a movie version of the incident with the first park in (1993) was made and released in theaters in (1998).

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"You know, Mitchelle, we really wood like to watch this movie, so why don't you just keep your mouth shut." Said Patriot, who was sitting behind Gray, Zach and their friends with Dink. He then patted Gray on the head and then resumed watching the film.

"Just watch the movie." Said Zach.

Gray then went back to watching the rest of the film with his brother and their friends and frienemies.

 **~IN THE SNACK BAR~**

Once the movie was over, all of the people exited the theater room through the door. Among them were Zach, Gray, Amber and Max.

"That was totally worth 9.50." Said Zach.

"Are you kidding me? That movie stunk!" Said Patriot.

"I'm with Patriot on this one. That movie lacked a lot of things. It was boring." Said Dink.

"Not for the people who went through the ordeal back in (1993)." Said Amber.

"Yeah, and writers spent 150 dollars on that movie. Didn't you see the action scense and the jump scares?" Said Zach.

"Zach, it had no content. No connection to any of the characters, what-so-ever. Sure, the Dinosaurs escaped, and ran ramped on the island, but that's it. There was no emotion." Said Patriot.

"No emotion? Did you see the look on the character's faces when they saw that Dinosaurus?" Zach asked.

"You mean Brachiosaurus." Said Amber.

"Yeah, that." Said Zach.

"Yeah, they were blown away by the existance of Dinosaurs on an island." Said Gray.

"Exactly." Said Zach.

"Yeah, but there was no connection to any of the characters. There wasn't anyone in the movie that the audience could relate to. And also, all of the names of the characters in the movie were changed. I mean what's up with that?" Said Gray.

"They do that with a lot of movies that are based off of actual events. Sometimes to protect the identities of the real people who went through the ordeal." Said Amber.

"Yeah, and they did that with all three of the Jurassic Park films." Said Max.

"Yeah. Like for instants, the kids' in the first movie, Layla, Tommy, Mason, Brett and Parker are actually named Lex, Chris, Tim, Max, Brennen and Matthew." Said Amber.

"Right, and the doctor's daughter in the second film, Karmen, is actually named Kelly. And the missing boy in the third film, Hunter, is named Eric Kurby." Finished Max.

"I know, i could totally do better than that. Yeah, i can see myself, doin it. Making a movie. I have a great story i could tell, ya know?" Said Gray. He then looked and saw Zach stairing at a three teenage girls. "Zach? Zach? Zach!"

"What?" Zach asked.

"Zach, did you even listen to what i just said?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, the movie. It was horrible." Said Zach.

"No, what i said about me. I gonna make..."

Three other teenage girls walked passed the group and Zach looked at them. "Hi." He said as he waved at the girls.

"Zach!" Said Gray.

"Yeah, the movie. I said it was horrible." Said Zach.

"Forget it." Said Gray. He turned to leave when he bumped into Patriot and Dink.

"Hey, watch out, you idiot." Said Patriot. "This is the kid from the movie that couldn't keep his mouth shut." He then looked at Zach. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"That's my little brother, you moron." Said Zach.

"Easy, Tigar, easy. I know it's your little brother." Patriot looked at Gray. "Hey man. Just to let you know, my friend and i came to this movie to watch it. Not to hear you talkin. See ya later, Mitchelle." Said Patriot before walking off.

"Later, Mitchelle." Said Dink as he followed after his friend.

"Man, what jerks." Said Max.

"Tell me about it." Said Zach.

"Don't worry about them. They're meatheads." Said Amber to Gray.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Gray.

"I want some burgers." Said Zach.

"We could get some burgers." Said Gray.

"Let's get some burgers." Said Zach before he and his little brother and their friends walked off.

 **~OUTSIDE THE iMAX THEATER~**

Zach and Gray and their friends exited the theater through the double doors and then walked off to get something to eat.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

In her SUV, Claire sped down a wooded road.

"We have an asset out of containment. Put ACU on alet! This is not a drill!" Said Claire on her cellphone.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, Lowery was telling Vivian about what his life was like when he met his father.

"Even though i didn't meet him until i was 13, i definitely consider Carl to be more of a dad than my real dad." Said Lowery.

"Yeah." Said Vivian.

Just then, a beeping sound was heard and the phone started ringing.

Lowery then answered the phone. "Yeah, hello?"

"Lowery. Get me coordinates on the Indominus." Said Claire.

"Okay, yeah. I'm doing it right now." Said Lowery as he pressed buttons on his control pannel.

Masrani then entered the control room.

"Lowery, what are you doing?" Neil asked.

"I'm getting the coordinates on the Indominus Rex." Said Lowery.

"What? Why, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"And who's that on the phone with you?" Emma asked.

"It's Claire." Said Lowery.

"Claire? Why would she be calling for the coordinates on the Indominus?" Neil asked.

 **~INSIDE THE PADDOCK~**

With the portly worker, Owen entered the Indominus Rex's paddock and looked around. Up ahead of them, another male worker staired at the claw marks streching up the concrete wall. Owen placed a hand on the wall and ran a hand over one of the deep scraches. He and the two male workers looked at the top of the wall.

"That wall is 40 feet high." Said Owen.

"Do you really think she could have climbed out?" Asked the fat male worker.

"It depends." Said Owen.

"On what?" The fat man asked.

"What kind of Dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." Said Owen.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, Lowery and the others noticed a red dot in paddock 11 on the huge screen in front of them.

"Wait, what the world?" Lowery said. "It's in the cage."

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

"No, that's impossible. I was just there." Said Claire on her cellphone.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

"Claire, i'm telling you, she's in the cage." Said Lowery. He then looked on one of the screens and saw that Owen and two male workers were inside the paddock. "Wait a sec. There are people in there."

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

"(Gasps) Get them out of there now. Now!" Said Claire on her cell.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

"Paddock 11, this is control. You need to evacuate the containment area." Said Vivian on her earpiece.

 **~INSIDE PADDOCK 11~**

"(Distorted) Paddock 11." Came the voice of Vivian on the radio.

Owen looked around the paddock.

"Paddock 11, do you copy?" Asked Vivian.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Asked the fat man as he spoke into a radio on his left shoulder.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!" Said Vivian.

 **~INSIDE PADDOCK 11~**

"Go!" Said Owen. He and the two male workers start to run, but the portly worker stopped in his tracks when he spotted the Indominus Rex in the brush and ran back towards the wall.

Owen and the other male worker stopped as she blocked their path. They then fled, but the Indominus grabbed the other worker in her claws.

 **~IN THE CONTROL~**

Lowery, Vivian, Masrani, Neil and Emma could hear the man shouting.

 **~INSIDE PADDOCK 11~**

The portly worker placed his passport onto a scanner and the door opened. He then looked back and saw the Indominus Rex bight off the legs of the other worker like a pair of twizlers. He then exited the paddock through the now open door.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

Everyone watched the scene on the huge screen in the control room.

"Close the door." Said Masrani as the alarm beeped.

"We can't lock him in there with that thing." Said Lowery.

"Close it now!" Said Masrani.

"Lowery, do as Mr. Masrani says!" Said Neil.

 **~WITH CLAIRE~**

"Somebody talk to me! What is happening?" Claire asked.

 **~WITH OWEN~**

Owen rushed to the closing door as the Indominus Rex chased after him. He raced out of the Paddock and the Indominus got stuck in the door just as it was about to close. Owen slid under a large utility vehicle and the Indominus broke out of the paddock. Owen watched her massive clawed feet stalk toward a nearby truck. Looking over at the truck, Owen noticed the fat male worker sitting at the front part of the truck.

The Indominus stalked closer to the portly worker.

The portly worker glanced around the truck's side and spotted the hunter's long tail.

The Indominus flinged the truck in the air and it crashed on the ground up-side-down in front of Owen as he sheilded himself.

The worker then locked eyes with Owen and the preditor's mouth closed over the man, devouring him.

Under utility vehicle, Owen got out a knife and sliced a fuel like and douced himself with gassaleen. He glanced at the moving preditor, then lied still on his back.

Resembling a Tyranosaurus, the Indominus Rex lowered her head beside the utility vehicle. She held her bloody mouth a few feet from Owen's hidding spot. She leaned closer and Owen tilted his head away. The Indominus groweled before lifting her head and walking off, escaping her imprisonment.

Owen watched as the Indominus Rex fled the scene, then leened his head on the ground. "(Sighs)."


	6. JW 6: The Indominus Rampage

**JW 6: THE INDOMINUS RAMPAGE.**

 **~WITH ZACH AND GRAY~**

Meanwhile, inside a restaurant called 'JURASSIC DINER', Zach and Gray were sitting at a round table, eating burgers and fries.

Gray noticed that Zach was looking over at Amber, who was sitting with Max. "Who is that?"

"Just an old friend from school." Said Zach.

"Just a friend?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, just a friend." Said Zach.

"Who happens to be a girl. So...wouldn't that make her your girlfriend?" Said Gray.

"Shut up." Said Zach as he grinned.

"Hey, Mitchelle!" Came a voice.

Zach and Gray looked and saw Patriot and Dink sitting not too far away from them.

Patriot and Dink waved at the two brothers.

"What's up with you and your brother sitting at that table together? Are you gay or something?" Dink asked Gray.

"That's really freaky." Said Patriot.

"I wouldn't talk if i were you. You're doing the exact same thing." Said Zach.

No one reacted, but it didn't take long for Amber and Max to pick up on the attack. And they didn't like what they were hearing.

"Are you gonna grow up, gay, Gray?" Patriot asked.

"Ha! Gay, Gray! Hey, that rimes. All you have to do is remove the R from his name and you got Gay." Said Dink.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe that's what we'll call you from now on. Gay." Said Patriot.

"Can you stop?" Gray asked.

Before long, Amber got up from her seat to say something. She walked up to the table the two bullies were sitting at. "Guys, where are your parents?"

"They're somewhere in the park." Said Patriot.

"Gray is just trying to eat his lunch and you don't have to be shouting at him in the middle of the restaurant." Said Amber. Believing that she had gotton through to the boys, the 15 year old girl went back over to her table and rejoined Max.

But the bullies just wouldn't stop their attacks on Gray.

"Hey, Zach, your gay brother ruined my lunch. Are you happy now, Gay?" Said Dink.

Amber, having seen the bullies verbally attack Gray repeated times, had finally had enough and could remain silent no longer. She got up from her seat and went over to the bullies table. "Get out. You don't need to be here, go."

"Why?" Asked Patriot.

"Because you're dispicable the way to talk to kids, now go." Said Amber.

"We know that, it's fine." Said Patriot.

"Does he look fine?" Asked Amber as she looked back at Gray, who was trying not to cry. "Does he look fine?"

"Yeah. It's a free country." Said Dink.

"And if it's a free country, then i have the 'FREE' right to call my parents, who just so happen to work here at the park, and have them call security and have them escort the two of you out." Said Amber.

"Fine. We'll just leave." Said Patriot as he stood up. "Come on, Dink, let's get out of here." He and then started leaving the table.

"Yeah, that would be great. Because the way you two treat people is discusting." Said Amber.

"Let's just get out of here." Said Patriot as he and Dink left out of the restaurant.

Once the bullies had left the building, Amber went over to the table where Zach and Gray were sitting and bent down to Gray's angle on his left side.

"Do you know those guys?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, i go to school with them. They're in the same class as me." Said Gray.

"Do they treat you like that at school?" Amber asked.

"Nah, mostly they just beat me up before or after school." Said Gray.

"You need to tell somebody at school. Because, you know what? There's laws now that protect you from those kinds of bullies." Said Amber.

Max walked over to where Zach, Gray and Amber were. "She's right. New Jersey's Anti-Bullying bill of rights went into effect September 1'st, (2011). And it makes bullying at schools punishable by law."

"I know. I read about it online. But thank you. Thank you so much." Said Gray.

"You're welcome, Gray." Said Amber. She and Max then stood up and started walking back to their table, but not before shooting a death glaire at Zach.

"(Sighs)." Said Zach before putting his headphones on to listen to some music.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

The elevator doors opened and Claire stepped out and entered the control room.

A black male security gaurd lowered his gaze.

Claire servaid the room of workers with an unstedy expression and the entire room looked over and she glanced around them. "Everyone...remain...calm."

"Remain calm? Remain calm?! We just watched two people get eaten, one of the Dinosaurs escape, which just so happens to be a carnivor, and you want us to remain calm? I mean what the hill, Claire?" Said Emma.

On the main screen, a red icon was moving across a map.

Claire walked to Lowery's work station. "The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence."

"Okay, it's moving really fast." Said Lowery.

"Thanks, that's very comforting." Neil said.

"This is Control. Put out a park-wide alert." Said Vivian in her ear-piece.

"Hang up that phone, please." Said Masrani.

"Sorry, i'm getting new information. Everything's fine." Said Vivian.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Let Asset Containment capture it quietly." Said Masrani.

"Quietly? Masrani, this Dinosaur could be heading straight for the park, we need to alert the public about what's going on." Said Cherleen.

"The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay?" Said Masrani.

"You should put that in the brochure. "Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody." Said Lowery.

Claire: "That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction. ACU can handle this. No one else is gonna get..."

"Eaten?" Said Lowery.

 **~WITH ACU~**

In an armory, ACU personal in tackticle gear grabbed weapons to hunt and recapture the hybrid Dinosaur.

Man on radio: "To all units. This is a non-lethal operation. Understood?"

 **~WITH BARRY~**

Owen's bald college, Barry, consoles a velasauraptor with it's head constrained in a cage.

"How fast can they run?" Asked Hoskins.

"Forty. Fifty when they're hungry." Said Barry.

"Ooh!" Hoskins walked up to Barry and the Raptor. "You ever open them up, see what they can do?"

"No." Said Barry.

There was then a loud thud in the cage and Hoskins and Barry flinched.

"Oh, shiz! (Laughing)!" Hoskins laughed. "That got me. It got me."

"What do you think? Wanna take one home?" Barry asked.

"Hey, don't joke." Said Hoskins. "When i was your age, i rescued a wolf pup. It was, like, two months old. It could barely walk. It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me. My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk out of her arm."

"Did you put him down?" Barry asked.

"No. We had an unshakeable bond, you know? Just like you and..." Hoskins pointed at a Raptor. "What's his name?"

"Delta. And she's a girl." Said Barry.

"Can i..." Asked Hoskins as he made a petting motion.

Barry jestured and Hoskins slowly placed a hand on the Raptor's head and it groweled.

"Oh, wow." Said Hoskins.

Barry's phone then rang and he checked it and glanced at Hoskins. He then spoke in French and walked a few feet away from Hoskins. "Code 19!"

"That's the new one!" Said the man.

"They said we lost two guys!" Said Barry.

"What's a code 19?" Hoskins asked.

"That's Indominus!" Said a second man.

"Asset out of containment. These people, they never learn." Said Barry before walking away.

"They're gonna learn all kinds of things about their new asset now." Hoskins dialed a call on his cellphone and answered it. "Hey. Yeah, it's me. We might have an opportunity here."

 **~WITH ZACH AND GRAY~**

A herd of two legged Dinosaurs sprang through a field and in a cover vehicle, visitors rode among the running creatures. A monorail moved beside mountains in the distance. On board, Gray was stairing out the window.

Zach faced teen girls sitting behind them. "You guys been here before?"

Gray turned to Zach. "If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Zach asked.

"Because they are." Said Gray.

"No, they're not getting...they're not getting divorced." Said Zach. "Look. You haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way."

"Hey, could you guys keep it down back there, we're trying to..." One of the passenger sitting in front of Zach and Gray turned around and spotted the brothers. "Well, well, well, look what we have here Dink."

The second passenger beside Patriot turned around, revealing himself as Dink. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Gay boy and his older brother. You know, you're girlfriend ruined our lunch. We didn't even get the chance to finish our Pizza."

"Back off, losers." Said Zach.

"Did we hear you right? Are your parents really getting divorced?" Patriot asked.

"No. They're not getting divorced. Why?" Said Zach.

"No reason." Patriot looked at Gray. "Gay-face."

"Yes, they are. They get mail from two different lawyers." Said Gray.

"That doesn't mean anything." Said Zach.

"I googled. They're divorce lawyers." Said Gray. Tears wailed in the 12 year old's eyes.

"You're hair kind of looks like a girl's hair." Said Dink.

"Yeah, and look at those pretty blue eyes. Are your parents getting divorced because of you? Is that it? Are they splitting up because you look like a girl." Added Patriot.

"All right, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter, okay? You know what? It doesn't matter, okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced." Said Zach. Gray then began to cry softly. "Hey, knock it off."

"No." Said Gray, crying.

"You're gonna cry?" Said Zach.

"Zach!" Amber gasped.

"Aw, little Gay feels sad? Is he gonna cry like a little girl?" Dink mocked.

"Look. You're gonna get two of everything, alright? You're gonna get two birthdays, two thanksgivings, two..."

"I don't want two of everything." Said Gray.

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up." Said Zach.

"Yeah, grow a set, pussy cat." Patriot said.

"Will the three of you just shut up." Said Amber. The 15 year old blond got up from her seat and went over to Where Zach and Gray were sitting. "There, there, Gray. I know what it's like for your parents to get a divorce. It's gonna be okay. I used to feel lucky my parents did not get divorced when all my friends' parents were going through it. I was 11 when my parents divorced. It was hard for me and i completely disconnected from them. Try not to fall into a destructive pattern like Zach. It is important to find at least one person to talk to about what is going on. It may be a friend, a family member or even a friend's parent. You are not alone, there are hundreds, thousands of kids that go through it at the age you are. But i had no one to talk to or lean on so i started making bad descisions. That was not the solution and it pretty much nearly ruined my life. But you are young and can do great things, like go to collage and have a great future. Don't let your parents problems become your problems. I know you may have a lot of anger toward them, but they still love you and want the best for you even though it may feel like they're being selfish right now. If they suggest therapy, do it. I know at your age it's hard to talk to anyone, but you will realize later in life that it may have helped you. I'll tell you what," Said Amber. "When we get back, i'll give you my number, and if you ever need someone to talk to, you can just give me a call, okay?"

"Thanks, Amber." Said Gray.

Amber gave Gray a smile before shooting a glair at Zach. She then went back over to her seat and sat back down next to Max.

"That was a very great thing you did just now." Said Max.

"Well, someone had to stand up for Gray because Zach isn't." Said Amber.

Turnning away from Zach, Gray looked out the window. He noticed two vehicles cruising along side the monodistant road.

 **~SOMEWHERE ELSE~**

On a wooded river, visitors kaiaced passed Dinosaurs while utility vehicle and a large van sped down a path beside the river.


	7. JW 7: The Indominus Trap

**JW 7: THE INDOMINUS TRAP.**

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, the main screen showed each ACU member and their heart rates.

The elevator doors opened and Owen stepped out of the elevator and glaired at Claire.

"I need to see a badge. Sir, i need to see a badge." Said the black gaurd to Owen.

Claire turned around and looked at Owen.

"What the hill happened out there?" Owen asked as he walked up to Claire.

"Sir." Said the gaurd.

"There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!" Said Owen as the gaurd blocked him.

"(Sighs) It must have been some kind of technical malfunction." Said Claire.

"Technical?" Cherleen said.

"Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!" Said Owen.

"Hold on, we are talking about an animal here." Said Claire.

"A highly intelligent animal." Said Owen.

"400 meters to the beacon." Said Vivian.

Everyone looked at the screen and watched the ACU vehicles drive through the Jungle.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

In the Jungle, the two ACU vehicles came to a stop when they had finally reached their destination.

A man stepped out of the van along with the other ACU members. They readied their weapons and spreded out.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, Owen watched the live footage.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?" Owen asked.

"We have $26 million dollars invested in that asset. We can't just kill it." Said Masrani.

"Masrani's right. This asset has a lot of money invested in it. If we kill it, we'll have to pay back twice as much. Maybe even more than that." Added Henry.

"Those men are gonna die." Said Owen.

"300 meters to the beacon." Said Vivian.

"You need to call this mission off right now." Said Owen.

"They're right on top of it." Said Lowery.

"Call it off right now." Said Owen.

"I agree with Owen, something doesn't feel right. Maybe we should abort this mission." Said Emma.

"You are not in control here!" Said Claire.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

In the Jungle, the ACU members creeped through thick underbrush, searching for sighns of the Indominus Rex. Their search was soon enterupted by distant beeping sound.

The strong jawed man, Harmada, looked at a device on his wrist, showing a map and a locator icon. With his weapon aimed, the strong jawed man led the unit through a stream. The beeping sound then accelerated as he approached a scalely lump on the ground and held up a fist. The other men holted. Harmada then picked up the scaely lump and turned it over, revealing a blinking devise inbeded in bloody flesh. He then held his wrist devise to his mouth. "Blood's not clotted yet. It's close."

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, everyone looked at the scaley lump of flesh on the big screen.

"What is that?" Masrani asked.

"That's her tracking implant. She clawed it out." Said Owen.

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked.

"She remembered where they put it in." Said Owen.

"But it doesn't make sense. Why would she claw out her tracking implant and then leave it in the Jungle for the ACU men to find? It doesn't make sense." Said Neil.

"(Gasps) Get those men out of there now." Said Emma. "NOW!"

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

In the jungle, a spot of blood dripped onto the Hamada's arm. He looked at it and another drop fell. He looked above him and saw green lieves coded in think blood. The unti leader stood up and looked around the dense jungle. The other men staired off in unison and he followed their gazes.

Transitioning from green to white, the Indominus Rex stepped out of hidding and growled.

"It can camouflage!" Screamed Hamada. He proceeded to run, but the Indominus grabbed him with her hand. As the other men fired eletrified projectons, the Indominus dropped the leader in the stream and stomped on him.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, Hamada's heart rate monitor flat lined on the big screen.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

Back in the Jungle, the unit attacked the Indominus with tazor poles. She knocked two of the men against a tree with her long tail and picked one up and threw him up into another tree.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, everyone watched as another heart monitor flatlined and Owen looked at Claire.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

A man then shot a net onto the preditor's mouth and she knocked a tree onto another man.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, the man's heart rate monitor flat lined on screen.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

The Indominus ripped the net off of her face and roared before whipping two men with her tail and picking another up in her mouth and malling him over a tree, causing blood to splatter over a liefy tree branch. Two men dragged an injured man away from the scene as another man fired at the Idominus as she charged forward at him with her mouth wide open. She then bit down on the man, devouring him.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, his heart rate monitor flat lined and Masrani lowered his gaze from the control room screen.

Owen looked at Claire. "Evacuate the island."

"We'd never reopen." Said Claire.

"There's a carnivorous Dinosaur running loose on the island, which puts everyone on it in danger, and you're worried about image? Why am i not suprised?" Said Emma.

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She's a highly intelligent animal. She'll kill anything that moves." Said Owen.

"Oh, cod." Said Emma

"Do you think the animal is contemplating it's own existence?" Masrani asked.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and i'm not sure you want her to figure that out. Now Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!" Said Owen.

"We have families here. I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone." Said Claire.

"You already have." Said Owen.

"Mr. Grady, if you're not gonna help, there's no reason for you to be in here." Said Claire.

Owen knocked the Dinosaur toys off of Lowery's desk and walked away from Claire and marched up to Cherleen, Henry and Masrani. "I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, whatever it is...that's no Dinosaur."

Claire watched Owen and he walked into the elevator. With a firm stair, he looked back in as the doors closed.

Claire looked at the main screen and security cams showed visitors throughout the park. She then looked on another side of the screen and saw the live count of people, which was '21226.' "Okay. (Sighs) I'm going to close everything north of the resort. Contact Dr. North and tell her this is a Phase One, real world. Bring Everyone in."

Vivian on earpiece: "Dr. North, this is a Phase One, real world. I repeat, this is a Phase One. Bring everyone back in."


	8. JW 8: The Runaway

**JW 8: THE RUNAWAY.**

 **~IN THE NORTH~**

In the North side of the resort, Zach and Gray and their friends and frienemies were now exploring a carnival part of the park called 'JURASSIC CARNIVAL.'

"Wow! This is so awesome, guys!" Said Patriot.

"Yeah. All the rides are based on Dinosaurs." Added Dink.

"It's really amazing just how real they all look too." Said Gray.

"Would you look at that one! The Rollercoaster looks like a Supersaurus!" Said Patriot as he pointed at a Rollercoaster with a huge long neck Dinosaur underneath the tracks.

"A Diplodocus." Said Amber.

"Yeah, and the flying ride has flying Dinosaurs on it!" Added Dink.

"Pteranodons." Amber said.

"Look! It's a submerging Flutabasaurus." Said Patriot as he pointed at a submarine that was tide to a water Dinosaur.

"Plesiosaurus." Said Gray.

"Hey, Gray, wanna go on the Rollercoaster?" Zach asked.

"No, thank you. I think i'll just set this one out." Said Gray.

"You're loss, you big baby." Said Zach before running towards the Rollercoaster. "Last one to the Rollercoaster is a Dinosaurus!"

"See you later, baby-boy." Said Patriot to Gray before running after Zach.

"Yeah, later, scaredy." Added Dink as he ran after his friend.

"Zach is just like those two bullies. They all pick on Gray for no reason." Said Max.

"Yeah. What jerks." Said Morgan.

"Hey! Come on, you guys!" Said Zach.

"Yeah, we wanna try and get the front car!" Said Patriot.

Zach, Patriot and Dink rushed to the Rollercoaster.

"I guess it's gonna take more than just us being here for me to get close to Zach and aunt Claire." Said Gray.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Hey, Amber, i'm going on the Rollercoaster with Zach. You wanna come?" Max asked.

"No, thanks. You guys go on ahead and have fun without me. I'll catch up with you later." Said Amber.

"You sure?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Said Amber.

Max ran off for the Rollercoaster.

"Now then, you were saying." Said Amber.

"Well, you see, i've been wanting to come here to Jurassic World for quite some time now. But the real reason i wanted to come was to get close to Zach and my aunt Claire. But those plans fell through the roof. And then i find out that it was all a plot conjured up by my parents to get us out of the way so that we wouldn't enterfear with their divorce. And if that wasn't bad enough, i also have to put up with those two bullies the whole time that we're here. It's all just beginning to be too much." Said Gray.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Said Amber.

"Why don't you go catch up with the others?" Said Gray.

"No, that's alright." Said Amber.

"I'll be fine here on my own." Said Gray.

"I know. It's not that. I'm just not big on rides like Rollercoasters, that's all." Said Amber.

"Really? Well that's one thing we have in common. How about we try something calm? When the others come back." Said Gray.

"That would be just fine with me. Thank you." Said Amber.

 **~WITH ZACH AND THE GANG~**

Meanwhile, Zach and the others were enjoying themselves on the Rollercoaster along with the other screaming passengers.

"Whoohoo! This is amazing! I feel like i'm on a ride at Six Flags!" Shouted Zach.

"Yeah, i know! It's too bad that Amber and Gray didn't get on! They don't know what they're missing!" Max shouted.

"You guys, look!" Patriot shounted as he pointed in front of them. Up ahead was a cave that was on the Rollercoaster that went all the way up into the air.

"Oh, boy, this is the best part! Here we go!" Shouted Max.

"What? What do you mean? What's the best part?" Zach asked.

"You'll see." Said Max.

The car sped toward the cave and entered it. Inside, the car went up a long hill of tracks.

"Here we go!" Said Max.

When the car reached the top, it exited the cave and sped down the hill of tracks and all of the passenger's screamed.

"Oh, my cod! That was totally wicked!" Said Patriot.

"Hey, you guys wanna see something else wicked?!" Max shouted.

"YEAH!" Shouted Zach, Patriot and Dink.

 **~IN THE NORTH CONTROL ROOM~**

In the North control room, three men and a woman were watching the North side of the park on a huge screen in front of them.

"There's already over 21226 people in the park. Wow." Said the first man named Terrence.

"As expected. Victor and John Hammond came up with a brilliant idea taking over an island and using InGen's help to bring Dinosaurs back to life to turn it into a Dinosaur amusement park now know as 'Jurassic World.'" Said the male scientist. He had wild white hair, a white mustash and brown eyes. He wore a pair of glasses, a white lab coat, a blue shirt and a light blue tie, a pair of jeans and black shoes. This was Dr. Frankenstein.

"Yes, we did." Said the third man known as Victor Hammond, the brother of John Hammond.

"We have a problem." Came a voice.

"Huh?" The three people turned and saw a man entering the control room.

"What kind of problem?" Victor asked.

"I just recieved an emergancy phone call from the East side of the park from Vivian." Said the man.

"And? What's the code?" Elsa sked.

"They said it's a phase 1, Real World, and the bring everyone in here on the North side of the park." The man said.

"But why?" Dr. Frankenstein asked.

"Because the park's newest attraction that you created has escaped from her paddock and is running amuck on this side of the island." Said the man.

"Oh my cod, that's terrible! What should we do, Mr. Hammond? Should we alert Dr. North to bring everyone in and close the North side of the park?" Elsa asked.

"No." Said Victor.

"No? Well, why not?" Asked the man.

"Let Asset Containment recapture the hybrid quietly. The very reason this park exist is the handle incidents like this." Said Victor.

"We can't, sir. The East side of the park already sent ACU after the thing, and it killed almost all of them. Now you need to get these people to safety until this whole mess is delt with!" Said the man.

"Let me be as clear with you as i possibly can. No one is shutting down this side of the park. Understand?" Said Victor.

"But sir, more people could get eaten." Said the man.

"The only thing that's gonna get eaten is your Holiday off should this side of the park be closed down. Now back to work." Said Victor.

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." Said the man before he started walking towards the elevator. "Wait. What do i tell the East side of the park?" He asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"If they ask, tell them the North has been officially shut down and that everyone is being brought in and is accounted for." Said Victor.

"Yes sir." The man then walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and he entered inside before the doors closed.

Victor, Elsa, Terrence and Dr. Frankenstein turned their attention back to the screen and resumed watching the North side of the park.

 **~WITH ZACH, GRAY AND THE OTHER~**

Once Zach and the others were done with the Rollercoaster, they regrouped with Amber and Gray and resumed exploring the Jurassic Carnival.

"Man, oh man! That Rollercoaster was so much fun! I've never seen anything like it!" Said Patriot.

"I know, my head is still spinning!" Added Dink.

"I like the Rolloercoaster!" Said Zach.

"You would." Said Amber.

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Said Amber.

"Wow, this park is amazing!" Said Patriot.

"I know, it has everything a kid could want!" Said Dink.

"So what ride should we go on next, you guys?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. There's a whole lot to choose from." Said Zach.

"Yeah, i know." Said Max, who was now holding a stuffed toy Tryceratops that he had bought at the suvanear stand.

"We could go on the Carousel. I like that." Said Gray.

"You would, it's for babies." Said Zach.

"Yeah, babies like you, Gay." Said Patriot.

"That's enough, both of you." Said Amber.

Gray then ran on ahead of the gang.

"Where does he think he's going?" Patriot asked.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Said Dink.

"Hey, Gray, wait up!" Said Amber. She and the others chased after Gray through the park.

"Wait for us, Gray!" Max said.

"I wanna explore!" Shouted Gray as he looked back at the other as he ran.

"If you end up in the lost and found, don't expect me to come and get you!" Shouted Zach.

"Please note that the west boardwalk is temporarily closed. We hope to have it open again as soon as possible." Said the voice of a male park announcer.

The gang continued to follow Gray through the North side of the park.

"Please remember the Gyrospheres are not bumper-cars." Said a male park announcer.

Gray then saw a closed gate and ran up to it, causing the others run up behind him.

"Are we allowed in there?" Gray asked.

"We've got all access passes, Gray." Said Zach.

"Yeah, dork boy." Said Patriot.

Gray got out his passport and placed up on the scanner and the gate opened. He and the others then entered inside the building, only to see another gate. The 12 year old walked up to the scanner and placed his passport on it, opening up the other gate, revealing a blue platform on the floor and two male workers, who instantly noticed them.

"Whoa-hey! You kids shouldn't be in here!" Said the first male worker.

"Oh, sorry, sir, my mistake." Said Gray.

"But, uh, seeing as you are-you got any idea how to fix this thing?" The first male worker asked.

"Sure." Said Gray.

"You do?! You mighta just saved ol Bernie's bacon." Said the second male worker.

Gray reached into his fannypack and pull out a wrench. "Where's the thing that needs fixing?"

"It's right over here." Said the first man.

Gray walked over to where the man stood and began working on the devise behind him with the wrench and with his hands. After a few minutes of working on the devise, the 12 year old asked "Is it looking good so far?"

"Oh yeah, that's looking good! Keep going!" Said Bernie.

Gray resumed working on the devise, and after a few more minutes of work, the screen of the devise turned on. "Is that it?"

"That's it! That's exactly right! Thanks!" Said Bernie in excitment

"Thanks a lot, kid." Said the other male worker.

"Don't mention it." Said Gray.

"Good job, Gray." Said Max.

"Way to go, Gray." Said Amber.

"Show off." Added Zach.

Amber frowned at Zach.

One of the male worker's walked up to the machine and pressed a few buttons on the control pannel and a Pachyecephalosaurus appeared on the blue platform in a bright flash.

"Wow!" Said Patriot.

"Amazing!" Said Dink.

"Wicked!" Added Gray.

"Awesome!" Said Zach.

"Oh my cod, it's time for the Pachyecephalosaurus show, let's go!" Said Amber.

"Yay, the Pachy show!" Added Max.

"What's the Pachy show?" Patriot asked.

"Come see." Said Amber.

The gang then ran out of the room together to see the show.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

Zach and Gray and their friends and frienemies were all sitting on the front row of the stands with the audience, waiting to see the show.

"Ladies and gentalmen, boys and girls, introducing the biggest bone-head of the Cretacious period-the Pachyecephalosaurus!" Said a woman's voice as a cage came out of a trap door in the ground, revealing the Pachyecephalosaurus from earlier. The Dinosaur then stepped out of it's cage. "A Pachyecephalosaurus' skull is up to 10 inches thick, making them nature's perfect battering ram. Assuming you ignore massive logs." Three rock pillars then came out of three trap doors. "Let's see how he does with these pillars of solid rock."

"Yeah! It's all you, Pachy!" Shouted Max.

"Pachy, Max? Really?" Said Zach.

"What? It's a good name." Said Max.

"Shh. Quiet. The show's gonna start." Said Gray.

The gang turned their attention back the Pachyecephalosaurus.

The Pachy bowed it's head and ran straight into one of the rock pillars, shattering it.

"He sure made short work of that one!" Said the woman's voice.

The Pachy then charged forward at another pillar and slammed into it, shattering the rock.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt." Said Patriot.

"He is gonna have one serious headache when this is all over." Added Dink.

"I'll say. Look how hard those pillars are. I'm suprised he didn't bust his head wide open." Said Zach.

"You might be thinking "Ouch!" but with that thick skull, our Pachyecephalosaurus pal won't have felt a thing." Said the woman's voice. In another corner of the paddock, a cage opened, revealing three more Pachyecephalosaurus' inside. "In the wild, a Pachyecephalosaurus will sometimes compete with others for territory." The three Pachys then exited the cage and entered the paddock and began fighting with the other Pachy by butting heads.

"Oh, yeah! Now that's what i'm talkin' about!" Said Patriot.

"This show just got real!" Added Dink.

The crowd watched in amazement as the Pachy battled the other three Dinosaurs.

"Goodness, i hope he's alright. If skulls that thick can break pillars of rock, just imagine what they'd do to another living being." Said Gray.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Said Max.

"How do you know?" Dink asked.

"Trust me, i know." Said Max.

"We all know." Said Amber. "We live here, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot." Said Zach.

"Don't worry, folks, he's going to be just fine. This is just a little light exercise for these tough guys." Said the woman's voice.

The Pachy continued to fight with the other three Dinosaurs. After a few more minutes of hard battling, the Pachy was now the last one standing in the paddock, having claimed the victory over the other three Pachys.

Zach and the gang and the whole crowd started cheering and shouting.

"Yeah! Alright, Pachy!" Cheered Max.

"And that's all for now, folks. Thanks for watching and we'll be back this afternoon with another show." Said the woman's voice .

The audience then began exiting the stands along with Zach and Gray and their friends.

 **~IN THE PARK~**

"Oh man, that was so cool! The way the Pachyecephalosaurus shattered those two pillars with it's head was amazing!" Said Gray.

"Whatever." Said Zach.

"So what now? What do we do next?" Gray asked Amber.

"Well, we could go relax in the Lazy River. Or we could go on the Gyrosphere ride. Which one do you prefer?" Amber said.

"The Lazy River of course!" Said Gray. He looked at his brother. "Hey, Zach, can we go relax in the Lazy River? Zach? Zach?"

Zach, however, did not hear his younger brother, as he was too busy stairing at teenage girls.

"ZACH!" Gray shouted.

"What?!" Said Zach as he turned around.

"Can we go relax in the Lazy River?" Asked Gray.

"Not now, okay?" Said Zach.

"Well, how about the Gyrosphere?" Said Gray.

"Yeah, right. Go by yourself, i'm busy." Said Zach.

"Zach!" Amber said.

"I don't wanna go by myself." Said Gray.

"Then leave me alone." Said Zach.

"What do you wanna do?" Gray asked.

"To get the hill away from you." Said Zach.

Amber placed both of her hands on Max's ears. "Did he just say that to him?"

"Yeah, i did, now leave me alone, Gray." Said Zach.

"But i want us to spend time together. You know, as a family. That's why it's called "Family Weekend." Said Gray.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Zach asked.

"You're my brother, you're suppose to take care of me." Said Gray.

"If you weren't such a baby, you'd do things on your own." Said Zach.

"Yeah, baby." Said Patriot.

"And wimp. Don't forget wimp." Added Dink.

"And man are you a wussy." Said Patriot and Dink in unison.

"Stop it right now! All three of you!" Said Amber.

"He's not a baby!" Said Max.

"Baby, baby, baby." Said Zach.

"Shut up, Zach!" Said Amber.

"Baby, baby, baby." Said Zach.

"No i'm not!" Gray shouted before throwing the baseball at Zach, hitting him in the face with it.

"Oooh!" Said Patriot and Dink,

Zach glaired Gray. "Why, you little..."

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it." Said Gray as he back away.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Zach snached Gray up by the collar of his checkard shirt. He then punched Gray in the forehead, causing the young boy to fall and hit the back of his head on the hard cement ground.

"Hey! Hey!" Said Amber as she got in front of Zach while Rex held him back from getting to Gray.

"What the world is wrong with you?! Are you listening to me? I don't get paid enough for this." Said Zach. Gray then began to sob. "Oh, here we go. Again with the crying. Big boys don't cry."

"No, but babies do." Said Patriot.

"You know what, Gay, that's exactly what you are. A big baby." Said Dink.

"Stop!" Said Max.

"You always do this! You do something to hurt me, and then when i get mad at you, you make me look bad in front of everyone. That's just how it's always been. Mom, Dad and aunt Claire all love you and treat me like i'm a total outcast of the family. You just ruin everything in my life. I hate you, Gray, i wish you were dead! I wish you were never born! I'm glad that Mom and Dad are getting a divorce! At least when they do split us up, i won't have to see you as often as i do now! I can't wait to be gone in two years!" Said Zach.

"You don't mean that, Zach." Said Amber.

"Yes, i do! I mean it with every fiber of my being! I wish i was an only child!" Said Zach.

"What are you doing?! How dare you treat him like that! That's no way to treat a little kid!" Said Amber.

"I don't get paid enough for this, he's a baby." Said Zach.

"I don't care if he's a baby, you just punched him down on the ground! That's just mean. And anyway, it doesn't matter! You're teaching him to be a baby by being a baby yourself! What happend to you, Zach? You were never this mean when we were coming up as kids." Said Amber.

"I'm the older brother, he has to do what i say." Said Zach.

"Well you treat him decently! You treat people the way you wanna be treated!" Amber looked at Patriot and Dink. "And that goes for the two of you as well! If either of you say or do anything else hurtful to Gray, i am call security. Because this is Verble, Physical and brother bullying!"

"Look, this is none of your bussiness, okay?" Said Zach.

"Yeah, it is my bussiness!" Said Amber.

"How?" Asked Patriot.

"I'm a sister, that's how! And i would not want my little brother to be treated like that if he were here with us now! You three have no right to treat Gray like this! Brother or not!" Amber then turned to Gray and bent down to his angle to help him up. "Are you alright, Gray?"

A crying Gray then got to his feet a sped off through the park, leaving the others behind.

"Gray! Gray, come back! Gray!" Said Zach as he and the others chased after Gray.


	9. JW 9: The Lost Boy

**JW 9: THE LOST BOY**

 **~IN THE LABORATORY~**

In the lab, Dr. Henry Wu exited a secret room and punched in a code on a devise on the wall. He then placed his thumb on a scanner, locking the secret room.

"Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits in the North are now closed." Said a woman on the PA.

Henry spotted Masrani, Emma and Neil walking through a crowd of people.

 **~IN DR. WU'S OFFICE~**

In Henry Wu's office, an insect incased in amber sat on display on his desk.

"You know that i'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup." Said Henry as he poored himself a drink of yellow tea in a clear glass cup from a clear glass teapot. Once he was finished pooring, Henry sat the pot on his desk. "Modified animals are known to be unpredictable."

"It's killed people, Henry." Said Masrani.

"That's unfortunate." Said Henry.

"What purpose could we have for a Dinosaur that can camouflage?" Asked Henry Miller.

"Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color." Henry Wu explained as Masrani, Emma and Neil sat down in front of his desk.

"It hid from thermal technology." Said Emma.

"Really?" Said Henry Wu after taking a sip of his tea.

"How is that possible?" Masrani asked.

Composing himself, Henry Wu got up from his desk and stepped away and walked off. "Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But i never imagined..."

"Who authorized you to do this?" Neil asked.

"You three did." Said Henry Wu. "Bigger." "Scarier." Um..."Cooler" i believe is the word that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits."

"What you're doing here...What you have done." Began Emma.

Masrani, Cherleen and Henry stood up from their seats.

"The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built." Said Masrani.

"And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time." Said Neil.

"All of this exists because of me. If i don't innovate, somebody else will." Said Henry Wu.

"You are to cease all activities here immediately." Said Emma.

"You three are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science. But we are doing what we have done from the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural. We have always filled the gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth." Said Henry Wu.

"I never asked for a monster!" Yelled Masrani, Emma and Neil.

"Monster" is a relative term. To a conary, a cat is a monster. We're just use to being the cat." Said Henry Wu.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Gray walked through the North side of the park now all alone. He had lost Zach and the others after he ran away from them after Zach had laid into him about his hatred towards him. His older brother's words kept playing in his head over and over again as he walked through the park.

"You just ruin everything in my life! I hate you, Gray, i wish you were dead!"

"I wish you were never born!"

"I'm glad that Mom and Dad are getting a divorce! At least when they do split us up, i won't have to see you as often as i do now!

"I can't wait to be gone in two years!"

Gray couldn't believe that Zach could talk to him like that after all they had been through together as brothers. Like it meant nothing to him. The worst part was...he didn't even seem to care about their parents splitting up. The 12 year old knew that his brother resented him due to him being their parents' favoret child and all, but he had no idea just how deep that resentment was...until now. All Gray ever wanted was to have a close relationship with Zach, like Gigi and Aiden did. He wanted to make his brother happy. But it seemed like the only thing that would make him happy would be for Gray to disappear out of his life...forever. The boy walked up to a huge fountain and sat down on it.

"Why doesn't he like me? What did i do wrong?" Gray said.

A man then sat down on the fountain next to Gray. "Listen to me." Said the man to Gray. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a disc. "Take this disc and give it to the police. They'll know what to do with it." Said the man as he placed the disc in Gray's left hand.

"But i don't..."

"Just give it to the police and only the police. Make sure no one else gets it. Do you understand?" The man said.

Gray nodded.

The man then got up and walked away from the fountain, leaving Gray and the computer disc behind.

Gray looked at the computer disc for a moment before unzipping his phannypack and placing it inside. The boy zipped up his phannypack and left the fountain.

 **~WITH ZACH AND THE GANG~**

Zach and the gang walked through the North side of the park, looking for Gray, after losing him in the crowd. Patriot and Dink weren't with them, as they just stayed behind when the gang took off after Gray.

"Gray!" Shouted Zach.

"Gray!" Added Amber.

"Gray!" Max said.

"Gray, where are you?" Amber asked.

"Wait, everyone. Where's Gray?" Max asked.

"Where's what?" Amber asked.

"Has anybody seen Gray?" Max asked.

"We were just chasing him." Said Zach.

"And now we're not." Said Max.

"Well he must still be here in the North side of the park, he couldn't have just up and disappeared." Said Zach.

"Zach...can i talk to you for a sec?" Said Amber.

"Sure, what?" Zach asked.

"What was all that back there?" Amber asked.

"What are you rambling on about now?" Zach asked.

"I'm talking about your harsh treatment towards Gray since you got here. Why have you been acting so hostile towards him this entire time?" Amber asked.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been acting hostile towards Gray." Said Zach.

"Have you not been listening or paying attention to yourself? When we were at the East side of the park, you were very neglectful towards him." Said Amber.

"No, i wasn't." Said Zach.

"Yes you were because i was watching, which is more than i can say for you, Mr. Player. While you were looking off at those girls, your brother was being picked on by those two bullies that stole the goggles that your aunt Claire gave to him." Said Amber.

"Well, aunt Claire and Zara didn't do anything either." Said Zach.

"Your aunt Claire wasn't even present when Gray was being picked on. And as for Zara, she was talking on her phone. Yes, she could've took the time to stop the bullying, but i don't wanna talking about your aunt Claire or Zara, i wanna talk about you. Zach, you are the older brother, you are suppose to protect Gray and set an example. If you had stood up for Gray, those bullies would've backed off of him. But no, you didn't. You didn't stand up for him. You just stood back and watched the bullies pick on Gray." Said Amber.

"So? The kid could use a few days in the real world. And besides, he needs to learn to how to be tough. To stand up for himself. There's a point in life that you have to grow up." Said Zach.

"Well that's certainly something you managed to say to Gray when we were on the monarail! And to make matters worse, when he told you about your parents getting divorced, you said that it didn't matter and that you would be gone in two years, and then when you started making fun of him for crying, those two bullies joined in and you did nothing to stop it." Said Amber.

"No one's bullying Gray, it's just teasing. Everyone does it, it's just a joke." Said Zach.

"Well it doesn't seem like a joke to me. It seems mean...and nasty...and it's not funny." Said Amber.

"It's no big deal, Gray probably does the same thing to them. It doesn't matter." Said Zach.

"Is that why Gray's been coming home from school everyday with bruises and dirt stained cloths?" Amber asked.

"How do you know that?" Asked Zach.

"Gray spilled his guts to me while you and the others were on the Rollercoaster, that's how i know." Said Amber.

"It's not what you think. He's clumbsy, he trips and falls a lot." Said Zach.

"Well, i believe he trips and falls, but i don't think it's how he was always getting those bruises. I think something's going on at school that's making him feel bad. And i think you know what that something is. You've known since day one that Gray was being picked on, haven't you?" Said Amber.

"Yes, but..."

"Yes? And you let this go on for four months, knowing what was happening?" Said Amber.

"Yes." Said Zach.

"In other words, you just sat back and let these bullies torment your brother, am i right?" Said Amber.

"Yes." Said Zach.

"Zach, those kids have no taste. I mean look at Gray, he's gorgious. Handsome, actually. I am 15, i do know that. But, i've also been in public school. And the fact is that Gray is very photogetic, and smart, and kind and he's funny. Hey. What's not to like?" Said Amber.

"You don't understand, it's just...High School is all about who's cool. Gray's not, so cool kids rule over you." Said Zach.

"And they say nasty things about him." Said Max.

"That's what happens when you're a loser." Said Zach.

"Gray is not a loser, Zach! Why would you even think that? Because two insecure kids are trying to make themselves feel better by picking on everybody else? You know what, they better watch out. Or they're gonna wind up in the prenciple's office." Said Amber.

"It would just make everything worse. They're not exactly afraid of the school prenciple." Said Zach.

"Well, then they're idiots." Said Amber.

"When did all of this start?" Max asked.

"Well, it started with little signs i noticed, but ignored. Gray would come home with holse in the knees of his jeans, or a dirt stain on his shirt or a small dark bruise under his chin. little things that were easily explained away. Like "I fell and hit my chin on the ground" or "I tripped" were plausible enough that our parents were satisfied and didn't pry any deeper." Said Zach.

"And you never told them what was actually happening." Said Amber.

"No." Said Zach.

"But you did know, didn't you?" Said Max.

"Yeah." Said Zach.

"You knew. You knew for four months that your brother was being bullied. And you didn't say or do anything." Said Amber.

"Yes." Said Zach.

"Well, this has to stop. But first we need to find Gray. He must still be here in the North side of the park. I'm gonna call the manager, Dr. North, and have her call the employees and security and have them keep a look out for him." Said Amber.

"No, don't, that's the worst thing you could do!" Said Zach.

"For who? You or Gray?" Asked Amber.

"Amber, please don't call the manager." Said Zach.

"Fine, but i'm gonna tell my parents." Said Amber.

"No, you can't tell them!" Said Zach.

"Zach, your brother is missing and he's being bullied!" Said Amber.

"I don't care, i'll find him myself!" Said Zach.

"(Sighs) How? Huh? By searching the whole entire park? You need help, you can't deal with a situation like this on your own. That's what friends and family are for." Said Amber.

"You're parents will just make it worse. You know how adults are, they'll go on the war path. They'll tell aunt Claire, she'll have security track down Gray and the two bullies, they'll bring them into the lost and found and then she'll call our parents and the parents of the bullies." Said Zach.

"The parents should know!" Said Amber.

"You think that will change anything? It'll just make it worse. I be grounded for life and the kids will just go after Gray harder. Please, you can't tell your parents. It'll ruin both our lives." Said Zach.

"I don't believe you, Zach! Here it is, your brother is being picked on and missing and all you can think about is yourself! You're a cold heartless person!" Said Amber.

"Amber's right! What's the matter with you, i don't believe you! You're little brother just ran away less than an hour ago and what are you doing? You're standing around, worrying about getting into trouble with your folks!" Said Max.

"Amber, my Mom and Dad will turn this into a huge deal. You know they will." Said Zach.

"It is a huge deal." Said Amber.

"But they'll just make it worse. Believe me, i've seen it happen with other kids. Gray just needs to suck it up and just wait until those bullies get board and go pick on someone else. Please, Gigi, just let me find Gray. Don't tell anyone. Please." Said Zach.

"But Zach, the park handles incidents like this all the time. Whenever a kid gets lost or separated from their families, we just call the managers and have alert security to keep a look out for them. And they find them they take the kids to the lost and found. It'll be much quicker and easier at finding Gray, if we do it this way." Said Amber.

"No, Amber, we're doing this quietly. And besides, it's my fault that Gray ran away in the first place. It's only natural that i find him myself." Said Zach. Just then his cellphone started to ring. He got it out and saw who was calling. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Max asked.

"It's my Mom." Said Zach.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Max asked.

"No way. Mom and Dad are going through a lot already with their divorce. The last thing they need to hear about is Gray running away." Said Zach.

"So you're not going to tell them?" Amber said.

"Nope." Said Zach.

"Good call." Said Max.

"So what do we do then? How we find Gray in a park this big and an island this huge?" Amber asked.

"We'll start by checking out the two places that Gray wanted to go to next. Maybe he's in one of those attractions." Said Zach.

"Good plan." Said Amber.

"Good plan." Added Max.

With that, Zach and the gang ran off through the park to find Gray.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Meanwhile, at the 'LAZY RIVER', Gray stood at the top of a massive water slide, now wearing a light blue short sleeve t-shirt with the Jurassic World Logo on the chest of it, a pair of blue trunks that went down to his knees and he held a rubber light blue lifesaver in his right hand. Due to the fact he was VIP, he didn't have to wait in line like everyone else. The 12 year old placed the lifesaver on the slide and sat down in the hole of it, which was in the middle. He gave himself a push and slid down the massive water slide.

"WHOOHOO!" Gray shouted as he slid down the slide. The boy then made a huge splash in the water and when the splash cleared, he was soaking wet from head to toe. The boy then relaxed in his lifesaver like all the rest of the people as they drifted further and further down the Lazy River. Just then, the 12 year old boy genius herd a voice in his head. ..."Who said that? Zach?" Said Gray as he looked around for where the voice was coming from. ..."Who are you?" ..."A friend?" ..."Will you tell me your name?" ..."My name's Gray. What's your's?" ..."That's a nice name." ..."Yeah, i'd like to play."

"Hey, Mitchelle." Came a voice from behind.

Gray looked behind him and saw Patriot and Dink soaking wet and floating in yellow lifesavers.

"Who are you talking to?" Dink asked.

"Probably to one of his make believe friends." Said Patriot. He and Dink laughed.

"Is that what you were doing, Mitchelle? Were you talking to one of your imaginary friends?" Asked Dink.

"No. I was talking to a voice in my head." Said Gray.

"You hear voices too? Wow, no wonder Zach's ashamed to be your brother. You're weird and crazy." Said Patriot. "Come on, Dink. See you later." He and Dink paddles their way around Gray with their hands and let the river carry them off down stream.

Gray just bowed his head in sadness as the river continued to carry him down stream along with the rest of the crowd.

 **~LATER~**

Later, once the Lazy River ride was over, Gray got out of the water and carried the lifesaver back to where all of the other lifesavers were.

"So Zach got mad punched me in the forehead. He said he hated me and wished that i was never born. If Mom and Dad or aunt Claire didn't favor me over Zach, he wouldn't be like he is. But Zach's mean. Zach's always mean." Said Gray as he walked to put the lifesaver up and retrieve his cloths. Suddenly, Gray's head started to hurt. He placed a hand on his bruised forehead where Zach had punched him earlier. The boy continued to walk, despite the fact that his head was throbbing. The pain soon became unbearable and Gray started to feel dizzy. He dropped the lifesaver and placed both hands on his aching head. The area began to spin right in front of Gray and soon everything went dark.


	10. JW 10: Abduction

**JW 10: ABDUCTION.**

"Hey, look, he's waking up." Came a voice.

Gray slowly opened his blue eyes and saw a woman and two male doctors standing over him.

"You okay there, kid?" One of the male doctors asked.

"Huh? Where am i?" Gray asked as he sat up and looked around at his surroundings while lying down on a bed.

"Why, you're in the Jurassic World hospital. One of the guests found you unconscious at the Lazy River water park and reported it to one of the employees of the North side of the resort. Good thing too, you would've been brain dead if we hadn't got you here in time. What happened? Can you remember?" Said the woman.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Gray.

"Can you tell us what happened?" The woman asked.

"Well, i remember relaxing in the Lazy River, and then when it was over, i got out of the water and went to dry myself off and put the lifesaver back and get dressed. And as i did, i my head started to hurt. Then my vision got blurry, and the park began to spin and then everything went dark. The next thing i know, i'm waking up here at the hospital. I must have passed out or something." Said Gray.

"Well, that's understandable with the results we got when we ran tests on you. I'm Lauren North, the manager of the North side of the park. But you can call me Dr. North." Said the woman now known as Lauren.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Gray. Thanks for saving my life."

"Don't mention it. It's what i do." Said Dr. North.

"Thanks." Realization then hit Gray. "Hey. Hey, where are my cloths?"

"Oh, not to worry. Your cloths, shoes and fannypack are right here in the hospital. The employee brought them here when the doctors brought you in. Hang on, i'll get them for you." Said Dr. North before exiting the room with the two male doctors.

Gray then plopped back down on the bed. "(Sighs) Boy, what a day."

 **~WITH ZACH AND THE OTHERS~**

Zach and the gang stood outside the Lazy River water park. After searching around a few other places of the North side of the resort, they had decided to start searching the places that Gray had mentioned just before he ran away. And they were gonna start with the Lazy River.

"Well, here we are, everyone. The Lazy River water park." Said Zach.

"Zach, are you sure that this is one of the places that Gray mentioned?" Amber asked.

"I'm possetive. I heard him plane as day." Said Zach.

"But what about all of the other attractions we haven't checked out? Gray could be in any one of those." Said Max.

"We'll check those places out later. Right now let's just focus on finding Gray here in the Lazy River park." Said Zach.

"Zach, we've searched a lot of attractions here in the North side of the park, and he wasn't at any of them. What makes you think he's in there?" Amber asked.

"Because Gray said that this was one of the places he wanted to go. He's gotta be in there." Said Zach.

"Yeah, but a lot could've happened since then. He may have already been here and left." Said Max.

"Maybe we could ask the people inside if they've seen Gray." Said Amber.

"Great idea." Said Max.

"Bad idea. If we start asking people around the park, they'll know something's up. They may even report it to the staff and they'll tell aunt Claire." Said Zach.

"And why can't your aunt Claire know about what's going on? Gray's her nephew too, right?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah, exactly. Which is why we can't tell her about it...ever. And besides, aunt Claire has her hands full trying to run this amusement park. Telling her that Gray's missing would just add to her line of work." Said Zach.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be better if we split up and spread out across the North side to find Gray?" Said Max.

"Hey, you know what, that's not a bad idea. Plus we could cover more ground that way." Said Zach.

"No. No splitting up. We've already lost Gray, i don't wanna us to risk losing each other." Said Amber.

"Amber's right, this park is as big as a city and it's very easy to get lost. We're better off sticking together." Said Max.

"Fine. But i still think that we should notefy my parents of what's going on. They'll file a missing person's report throughout the entire park and Gray will be found in no time." Said Amber.

"Aunt Claire will explode if she finds out we lost Gray." Said Zach.

"We? When did you start speaking French? 'WE' didn't lose Gray. You did." Said Max.

"Don't remind me. Now come on. Let's go inside and look around." Said Zach. He reached into his jacket pocket and got out his passport. He pressed it up against the scanner and the glass double doors opened. The gang then ran inside the water park in search of their missing friend.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Now dressed back in his white short sleeve checkerd shirt, blue shorts, white socks and blue shoes, Gray sat at a table. He was thinking about Zach and why his older brother didn't like him. "Why does he hate me? What am i doing wrong?"

Dr. North then walked into the room, carrying a blue trey with two plates on it that had a burger and fries on them "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah." Said Gray.

"Good." The Dr. North walked over to the table where Gray was sitting and sat the trey on the table and sat down. "Cause i only got a ten minute break. My back is killing me. The last thing i need is to listen to somebody else's problems. You hungry?" The doctor asked.

"No, thanks." Said Gray.

"Good. Cause i'm starving, so more for me." Said Dr. North. "So...who are you again?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Gray."

"I've seen your name on gray crayons. Very impressive." Said Dr. North

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm Dr. North. I'm the manager here at the North side of the park."

"Oh. What do you do?" Said Gray.

"I help design the Dinosaurs of Jurassic World and i tell people what to do. So how's everything going with you?" Said Dr. North

"Not good. I had a really bad fall out with my older brother." Said Gray.

"How bad?" Dr. North asked.

"My brother said he hated...that he wanted me to die...and that he wished he was an only child." Said Gray.

"That's bad. You got something on your mind?" Dr. North asked.

"Yeah." Said Gray.

"Well, what is it?" Dr. North asked.

"I thought you didn't wanna hear anyone else's problems." Said Gray.

"Do you always believe everything a stanger tells you? Come on, spill." Said Dr. North.

"No, you wouldn't understand." Said Gray.

"Try me." Said Dr. North.

"It's my brother." Said Gray.

"Yeah? What about him?" Dr. North asked.

"I don't know. He hates me. All he cares about is himself." Said Gray.

"A selfish brother. That is rough. He doesn't know what a good thing he has in you, right?" Said Dr. North

"Exactly. And he's the only one. You should hear what everyone else in our family says about me to him. They say thing like "Gray's room is always clean" or "Gray always looks both ways before crossing the street" or "Gray doesn't ruin his dinner" or "Gray flosses."

"Holy smokes, your brother has the perfect little brother." Said Dr. North.

"Tell me about it." Said Gray.

"You realize of course that you're not alone." Said Dr. North

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Look, kid, just because i'm a scientist doesn't mean i don't happen to stumble upon a basic truth now and then. The feeling of being unwanted is a common childhood emotion." Said Dr. North.

"I'm not common." Said Gray.

"Of course you're not. But i'll bet you many other kids have siblings who are jealous of them." Said Dr. North.

"Yeah, but none of those kids have Zach for an older brother and i do. So i'll bet you right now that i'm in a lot more pain then they are." Said Gray.

"Hard to argue with that one." Said Dr. North.

"At this point, i'd even settle for those kids' siblings." Said Gray.

"Well, unfortunantly you don't get to make that choise, honey. The one thing we cannot control in this life is who our family is. But i understand where you're coming from?" Said Dr. North.

"You do?" Gray said.

"Yeah. Being a sister of three, i know what it's like to have siblings that are jealous of you or don't like you." Said Dr. North.

"Do your siblings hate you and wish that you were never born?" Gray asked.

"No, not all of them. Just two. Well, one, anyway because one of them's dead." Said Dr. North.

"I'm sorry." Said Gray.

"It's okay, that's been 22 years ago. Since then, it's been just the three of us thats left. There's me, Lauren, the manager of the North side of the park. And then there's Maggie South, the manager of the South side of the park. And then there's our older sister, Elsa West, the manager of the West side, which is the horror side of the park." Said Dr. North.

"What about the East?" Gray asked.

"The East side of the park is run by Claire Dearing. Originally, my deceased older sister, Sheila East, was suppose to be in charge of the East side when they were getting ready to open Jurassic Park back in (1993), but then everything went haywire and people started dying at the hands of the Dinosaurs. My older sister, Sheila, was one of the victims that didn't make it off the island alive." Said Dr. North.

"Again, i am sorry." Said Gray.

"It's okay, honey." Said Dr. North.

Just then, a man opened the door and poked his head inside. "Dr. North? May i have a word with you, please?"

"Oh, yes, of course, come right on in. Sit down and join us." Said Dr. North.

"I mean in private. Please." Said the man.

"Sure, hang on a sec." Dr. North turned to Gray. "I'll be right back. I have to go see what this man wants." She got up from the table and walked outside the room and closed the door.

 **~ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR~**

"Yeah, what?" Dr. North asked.

"I have info that you need to know." Said the man.

"What? What is it?" Dr. North asked.

"I recieved a message from the East side of the resort. It's a 'Phase 1, Real World' situation. They want us to close down the North side of the resort and to bring everyone in right away." Said the man.

"What? Why?" Dr. North asked.

"Apparently an asset escaped from it's paddock after killing two male workers." Said the man.

"(Gasps) What?! Which paddock was it?" Asked Dr. North.

"Paddock 11." Said the man.

"That's the park's newest attraction! We need to close everything down and bring everyone in right now." Realization then struck Dr. North. "Wait. Why am i just now hearing about this? When did all this happen?"

"An hour ago." Said the man.

"An hour ago? This happened an hour ago? Well why didn't you or anyone else notefy me then?" Dr. North asked.

"I wanted to, but Victor Hammond thought that it was best to let the asset be recaptured quietly by ACU." Said the man.

"And?" Dr. North said.

"That didn't go so well. From what i heard, it just resulted in more deaths at the hands of the asset." Said the man.

"Go to the control room and wait for me there. I'll be in there to alert the North employees of the danger that is at hand." Said Dr. North.

"Yes, Dr. North." The man then ran off for the control room.

Lauren couldn't believe what she had just heard. The park's newest attraction had escaped it's paddock. Not only that, it had killed a number of people within the last hour or so. And now it was roaming freely around the island, putting the park's guests, staff members and employees in grave danger. It was like she was reliving the Jurassic Park incident all over again. And Victor Hammond had the nerve not to tell her about this incident, and she was the manager. But Victor could wait. She could blow smoke at him later. Right now, the important thing was to get all of the guests and employees of the North to safety. But first she need to get back with Gray. "Gray, the staff and i would like it if..." Lauren was cut off as she opened the door and saw that there was nobody sitting at the table. Gray was gone.

 **~WITH ZACH AND THE OTHERS~**

Zach and the others came out of the Lazy River water park after having searched it for Gray, only to turn up empty.

"Well, he's not in there." Said Zach.

"That we know of. I still think we should've asked the people inside if they had seen Gray. We might have missed something." Said Amber.

"I've already told you, no asking people about where Gray is. If we're gonna find him, we're gonna find him ourselves." Said Zach.

"How? Zach, We've checked out a few attractions already, and Gray wasn't at any of those. Plus we still have a lot more ground to cover here in the North side of the park, as well as the East, the South and the West. Gray could be anywhere on the island by now. We'll never be able to cover that much ground before the day's over." Said Amber.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now come on, let's move out." Said Zach.

"Right." Said Amber and Max.

 **~ON THE MONORAIL~**

On the Monorail, Gray is sitting in the back between Terrance and Elsa, who were the ones who grabbed him back at the hospital. These were agents of InGen, who had kidnapped him.

"So what do you think? I mean he claims he doesn't know anything about it." Said Terrance.

"Don't be an idiot. What do you expect him to say? He has InGen information." Said Elsa.

"What, a kid? That is crazy, Elsa." Said Terrance.

"Great. Why don't you just toss around my name, Terrance." Said Elsa.

"So...what are we gonna do?" Terrance asked.

"We gotta get rid of him." Said Elsa.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Now that's where i draw the line. I'm not wasting a kid." Said Terrance.

"Don't worry. We won't have to lift a finger." Said Elsa.

Gray sat between the two InGen agents, frightened and on the verge of tears. Who were these people? And what did they want with him? And more importantly...what were they gonna do with him?


	11. JW 11: Attack Of The I-Rex

**JW 11: ATTACK OF THE I-REX.**

 **~AT THE GYROSPHERE RIDE~**

Somewhere else in the North side of the park, a crowd of people were standing in line to get into the Gyropheres. Among them were Gray's tormentors, Patriot and Dink. The crowd was complaining about how long they had been waiting in line because the ride was broken and they had to wait until someone came to fix it.

"Come on, man, we've been here for hours. How long does it take for someone to get here and fix this thing?" Said Patriot.

"If i have to wait here in line any longer, my legs are gonna fall off." Added Dink.

"I'm sorry, everyone. An engineer is on the way...i hope." Said a young male worker.

Elsa, Terrance and Gray soon arrived on the scene and stood amongst the crowd of people.

"Great. It's my first day on the job and they're gonna fire me. The Gyrosphere track's broken and nobody's come out to fix it. I shoulda just mowed lawns for my summer job instead." Said the worker.

"I wonder what's going on here." Said Terrance.

"It looks like the Gyrosphere ride is closed or something. I heard that they were having problems with the tracks, but i didn't think it was this bad." Said Elsa.

Gray then noticed the backs of two familiar young boys. "Hey, Patriot, Dink!"

Patriot and Dink turned around and saw Gray with two grown-ups.

"Oh, hi, Gay." Said Patriot.

"What's up, Mitchelle?" Dink asked.

"Nothing, i just thought i'd maybe check out the Gyropheres, is all." Said Gray.

"Good luck with that, the ride's totaled. And we've been waiting in line for hours." Said Patriot.

"Maybe i can fix it." Said Gray.

"You? Seriously? Yeah, right." Said Dink before laughing.

"Don't make me laugh." Added Patriot.

"No, i'm serious, guys. I really think can help fix it." Said Gray.

"You'll never do it." Said Dink.

"In your dreams. Who ever heard of a kid fixing up an amusement park ride?" Said Patriot.

"Oh, well, i guess i'm just gonna have to prove it to you then, aren't i?" Said Gray.

"I guess so." Said Patriot. He then noticed the man and the woman standing beside Gray. "So who are these two? Are they friends of your's?"

"Oh, no, these are, uh...these are my cusans. They work here at the park too." Said Gray. He hated lying to people, but he didn't want to risk putting all of these people in danger, as well as himself.

"Hi." Said Elsa.

"Hey, how's it going?" Terrance asked.

"Pretty good, thank you." Said Dink.

"Come on, man! What's the hold up?" Came the voice of a man in the crowd.

"Well, i guess that's my cue." Gray unzipped his fannypack and pulled out a wrench. "Here goes." Elsa held onto the boy's hand as he, she and Terrance made their way through the crowd of people. Once they made their way through the crowd, the adults and the boy walked up to the male employee.

"Excuse me, sir." Said Elsa.

The employee looked and saw Elsa and Terrance standing in front of him with a little boy standing in the middle. "Elsa, Terrence. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we're just here checking up on things, is all. We heard you were having trouble with the Gyrosphere, so Dr. North sent us here to check it out." Said Terrence.

"Oh, i see. Well that makes sense, i guess." The employee then noticed the boy standing between the two adults. "And who is this? What's with the kid?"

"Oh, this is our cusan. He's visiting us at the park today. Right, honey?" Said Elsa.

"Right." Said Gray.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I should've realized that. After all, he is wearing a VIP wristband. But what's he doing with that wrench in his hand?" The employee said.

"I wanna try to fix the Gyrosphere ride. Would it be alright if i gave it a shot?" Said Gray.

"You? A little kid? Fix an amusement park ride? Yeah, right." Said the employee.

"But it's worth a try though, isn't it? Come on, please." Said Gray.

"I've already called the park engineer and he's on his way here right now." Said the employee.

"How long ago was that?" Elsa asked.

"Three, maybe four hours." Said the employee.

"Four hours? You mean these people have been waiting here in line for 'FOUR' long hours. Oh, no way, that won't do at all. Come on, let the kid take a look at the ride." Said Terrence.

"(Sighs) Okay, fine. Go ahead, kid." Said the employee.

Elsa escorted Gray over to the control panel and he began working on it.

"Hey, thanks. You know, that was nice of you to let my cusan work on the ride." Said Terrence.

"You're welcome, but i don't expect him to be able to fix it. He is just a kid, after all. I mean whoever heard of a kid fixing up an amusement park ride?" Said the employee.

"Done." Said Gray.

"What? Already? But that's impossible. No one can fix something that fast." Said the employee.

"See for yourself." Said Gray.

The employee walked up to the control panel and pressed a button and a Gyrophere moved on the tracks and came to a stop at the entrance and a round shaped opening open up. "You did it! You fix the Gyrophere ride! I'm not gonna get fired! At least not for this. I owe you big!" It didn't take the kid long to fix the problem like most engineers at the park. After a few minutes of working, the Gyrophere ride was up and running again. "It's alright, everyone! The ride's open again!"

"Yeah, an about time." Said a man in the crowd.

"I don't believe this." Said Patriot.

"That makes two of us." Added Dink.

The two bullies walked up to the employee.

"How many?" The employee asked.

"Two." Said Patriot.

"Enjoy the ride. And don't chase any of the exhibits." Said the employee.

Patriot and Dink walked up to the Gyrophere and got inside. Dink sat in the left seat while Patriot sat in the right seat. They put on their seat belts and the Gyrophere closed and moved down to tracks and headed towards the vally.

"Next." Said the employee.

"Us, we're next. We're next." Said Elsa.

"You're going on this ride with a little kid? I thought you two were said you were just here to check on the Gyrophere." Said the Employee.

"We are, which is why we wanna test it out to see if our cuson here did a good job in fixing it." Said Terrence.

"Oh, i see. Well, in that case, test away." Said the employee. He pressed a button on the control panel and another Gyrophere came out on the tracks and stopped at the entrance. The glass ball opened up, revealing three seats in it for three people. "Enjoy the ride."

"Thanks, we will." Said Elsa. She, Gray and Terrence walked up to the Gyrophere and let Gray get inside first before getting in themselves. Gray took the seat on the right while Terrence took the middle seat, and Elsa took the seat on the left. The all fastened their seat belts and the Gyrophere closed and headed off for the vally.

 **~WITH ZACH, AMBER AND MAX~**

Later, Max, Zach and Amber waited for a ride at the Gyrophere area.

"Did you know the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the Dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive. So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millennia that way. See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones..."

"Shut up." Said Zach, cutting Max off.

Max and Amber glanced from Zach to a group of teenage girls.

"Really, Zach, really? Now? Of all times?" Said Amber. She couldn't believe Zach. Here it was his little brother had run away and was missing because of him and all he could think about was stairing goofy-eyed at a bunch of teenage girls. What kind of person had he become? Where was the old Zach she grew up with? She didn't know where he was, but one thing was for curtain...he wasn't standing in front of her, she knew that much.

"What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them?" Max asked.

Having heard Max's question to Zach, the three girls giggled at him before walking off.

"Thanks, man." Said Zach.

"You're welcome." Said Max.

"Nice job, Max." Said Amber.

"Thanks." Said Max.

The three girls got into a trancparent Sphere and it took off down the tracks.

"Enjoy the ride." Said the male employee.

Zach, Amber and Max walked up to the employee.

"How many?" Asked the employee.

"Three, please." Said Amber.

"You know, you're lucky you came along when you did. We've been having trouble with the Gyrosphere tracks for quite some time now. Good thing that kid showed up when he did to fix it or people would still be here, waiting in line." Said the employee.

"A little kid fixed the tracks of the Gyrosphere ride? Okay." Said Amber.

"Yep, we were having trouble with the Gyrosphere tracks and he offered to help fix it. Needless to say, he was a wiz at fixin' it. It only took him a few minutes." Said the employee.

"A few minutes? Well, that's shorter than any of the engineers who have repaired other broken rides in the past." Said Max.

"I know, right? That exactly what i said." Said the employee.

"What little kid? What are you talking about?" Asked Zach.

"A little kid came and fixed the Gyrophere ride. Have you not been listening to a word i've said?" Said the employee.

"What did he look like?" Zach asked.

"He had long blondish brown hair, blue eyes, he wore a white short sleeve checkered shirt, a fannypack, a pair of blue shorts that went down to the calf of his legs and he had on blue shoes." Said the employee.

Zach got out his cellphone. "Is this him? Is this the kid you saw?" He asked the employee, showing him a picture of Gray on his cellphone.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's him. That's the kid who fixed the Gyrophere ride and saved my job." Said the employee.

"Good, now where did he go after he fixed the ride?" Zach asked.

"He and his two cousans got in one of the Gyropheres and took off for the vally." Said the employee.

"Cousans? What cousans?" Zach asked.

"Two of the staff members, named Elsa and Terrence, were with him when he fixed the Gyrophere and both he and they claimed to be cousans." Said the employee.

Zach's eyes went wide. Cousans? What cousans? There weren't any other family members on this island except for him, Gray and their aunt Claire. None of their other family members had even come here to Jurassic World. There was only one obvious answer for why Gray was with those two people who were claiming to be releated to him, and Zach didn't like weren't looking for a run away anymore. They now had a kidnapping on their hands. They needed to find Gray and they needed to find him fast.

"Hey, why do you have that kid's picture in your cellphone? Do you know him?" The employee asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother." Said Zach.

"Oh, i see. Well, more power to you then. Enjoy the ride." Said the employee.

A three seated Gyrophere then came out onto the tracks and Zach climbed in with Amber and Max.

"Pregnant women and those who suffer from motion sickness should consult with a doctor before riding this ride." Said a man on a PA.

The kids buckled in their seatbelts and the Gyrophere rolled away down the tracks as the employee looked on.

"Enjoy the ride." Said the employee. Just then, the phone on the control panel rang and the worker answered it. "Hello? Oh, Dr. North, hi. Good news: we got the Gyrophere ride up and running again...Sure what's up?...But what for?...Seriously?" He turned to the crowd. "Uh, sorry folks. The rides is closed." The crowd then started complaining. "Everyone needs to proceed to the monorail and exit towards the..." The crowd then started speaking indistinctly. "Come on, guys, i just work here."

 **~IN THE NORTH CONTROL ROOM~**

In the control room, the workers look at the camera's on the huge screen in front of them showing the North resort being evacuated.

"Have all the attractions in the North been closed down?" Asked Lauren as she rushed out of the elevator and entered into the room.

"The North side of the park is being evacuated even as we speak." Said a man sitting at a control panel desk.

"Good. Next we'll close and evacuate the South and the West." Said Lauren.

"Right." Said a female worker.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped Victor Hammond.

Lauren turned and saw Victor coming her way. "Mr. Hammond. Hi. Uh...what's up?"

"I don't know, Dr. North, you tell me! Why is the North side of the resort being evacuated?" Victor asked.

"I could ask you that same question, Mr. Hammond, considering that you lied to keep the North side of the park open, knowing full well that there is a carnivorous hybrid Dinosaur out there, loose on the island! And then when you did find out, you just kept quiet about the whole thing and didn't even bother to tell me about it! And what's worse is that you made everyone else who knew of the danger keep quiet as well just so you wouldn't loose a single prophet!" Said Lauren.

"It's alright, Dr. North. Everything is taken care of. The East side will just send in more ACU members to recapture the asset." Said Victor.

"Recapture the thing? Are you serious? You wanna send in more men to die just like the first ACU troops? You're crazy! We need to evacuate this island and we need to evacuate it now!" Said Lauren.

"This park has been open since (2005)! If word gets out that we evacuated because a hybrid Dinosaur we created got out and killed several people, Jurassic World will never again reopen it's doors to the public." Said Victor.

"Well maybe that's what should happen! This park is too dangerous, just like the first one in (1993)! I lost one of my sisters on that island, and i'll be doomed if i lose another one! Now evacuate the island and destroy this thing!" Said Lauren.

"Let me be as clear as with you as i can, Dr. North. No one is going to be evacuated off this island." Said Victor.

"More people could get eaten." Said Lauren.

"The only thing that is going to get eaten is your job as manager over the North resort if you don't reopen it. Do i make my self clear?" Said Victor.

"Yes sir." Said Dr. North.

"Good. Now, with that being said...reopen the North park." Said Victor. He then walked away from Lauren and entered inside the elevator and the doors closed.

"Well? Do we do as the boss man says and reopen the North side of the park or keep it closed?" Asked a female worker.

"Keep it closed. And close down the West and the South while you're at it. Evacuate the people back to the East resort." Said Lauren.

"Right." Said the female worker.

"This is a Phase 1, Real World. Bring everyone in." Said Dr. North.

"West and South, this is a Phase 1, Real World. Bring everyone in." Said the female worker in her earpiece.

 **~WITH ZACH, AMBER AND MAX~**

In the Gyrophere, Zach, Amber and Max rode across a field in search for Gray while watching a video on a small screen.

"Hey, there. I'm Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the Gyrophere. An amazing machine made possible by science. You're safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier systerm, which protects you from thing like Dilophosaurus venom." As he turned around, Jimmy accidently spilled some black venom on the table. "One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out. Is this real? It is?" He then collapsed to the floor. "And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a 50-caliber bullet." He aimed a gun at some glass and fired it, causing the bullet to go straight through the glass, and the glass flew back from the force of the bullet and crashed into the cabnent and caused off of the things inside to collapse. "The Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times..."

"Where are they?" Max asked.

..."so you've got nothing to worry about." Finished Jimmy.

"Look." Said Amber.

"Oh, man." Said Zach.

Max smiled as he and the two teens looked forward. The Gyrosphere apporached an area filled with different types of Dinosaurs. Tryceratops shook it's lumbering head and a Stegasaurus wiggled the large plates on it's back. Towering Dinosaurs with long necks wonder about and munch on vegitation. The kids shared a look as they rode among the empressive creatures. The Tryceratops growled as it walked passed the Gyrosphere.

"Uh, guys, i hate to ruin this moment, but let's try to remember why we're even here, okay?" Said Amber.

"Amber's right, we need to find Gray and rescue him before something bad happens." Said Max.

"Newsflash, Max, something bad has already happened. He's been kidnapped! We need to find him before something worse happens to him." Said Amber.

"Yeah, but why would these people kidnap Gray? It doesn't make sense." Said Zach.

"And more importantly, why would they bring him out here in the Gyrosphere vally?" Max asked.

"I'll give you one guess. This part of the resort is connected to the jungle. And there's nobody around in the jungle. Nobody around to stop them or call security or even witness whatever they may do to Gray. What does that tell you..." Amber turned to her childhood friend. ..."Zach?"

"You think they're gonna..." Zach didn't even need to think about it. He knew what Amber meant all too well. "Oh, cod. We have to find Gray and we have to find him now."

"That's it. I'm calling security." Said Amber as she got out her cellphone.

"Are you nuts, no way!" Said Zach.

"Well, why not?" Amber asked.

"Because the kidnappers don't know that we know that they kidnapped Gray, and i'd like for it to stay that way." Said Zach.

"But kidnapping is a crime, it needs to be reported." Said Amber.

"Look, right now, the kidnappers don't know that we're on to them. If we call security about this, they'll just go public with it and put Gray in even more danger. We're better off finding him and getting him back ourselves." Said Zach.

"Zach's right, if we call security, they'll just make it worse and make the kidnappers more desperate to get rid of Gray. We have to do this by the book." Said Max.

"What book?" Amber asked.

"The Kids' Book," that's what book." Said Max.

Just then, the monitor started beeping and the kids looked down at the small screen and saw the words "RIDE CLOSED" written in red.

"Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits in the North, are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort." Said a female voice.

"(Sighs) So much for our plans of finding Gray." Said Max.

"Come on, we can saty out a couple more minutes." Said Zach.

"But they said it was closed." Said Max.

"My aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right? I'm VIP, dude. Come on. It'll be fun. And besides, we can't go back until we find Gray." Said Zach.

Zach had a point. Gray was out here in the vally at the mercy of two kidnappers and Amber knew that they couldn't just leave him out here and let those creeps do whatever they wanted to him all because of technical difficulties. Then again, having done lived on an island with actual living, breathing Dinosaurs for as long as she has, Amber, along with Danny, had lived on this island long enough to know that technical difficulties meant that something dangerous could've been happening. Something far more dangerous than just a simple kidnapping. "Okay, fine. But after we find Gray, we head right back to the resort. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah." Said Zach. The teenager pushed the stiring stick forward and the Gyrosphere gained speed and the Dinosaurs ran along side the gang.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

Meanwhile, in the control room, Claire staired at the security camera on the main screen. She focused on the camera as a woman embraced a young girl. She then shifted her gaze, then tapped on her phone as she stepped away from the work station. The red head then waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Zara.

"Zara. I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away." Said Claire.

"I don't know...i've been looking everywhere for them...It's just been quite a while." Said Zara.

"Slow down. I can't hear you." Said Claire.

"Zach and Gray, they've run off." Said Zara.

"They what?" Claire gasped.

 **~IN THE VALLY~**

In the Gyrosphere, Zach pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hey, Claire."

Amber then answered her phone. "Hi, Mom."

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

"Zach, thank God. Is Gray with you?" Claire asked.

"Amber, where are you?" Emma asked.

 **~IN THE GYROSPHERE~**

"I can't really hear you. We're in the hamster ball." Said Zach.

"Mom, i can't really hear you, you're breaking up." Said Amber.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

"Okay. Zach, listen to me." Began Claire.

"Amber, listen." Began Emma.

 **~IN THE GYROSPHERE~**

Claire: "(Distorted) I need you to..."

Emma: "(Distorted) Drop what you're..."

"Hello?" Zach said.

"Mom, can you hear me?" Amber asked.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

"Zach?" Said Claire.

"Amber, are you there?" Emma asked.

 **~IN THE GYROSPHERE~**

"Hmm." Said Zach and he hung up his phone.

"That's strange, she hung up." Said Amber.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

Claire came up behind Lowery. "Are there any Gyrospheres left in the Vally?"

"No, they're all accounted for. It's my job." Said Lowery. A red dot then appeared on the screen in front of him. "What? There's one in the field." Another red dot appeared on screen. "No, actually, make that three."

Claire turned to Vivian. "Send a team of rangers, bring them in."

"Security, we need a search and rescue in the Valley." Said Vivian.

"It's gonna be a while. We've got out hands full out here." Said the man on the radio.

Claire picked up a devise. "No, no, no, no, no, there are two guests missing, as well as two other guests! You need to make this your top priority!"

"Just do it, man." Said Lowery.

"There's a lot of guests missing. We're doing the best we can." Said the man on the radio.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it myself." Said Claire. She then looked at a camera on screen that showed Owen arguing with a man.

"Hey! Do you think i'm the one you need to be worried about right now?" Said Owen.

"Back off!" Said the man.

Claire staired at the screen and then ran off.

"Claire!" Said Emma, stopping Claire in her tracks.

"What?" Claire turned to Neal and Emma.

"Since you're going out to look for your nephews, do you think you can maybe bring back our daughter, Amber, too? We'd do it ourselves, but we have to stay here and watch over things." Emma asked.

"Didn't you get her on your phone?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, i did, but we got cut off before she could tell me where she was." Said Emma. "Please, Claire, please. She's all we have left. Please."

"Okay." Said Claire before running off.

"Thanks, Claire." Said Emma and Neil.

 **~IN THE VALLEY~**

In the Gyrosphere, Zach, Amber and Max approached a large gate broken open and coded in scrach marks.

"What happened here?" Zach asked.

"Whoa, look at the size of those scrach marks. I wonder what could've made those." Said Max.

A sign on the door, facing away from the gang, read 'RESTRICTED AREA.'

"Dude. Off-road." Said Zach to Max.

"But they told us to go back." Said Amber.

"That road leads straight into the jungle." Said Max.

"I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience. And besides, Gray could be in there." Said Zach.

"Zach's right. The jungle is one of the perfect places to hide a body." Said Amber.

"AMBER!" Said Zach and Max.

"Well, it is." Said Amber.

"Zach, how do you expect us to find Gray in there?" Max asked.

"Simple. We go into the jungle, find Gray and rescue Gray from those creeps and head back to the resort. See? Easy as pie." Said Zach.

"Okay, genius, since you appear to have all the answers, maybe you won't mind answering me this one question." Said Amber.

"Fire away." Said Zach.

"When we find Gray and those two crooks, what are we gonna do?" Amber asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, alright?" Said Zach.

"What? You mean you don't at least have a plan?" Amber asked.

"Plan, shman, we're gonna wing it. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Said Zach.

"In all my years that i've known you, any time you say what could happen, something always does." Said Amber.

Zach placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh." He said as he stired the Gyrosphere forward.

 **~IN THE INNOVATION CENTER~**

In the Innovation Center, Claire walked through a hollogram of a Raptor and searched the crowd.

"Claire!" Came a voice from behind.

Claire turned around and approached Owen. "I need you."

"Okay." Said Owen.

"I need your help. My nephews, they're out in the valley. Please, if anything happens to them..."

Owen took Claire asied. "How old?"

"Uh...The older one, he's high school age. The younger one, he's...Uh...He's a few years..."

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" Owen said.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

In the jungle, Zach, Amber and Max road the Gyrosphere through the green forest.

"No, no. Bad idea, bad idea." Said Max.

"Great idea." Said Zach.

"No! We're gonna get arrested. They'll shave our head, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet." Said Max.

"What are you talking about? You sound like my brother." Said Zach.

"You watch too much telivision, Max. Read a book." Said Amber.

"There." Said Zach. In front of the Gyrosphere, four Ankylosaurus were grazing the grass. "You see? I told you. You're welcome. Up close and personal with four Dinosauruses."

"Ankylosaurus." Said Amber.

"We shouldn't be here. And there's five Dinosaurs." Said Max.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius like my brother or something? Look. One, two, three, four." Said Zach.

"Five." Said Max as he pointed to a Dinosaur's reflection in the front of the Gyrosphere.

Amber's blood froze and she and the boys looked to the giant Dinosaur behind them. It was beautiful but scarey at the same time. It was pure white with amber colored eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, it had long arms with four fingers on both hands, and it had long sharp fingernails. It was obviously a carnivorous preditor from the looks of it. Though the kids didn't know it yet, but this was actually the Indominus Rex, the park's newest attraction. The mysterious unknown preditor opened it's mouth wider than any animal should be able to and let out a loud deafening roar.

"Shiz!" Said Zach.

"Oh my cod!" Screamed Amber.

"Go, go, go!" Said Max.

The Indominus kicked the Gyrosphere, which then spinned and bounced between the moving Ankylosaurus'.

"Hold it together, guys!" Said Zach.

Amber held on to Zach's arm as the Gyrosphere came to a stop. The kids watched as a remaining Ankylosaurus faced off with the Indominus.

"Drive! Drive! Go!" Screamed Amber and Max.

Zach then pushed the stiring stick, moving the Gyosphere forward to get them away from the battle ground, but the Ankylosaurus swung it's tail, bashing the front of the Gyrosphere, capsizing it against a tree. The kids hanged up-side-down as the Dinosaur battle continued. Zach wiggled the stirstick, to no avail.

Meanwhile, the Ankylosaurus landed a hit with it's clubbed tail to the Indominus's face.

The Indominus tried to bight through her opponent's spiny armor, but quickly proved to be impossible. The Indominus then slashed the Ankylosaurus's leg with her long sharp claws.

In the Gyrosphere, Zach was still fooling around with the stiring stick. He and the others turned their attention back to the battle.

The indominus flipped the Ankylosaurus over and bit down on it's head with a loud 'CRUNCH!'

Amber placed a hand over Max's eyes, then looked away from the grizzly scene herself. She then took her hand off of the 10 year old's eyes and Max looked over at Zach.

"We're safe in here, right?" Max asked.

"Yeah. They're totally safe." Said Zach.

"Yeah, they're indestructable." Added Amber.

Zach's phone then vibrated on the Gyrosphere's roof.

"(Whispering) Get the phone, get the phone, get the phone, get the phone, get the phone!" Said Amber.

 **~WITH CLAIRE AND OWEN~**

Meanwhile, Owen was driving Claire in a jeep while she was on her cellphone, trying to reach Zach.

"Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up." Said Claire.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE~**

Zach and Amber reached for the phone as it lied just out of their reach.

Max's eyes widened. "Uh...guys?"

"Shh! Not now, Max, we're busy." Said Amber.

"I almost got it." Said Zach, still reaching for the phone.

"Guys?" Said Max.

"Yeah?" Said Zach.

"WHAT?!" Amber shouted.

"Look." Said Max.

"What?" Said Zach. He and Amber looked and saw the evil amber eye of the Indominus stairing at them with her eyelid blinking sideways.

Standing up on her own two feet, the Indominus positioned the Gyrosphere with her hands and punched one of her long sharp fingernails through the front of the glass where the Ankylosaurus had hit with it's clubbed tail. The kids cowar as the Indominus rotated the Sphere to look directly down at them.

"Nice Dinosaur. Nice Dinosaur." Said a frightened Max.

For a while...there was a moment of silence...and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The kids screamed.

Opening her mouth, the preditor slowly bit down on the glass of the Gyrosphere. She held the glass ball in her mouth and her teeth peirced the glass. Realizing that the object was now stuck in her mouth, the Indominus lifted the Gyrosphere and smashed it on the ground repeatedly. Amber and Danny screamed as she did.

"STOP IT! THAT IS NOT A CHEW TOY! STOP IT! GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT'S BEEN!" Screamed Max.

The Indominus smashed the Gyrosphere on the ground again, causing the middle seat to fall out of the opening in the back with Amber still strapped in. The Idominus pumpled the Sphere over the teenage girl as she unbuckled her seatbelt. When the Gyrosphere was lifted, she got out of her seat and moved it out of the way.

Amber stood up. "Zach! Max! Unbuckle your seatbelts and get out of there!"

Having heard Amber's voice, Zach unhooked his and Max's seatbelt and the boys fell out.

The Indominus Rex pounded the Sphere over them and lifted it back up.

"Go! Go!" Said Zach. He and Max fled the scene together, while Amber ran off in a different direction, as the Indominus ripped the glass Sphere from her mouth and let out a loud deafening roar.

"Max, go!" Said Zach as he and Danny ran into a clearing.

The Indominus broke through the trees and Danny looked back for a split second and saw the massive preditor coming their way.

"Oh, crab!" Said Max.

Zach and Max then came to a stop at a waterfall with calm pool at it's face. The boys looked back and saw the Indominus coming their way.

"We're gonna have to jump." Said Zach.

"I can't." Said Max.

"Are you ready? One, two..." Zach counted. "Come on!"

The boys jumped just as the Indominus lunged and bit at them and splash land in the pool at the bottom.

Leaning over the edge, the Indominus staired at the pooling water.

Beneath the surface, Zach urged Max to remain quiet.

The Indominus lingered then walked away from the scene with a loud growl.

The boys then surfaced. The looked up the waterfall and then swam across the pool.

On his belly, Max climbed onto the muddy shore and Zach followed. He pulled the young blond boy out of the water.

Zach looked around and turned to Max with a fainted grin. "You jumped."

Max smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, i guess i did."

The boys shared a laugh and the Zach rapped his arm around Max.


	12. JW 12: Apatosaurus Stampede

**JW 12: APATOSAURUS STAMPEDE.**

 **~IN THE VALLEY~**

In the valley, a two seated Gyrosphere moved through the field, with Patriot and Dink strapped inside the two seats while Patriot drove the glass ball with the stiring stick.

The valley was filled with all kinds of Dinosaurs. Apatosaurus', Triceratops', Stegosaurus', Parasaurolophus', Corythousaurus', Brachiosaurus', Diplodocus', Iguanodons, Argentinosaurus', Sauropodas', Proteceratops', Ceratopsidaes', Muttaburrasaurus', Stegosauridaes, Dplodocids, Styracosaurus', Pachyrhinosaurus', Torsosaurus', Hadrosaurus', Lambeosaurus', Maiasauras', Edmontosaurus', Amargasaurus', Alamosaurus', Sauroposeidons', Camarasaurus', Brarosaurus', Sattasaurus', Anchelousaurus', Supersaurus', Kosmoceratops', Ankylosaurus', ect.

The bullies looked at the beautiful scene as the small screen of Jimmy Fallon as he explained about the Dinosaurs.

"Dude, check it out." Said Patriot.

"I know. Look at all the Dinosaurs." Said Dink.

"Is this awesome or what?" Patriot said.

"Yeah." Said Dink. "But i still think we should've went back like they told us. After all, they did say they were having technical difficulties."

"And we will go back. Just as soon as we're done exploring the valley." Said Patriot.

"Hey, look." Said Dink as he pointed at something ahead.

"What?" Patriot looked in front of them and saw a group of Apatosaurus' munching on the grass and trees. "Whoa." The 13 year old boy brought the Gyrosphere to a halt in front of the beautiful scenery. "Dude...are you seein what i'm seein?"

"I'm seein it." Said Dink.

"Good, so it's not just me." Said Patriot. He then got out his cellphone. "Get your cellphone out, man."

"What?" Dink asked.

"I want us to remember this moment by taking a picture of the long neck Dinosaurs and post it online for everyone to see." Said Patriot.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't i think of that?" Dink said. He then got out his cellphone and he and his friend took a picture of the Apatosaurus'. They then put their cellphones back in their pockets and Patriot placed his hand back on the stiring stick and moved the Gyrosphere forward into the area of the Apatosaurus'. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"What doea it look like? I'm moving us into the scene." Said Patriot.

"Why?" Dink asked.

"I need us in the shot or the other kids at school will say they're fake." Said Patriot.

"Believe me, man, nobody's gonna think these are fake." Said Dink. He then noticed that the Apatosaurus' had stopped eating and started looking around.

"You're makin' em nervious. No sudden movements." Said Patriot.

"Okay, fine. Except there's just one thing." Said Dink.

"Name it." Said Patriot.

"I'm not moving." Said Dink. He and Patriot then saw that the Apatosaurus' were still acting weird as they continued to glace around the valley. The bullies looked back and saw that all of the rest of the Dinosaurs were behaving strangely as well. "Patriot.."

"What?" Patriot asked.

"Are you sure it was okay for us to avoid that 'Ride Closed' sign on the screen? I mean shouldn't we have just gone back, like they told us too?" Said Dink.

"And miss all of this? Are you crazy?" Patriot asked.

"No, it's just that maybe they had a good reason for closing the ride." Said Dink.

"Dink, this is a Dinosaur theme park. What kind of good reason could they possibly have?" Said Patriot.

Just then, they heard the sounds of loud booming sounds. They looked forward and saw a huge, massive two legged Dinosaur run up to them. It was the color white, it had amber eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, long arms with four fingers on both hands, razor sharp claws, and sharp spikes on it's back. This was the Indominus Rex. The massive preditor opened it mouth as wide as a snake and let out a loud and fearce roar.

"Mother...of cod." Said Dink. "Go! Go!"

Patriot grabbed the stiring stick and turned the Gyrosphere around and it took off, along with the herd of Apatosaurus'.

 **~WITH GRAY, ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

In the valley, inside a three seated Gyrosphere, Gray, Elsa and Terrence were riding through the field of Dinosaurs. Gray was amazed at how many Dinosaurs there were in the valley. It was so many, he couldn't even number them. Elsa and Terrence, however, had no reaction. Which was understandable, considering that they lived here in Jurassic World.

"Whoa! This is so cool! I've never seen so many Dinosaurs in my entire life!" Said Gray. "Boy, the kids back home will never believe this! I'm right here and i don't believe it!"

"I know they won't because you won't be around to tell anyone." Said Terrence.

"What?" Gray said.

"Don't get the wrong, idea, kid. We didn't bring you all the way out here just so you could look at Dinosaurs. So don't get too excitted." Said Elsa.

"Cause when we get to our destination, you're gonna disappear and never be seen or heard from again." Said Terrence.

Just then, the ground began to tremble a little, causing the Dinosaurs to stop what they were doing.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"Are we having an earthquake?" Asked Terrence.

"No. Earthquakes don't sound like this. It sounds bigger...and louder...it sounds almost like..." Gray was then cut off when he saw that all of the Dinosaurs began to run away. He and the InGen agents looked forward and saw a two seated Ghyrosphere being chased by a huge herd of Apatosaurus' running in their direction, who were being chased by a huge, massive, white preditor Dinosaur. "IT'S A STAMPEDE!"

"Holy Chris." Said Terrence.

"Don't just sit there, you idiot! Get us out of here!" Said Elsa.

Terrence grabbed ahold of the stiring stick and turned the Gyrosphere around and pushed the stiring stick forward, speeding the Gyrosphere down through the now chaotic valley, along with the second Gyrosphere as the Apatosaurus' ran after them while the Inddominus Rex chased after the long neck Dinosaurs.

The herd of Apatosaurus' soon caught up with the two seated Gyrosphere, which had Patriot and Dink inside. The glass ball bounced between the running stampede of long necks like a game of pinball.

"I think i'm gona hurll!" Said Dink, trying not to throw up.

"Hold it together, Dink!" Said Patriot.

The stampede of Apatosaurus' soon caught up with the three seated Gyrosphere that Gray, Elsa and Terrence were in and it bounced between the fleeing giants as Terrence carefully stired it to avoid being trampled on by the Dinosaurs.

Way in the back of the stampede, Patriot was carefully stiring his and Dink's Gyrosphere away from the Dinosaur's feet to avoid being runt over by the them.

The Indominus Rex soon caught up with the back end of the stampede of Apatosaurus'. The massive white preditor bit down on the neck of one of the Apatosaurus' and it fell to the ground. She then slashed up the long neck Dinosaur with her claws and bit down on the creature's neck until it died. Seeing that her victim was now dead, the Indominus ran after the rest of the herd.

Patriot and Dink were barely avoiding being trampled on by the Apatosaurus'. The two kids then saw an opening under one of the Dinosaur's stomachs and he stired the Gyrosphere under it and out of the stampede of long necks. The bullies were breathing heavily.

"(Panting) Whoa...that..that was close." Said Patriot.

"I think i'm gonna be sick, man." Said Dink.

"Not inside here you're not!" Said Patriot.

The kids watched as the stampede of Apatosaurus' ran right passed them.

"Whew. That was close." Said Dink.

"Yeah, too close." Said Patriot.

Just then, small drops of liquid started falling onto the Gyrosphere.

"Is that rain? Is it raining?" Dink asked.

The bullies slowly looked up and saw that the source of the liquid droplets were coming from the Indominus Rex's opened mouth. The boys screamed their heads off and the Gyrosphere took off through the valley.

The Indominus Rex followed after the Gyrosphere and the stampede.

Gray, Terrence and Elsa's Gyrosphere was sill inside the stampeding herd and they were narrowly avoiding being trampled to death.

"Coming through!" Said Patriot as he stired his and Dink's Gyrosphere inside the stampede.

"Patriot? Dink?" Said Gray.

"Mitchelle?" Said Patriot and Dink.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked.

"We'll discuss it later!" Said Patriot. He moved the two seated Gyrosphere in front of the two seated one.

Patriot, Dink, Gray, Elsa and Terrence then saw the feet of the Indominus Rex underneath the stomach of one of the Apatosaurus'.

The Indominus Rex bit down on the Dinosaur's neck and dragged it down on the ground. She slashed up the Apatosaurus with her sharp claws and slit it's through multible times, causing blood to poor out like a water fall. Once she was done killing the second Apatosaurus, the Indominus Rex resumed her chase after the stampede and the Gyrosphere.

The two Gyrospheres made it out of the stampede and continued further and further into the valley with all of the stampeding Dinosaurs. They ran down a hill with the Apatosaurus' stampede behind them. The Indominus Rex soon caught up to the front of the stampede where the Gyrospheres. Despite being in front of the stampede, she did not attack anymore of the Apatosaurus'. Instead, she chase after the two glass balls.

"Go, go, go! Keep out of it's way!" Said Terrence.

The Indominus bowed her head and charged forward at the Gyrospheres.

"This isn't gonna be good!" Said Patriot as he and Dink looked back.

The indominus smashed her head into the back of the two seated Gyrosphere and continued persuing both glass balls.

The Gyrospheres then went through an open gate and the Indominus charged at them with her head bowed, intending on crashing into both of them. But the Gyrospheres moved out of the way just in time. The two seated Gyrosphere was on the left while the three seated one was on the right with the Indominus now in the middle between them.

"I don't think we're allowed to drive through here, you guys!" Said Gray.

The Gyrospheres went under a cement monorail track and the Indominus smashed through one of the leg while the Apatosaurus' stampede followed behind.

"Whoa!" Said Elsa as she and Gray looked back at the scene.

Gray looked at Terrence. "Did you see that?"

In the two seated Gyrosphere, Dink got out his cellphone and started taking pictures of the Indominus Rex.

"Call for help! Stop taking pictures and call for help!" Said Patriot.

The Gyrospheres then went under another monorail track and the Indominus went under it as well and chased after them down another hill. She bowed her head and charged at the Gyrospheres and slammed into the three seated one.

"Look, you guys!" Shouted Gray.

"Kind of busy driving here!" Said Terrence.

The Indominus Rex bowed her head again and charged forward and hit the three seated Gyrosphere. She then fled into a different part of the jungle, leaving the stampeding Apatosaurus' chasing after the Gyrospheres.

Elsa looked back and saw that the Indominus Rex was nowhere around. "Where'd it go?"

"Did we lose it?" Gray asked.

The Indominus Rex let out a loud roar that came from the other side of the jungle.

"No!" Said Terrence.

The Gyrospheres continued further and further into the jungle and soon caught up with four Ankylosaurus. The Indominus Rex soon caught up with the glass balls and roared behind them as it chased after them.

"Hit the breaks!" Said Patriot.

Gray, Elsa and Terrence's Gyrosphere hit a large rock, causing it to spin around in circles. It came to a stop in front of one of the Ankylosaurus' and it hit the Gyrosphere with it's tail, sending it flying. The Gyrosphere crashed into a rock, forcing the opening to open, sending Gray flying out and landed on the ground face down.

The stampeding Apatosaurus' then ran right passed the Gyrospheres.

Gray looked back at the now wrecked three seated Gyrosphere and saw that Elsa and Terrence were still strapped inside and were now unconscious. He stood up and saw Patriot and Dink knocking on their Gyrosphere. They pointed at one of the Ankylosaurus as it charged forward, knocking Gray onto the ground. The 12 year old narrowly avoided getting hit in the face by the Ankylosaurus' clubbed tail.

The Ankylosaurus ran up to the Indominus Rex and Gray and Patriot and Dink watched as the two Dinosaurs faced off.

"Are you guys okay?" Gray asked.

"We can't get out of this thing!" Said Dink.

"We should help the Ankylosaurus. It could beat the other one." Said Gray.

"You're the Dino expert." Said Patriot.

Gray then looked around for something that he could use to help the Ankylosaurus in it's fight with the Indominus Rex. He spotted a near by tree and saw a beehive and a long jungle vine hanging from one of the branches. "There's a beehive up there! I know what to do." The 12 year old boy ran up to the tree and stood under the tree branch. He bent down on the ground and jumped up and grabbed ahold of the branch.

"What the hill is he doin?" Patriot asked.

"Don't ask me, i don't know." Said Dink.

Gray grabbed ahold of the vine and let go of the branch and landed on his feet. The boy genius ran over to the Gyrosphere and tide the vine around it. "Patriot, back the Gyrosphere up a little bit."

The bullies looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay." Said Patriot. He grabbed ahold of the stiring stick and moved it backwards, backing the Gyrosphere up.

"Keep driving." Said Gray.

Patriot continued backing up the Gyrosphere. As he did, the vine that was tide around it and to the tree branch began to pull the branch back.

"Hey! It's working!" Said Dink.

"Annnnnnd stop." Said Gray. Patriot then stopped the Gyrosphere and Gray unzipped his fannypack and reached inside and pulled out a pair of scissors. He walked up to the Gyrosphere and cut the vine, send the beehive flying at the Indominus Rex. The hive busted when it hit her, freeing a sworm of beese that buzzed all around her.

"Come on! Fight back!" Said Patriot to the Ankylosaurus.

The Indominus Rex tried to bight the Ankylosaurus, but the armor on it's back prevented her from doing so. The Ankylosaurus then hit her in the face with it's clubbed tail and slammed into her, knocking the Indominus up against a the tree. The tree then began to collaps on the spot where Gray was standing while the Ankylosaurus ran off.

"Mitchell, watch out for that tree!" Said Dink.

Gray spotted the tree falling down towards him and quickly got out of the way as the tree crash landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, with the beese still sworming around her, the Indominus roared out in pain from all of the number of bee stings she was recieving. The giant white preditor opened her mouth and roared as fire shot out of it like a Dragon, burnning the entire sworm of beese, killing them. It then took off after the Ankylosaurus.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Said Gray.

"Whoa! Man, did you see that?! It can breath fire like a Dragon! Awesome! An actual fire breathing Dinosaur!" Said Patriot in excitment.

"Not the time, Patriot." Said Dink.

"Oh, right, sorry." Said Patriot.

Gray looked at the fallen tree and saw that there was another side of the jungle above it. He then looked around and saw a big old rusted metal piece of tin and ran over to it.

"What's he up to now?" Dink asked.

"Ya got me." Said Patriot.

Gray grabbed the large piece of tin with both hands and dragged it over to where the fallen tree was and placed the tin over the tree, creating a ramp for the Gyrosphere. "Okay, now Patriot, drive the Gyrosphere over this piece of tin. Come on, hurry!"

Patriot drover the Gyrosphere up the tin ramp, making it to the other side of the jungle where they saw the Indominus Rex fighting with the Ankylosaurus again.

Gray ran up the ramp and joined his frienemies.

"I think your idea's working. What else can we do?" Patriot said.

Before Gray could answer, a group of green Compsognathus, or 'Compys' for short, tackled Gray and he fell to the ground. The 12 year old began to scream as the little green Dinosaurs began to bight him. He then began pulling the Compys off of him and throwing them away, one by one. The last one he pulled off of him was struggling and putting up a fight as he held it by it's neck in both hands. Gray then began to squeeze the Compy's neck with both hands, stranggling it. He glaired at the Compy as he continued stranggling it, but it just would die. Gray shut his blue eyes tightly as he put all of his strength into choking the Compy. Finally, after a few minutes of stranggulation, the Compy stopped struggling in Gray's hands. He opened his eyes and saw that the Dinosaur was no longer alive. Gray then dropped the lifeless body to the ground.

"Whoa. Go, Mitchell." Said Patriot.

"Yeah, and he's not even crying. Hey, Mitchell. If you can get us out of this mess, we'll take back all of the mean things we've said about you. Deal?" Said Dink.

Gray ran over to a tree and started climbing it.

"Now what's he doing?" Patriot asked.

Gray continued to climb the tree until he reached a branch that had two vines hanging from it. He grabbed the end of the first vine and held onto it.

"Be careful, Gray..." Said Dink.

Gray pulled himself up on the vine and began swinging from it until he swung close enough to the second vine and grabbed it. He swung from the second vine and then landed on a large tree branch. He reached into his fannypack and pulled out a small camera and took a picture of the Indominus Rex with a bright flash from the lens blinding her.

The Indominus turned her attention towards Gray and shot out a mouth full of fire at him.

Gray jumped off of the branch before the fire engulfed it and landed on his feet on the ground.

The Indominus tried to bight the Ankylosaurus, but again, it used it's armor on it's back to protect itself. It then swung it's tail and hit the white Dinosaur in the face. The Ankylosaurus crashed into the Indominus Rex and ran off. The Indominus Rex punched a near by tree, causing it to fall over and went after the Ankylosaurus.

 **~WITH AMBER~**

Amber walked through the jungle, looking for Zach and Danny and Gray. For the past hour or so, she had been searching for her three missing friends and hoped that she would find them before the Dinosaur did. She had wanted more than anything to call out their names, but she knew that it wasn't safe to be shouting out here in the jungle, lest she attract wild life. Or in this case, prehistoric wild life. Amber then froze in her tracks when she heard a familiar roar in the distance. It was the roar of the Dinosaur that had attacked her, Zach and Danny. It was close by. She didn't know wheather to percieve that to bad or good. Being near by probably meant that it found itself a prey. A human type prey. Had the Dinosaur found Zach and Danny? Had it found Gray and his abducters? Amber didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she should check it out for herself or run away in a different direction. The blond teenager was then brought out of her train of thought by the smell of smoke. Fire smoke. It smelt like somebody had lit something on fire. But that didn't make since. Why would somebody be burnning something in the jungle? There was only one way to find out. Amber ran in direction of the jungle that the smell was coming from.

 **~WITH GRAY, PATRIOT AND DINK~**

"What do we do now? There's no way i can get the Gyrosphere over that tree!" Said Patriot.

"I can get you a ramp." Said Gray. He ran to the edge of the small clift where he had laid the piece of tin and grabbed it and pulled it up onto the edge. He dragged the long piece of tin over the tree and placed the tin over it.

"Thanks!" Said Dink.

Patriot drove the Grosphere over the long piece of tin and onto the other side of the jungle like he did before.

Gray followed after them.

On the other side the kids could see the Indominus Rex fighting with the Ankylosaurus in a river.

"I have to help it again." Said Gray.

"Just watch youself!" Said Patriot.

Gray spotted a tree and looked up and saw a long vine tide to the tree above the dueling Dinosaurs that led to another tree. He ran up to the tree and started climbing it.

Amber soon arrived on the scene, but chose to remain hidden in the jungle brush. She saw that one of the trees was in flames. "Uh-huh. I was right. Something was burnning here in the jungle." She then noticed the Indominus Rex fighting with an Ankylosaurus in a river. "And there's the Dinosaur that attacked me, Zach and Max earlier. Looks like i was right again. It had found a new prey." Amber then noticed a Gyrosphere on the scene. "Oh my cod, a Gyrosphere! Looks like Ankylosaurus isn't the only thing that's on the menu!" The teenager looked up into a tree and saw a boy climbing it. "Gray! Oh my cod, it's Gray! That's him! Is that him?"

Once Gray made it to the vine that was tide to the tree, he grabbed ahold of it with both hands and started moving towards the other tree.

"Don't let go, Gray!" Said Dink.

"Don't worry, i wasn't planning on it!" Said Gray.

The Indominus Rex looked up and saw Gray above her head holding onto a vine and moving across to the other tree. The white Dinosaur bit at Gray, who narrowly avoided being eaten by the monster.

Gray soon made it to the other side of the tree and grabbed onto it. "Whew. That was close."

The Indominus turned her attention back to fighting the Ankylosaurus.

Gray climbed down from the tree and onto the ground. He spotted a few rocks on the ground and picked them up and threw them at the Indominus Rex, distracting her long enough for the Ankylosaurus to swing it's tail and hit the Indominus in the face and slam into her, knocking her up against a tree.

The Ankylosaurus took off through the river and the Indominus Rex followed after it.

Gray looked to another part of the jungle and saw the Indominus Rex holding the Ankylosaurus by the tail. He then looked up and saw an old runt down crain machine. And that's when i lightbulb went off in his head. "You guys, i have a new plan!"

Patriot noticed the Indominus holding the Ankylosaurus' tail. "It's got the Ankylosaur's tail! Do something, Gray!"

"Okay, okay!" Said Gray. He and the Gyrosphere moved to the other side and Gray ran up to the control panel. "How do i use this thing?" The boy genius grabbed one of the switch's on the panel and moved the crain over to an old Jurassic Park jeep. He pressed a button and the crain lower itself and grabbed the jeep. Gray pressed another button and the crain lifter the jeep into the air and moved it over above the Indominus's head. The boy then pressed a button and the crain dropped the jeep on the Indominus's head, causing her to let go of the Ankylosaurus' tail.

The Ankylosaurus hit the Indominus in the chin with it's tail and then ran off.

The Indominus fell on the ground unconscious with a loud thud.

"Alright, Mitchell!" Said Patriot.

"You rule, dude!" Added Dink.

"Thanks." Said Gray.

"Thanks for saving us and all." Said Patriot.

"Ah, it was nothing." Said Gray.

"Nothing?" Came a voice. Gray and the bullies looked and saw Amber coming out of the jungle brush. She ran up to Gray and the Gyrosphere. "You mean to tell me that a 12 year old boy defeating a gigantic Dinosaur is nothing?! I don't think so."

"Amber? What are you doing out here in the jungle?" Gray asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for you, silly. We all are." Said Amber.

"We? Who's we?" Gray asked.

"Well there's me, Zach and Max." Said Amber.

"Zach is looking for me?" Gray asked.

"Of course he is. He's been looking for you ever since you ran away. We all have." Said Amber.

"Wow. I didn't know he cared." Said Gray.

"Of course he cares, Gray, he's your brother. And brothers look out for each other. Same way with brothers and sisters." Said Amber.

"Well he doesn't act like it. He acts like he can't stand me and makes me feel like i'm not wanted. And besides, he's already made it clear that he hates me and wishes that i was never born. I'll bet it would be a load off his back if i did just disappear, wouldn't it?" Said Gray.

"Now Gray. Now you know that's not true. You know how much Zach loves you. He wouldn't be out here in the jungle searching for you if he didn't care. I know he can be a bit of bully sometimes, but underneath all that meaness, he loves you very much. So how about it? Will you come back with me to the park and make up with Zach?" Said Amber.

"Yes, but first we have to find him. Where is he anyway? Isn't he with you?" Gray said.

"He was, but we got separated from each other." Said Amber.

"Separated? How?" Gray asked.

"Zach, Max and i were inside a three seated Gyrosphere, traveling through the valley, looking for you and your abductors." Said Amber.

"How did you know i was kidnapped?" Gray asked.

"The worker of the Gyrosphere ride told us. Well, he didn't tell us that you were kidnapped, he just told us that you were with these two adults claiming to be related to you. Anyway, once Zach, Max and i got out to the valley, we came across this open gate that led into the jungle. We figured since your captors were likely planning to get rid of you, they would choose the jungle as a place to do it. When we were in the jungle, we came across these four Ankylosaurus'. No sooner after that, that white Dinosaur killed one of the Ankylosaurus' and attacked the Gyrosphere we were in. We managed to get out, but we ran in different directions. I ran in a left park of the jungle while Zach and Max ran further into it while being chased by that monster. And i don't even know if they're alright." Said Amber.

"Have you tried calling Zach?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, several times, but it just goes straight to voicemail." Said Amber.

"That's not good. Come on, we've got to find them." Said Gray. Suddenly, a hand appeared over the 12 year old boy's mouth. And the person that the hand belonged to was none other than Terrence with Elsa at his side.

"The only place you're going is further into the jungle." Said Terrence.

"Elsa? Terrence? You mean you're the kidnappers?" Amber said.

"I'm afraid so." Said Elsa before pointing at gun at her and the Gyrosphere.

"But...but why? Why did you do it? Why did you guys kidnap this sweet little boy?" Amber asked.

"We might as well tell you since neither of you are gonna be around to tell anyone. We kidnapped him because..."

A loud roar then cut Elsa off and the four kids and two adults turned around and saw the Indominus climb to her feet. She saw the jeep that had hit her lying on the ground in front of her and picked it up with her mouth. She tossed it into the air and caught it in her hands.

Amber, Elsa, Terrence and Gray ran out of the way as the Indominus threw the car at the Gyrosphere. The jeep pumbled over the glass ball.

Patriot then started to move the Gyrosphere around, in an attempt to get away, but the Indominus stepped on the car and stopped it.

Amber, Elsa, Terrence and Gray looked back and saw that the bullies were in danger.

The Indominus bit the top part of the car off, exposing the boys in the Gyrosphere. They screamed as she opened her mouth wide like a snake and bit down on the Gyrosphere, attempting to bight through it. At first she was unsucessful, but she soon managed to peirce the glass with her razor sharp teeth.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Patriot paniced.

"There's gotta be some way out of this thing!" Said Dink.

"Yeah, but how?" Patriot asked.

"I'm thinkin', i'm thinkin'!" Said Dink.

The Gyrosphere then started to slowly crack as the Indominus bit down hard on it.

"AHH! Do me a favor! Think fast!" Said Patriot.

Dink looked down at the floor of the Gyrosphere and saw a blue button with a glass enclosure around it and writting on the floor by the button. "What's this? A button?"

"I never noticed that!" Said Patriot.

"Hey, get aload of this. There's writting on it." Said Dink.

"Oh, joy, what's it say?!" Said Patriot.

"In case of emergancy, push this button..."

"THIS IS AN EMERGANCY, DOOFUS!" Shouted Patriot. The 13 year old lifted up the glass enclosure and smashed his fist down on the button, opening the bottom part of the Gyrosphere.

Dink unbuckled his seat belt and slid out of the Gyrosphere and went to join the others.

The indominus Rex then ripped the Gyrosphere out of the jeep and slung it around in her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Patriot screamed as the Gyrosphere was being slung around.

The gang looked on in horror as the Indominus Rex held the Gyrosphere in her mouth. She then shot out a mouth full of fire, setting the Gyrosphere in flames with Patriot still inside.

"PATRIOT!" Screamed Dink.

The Indominus Rex ripped the burnning Gyrosphere out of her mouth and toss it over a near by clift. The burnning Gyrosphere plumitted down and crashed into a tree. The Indominus Rex let out a huge roar.

"Go!" Said Terrence as he and Elsa ran off with Gray.

"I'm going!" Said Gray as he, Terrence and Elsa ran further into the forest.

The Indominus Rex knocked Amber and Dink off of the clift with her tail, sending the screaming kids plumitting to their doom. The Indominus Rex then persued the three human into the jungle.

"Guys, go!" Said Terrence as he, Elsa and Gray ran through the jungle.

The Indominus Rex soon caught up with them and Gray looked back and saw that it was getting closer. "Oh, crab!"

The three then came to a stop at a massive water fall.

"A dead end! We're doomed!" Said Gray.

The three looked back and saw the Indominus closing in on them.

"We're gonna have to jump!" Said Terrence.

"Excuse me?!" Said Elsa.

Terrence: "Are you ready? On 3. 3!"

Terrence, Elsa and Gray jumped off the clift and splash landed in the water below.

The Indominus Rex looked over the clift to see if her prey had survived the fall. After a few minutes of waiting, the humans didn't surface. The white preditor then walked off in search of her next victim.

At the bottom, Gray, Terrence and Elsa exited the water fall, having don hid uder it for until the I-Rex went away.

On his belly, Gray crawled onto the muddy shore.

"Oh no you don't, slow down, pal." Said Terrence as he snached Gray up by the collar and led him onto the shore. "You've got nowhere to go."

Elsa then joined them on the shore. "We made it. Mission accomplished."

"Are you sure about that? Cause my friends and my brother are coming to get me." Said Gray.

"You might wanna take a look around, kid. You see any people around? You're a long way from Jurassic World." Said Terrence.

"It doesn't matter. My aunt Claire is the manager of the park, and when she finds out you've kidnapped me, you're both gonna spend a lot of time in jail." Said Gray.

"Well, we're not in the park. We're in the jungle, kid, as you can see." Said Elsa.

"You wrecked our Gyrosphere! Those things are used for riding, not flying! I oughta blow your brains out right here and right now! But then you could be discovered and the police would come looking for suspects, poking around and asking questions." Terrence then pointed into the jungle. "You see in there? This is the biggest, giganticist, most hunormase jungle here in America. We're gonna take you for a little walk in there, kid. And you aint comin back."

Terrence and Elsa began leading Gray into the jungle with the intention of getting rid of him.

 **So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think of this story? Do you like it? Do you love it? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. JW 13: Journey Through The Jungle

**JW 13: JOURNEY THROUGH THE JUNGLE.**

 **~IN THE VALLEY~**

In the valley, a white jeep drove through the field with the Jurassic World logo on the right front door. Claire sat in the front passenger seat as Owen drove. He sson came to a stop.

"Stay in the car." Said Owen. He then stepped out of the jeep with a rifel at hand and moved ahead. Owen walked the length of a massive Dinosaur tail lying on the ground and bloody claw marks covered the Apatosaurus's body. Owen swung the rifel onto his back then kneeled by the Apatosaurus's head. He gentally rubbed the wounded Dinosaur's head. "Hi. Hi."

With a look of concern, Claire stepped out of the jeep. She closed the door and slowly started walking towards the Dinosaur as Owen leaned close to the wounded creature.

"I know, i know." Said Owen. The Apatosaurus groaned in pain as Owen rubbed his hand over it's head. "Shhhhhhh."

Claire then approached the scene.

"It's alright. All right, girl." Said Owen to the Apatosaurus.

Claire then bent down and slowly placed a hand on the Dinosaur's head and eyed it soberly while Owen glanced at her. The Dinosaur lifted it's head and Claire studdered.

"Okay. Okay, okay. You're okay." Owen asured. The Dinosaur then lied it's head back down and closed it's eyes and Claire and Owen gazed upon it. The Apatosaurus then drew it's last breath, then lied still and lifeless on the ground.

A tear fell from Claire's eye as she looked at Owen.

With a focused stair, Owen looked off then rose to his feet. He pulled the rifel off his back and walked to the rest of the hill and Claire followed. Five more Apatosaurus's lied dead in the field and Claire and Owen gazed upon the heart breaking grusome sight.

"It didn't eat them." Said Owen.

"Oh, cod." Said Claire as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"It's killing for sport." Said Owen.

 **~ON THE BEACH~**

On the beach of Isla Nublar, a jeep with an INGen Logo drove off a boat and on to shore. Men sat up equipment and a man followed Hoskins.

"Units on standby, ready for go." Said the man.

"Good. Hold off on that live feed. We've got an evolving situation here." Said Hoskins.

"Did they give you the green light yet?" The man asked.

"They will." Said Hoskins. He walked up to a man and the man handed him a head set.

 **~WITH BARRY~**

Meanwhile, Owen's African partner, Barry, watched the scene through venoculors. He then got out a radio. "Owen, we have a situation here." He said into the radio, but the signal was revealed to be distorted.

 **~WITH CLAIRE AND OWEN~**

Driving through the jungle, the white jeep came to a stop after finding a finding a smashed Gyrosphere.

"Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science." Came the voice of Jimmy Fallon.

Owen and Claire stepped out of the jeep. Approaching the huge machine, Owen swung the rifel over his back. He then got out a hunting knife and used it to pry a large tooth from the Gyrosphere's frame. Owen looked to the ground and then glanced on.

Staggering over, Claire spotted Zach's broken cellphone. "No, no, no." She bent down and picked up the phone in her trimbling hands.

"Hey." Said Owen. Claire looked at him. "They made it out." He said as he pointed to foot prints in the mud.

Claire then looked at the foot prints and sighed with relief.

And i don't think that they're alone." Said Owen as he looked in another direction.

Claire turned and spotted a third Gyrosphere seat lying on the ground and then noticed a set of foot prints in the mud leading away from the scene. She could tell just by looking at them that whoever made these foot prints had obviously been wearing high heel shoes and that the now broken Gyrosphere was once a three seater. Meaning that someone else had to have been with the boys when they got attacked. That wasn't good, but what was even more bad was the fact that Zach and Gray's foot prints went in a different while the high heel shoe prints went in another, meaning that the boys got separated from whoever else was with them.

 **~AT THE WATERFALL~**

Claire and Owen followed the boys' shoe prints and the prints led them to a water fall and they peered down at the pool that was 50 feet below.

"Oh mu cod, they jumped." Said Claire.

"Brave kids." Said Owen.

"ZACH! GRAY!" Claire shouted.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh!" Said Owen.

"Hey, i am not one of your animals." Said Claire.

"Listen. Those kids are still alive, but you and i will not be if you continue to scream like that." Said Owen.

"So...(Whispering) You can pick up their scent, can't you? Track their footprints?" Said Claire.

"I was with the Navy, not the Navajo." Said Owen.

"So then what do we do? What do you suggest we do?" Asked Claire.

"You get back. I'll find them." Said Owen.

"No, no, we'll find them." Said Owen.

"You'll last two minutes in there. Less, in those rediculous shoes." Said Owen.

With a firm expression, Claire yanked open her belt and blouse, revealing a tight fitting lavender light blue tank top. She tide the end of her blouce around her waste and rolled up her sleeves, then struck a pose.

Owen staired blankley. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It's means i'm ready to go." Said Claire.

"Okay." Said Owen. "But let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything i say, exactly as i say it."

"Excuse me?" Said Claire.

"Just relax. It's just like taking a stroll through the woods. 65 million years ago." With his rifel in hand, Owen turned away.

Claire confidently marched on ahead.

Hesitating, Owen looked down at the Indominus's giant footprint in the mud.

 **~WITH ZACH AND MAX~**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Zach and Max walked through the rainforest, looking for Amber and Gray.

"This is what it would've been like." Said Max.

"What?" Zach asked.

"If Dinosaurs never were extinct, people would just be wondering around being scared all the time." Said Max.

"People wouldn't be here if they never were extinct." Said Zach.

"Actually, people were around when the Dinosaurs existed. They call them cave men. Or cave people. Or cave folk. Or the Flinstones, or...whatever." Said Max.

The two boys continued walking through the jungle in search of Gray and Amber.

 **~WITH AMBER AND DINK~**

At the bottom of the clift, in another part of the jungle, Amber and Dink laid unconscious on the grassy ground, and the burnning Gyrosphere rested in the same tree it had fallen into earlier, with Patriot still inside. The lifeless bodies of Amber and Dink laid in different positions. Amber laid on her back while Dink laid face down.

Dink's body then began to move, and the 12 year old blonde boy groaned and slowly lifted his head. "Huh? Where am i?" He asked as he looked at his surroundings. Dink looked around and saw that he was somewhere else in the jungle. He then smelled something burnning and looked up in a tree and saw the Gyrosphere, that he and Patriot were in earlier, in flames. "Oh no, Patriot!" The boy then heard groaning behind him and saw Amber lying on the ground on her back and rushed to her side and got down on his knees and started shaking her. "Hey. Hey! Hey, wake up!"

After being shaken for a few more minutes, Amber slowly began to open her beautiful brown eyes. When she awoke, she saw Dink looking down at her. "AH!" Being startled by seeing the boy so up close, Amber accidently rose and headbutted him in the forehead.

"Ow!" Dink cried. Both he and Amber held a hand on their now hurting foreheads. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Sorry, i was taken by suprise." Said Amber.

"I know, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." Said Dink.

"Again, i am sorry." Amber looked around the area. "Uh...where are we anyway?"

"In the jungle, where else?" Dink said.

"I know that, but what part?" Amber said.

"I have no idea. All i know is we were attacked by some kind of Dinosaur and that it knocked us off a clift with it's tail. Next thing i know, i'm waking up here." Said Dink.

"What are you talking about? What clift?" Asked Amber as she dusted herself off.

"The one right in front of us." Said Dink.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there." Said Amber.

"Look up." Said Dink.

Amber looked up and saw what Dink was talking about. In front of them was a very tall clift that looked like it was at least 17 stories high. "Ohhhhh...that clift."

"Uh-huh." Said Dink.

"Oh yeah, that's right, i remember now. We were attacked by a Dinosaur. It was you, me, Elsa, Terrence, Patriot and Gra..." Realization then hit Amber like a tun of bricks. "Oh no, Gray! Patriot! Where are they?" She asked as she looked around.

"Well, those bad guys took off in another part of the jungle with Mitchell, so i don't know where he is. But i do know where Patriot is." Said Dink.

"You do, where?" Amber asked.

"He's up in that tree inside the burnning Gyrosphere." Said Dink as he pointed behind Amber.

Amber looked behind her where Dink was pointing and saw a burnning Gyrosphere in a tree with the bottom of it open. Suprisingly, though, the glass ball had remained unaffected by the flames. "Oh my cod! I gotta get to him, stay right here!" She ran up to the tree, took off her silver glitter high heel shoes, and started climbing up the tree towards the burnning Gyrosphere. The 15 year old girl soon made it to the bottom opening of the burnning ball and climbed in on the inside, which, suprisingly, wasn't burnning or hot at all. Amber looked and saw an unconscious Patriot sitting in his seat buckled in. Having fallen from a 17 foot clift, and being trapped inside a burnning Gyrosphere, the 13 year old was okay, except for his face and his cloths being spotted with black soot from the black smoke. "Patriot? Pa? Patriot, are you alright?"

Patriot slowly opened his eyes and began caughing, due to all the black smoke coming from the fire. "Huh? Where am i?"

"You're up in a tree, inside a burnning Gyrosphere! Come on, let's get out of here, now!" Amber said.

"Oh, shiz!" Patriot attempted to unbuckle his seatbelt. "What the? It's stuck! My seatbelt! It's stuck!" He looked at Amber. "You gotta help me!"

"Ah, chees us." Said Amber, making a goofy expression with her brown eyes. She then began to help Patriot with unbuckling his seatbelt. "It's no use, it's stuck!"

"Here, use this!" Patriot reached into his left pocket and pulled out a huge hunting knife and handed it to Amber.

"What am i suppose to do with this?" Amber asked.

"Use it to cut my seatbelt!" Said Patriot.

"Oh, yes, of course. Why didn't i think of that?" Said Amber. The 15 year old blond girl began sawing at the left strap of the belt with the hunting knife and soon cut through it. "I did it!"

"Good, that's good! Now do the other one! Come on, hurry!" Said Patriot.

Amber then began sawing on the right strap of the belt with the knife and it soon cut through it like the left one. "There, you're free."

"Thanks." Said Patriot. He took his knife back from Amber and placed it back in his left pocket.

"You're welcome. Now come on, let's blow this hot stand." Said Amber.

"I'm with you. Let's get out of here." Said Patriot. Amber grabbed both of Patriot's hands and helped him out of the burnning Gyrosphere. "And now what?"

"Now we just need to climb down from this tree and get out of here before that thing comes back." Said Amber.

"Comes back?!" Patriot gasped. And that was all the teenager needed to hear. He instantly began climbing down from branches, follow by Amber. The boy soon climbed down from the tree and jumped down on the ground. Amber then climbed down and put her silver glitter coded high heel shoes back on.

"Patriot!" Came a voice from behind.

Patriot turned around and saw his blond haired friend, Dink. "Dink!"

The two bullies ran up to each other.

"Oh man, thank goodness you're alright. When i saw the burnning hamsterball in the tree, i thought you were dead." Said Dink.

"I thought the same thing when i awoke for a split second that saw that you weren't in the burnning glass ball with me. But i'm okay now, thanks to...thanks to..." Said Patiot.

"Amber. And i do believe the word you're looking for is Gyrosphere." Said Amber after coming up behind the boys.

"Yeah...right." Said Dink. "Well, we should probably get out of here before..." Dink was cut off when the burnning Gyrosphere fell out of the tree and crash landed on the ground.

The three kids then turned around and saw the burnning Gyrosphere on the ground.

"We should probably get out of here now. You know, before anything else happens." Said Patriot.

"Good plan." Said Amber. She and the bullies then walked off into the jungle to find their three missing friends, Zach, Gray and Danny.

 **~WITH GRAY, ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

In another part of the jungle, Terrence, Elsa and Gray walked through the forest with Terrence carrying a blindfolded Gray over his shoulder and Elsa leading the way. Gray's arms were also tide together.

"I can walk, you know." Said Gray.

"Yeah, you can run too. We already found that out." Said Terrence.

"I won't try to get away." Said Gray.

"Are you two gonna talk the whole time?" Elsa asked. "We have a long road ahead of us and i don't wanna have to listen to the two of you run your mouths the whole trip."

"Why don't we just dump him somewhere along here?" Terrence asked.

"Because it's not far enough back in. I know exactly where we're taking him. So just shut up and stop talking." Said Elsa.


	14. JW 14: The Vanishing Of Gray Mitchell

**JW 14: THE VANISHING OF GRAY MITCHELL.**

 **~WITH GRAY, ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

Terrence carried a blindfolded Gray over his shoulders as he and Elsa took the 12 year old boy deeper and deeper into the jungle of Isla Nublar. After traveling a few hours through the dense jungle, the two iNGen agents stopped for a short break and Terrence dropped Gray on the ground.

"You can walk from here, kid, i'm tired of carrying you." Said Terrence.

"What if he tries to run?" Said Elsa.

"You carry him then." Said Terrence.

"He's not gonna run anywhere. And even if he did, where would he run to? It's not like he knows the way back to the resort, he's been blindfolded during the whole walk." Said Elsa.

"How much further?" Terrence asked.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Said Elsa.

"Almost where? Where are you guys taking me?" Gray asked.

"You'll see." Said Elsa. She looked at Terrence. "Let's go. The boy can walk the rest of the way."

Terrence snatched Gray up by the collar of his shirt, forcing the boy to his feet. The three then resumed their journey through the jungle to make it to their destination. Suprisingly, during their trip, they hadn't run into any of the Dinosaurs that had escaped the valley or any other wild jungle animals. Nor did they cross paths with the Indominus Rex, despite it being loose in the jungle. After a few more hours of traveling, the three travelers came to a stop when they reached an old mine shaft hole that was in the ground in front of them.

Elsa unzipped Gray's fannypack and reached inside and pulled out the CD disk that the man had given him earlier and placed it inside her lab coat pocket. She then took the blindfold off of Gray's face and untied his arms and Terrence held onto his arms.

"This is it? You had us drag him all the way out here in the jungle for a hole in the ground?" Terrence said.

"This isn't just a hole in the ground, it's a mine shaft." Said Elsa.

"Same thing." Said Terrence.

Elsa picked up a stick and dropped it into the mine shaft hole and she, Gray and Terrence waited to hear it crash land. After a few minutes of waiting, the stick finally reached the bottom. "About 26 years ago, in (1988), a year before the first Jurassic Park was even built, this 12 year old mexican boy, named Diego Santiago, got lost here in the jungle when he and his family were vacationing here on Isla Nublar."

"Oh, yeah! You mean that mexican boy that went missing back in (1988). The case that was never solved and the boy was never..."

"I'm telling the story, Terrence." Said Elsa, cutting Terrence off.

"Oh, sorry." Said Terrence.

"Well, anyway, while here on vacation, this boy and his parents come out here to this part of the jungle and he dug everyday, deeper and deeper, 100% sure he was gonna hit a Dinosaur bone. And he got that old shaft down to about 100 feet. And one day, he wondered out here into the jungle all by himself and got very clumbsy and fell down this same shaft and was never seen or heard from again. He's still down there according to the story." Said Elsa.

"Is that true?" Gray asked in a frightened tone.

"I don't know." Elsa then snatched Gray up by the collar and held him over the mine shaft hole. "But it sure looks like you're gonna find out. So long...kid." She let go of Gray and he screamed as he fell down the mine shaft hole and hit the bottom.

Seeing that their job was now done, Elsa and Terrence walked off and headed back to the park.

 **~IN THE MINESHAFT~**

Gray reached inside his fannypack and got out a small box of matchs, got out a match and lit it, lighting up the dark mineshaft. The 12 year old boy looked around and saw that there was nothing to be found. The match soon went out, and some dirt and a few rocks fell into the mineshaft. The skeletal remains of a human body then leaned on Gray, causing him to gasp. He pushed the skeletan off of him and started climbing out of the mineshaft by grabbing onto wooden pillars that were sticking out of the walls.

"So...tell us, Gray. How was your vacation? My vacation? Oh, great. It was very fun. Thanks for asking." Gray continued climbing up the shaft by using the pillars and soon made it to the opening of the mineshaft and climbed out. He got to his hands and knees and heard growling coming from inside the thick bushes. The 12 year old boy got to his feet and ran deeper into the jungle. Gray kept running until he reached the ruins of an old maintenance shed. The boy ran through the gate and up to the ruin building, opened the door and ran inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hello?" Gray called. "Anybody here?" The boy ran down the stairs and through the old ruin shed. He then stopped in his tracks when he reach another room. He looked down on the floor and saw a skeliton arm with an old white sleve attached to it. He then noticed a long cable and followed it. The cable led to an old 90's flashlight it was attached to. He picked up the flashlight and turned it on to see if it would work. Which, suprisingly, it did.

Gray then began exploring the shed as he shined his flashlight around the area. "Where am i?" As he walked further through the building, Gray flinched when he heard a loud familiar roar coming from outside. Knowing that there was a 100% chance that it was the Dinosaur that attacked him and his friends earlier, the boy genius took off running down a hallway and hid behind a cornner. He quickly unzipped his phannypack and got out his cellphone. Gray quickly dialed Zach's cellphone number and put it to his ear and waited for his brother to answer. After a minute of waiting, someone picked up on the other end of the line. "Hello? Hello?" Loud static and whispering could be heard on the other end of the line. Loud banging could be heard outside the building, as well as roaring.

Gray quickly put his cellphone back in his phannypack and zipped it back up and ran off. The boy exited the building through the back door and fled back into the jungle. He then looked back and saw that there was nothing chasing after him. The 12 year old stopped in his tracks to catch his breath. As he breathed heavily, he failed to notice a huge unseen figure that standing behind him. He heard low growling coming from behind him and his blue eyes widened. Gray turned to face the unseen foe and froze with shock with a frightened expresion on his face.

And then both Gray and the unseen figure were both gone. The only thing that was left behind was the 90's flashlight he was holding.

 **~WITH CLAIRE AND OWEN~**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Claire and Owen were walking through a tall grassy field, searching for Zach and Gray.

"I think we're going in circles. Don't you think we should drop some kind of a search grid or something?" Said Claire. "I've seen those kids three times since they were born. Two of those were funerals. I never visit...i never call. My sister's right. I'm island." She and Owen soon made it out of the tall feild.

"It's messy to have other people in your life." Said Owen.

"Yeah, but, i like people. I mean most people." Said Claire.

"Human beings are an over rated species." Said Owen.

"You know...i really underestimated you. I've been treating you like some kind of neanderthal. There's actually a lot more to you. I just get so worked up in all of my personal..." Claire turned around and saw Owen kneeling beside a large pile of mud and putting it on. "What are you doing?"

"Look, i know you're use to watching your assets from behind glass, but out here, we're on their turff. You need to cover up the smell of that Vanilla scented lotion you put on before you came to see me." Said Owen.

"I don't...why do you always...i don't smell like Vanilla." Said Claire.

Owen stood up with both of his hands full of mud. "Will you consider for a minute that i actually might know a little bit more about something than you do?" He said as he walked over to Claire. "Ready?"

"No. No, no, no. No." Claire walked over to the pile of mud. I am perfectly capable of doing this myself." She picked up a pile of mud and covered legs in it. She then turned to face Owen. "Did i miss a spot?"

"Yeah, uh, just...just get that area." Said Owen, pointing at his chest.

Claire then covered her chest, neck and face with the remains of the mud that was on her hands.

Owen started laughing.

"What?" Claire asked.

"No, i just...i didn't mean...you didn't have to get it on your face." Said Owen. Claire frowned after hearing this. "Which is okay. Did you...did that get in your mouth?" Owen handed Claire a hankerchif as she walked by. "I'm just saying you over did it, is all."

"This had better be mud for your sake." Said Claire.

 **~WITH ZACH AND MAX~**

Zach and Max walked through the jungle, looking for Amber and Gray.

"Amber! Gray!" Shouted Zach.

"Hey, not so loud. It's not safe to be doing that out here in the wild." Said Max.

"Well excuse me for trying to find our two missing friends." Said Zach.

The boys continued walking through the jungle until a Triceratops-like Dinosaur charged out of the bushes and made it's way towards them. Zach and Max dodged the Dinosaur and it ran right passed them.

"What is that?!" Zach gasped.

"It's a Ferrucutus!" Said Max.

The Ferrucutus stopped in it's tracks and turned around and charged at the boys.

Zach and Max both made a run for it as the Dinosaur chased after them through the jungle.

The Ferrucutus quickly caught up with them and knocked Zach, follow by Max.

Zach quickly got to his feet and jumped onto the Ferrucutus's face while Max laid on the ground under the Dinosaur, narrowly avoiding being stomped on.

Max cralled out from under the Dinosaur and ran.

The Ferrucutus flinged Zach off of it's face and chased after Max. It quickly caught up with him and knocked him down to the ground.

Zach got to his feet and picked up a rock and threw it at the Dinosaur.

The Ferrucutus turned and saw Zach and charged at the 16 year old boy.

Zach quickly ran towards Max. "Come on!" He said as he helped the boy to his feet.

The two boys ran deeper into the jungle and the Ferrucutus chased after them.


	15. JW 15: Finding Gray

**JW 15: FINDING GRAY.**

 **~WITH AMBER, PATRIOT AND DINK~**

Amber, Patriot and Dink walked through the jungle, trying to find Zach, Max and Gray.

"I'm hungry." Said Patriot.

"Eat these." Said Amber as she pointed at a small tree growing black berries.

Patriot stopped in his tracks and examined the fruit on the small tree. "What are they?"

"Berries?" Said Patriot.

"Yeah. Just pretend they're gummy bears." Said Amber as she rolled her brown eyes. She and Dink stopped in their tracks and waited up for their friend.

Patriot shrugged his shoulders, picked some of the berries and ate them. "Mmm. Hey, not bad. Not bad." The 13 year old boy went to rejoin the others.

"We need shelter." Said Amber.

"Where?" Asked Dink.

"I remember my Mom mentioning something about there being some caves out here last summer. Or was that my Dad?" Said Amber.

Just then, a loud and familiar roar filled the air, startling the kids.

"Please tell me that was your stomache roaring just now." Said Amber.

"No, it sounds bigger." Said Patriot.

"And close." Added a scared Dink.

"And hungry! Let's get out of here!" Said Patriot.

The kids ran through the jungle to find shelter and to hide from the Indominus Rex, who was lurking out in the forest somewhere.

 **~WITH CLAIRE AND OWEN~**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Claire spotted an old (1990's) flashlight and ran up to it and picked it up and examined it. Clearly it had been used because it was still on.

"What's that?" Owen asked.

Claire turned around and handed the flashlight to Owen. "It's a (1990's) flashlight. You think the boy have been through here?"

"Without a doubt." Said Owen.

"How do you know that?" Asked Claire.

"Because there's no one else out here except you, me, them and the Indominus Rex." Said Owen.

"Oh, i can't believe this. I cannot believe myself. How could i be so stupid?" Asked Claire.

"Calm down, it's not your fault." Said Owen.

"Yes it is. I mean, here it is my sister intrusted me with her two son's, my nephews, who i haven't seen in forever, to me to spend time with them for the whole weekend. But did i spend time with them? No. I blew them off on my assistant and now they are out here all by themselves, going through who knows what." Said Claire.

Owen then noticed something. "Whoa."

"What?" Asked Claire.

"Well, i was right about one thing. They did come through here. But i don't think they were by themselves." Said Owen.

Claire pointed at Owen's eyes and then her finger followed to the spot where they were stairing. The red head was shocked, for in front of her and Owen were two giant footprints. "Are those what i think they are?"

"Yes. There's only one creature that's capable of leaving footprints that size...the Indominus Rex." Said Owen.

"You don't think it got the kids, do you?" Asked Claire.

"At this rate...i don't know what to believe. All i know is we need to find those kids before she does." Said Owen, refering to the I-Rex. "Come on, let's go."

"Right behind ya." Said Claire as she followed after Owen.

 **~WITH ZACH AND MAX~**

Meanwhile, Zach and Max were now walking through a different part of the jungle, searching for Amber and Gray. Max had taken off his dark green jacket and tide the sleeves around his waist.

"Thank goodness we finally lost it. I never expected that kind of Dinosaur to be so vicious and violent." Said Zach.

"Yeah, well join the club. I was just as suprised as you were. I wonder what happened to that Dinosaur to make it so mad." Said Max.

"Maybe it ran into that thing that attacked us earlier." Said Zach.

"I doubt it. It was still alive." Said Max.

"Yeah, well, enough about the Dinosaurs for one day. Let's just focus on finding Gray and Amber." Said Zach.

"Let's do that." Said Max.

The two kids walked up a hill and when they made it to the top they saw an endless view of dense jungle up ahead of them.

Max: "(Sighs)."

"Hey. You've got this." Said Zach.

Max walked onward.

Zach took off his Jurassic World wristband and threw it away and followed Max.

 **~ELSEWHERE~**

Elsewhere, in an unknown location, an unconscious Gray was sleeping on the floor. The 12 year old boy then slowly opened his blue eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He quickly realized that he was inside an old temple. The question was how did he get here? The boy soon got his answer when he looked back to his left and saw the Indominus Rex curled up in a ball, sound asleep. It was very obvious that the Dinosaur had brought him here. Why? He didn't know, nor did he care to stick around to find out. He needed to get out of here and fast before the creature woke up. Gray then looked in front of him and saw the opened entrance of the cave, as well as the footprints of the Dinosaur leading inside. He looked back and saw that the Indominus Rex was still asleep. This was his chance to escape. But he knew he had to be carefule. One false move and the Dinosaur would awaken and swollow him whole. The boy slowly got to his feet and quietly walked towards the entrance. Once he made it to the entrance, Gray walked down some steps and then ran out of the temple through another entrance and into the jungle and hid behind a tree. He poked his head out from behind the tree and looked back at the temple to see if the Dinosaur had heard him and had woken up. Fortunantly, it wasn't, which was good news for Gray.

Gray slowly backed away from the tree and observed his surroundings to see if there was any more danger lurking about. He soon saw that there was no danger and turned to leave. As he did, he bumped into a tree. Gray placed a hand on his aching forehead and ran off into the jungle. He ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to get as far away from the temple as possible. The 12 year old boy ran through a thick bush and fell and rolled down a hill and stopped when he reached the bottom. Gray attempted to stand up, but slipped and fell into a stream of water, getting himself wet.

Gray sat up in the stream and slammed his hands down in the water, making a splash. "I should've stayed in the mineshaft. It was safer."


	16. JW 16: Camping In The Jungle

**JW 16: CAMPING IN THE JUNGLE.**

 **~WITH CLAIRE AND OWEN~**

Claire and Owen journied through the jungle, looking for Zach and Gray.

"Do you think the boys came through here?" Asked Claire.

"Doubt it." Said Owen.

"Are they on this part of the jungle?" Asked Claire.

"They could be." Said Owen.

"They could be? What kind of answer is that?" Asked Claire.

"An "i'm not completely sure" answer." Said Owen.

"Are we at least close to finding them?" Asked Claire.

"I don't know." Said Owen.

"Are we on their trail?" Asked Claire.

"I don't know." Said Owen.

"Are we on the right track?" Asked Claire.

"I don't know." Said Owen.

"Do you know where they are?" Asked Claire.

"I don't know." Said Owen.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Claire.

"I don't know." Said Owen.

"Do you know where we are? And don't you dare tell me "I don't know." Said Claire.

"Okay, i won't." Said Owen.

"Translation: We're lost." Said Claire.

"We are not lost. I'm just not sure where we are." Said Owen.

"That's the same thing." Said Claire.

Owen: "No it's not."

Claire: "Yes it is."

"Uh, no, it's not."

"Uh, yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

Claire and Owen continued to bicker as they continued walking through the jungle.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Elsewhere, Gray sat on the jungle floor up against a big rock. The 12 year old boy held one of his blue shoes in his hands and looked at it and saw that it was wet and dirty just as he was. The boy sighed. How did he ever get tangled up in all this madness? What was all of this even about anyway? Why did those two people kidnap him and then dump him all the way out here in the heart of the jungle? And more importantly...how was he going to get out of here alive?

 **~LATER~**

Gray walked up to the top of a hill and looked down and saw Elsa and Terrence walking down the hill. Most likely heading back to the park.

"Isn't there a shorter way back to the park?" Asked Terrence.

"I know where where we're going, just follow me." Said Elsa.

"But half the time you have us walking up hill instead of down." Said Terrence.

"That's the way it is, Terrence. Not everything's easy. You're born, life's bad and then you die." Said Elsa.

Once the two kidnappers were out of sight, Gray quietly walked over to another tree that was near a clift and hid behind it. He poked his head out from behind and looked down from the clift and saw watched as Elsa and Terrence walked off. And that was when a light bulb went off in the boy's head. He finally found the answer as to how to get out of the jungle. And Elsa and Terrence had unknowingly provided him with the answer. It was plane and simple: In order to get out of the jungle and back to the park, all Gray had to do was follow the two crooks who had brought him out here...without being seen, of course.

Gray then moved away from the tree and slowly made his way through the jungle, secretly following after Elsa and Terrence.

 **~WITH AMBER, PATRIOT AND DINK~**

Elsewhere, Amber, Patriot and Dink headed towards a cave. They had been seaching for Zach, Max and Gray for hours and so far they had had no luck in finding either of them. So Amber had suggested that they find shelter to rest for the night. Then, when morning rolled around, they would get up and resume the search,

"I don't think the Dinosaur will find us here." Said Amber.

"Yeah, but other animals will." Said Patriot.

"There aren't any animals on this island except Dinosaurs." Said Amber.

"That's what i mean." Said Patriot.

Once they made it to the entrance of the cave, the three kids went inside to rest up for the night.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the jungle, an unseen figure was rushing through the dark jungle at high speed. It soon made it's way to the cave and entered inside and saw Amber, Patriot and Dink sitting up against the wall.

"(Sighs) I'm starvin." Said Patriot.

"Yeah, me too." Added Dink.

"Do you two ever stop complaining?" Asked Amber.

The kids then all gasped in shock when they looked and saw the unseen figure.

The unseen figure turned out to be Zach and Max standing at the entrance of the cave. Zach was holding five big dead fish that he was carrying in an old net.

"Zach! Max!" Said Amber.

"Amber!" Said Zach.

"Patriot? And Dick?" Said Max.

"It's Dink, not Dick, dummy. Get it right." Said Dink.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Zach.

"What are we doing here? What are you two doing here?" Asked Amber.

"Uh...dinner?" Asked Max.

Later, after gathering some wood and starting a fire, the now group of five kids sat around the campfire, cooking and eating their fish on sticks.

Dink took a bight out of his cooked fish on a stick. "Mmm. That's good."

"Yeah, delicious. Thanks, big Mitchell." Said Patriot.

"Oh, no. Don't thank me. Thank Dink. If he hadn't had that lighter on him, we would've had to eat the fish raw." Said Zach.

"So true." Said Dink.

"You know, i gotta hand it to myself. I'm a natural when it comes to catching fish." Said Zach.

"I know. I still remember that time at camp in (2009) when we were 9 and 10. Boy, that was a big Bass you caught." Said Amber.

"Yeah. You and me and the whole camp really cellebrated that day." Said Zach.

"And we had plenty of left over fish for the rest of the summer. As well as all different kinds of cooked fish. Fried, baked, Bar B Q'd, smoked, and sushi." Said Amber.

"Yeah. Those were the good old days." Said Zach.

"They sure were." Said Amber.

"I wish i'd listened to my Dad when we were out here." Said Max.

"My Dad and i never went camping." Said Patriot. "At least big Mitchell here knows how to catch fish so we don't go hungry."

"Yeah, real starve to death hungry." Said Dink.

"Your Dad never took you camping?" Said Amber.

"Nah. He want's me to be more like him. An in doors kind of guy. We just don't do that father and son outing stuff. Sometimes i think he's really disappointed in me." Said Dink.

"I thought it was pretty smart of you to use that lighter to start the fire. And i thought it was pretty brave the way you two helped Gray beat the Dinosaur. That thing could've eaten us all for all we know." Said Amber.

"My brother did what?" Said Zach.

"Oh yeah, i forgot, you and Max weren't with me at the time when it happened." Said Amber.

"When what happened?" Asked Max.

"Your brother, Gray, saved us, that's what." Said Amber.

"Yeah, Mitchell whooped that thing. He whooped it good." Said Patriot.

"Yeah, who knew he had it in him." Added Dink.

"My brother did what?" Asked Zach.

"I think it would easier to tell Zach the story rather than just say what happened." Said Amber.

"What? What happened? I wanna know." Said Zach.

"Yeah, me too." Said Max.

"Okay...here goes...See, this is how it all happened." Began Patriot.

 **~WITH ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

Somewhere else in the jungle, Elsa and Terrence were sitting around a campfire.

"Is it true what you told that kid about there being a boy down there, dead?" Asked Terrence.

"I don't know. That's the story." Said Elsa. "But there's one down there now, isn't there?"

Not too far away from the campsight, Gray hid behind a tree and spied uon Elsa and Terrence. He knew now that it was dark, they would probably be camping out here for the night, so he had decided to do the exact same thing. Then, when morning came, he would awake and resume following Elsa and Terrence. All he had to do was wake up before them, which was a lot easier said than done.


	17. JW 17: Gray's Long, Endless Journey

**JW 17: GRAY'S LONG, ENDLESS JOURNEY.**

The next morning rolled around real and Gray was lying sound asleep on a jungle hill floor next to a bush, with an Iguanodon standing beside him. Gray awoke and gasped when he saw the Dinosaur that was beside him, but quickly realized that it was the herbivore kind and that he was in no danger.

"Hey." Said Gray to the Iguanodon. The boy reached out his hand to pet the Dinosaur, but as he did, the animal quickly ran off, causing him to gasp. The dirty 12 year old got to his feet and began walking up the hill.

Once he made it to the top of the hill, Gray saw that the campsight, where Elsa and Terrence spent the night, was now deserted and the fire had been put out. He walked over to the campsight and looked around for anything that was usable. Unfortunantly, there wasn't. Not food, no water, no nothing. Gray then noticed some hulls on the ground next to him and picked them up and examend them to see what they were. They were fruit hulls. From a Mango by the looks of them. But the boy quickly saw that they would do him no good, as all of the fruit had been eaten off of them. He dropped the hulls back on the ground in disappointment.

Later, Gray was now holding a pair of old handcuffs in his hand he had gotton out of his phannypack. He placed the handcuffs in the pocket of his short sleeve checkered shirt and resumed his journey through the jungle.

 **~WITH ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

Later, Elsa and Terrence were still journying through the jungle to make it back to the park and resume their jobs. Terrence then looked at the disk he held in his hand, causing Elsa the bump into him.

"What's the hold up?" Asked Elsa.

"I just got an idea. When we get back to the park, why don't we pop this baby into my laptop and see what's on it?" Said Terrence.

"Where did you go to college?" Asked Elsa.

"I didn't go to college." Said Terrence.

"Noooo. I figured you were a harvard man." Said Elsa in a sarcastic tone.

"No. I never went to college. Not never." Said Terrence.

Elsa: "(Sighs)."

"Let's put this disk in my laptop when we get back to work and see what's on it." Said Terrence.

"If you had a brain up stairs, you'd be dangerous." Said Elsa.

"Thank you." Said Terrence.

"That wasn't a...never mind." Said Elsa.

Elsa and Terrence resumed their walk through the jungle.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Gray climbed up a hill and hid behind a treetrunk. He looked over the trunk and saw Elsa and Terrence walking along.

Terrence then grabbed Elsa by the arm, stopping her in her tracks as he looked at the treetrunk.

"Elsa, look." Said Terrence.

Not wanting to be discovered, Gray ducked his head behind the treetrunk.

A little Parasaur walked across the treetrunk and stopped on it right in front of Gray.

"(Whispering) Oh, great." Said Gray.

"I think i see our supper crawling around out there." Said Terrence.

"You're not gonna catch that little Parasaur. He can run faster than you...and me." Said Elsa.

Terrence pulled a hunting knife out of his pants pocket. "I'm not gonna catch him. I'm gonna nail him from right here."

"You'll never do it." Said Elsa.

"Oh, yeah? Well you watch me." Said Terrence.

Gray poked his head up a little and his blue eyes went wide when he saw Terrence with the knife in his hands, preparing the throw it at the Dinosaur that was in front of him.

"(Whispering) Come here, stupid." Said Gray as he grabbed ahold of the Parasaur.

Terrence threw his knife and it hit the treetrunk.

"See, i told you. You missed." Said Elsa.

"I couldn't have. That knife had him dead on." Said Terrence. He then ran over to where the treetrunk was to retrieve his knife, only to see that it was now gone. The man then went back over to where Elsa stood. "You're not gonna believe this. That Dinosaur stole my knife."

"Really? You don't say." Said Elsa. "Let me get this staright. First the Indominus Rex escapes from it's paddock, then a Dinosaur gets your knife. Kind of makes you wonder what's gonna be next, doesn't it?" She then walked off, leaving Terrence behind.

Terrence then followed after Elsa.

Meanwhile, Gray, now holding Terrence's hunting knife, hid behind a tree and listened in on his conversation with Elsa.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by that? What's gonna be next? Elsa? Elsa!" Came the voice of Terrence.

Gray couldn't help but grin a little. Seeing that the bad guys were now gone, the 12 year old boy genius fled the area.

 **~ELSEWHERE~**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Gray now stood in a stream of water and began using Terrence's knife to sharpen a stick. Once he was sure it was sharp enough, the boy stuck the stick into the water to catch a fish, but they proved to be too fast for him. "Quit movin' around, will ya?" Gray tried to stick the stick back inside the stream, but the fish just wouldn't be still. "Stay still!" He stuck his stick in the water again, only to catch nothing, like before. Gray stuck the stick back in the stream, and this time he felt like he had caught something. And he did. The boy slowly lifted his stick out of the water and saw a huge, big fish stuck to the other end. "Holy smokes!"

 **~LATER~**

Gray sat in front of a campfire he had started by collecting some wood and sticks and using some matches, he had stored away in his phannypack, to light the fire. He had his fish on the stick laid over the campfire, cooking it.

Later, after finnishing his roasted fish, Gray laid sound asleep on the jungle floor on a bunch of big leaves he had collected. The boy awoke and looked around and looked around and saw that it was still day time.

 **~LATER~**

Gray was now walking through a now bushy area part of the jungle. He soon stopped and looked around to see if there was anywhere he could go that would lead him out of this forest. But sadly, there wasn't. Never the less, he continued onward through the endless wilderness.

 **~WITH ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

Elsa and Terrence were still traveling through the jungle, trying to find their way back to the resort.

"We'll follow that trail. It'll take us right up through the rest of the rainforest." Said Elsa as she and Terrence walked on a hill. Unbeknownst to them, Gray was hidding in the bushed beneath the hill, listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah. And into those clifts on the other side, i'll bet." Said Terrence.

Gray then looked up and saw that the two goons were gone and climbed up to the top of the hill and followed them from behind.

Later, the 12 year old boy came another part of the jungle and stopped in his tracks when he noticed a large stump up ahead. Another lightbulb then went off in his head. Gray removed the wound vine that was around his waist and headed towards the stump. **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, not too far away, Elsa and Terrence were headed in the same area.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Once he had made it towards the stump, Gray un-wounded the vine and tide it around the large treestump. He then looked and saw a long treetrunk that streched all the way to another tree and got yet another idea.

 **~WITH ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

"I'm tired. Are you sure this is the right way?" Asked Terrence.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Gray stood on the treetrunk and tide the other end of the vine around the long tree.

 **~WITH ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

"That's why they call it a trail. It's a mark or a series of signs or objects left behind by the passage of someone or something." Said Elsa.

"I know that. I'm not stupid." Said Terrence.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Gray reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the handcuffs and placed them around the vine and held onto them. "I can't believe i'm doing this." He then slid down on the rope while holding onto the handcuffs.

Meanwhile, as Elsa and Terrence soon reached the part of the jungle where Gray once was. Elsa then stopped Terrence when she heard a strange noise.

"AHHH!" Gray screamed as he slid down the rope and crashed into Elsa and Terrence, knocking them both down to the ground.

Terrence picked the disk up off the ground and stood up and faced Gray, who was holding the handcuffs in his hand.

Gray hit Terrence in the face with the handcuffs, causing the disk to fly out of the man's hand. The 12 year old boy then caught the disk and took off running through the jungle.

Elsa then stood up off the ground and ran over to Terrence and helped him up.

"What in the hill was that?" Asked Terrence.

"That was the kid! Come on, let's go get him." Said Elsa.

"No. It couldn't have been the kid. We threw him down the mineshaft, remember?" Said Terrence.

"Shut up, Terrence!" Said Elsa before running off after Gray, with Terrence following close behind.

Gray watched the thugs from behind a tree.

"Look up there on the hill. I'll search around this way." Said Elsa.

Gray continued to watched the two thugs as they searched the jungle for him.

"He's not up here." Said Terrence.

"Well, look over there. Check those bushes. He couldn't have gotton far." Said Elsa.

Gray went over to the stump and reached into his pocket and got out the hunting knife and began sawing at the vine that was tide around it until it broke.

Elsa and Terrence were still looking around the jungle for Gray, but could find no trace of him.

Gray ran over to where the rest of the vine was and cut it with the knife. He wounded up the vine and then put it around his waist and then ran off.

Elsa and Terrence then stopped in their tracks.

"There he is." Said Elsa as she pointed at Gray, who was running through the jungle. "Let's get him." She and Terrence then chased after Gray.

Gray ran through the jungle, with his two enemies in hot pursuit of him. The boy soon came to a stop when he reached the end of a clift. He looked down and saw that there was a raging river lying just below the clift, as well as a waterfall. He then looked across and saw another clift on the other side.

"This way!" Shouted Elsa.

Gray removed the vine from around his waist and tide it around a big rock.

"Quit dragging your feet!" Said Elsa.

"Wait up!" Came the voice of Terrence.

"Ugh! Over here!" Said Elsa.

"Slow down!" Shouted Terrence.

Not waisting time, Gray slung the end of the vine, tide to the rock, around and then tossed it over to the other end. The rocked then landed between two trees and the boy pulled on the vine to see if it was tight and strong. He then grabbed ahold on the vine and then rapped his legs around it and began crossing the gorge on the vine. Gray then stopped and looked down at the gorge and saw how high up he was before continuing to cross.

Elsa and Terrence soon reached the clift and saw Gray crossing the gorge on the vine.

"We've got him now." Said Elsa.

Terrence then reached into his other pocket and pulled out another hunting knife.

Elsa took notice of this. "You can't hit him from here."

"I'm not gonna hit him, i'm gonna cut the vine." Said Terrence before he started sawing at the vine with his knife.

"No, you idiot!" Said Elsa as she stopped Terrence from sawing at the vine. "How are we gonna get across?" Elsa then took the knife from Terrence and placed it in her lab coat pocket. "Let's go get him." She grabbed ahold of the vine and started crossing the gorge after Gray.

Gray soon made it to the other side and used the tree as suport to get down on the ground. Now safely on the other side, the boy genius looked and saw Elsa crossing the gorge after him. The 12 year old then took off into the jungle.

"Come on, Terrence, he's getting away!" Said Elsa.

Terrence looked down at the gorge and saw the river below it. He grabbed ahold of the vine and started crossing.

Elsa soon made it to the other side and placed her feet on the ground.

Terrence was still making his way across the gorge on the vine.

Just then, the Indominus Rex arrived on the scene and stood at the edge of the clift where Elsa and Terrence once stood and let out a loud roar, getting both Terrence and Elsa's attention.

"AHH!" Scream Terrence. "Elsa! Elsa, i'm slipping! What am i gonna do?"

"Swim!" Elsa shouted.

The Indominus Rex then shot fire out of her mouth and the fire engulfed Terrence, causing him to let go of the vine and plummit all the way to the bottom of the gorge and make a splash landing in the river below to his death.

Meanwhile, not too far ahead, Gray stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of Terrence's scream, but continued onward.

"First bath he's had in a five weeks." Said Elsa. She was then brought out of her thoughts by the roar of the Indominus Rex. She watched as the hybrid prepared to spew out another mouthful of fire. Elsa then took off running through the jungle after Gray as the Dinosaur spewed fire out of her mouth.

Elsa ran through the jungle and soon came across an opened field of a heard of Triceratops. She then moved through field and in pursuit of Gray.

Gray continued running through the jungle as fast as his legs could carry him.

Elsa soon made it out of the field and entered into the other side of the jungle and saw a huge mountain just a few miles up ahead. "Gottcha now." The female scientist then ran through the jungle to catch up with the boy.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Gray soon stopped in his tracks when he came to another gorge. But there was something different about this one. This gorge had a log across it. All Gray had to do was cross the log and get to the other side and make it to the top of the mountain.

"(Gasp)!" Gray gasped as he turned around and saw Elsa standing in front of him.

Elsa snached Gray up by the neck and slammed him into a rocky wall.

Gray reached into his phannypack and got out some pepper spray and sprayed it in Elsa's eyes, causing her to let go of him. The boy put the pepper spray back in his pack and started walking across the log.

Elsa quickly took notice of this and got to her feet and began crossing the log as well. Once she was close enough, she grabbed Gray by the arm.

Gray grabbed ahold of a limb that was attached to the log and broke it off. The boy then hit the female scientist in the face with the limb, causing her to let go of him and to fall onto the log. He then dropped the limb and resumed crossing the log.

Elsa then got to her feet and resumed crossing the log, as well as chasing after Gray. "Grrrrrrr! Little brat!"

Gray soon made it across the log to the other side and began climbing up the rocky grass covered mountain.

"I don't know how you got out of there, kid, but this time you're gonna stay dead!" Said Elsa before she started climbing up the mountain after Gray.

Gray looked down and saw Elsa climbing up the mountain after him and he began to climb faster.

"It's just you and me now!" Said Elsa.

Gray soon made it to a small hole and his eyes widened. For inside the hole was a poisonous rattle snake. The boy then continued climbing until he made it to the top of the mountain and stood up and looked down at Elsa. "Stop! Don't come any higher! There's a rattle snake on the edge above you!"

Elsa then stopped when she heard the sound of rattling coming just a few feet above her. "Ha! I eat rattle snakes for breakfast!" She said before she continued climbing. The woman then stopped in her tracks again when she reached the hole and saw the rattle snake inside.

The poisonous reptile lunged at Elsa to bight her in the face, but the woman grabbed ahold on it's head, preventing it from doing so.

"I oughta bight you." Said Elsa before throwing the snake away. She then resumed climbing the mountain. She was almost at the top where Gray was. All she would have to do was climb one more foot and then she would be at the top.

Gray moved away from the ledge of the mountain as he saw his female enemy approaching closer and closer.

Down below, at the bottom of the mountain, the Indominus Rex came to the edge of the clift and looked up at the mountain and saw boy she had captured standing at the top and a woman climbing up to the top of the mountain where the boy was. The Dinosaur made her way across the log and jumped to the other side and dug her sharp claws into the mountain, causing Elsa to lose her footing.

"AH! Help me, kid, i'm slipping!" Said Elsa as she held on for dear life. She then heard a loud roar and she looked down to see the Indominus Rex making her way up to the mountain where she and Gray were. "Help me!"

Gray ran over to the edge where Elsa was hanging from.

"I won't hurt you. I promise. Just...just help me." Said Elsa.

Gray got down on his stomach and grabbed ahold of Elsa's hand, but it slipped. He and the woman looked down and saw that the Indominus Rex was getting closer to where they were.

"Help me! You can't let me fall!" Said Elsa.

Gray reached inside his shirt pocket and got out the handcuffs.

"That's it. Hold them out." Said Elsa.

Gray held on to one of the cuffs and Elsa grabbed ahold of the other cuff.

Elsa then reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out Terrence's hunting knife.

Gray geld on as tight as he could to the other cuff.

Elsa then lifted the knife above her head and Gray's eyes widened with fear. But just as she was about to stab the boy, the Indominus Rex dug her claws into another part of the mountain a foot away from where Elsa was. This caused the mountain to shake and Elsa completely lost her balance, and the Indominus Rex lost her footing, now only hanging on the mountain by her claws. As the mountain continubed to shake, Gray lost his grip on the other cuff and Elsa strabbed her knife into the mountain. The woman soon lost her grip on the knife and she and the Indominus Rex both fell off the crumbling mountain.

The Indominus Rex broke the log in half as she fell through it. Both Elsa and the hybrid fell into the gorge and landed into a raging river below.

Gray looked down at the river and saw Elsa surface.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, LITTLE BOY! THIS ISN'T OVER BY A LONG SHOT! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME BOY! MARK MY WORDS! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD THE LAST OF ME! I'LL BE BEACK!" Shouted Elsa.

Gray then waved goodbye to Elsa.

A confused Elsa looked behind her and saw that there was a massive waterfall at the end of the river. She then tried to fight the curant, which quickly proved to be futal.

The Indominus Rex then surfaced from the river and gave a loud roar.

"AHHH!" Elsa scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted as she and the Indominus Rex went over the waterfall to their deaths.

Gray continued to stair on at the raging river below in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Someone...a person...a human being...had actually died in front of him. Two somebodies actually. The woman had died and the Dinosaur that had attacked Gray and his friends yesterday had died as well. And that was good. Not the deaths of the man and the woman, but the death of the Dinosaur, which is what Gray was more worried about while he was stranded out here in the jungle. His kidnappers were dead...and the Dinosaur was now dead as well. All he had to do now was find his way back to the park. Gray then looked and saw Elsa's hunting knife still stuck in the part of the mountain where she once was. The boy grabbed ahold of the knife and pulled it out of the mountain.

 **~LATER~**

Later, elsewhere in the jungle, Gray walked up to the top of another mountain and saw before him an endless vally of dense jungle. The park was nowhere in sight. Despite the long journey ahead of him, the 12 year old boy continued onward.

Some time later, after traveling through the endless, dense jungle, Gray had finally made it to the top of another mountain and was sitting like an indian in front of a fire. He was doing this to send a smoke signal. The boy saw that the fire wasn't big enough and placed a stick on it to make the flames bigger.

Some more time had passed and help had still not come. Follow by some more time...and some more...and some more...and some more.

Gray picked up a branch of leaves and placed it on the fire.

Some more time had passed and help still hadn't arrived.

Gray placed another branch of leaves onto the fire.

More time passed...then some more...then some more...then some more.

Gray was now standing up and overlooking the dense endless jungle. Seeing that no help was coming, the boy had put the fire out. He then resumed his journey down the mountain, despite there being yet another long journey ahead of him.


	18. JW 18: The Race To Find Gray

**JW 18: THE RACE TO FIND GRAY.**

 **Hours Earlier.**

The next morning had rolled around and Zach, Max, Amber, Patriot and Dink had left the cave and had resumed their journey through the jungle to find Gray. The kids soon stopped in their tracks when they caught the scent of something in the air.

"(Sighs) I smell food." Said Patriot.

"Me too. Food. Real food." Added Dink.

"Hey, they're right. I smell something cooking." Said Max.

Zach and Amber could smell the fragrance in the air as well.

"It's probably them." Said Amber.

"Them who? Gray?" Asked Zach.

"No, the people who kidnapped Gray. We must be headed straight for them." Said Amber.

"Yeah. Must be." A grin then appeared across Zach's face. "Hey, guys...want some breakfast?"

"No more fruits. I can't eat 'em anymore." Said Patriot.

"Not the fruit." Said Zach.

Max then realized what Zach was implying. "You mean..."

"Yes, i do." Said Zach.

"Mean what?" Asked Amber.

"That's crazy, they kidnapped Gray. They may even have guns." Said Max.

"It's the last thing they'd expect." Said Zach.

"What?" Asked Amber.

"If we're quiet they won't even know we're there. We'll get Gray, then, when they leave, we'll go the other way." Said Zach.

"(Sighs) I smell something good." Said Patriot.

"I don't like it." Said Amber.

"I agree with Amber. We're in enough trouble already. Said Max.

 **~WITH ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

At the campsight, Terrence was roasting some fruit on a stick over a campfire while Elsa was examining a map of the island.

"Yes. Yes. The main road out of here is down that way. That's where the park is. And that road is our ticket out of here. All we have to do is follow it and we're home free." Said Elsa.

 **~WITH THE KIDS~**

Zach led the other kids close to where the enemy's campsight was and then they all stopped in their tracks.

"You want some more?" Asked Terrence.

"No. Hey, clean up this mess, will you?" Said Elsa.

Terrence tossed the stick of may roasted fruit away.

Hidding in the brush of the jungle with the others, Patriot picked up the stick of half eaten roasted fruit and he, Dink, Max and Zach started eating it.

"Mmm. This is good. Here, Amber, have some." Said Zach as he offered her the stick of fruit.

"I think i'll pass." Said Amber.

"Fine. More for us then, aint that right, guys?" Said Zach as he withdrew the stick away from his childhood friend.

"Yeah." Said the three boys before they and Zach resumed eating the fruit on it.

 **~1 HOUR LATER~**

An hour later, after eating breakfast, the kids resumed their journey through the jungle and ran as fast as their legs could carry.

"I gotta rest." Said Dink before he stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground.

The others also stopped in their tracks to rest as well and they all sat down on the ground next to Dink.

"So what did you guys think? I mean, was my plan full proof or what?" Asked Zach.

"Yeah, it was great." Agreed Patriot, Max and Dink.

"Amber, what did you think?" Asked Zach.

"Okay. I admit that your plan was perfect. And that solved our hunger problem, but we've got a bigger problem." Said Amber.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Asked Zach.

"Well, 1: We still don't have Gray with us. 2: We're stranded out here in the middle of nowhere. And 3: That thing is still out there roming the island." Said Amber.

"Okay, okay. So maybe my plan didn't completely work out as i planned it." Said Zach.

"Maybe?" Said Amber.

"Uh...guys." Said Patriot.

"What?" Asked Zach and Amber.

"Look." Patriot pointed out.

The kids all looked in the direction where Patriot was pointing and saw a Stegosaurus eating berries on the grassy ground.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt us." Said Amber.

"What do you mean he won't hurt us? He's lookin' at us like we're his breakfast." Said Dink.

"It's a Stegosaurus. He's a herbavor." Said Amber.

"What's a herbav...what you said." Said Dink.

"It's a veggisaurus, Dink. A veggisaurus." Said Max.

"A veggisaurus?" Asked Patriot.

"Yeah, veggi. As in they only eat plants, fruit and veggitables. But for you i think they'd make an exception." Said Max.

"Well i hate the other kind." Said Patriot.

"Yeah...Uh, okay. Let's get out of here." Said Zach. He and the others got to their feet and continued onward through the jungle.

 **~2 HOURS LATER~**

Two hours had passed since the kids had resumed their journey and they still were nowhere closer to finding Gray, nor were they any closer to finding their way back to the park.

"I'm hot. I'm tired. And i'm hungry." Said Patriot.

"You just ate." Said Max.

"That was three hours ago." Said Patriot.

"Any idea how much farther?" Asked Max.

"From the looks of it, i'd say pretty far. We might be here tonight too." Said Zach.

"You gotta be kidding me. Another night? Ohhhh. I'm gonna starve to death." Said Patriot.

"Well it'll save you the trouble if that thing catches us." Said Dink.

"Can we at least stop and find something to drink?" Asked Patriot.

"No, we cannot." Said Amber.

"Why not?" Asked Patriot.

"Because the water might be contaminated and we can't aford for any members of the group to get sick." Said Amber.

"Aw man. I gotta rest." Said Patriot before stopping in his tracks.

"Well, we're not waiting for you, Patriot. You'll just have to catch up." Said Zach.

"Okay, fine. But i wish you wouldn't say ketchup." Said Patriot. The 13 year old boy streched his arms and legs. While doing so, he lost his balance and rolled down a hill.

"Patriot!" Said Dink after hearing his friend scream.

Patriot rolled down the hill until he reached the ledge of a clift. The screaming 13 year old boy held onto the edge of the clift as tight as he could. The boy's screams could be heard all across the land.

Elsewhere in the jungle, the Indominus Rex stopped could hear Patriot's screams and decided to follow them.

Back at the clift, Patriot continued to scream his lungs out.

Zach and the others ran to Patriot's rescue, but stopped when they reached the edge of the clift.

Amber then noticed a long limb on the ground near-by. "Grab the limb. Hang on, Patriot."

"Okay." Said Patriot. The teenager then started to lose his grip. "AH! AH, i'm falling!"

Zach, Max and Dink picked up the long stick and Amber grabbed ahold of it.

"Hang on." Said Amber. She and the others lowered the long stick down the where Patriot was.

Patriot grabbed the stick with both hands and held onto it for dear life.

"We can't hold on much longer!" Said Max.

"We have to!" Said Zach.

"He's too heavy!" Said Dink.

"HELP! HELP!" Screamed Patriot as he held onto the end of the stick. The boy then looked down at the clift, which instantly proved to be a mistake, as he was 100 feet up. "HELP! HELP! HELP ME!"

The gang held onto the stick as tight as they could and continued to pull and pull and pull until they had pull Patriot back onto the clift.

Patriot hurried away from the clift and clung to a near-by tree. "That's it. This decides it."

"Decides what?" Asked Amber.

"When we get back, i'm going on a diet." Said Patriot, even though he wasn't fat.

All of the kids then started laughing.

 **~3 HOURS LATER~**

3 Hours later, after saving Patriot's life, the kids were back to hiking through the jungle.

"Which way?" Asked Amber.

"This way." Said Zach.

Amber and Dink followed after Zach, leaving Patriot and Max behind.

"It's like going hiking with a 6 year old. Or a 6 year old in a 16 year old's body." Said Patriot.

"Why don't you save your strength." Said Max.

Patriot looked down at Max's feet. "Hey, your shoelace is untied."

"Yeah, right." Said Max. The 10 year old boy then tripped and fell face-down on the jungle floor.

"Told ya. You listen to me more often." Said Patriot before walked off after the others.

"I'll catch up." Said Max. The 10 year old boy got to his feet and sat on a rock and began to tie his shoe.

Meanwhile, Patriot had caught up with Zach and the others and was following them.

"I'm still thirsty. Can we find a spring now?" Asked Patriot.

Behind the gang, Elsa and Terrence stepped out of hidding.

"It's okay, kid." Said Elsa.

The kids turned to face Elsa, who was holding a gun in her hands.

"You won't be thirsty for too long." Said Elsa.

"Where's Gray?" Asked Amber.

"Who?" Asked Elsa.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly who i'm talking about! Where's Gray! What have you done with him?!" Said Amber.

"What? You mean they're the ones who kidnapped Gray?" Said Zach.

"Yeah. They were with me, Gray, Patriot and Dink when the Indominus Rex attacked." Said Amber.

"What have you creeps done with my brother?" Asked Zach.

"The same thing we're going to do to all of you." Said Elsa as she aimed her gun at the kids.

"What does that mean?" Asked Zach.

"Do i have to spell this out? We killed the boy and dumped his body out here in the jungle." Said Elsa.

"Actually, we dumped him down a mineshaft." Said Terrence.

"Hush up, Terrence." Said Elsa.

"No. No." Said Zach. The boy was absolutely stunned and completely numb. Gray...His brother...his little brother...his little baby brother...was gone. He was dead. Not just dead...murdered...by these two cold blooded, vicious criminals. And then they discarded his body somewhere in the jungle for the animals. They killed him and then they just threw him away like he was a piece of trash. Like he was nothing. But why? Why did they do it? Why did they take his little brother away from him? He didn't know. What he did know was that his brother was dead...and it was all his fault. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm afraid not. But don't worry about your brother, my dear friend. You'll all be joining him soon enough." Said Elsa.

"If you shoot that the sound will carry for miles. The whole island will hear it." Said Amber.

"And you'll be done for." Said Patriot.

"You know...they have a point there, Elsa." Said Terrence.

"SHUT UP, TERRENCE!" Said Elsa. "You know, there's a funny thing about this jungle. You can't exactly know where the sounds are coming from. The echos are alike."

"Mom? Dad?" Came a voice from behind.

Elsa and Terrence turned to face the source of the voice. "Max? What are you doing out here?"

"What am i doing out here? What are you doing out here?" Asked Max.

"We're working." Said Terrence.

"Oh, that's a new name for it." Said Amber.

"Would you stay out of this?!" Said Terrence.

"And what are you gonna do if i don't? Will you kill me, like you did Gray?" Said Amber.

"Gray's dead? How?" Asked Max.

"Your parents killed him, that's how. Said Amber.

"Mom...Dad...is that true?" Asked Max.

"Max...honey...he would've ruined our bussiness and got Jurassic World shut down." Said Elsa.

"Oh my cod." Said Max in disbelief.

"Max, sweety, please. Let me explain. See what happened was..." Before Elsa could finish her setence, she was hit over the head with a stick, knocking her to the ground, causing her to pull the trigger and for the gun to go off.

"Hey! What the..." Terrence was then hit over the head with a stick as well, knocking him to the ground.

The two people holding the sticks were revealed to be Zach and Amber.

"Nice swing." Said Max.

"Thanks." Said Zach and Amber.

"Now come on, let's go." Said Zach. He and all of the kids then took off through the jungle.

"Get off of me!" Said Elsa as she pushed Terrence off of her. "Those kids! Get 'em!"

 **~WITH CLAIRE AND OWEN~**

Not too far away, Claire and Owen stopped in their tracks when they heard the gunshot.

"What was that?" Asked Claire.

"The sound of gunfire." Said Owen.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Claire.

"Three or four miles that way." Owen pointed out.

"Well, come on, we gotta hurry! The boys might be in danger!" Said Claire.

"Wait a minute, hold it. We're never gonna catch them on foot, so why don't we head over to the mountain spot and suprise them." Said Owen.

"Okay, that makes sense. Come on." Said Claire.

Claire and Owen headed off in the direction where he was pointing earlier in the hopes of finding the boys.

 **~WITH THE KIDS~**

The kids all rushed through the jungle with the two crooks chasing after them. As they ran, Patriot tripped and fell to the ground and the others stopped for him.

"Patriot, come on, get up!" Said Max.

Patriot got to his feet and they all resumed running through the jungle, with the bad guys in hot pursuit.

Later, once they looked behind them and saw that there was no one chasing them, the kids ceased their running and stopped to catch their breaths.

"(Panting) Man, i'm hungry." Said Patriot.

"Haven't you learned anything today? I mean you're so out of condition, you can barely run." Said Amber. "Eat some fruit. It'll give you energy, not fat. You know, the natives who lived out here could live off that and water for months at a time."

"No wonder there are no more natives living out here anymore." Said Patriot.

"So how far do we go from here?" Asked Dink.

"It shouldn't be much farther." Said Max.

"Yeah, so which way?" Asked Patriot.

"I'm not sure. But let's try that way." Said Max as he pointed in the direction ahead of them.

"Can't we rest just a few more minutes?" Asked Patriot.

"We're gonna run out of time, Patriot. You wanna spend another night here?" Said Amber.

Patriot sat down on the jungle floor. "You guys go on ahead. I'll just catch up in a couple of minutes."

"Whatever." Said Max.

The four kids went on ahead through the jungle, leaving their friend behind.

Patriot sat on the jungle floor and picked some berries and started eating them. As he was doing so, someone put a gun to the left side of his head.

"Suprise, kido." Said Elsa, who was holding the gun to Patriot's head.

 **~4 HOURS LATER~**

Elsa and Terrence led Patriot through the jungle a gun point to find the other kids.

"Come here, scardy cat." Said Elsa as she grabbed Patriot by the arm. "Which way did they go?"

"Uh...over there." Patriot pointed out.

"You'd better be right. Move it." Said Elsa.

Patriot led the two crooks in the direction where he had pointed.

 **~WITH THE KIDS~**

Meanwhile, Zach and the other kids were wondering through the jungle, wondering where Patriot was.

"Man, where is he?" Asked Max.

"Think we should go back for him?" Asked Dink.

"I think we never should have left him." Said Amber.

"There he is." Dink pointed out.

The others looked in the direction where Dink was pointing and saw that Patriot was heading in their direction with Elsa and Terrence, who were holding him at gunpoint.

"Oh no. They got him. What are we gonna do?" Said Max.

"Quick, let's hide!" Said Amber.

The four kids then ran off to find a hidding place.

 **~WITH PATRIOT, ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

Elsa stopped in her tracks and she grabbed Patriot by the arm. "Alright, look. Come here!" The female scientist pointed the gun at the 13 year old bully's stomach. "You better be right about this, you hear me? You better be right." Elsa let go of Patriot's arm and she and Terrence resumed leading him through the jungle at gunpoint.

 **~WITH THE KIDS~**

"Great. Now what?" Asked Max as he and the others hid in the bushes.

"Well, we'll keep 'em in sight." Said Amber.

"But how are we gonna get him away from them?" Asked Dink.

"Maybe they'll stop and rest. We'll get ahead of them." Said Amber.

 **~WITH PATRIOT, ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

Elsa, Patriot and Terrence soon came to the spot where the kids once were and stopped in their tracks.

"I need to rest." Said Patriot.

"You know, kid, that's not a bad idea. Hey, Elsa, could we take a break, maybe?" Said Terrence.

"What's the matter, is the kid slowing you down?" Asked Elsa.

"No, no, i just think we need a little break, that's all." Said Terrence.

"Yeah, i guess you're probably right. Okay, take five." Said Elsa.

Patriot sat down next to a tree to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Zach and the others were spying on the enemy from behind a bush. The kids then slowly walked through the jungle and did their best to stay out of sight so they wouldn't be seen. It seemed to work. That is until Dink accidently stepped on a twig.

"What was that?" Asked Elsa.

Patriot looked around and saw the others hidding behind a near-by bush. "I...i just threw a rock."

"Look, little boy...you're getting on my nerves." Said Elsa.

"Sorry, just playin'." Said Patriot.

"Well quit playing." Said Elsa.

"It's alright. He's just joking around, that's all." Said Terrence.

Elsa then walked away.

 **~WITH THE KIDS~**

Zach and the others were sitting on the jungle floor, woving some vines together to make a long, tight rope.

"This is crazy. Are you sure this will work?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, it worked for the native tribe that lived out here years ago." Said Amber. "Work faster."

"How can you turn into an indian in a time like this?" Asked Dink.

"Come on, guys, we have to hurry." Said Amber.

The four kids continued to wove the vines together.

 **~WITH PATRIOT, ELSA AND TERRENCE~**

Elsa laid sound asleep on the jungle floor with the gun in her hand.

Patriot was just sitting under the tree.

Terrence snuck over to where Patriot was and bent down to the boy's angle and placed a hand over his mouth, causing the boy to flinch.

"Shhh." Terrence looked back and saw that Elsa was still asleep. "(Whispering) Kid...just go."

"(Whispering) What?" Asked Patriot.

"(Whispering) Just take off." Said Terrence.

Patriot slowly got to his feet and proceeded to leave the campsight. But before he could, Elsa awoke from her sleep.

"Hey!" Said Elsa, pointing the gun at Patriot. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, i was just saying we oughta get goin', that's all." Said Terrence.

Elsa stood up. "Alright, get up. We're waisting time here. Let's go find your little friends."

Elsa, Terrence and Patriot then left the sight to find Zach and the others.

 **~WITH THE KIDS~**

Meanwhile, Amber, Max and Dink were pulling on the woven vine, that they had tied to a small tree, and started pulling it down.

"Here. Let me handle it." Said Zach after arriving on the scene. He grabbed ahold of the vine and the others let go. The 16 year old boy pulled the vine and tide it around a tree stump. "Got it."

"Wow. You know, you're pretty strong." Said Amber.

Zach grinned.

"Uh...guys. They're gonna be back here soon. We better get ready." Said Max.

"Yeah. Come on." Said Amber. She and the others went to get ready for the enemy's arrivel.

Meanwhile, Elsa, Terrence and Patriot were headed in the direction where the kids were waiting for them behind a bush.

The kids watched as Patriot walked across the looped part of the vine that rested on the ground, followed by Terrence.

Elsa then stopped in her tracks a foot away from the looped part of the vine.

Terrence and Patriot stopped in their tracks and looked at Elsa.

"What's the matter, Elsa?" Asked Terrence.

"I don't know." Said Elsa. She then stepped in the loop of the vine.

"Now." Said Amber.

Dink got out his pocket knife and cut the vine, freeing the small tree and causing the vine the pull Elsa up into the air and causing her to drop the gun.

The kids came out of hidding and ran up to Patriot.

"Alright!" Said Patriot.

"Terrence, get the gun! Get the gun, you idiot!" Said Elsa.

Terrence picked the gun up off the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Said Amber.

"You kids hold it right there!" Said Terrence as he pointed the gun at the kids.

"Cut me down! I'm gonna tear those kids appart! Four of them, anyway." Said Elsa.

Terrence continued to aim the gun at the kids.

"Cut me down, Terrence! Now!" Said Elsa.

Terrence placed the gun in his pocket and turned to help Elsa down.

"Come on!" Said Zach. He and the others took off through the jungle, leaving the two crooks behind.

"You let them get away you moron! You let them get away you stupid idiot!" Said Elsa.

Terrence got a knife out of his pocket and used it to cut the vine Elsa's foot was caught in.

Elsa fell to the ground and Terrence helped her up.

"Get your hands off me!" Said Elsa as she pushed Terrence away. "You're worthless!" She reached into her partner's pocket and pulled out the gun. "Now come on. We gotta get those kids."

The two crooks then took off into the jungle after the kids.

Zach and others ran through the jungle to escape their pursuers.

"Zach!" Said Amber.

"Yeah?" Asked Zach.

"What do we do?" Asked Amber.

"Just keep running!" Said Zach.

The kids then started running faster than they were before, but Patriot was getting tired and was starting to slow down. The Dink looked back and saw the 13 year old bully stop and collaps to the jungle floor and ran back to help him.

"I can't make it." Said Patriot.

"Come on, Patriot!" Said Dink, trying to help the teen to his feet.

Elsewhere in the jungle, Elsa and Terrence rushed through the forest to catch up with the kids.

"I can't make it." Said Patriot.

"Yes, you can, come on. Yes you can." Said Dink.

The others came back to assist Dink in helping his friend.

"No, i can't! You guys gotta go on without me!" Said Patriot.

"We're not leaving you. Let's go." Said Max.

The kids helped Patriot to his feet and they all resumed their run.

Elsa and Terrence continued chasing after the kids through the jungle, but soon stopped in their tracks when they came to a fork in the road with two roads leading in two directions.

"Now which way do we go?" Asked Terrence.

"Come on, this way. We'll cut them off." Said Elsa. She and Terrence ran down the right road to catch up with the kids.


	19. JW 19: The Log

**JW 19: THE LOG.**

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Gray noticed a stream of water coming out of a near-by rock and ran up to it. The 12 year old boy cupped his hands together under the part of the rock where the water was coming from and he caught some of it in his hands and drank it. After his last encounter with Elsa and Terrence and the Dinosaur, as well as traveling through the jungle for five long hours, he had decided to look for some food and water. And as luck would have it, he found some. Well, water, anyway.

Gray then stopped drinking the water when he heard the sound of rustling coming from behind. He turned and saw the bushes rustling and took off running through the jungle.

 **~WITH ZACH AND THE OTHERS~**

Five hours after giving Elsa and Terrence the slip, Zach and the others were now back to wondering the jungle, looking for Gray, with Zach leading them.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Gray stopped in his tracks to listen where the rustling was coming from. He heard rustling coming from the bushes up ahead and resumed running forward to where the rustling was coming from.

 **~WITH ZACH AND THE OTHERS~**

"You think we lost them back there?" Asked Dink.

"I think so. They would've caught up with us by now if we hadn't." Said Patriot.

"They're not the only ones we lost." Said Zach.

"What?" Asked Patriot.

"Shh." Said Zach as he stopped in his tracks, causing the others to stop as well.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Asked Max.

"Listen. Do you guys hear that?" Asked Zach.

"If by 'that' you mean the sound of the jungle, then, yeah, we hear it." Said Amber.

"Not the jungle. The sound of rustling. Do you hear it? " Said Zach.

"Zach, i don't hear any..."

"Shh! Shh. (Whispering) Hush." Said Zach, cutting Amber off.

Everyone was now quiet and tried to listen in on what Zach was hearing. But alas, they couldn't hear anything.

"Are we suppose to be hearing something?" Asked Max.

"Yeah, rustling." Said Zach.

"Rustling? Dude, we don't even hear any rustling." Said Patriot.

"Well, i do." Said Zach.

"Oh yeah, and where's it coming from?" Asked Dink.

"Right in front of us." Said Zach.

"What? Zach, i don't hear anything." Said Amber.

"And neither do we." Said Max.

"Unless the jungle has dulled our hearing, i don't hear any rustling." Said Dink.

"Well, i do." Said Zach as he looked at the rustling bushes in front of him. "Come on out and show yourself."

Gray then exited the jungle bushes, revealing himself.

"Gray! You're alive!" Said Zach in excitment.

"What?" Asked Amber.

"Oh, we've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were dead." Said Zach.

"Who are you talking to?" Amber asked.

"Gray. He's right in front of us, don't you see him?" Asked Zach.

"I don't see Gray. Do you, Max?" Said Amber.

"Not me." Max turned to Patriot and Dink. "How about you guys?"

"Look at us, we don't see anything." Said Patriot.

"Except the bushes." Added Dink.

"Guys, i'm telling you, Gray is right here in front of..." Before Zach could finish his sentence, Gray ran back inside the bushed. "Hey, wait! Gray, come back!" The 16 year old took off through the jungle after his little brother.

"Wait for us, Zach!" Said Amber before she and the others took off after their friend.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Gray continued running through the jungle to find the source of the rustling.

 **~WITH ZACH AND THE OTHERS~**

Zach ran through the jungle, chasing after Gray.

"Gray! Gray! Stop!" Said Zach while chasing after his brother.

"Zach, wait! Slow down!" Said Amber as she and the others chased after him.

"Gray, wait! Stop!" Said Zach as he continued to chase Gray through the jungle bushes. He watched as his brother exit the jungle bushes and picked up the pase of his running. Zach soon made it out of the thick bushes and saw that he was now standing at the edge of a gorge and that the land continued on the other side. It wouldn't be a problem for him and the others to get across, as there was a long log between the gorge that led to the other side. All they would have to do was cross it.

Amber and the others soon came out of the bushes from behind and bumped into Zach. It didn't take them long to notice the gorge.

"Whoa. The road sure ended early, didn't it?" Said Max.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Asked Patriot.

Zach then noticed Gray standing on the other side, signaling with his hands for him and the others to cross before running off into a cave.

"We cross the log." Said Zach.

"What? Why?" Asked Amber.

"Cause, Gray said so." Said Zach.

"Again, what?" Asked Amber.

"Never mind. Let's go." Said Zach before walking onto the log.

"Okay." Said Amber. She and the others then began to follow Zach across the log.

After crossing the log a few feet, Zach put his hand up, signaling for the others to stop.

"What is it?" Asked Dink.

Zach didn't answer.

"Zach?" Said Amber.

"Amber...if something happens...i want you to take the others and run. Understand?" Said Zach.

"No way, i'm not a coward! Why do i have to run? After all, i can be just a brave as you." Said Amber.

Zach turned to face his childhood friend. "It's not about being brave, Amber."

Amber and Zach looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay." Said Amber.

Just then, a loud roar was heard coming out of the cave from up ahead.

"Back across the log. Let's get the others out of here." Said Zach.

"Right." Said Amber.

The kids then started going back to the other side.

Across the log on the other side of the gorge, the Indominus Rex ran out of the cave and slammed her claws down on the edge of the clift as she roared loudly.

 **~WITH GRAY~**

Elsewhere, in the jungle, Gray heard an all too familiar roar. Even though he had only encountered it twice, the 12 year old knew who that roar belonged too: The Dinosaur that attacked him and his friends yesterday, as well as the Dinosaur that killed Elsa and Terrence. The thing was still alive, despite the incredibly, massive fall it had endured. Weather Elsa and Terrence had managed to survive the beast or not, he did not know. How it managed to survive, he may never know. But he did know one thing though: The Dinosaur was still alive he was still in grave danger. And so were Zach and the others. The boy then resumed his run through the jungle.

"Here! Over here!"

 **~WITH ZACH AND THE OTHERS~**

The Indominus Rex roared viciously and loudly as she grabbed the roots of the log and started turnning it, causing the kids to lose their balance.

Zach and the others grabbed ahold of the lembs of the log and held onto them for dear life as the Indominus Rex continued to turn the log sideways.

The hybrid Dinosaur turned the log again and the log fell down into the gorge, carrying the screaming kids with it. The log caught onto a few vines, which soon snapped due to the massive weight it possessed. The log resumed falling down, but was soon caught between the gorge a foot away from the ground, and the kids fell off and landed on the gorge floor.


	20. JW 20: The Pit

**JW 20: THE PIT.**

Gray zoomed through the jungle like a speeding bullet, trying to find the source of the rustling. The boy soon came to a halt, and his blue eyes went wide. In front of him was a four-legged Dinosaur. Only this one wasn't eating grass or fruit. It was feasting on the dead body of another Dinosaur. Gray knew the name of this animal, and that this was a carnivorous beast. It was a Foetodon. The 12 year old boy watched as the Dinosaur devoured the corpes of it's victim.

Gray slowly and quietly backed up away from the creature, trying very carefully not to make a sound. Unfortunantly, the poor boy stepped on a twig, snapping it into and causing the Foetodon to cease eating it's meal. The boy genius hid behind a tree out of the Dinosaur's sight. Gray then turned to flee the scene, but was stopped by another Foetodon that stood in his way, blocking his pathway of escape.

The boy and the Dinosaur staired each other in the face for a moment, and then Gray saw that the creature was proceeding the pounce. As the Foetodon lunged forward at the boy, with it's mouth opened wide, Gray quickly got out of the way and took off through the jungle, with the Dinosaur in hot persuit of him. He then saw a treetrunk up ahead and ran towards it.

The Foetodon chased Gray inside the treetrunk and began crawling inside itself as the boy cralled back ferther into the trunk, narrowly avoiding being eaten by the four-legged preditor.

Outside the treetrunk, unbeknownst to Gray, the other Foetodon was headed to the other side of the trunk to trap the boy.

Back inside the trunk, Gray continued to crall backwards as the Foetodon came closer and closer to eating him. The preditor was now only a hair away from eating the boy. But just as it opened it's mouth and proceeded to devour the child, it let out a cry of pain as a loud crunch was heard. An unknown source then dragged the Foetodon out of the tree trunk and Gray saw that it was now hanging up-side-down outside the tree and the other Foetodon ran off into the jungle. The unknown source then pulled the dead carcus up out of sight.

Gray looked up at the roof of the treetrunk and spotted a big, long Centipede with long antennas. The insect brought itself close to the boy and started rubbing one of it's antennas on his face, follow by his opened mouth. The boy then looked down and his eyes widened as he saw a whole sworm of Centipedes all over his body.

"AHHHHH!" Gray let out a loud high-pitched scream as he rushed out of the treetrunk and dusted the bugs off of himself. Realization then set in and the boy's eyes widened. He was now outside the treetrunk...exposing himself to whatever it was that had killed the Foetodon. Gray slowly turned around and saw that the source that had killed the Dinosaur was none other than the Indominus Rex, for she was holding the Foetodon's carcus in her mouth. Gray took off running and the Indominus Rex gave chase.

Gray soon stopped in his tracks when he reached the edge of a clift. He then saw slope path and ran down it, with the hybrid chasing after him. The boy soon reached the end of the slope and continued running. He then slipped and slid down a muddy hill. Once he reached the bottom, the now back mud covered boy looked up and saw that the Indominus Rex was looking for him and resumed fleeing for his life. Gray soon emerged from the bushy jungle towards an opened field towards a herd of Pachyrinosauruses grazing on the grass.

The Indominus Rex emerge from the jungle as Gray ran through the opened field.

The now stampeding herd of Pachyrinosauruses took off through the field.

The Indominus Rex then dropped the dead body of the Foetodon on the ground and she and a Pachyrinosaurus faced off against each other and the Dinosaur landed a hit to her right knee as Gray and the rest of the herd ran for their lives. The Indominus Rex knocked the Pachyrinosaurus down with one swipe of her claw. She then turned her face in the direction of the fleeing human and lumbered after him.

While running through the opened field, Gray looked back for a split second and saw that the Indominus Rex was closing in on him and decided to pick up the pase. As they ran on, the Indominus Rex was knocked sideways by the herd of Pachyrinosauruses crossing her path.

Gray soon reached the edge of the grassy field and jumped off of it and rolled down into a muddy revean. The boy stood up, foot deep in the muddy revean, completely covered in mud from head to toe, from front to back and from side to side. The 12 year old boy genius began to catch his breath from all the running he had done. Looking behind him, he saw the herd of Pachyrinosauruses hurdling down into the revean and stampeding towards him. The mud covered boy then took off running.

The Indominus Rex arrived at the edge of the clift and stood on both her feet and her claws. She peered down into the revean and peered down at the slope of the stampede.

Gray made his way through the stampeding herd of Dinosaurs while getting more mud splattered on him, as well as narrowly avoiding being hit by the herd.

The Indominus Rex looked along the top of the clift trying to spot the boy.

Gray was narrowly and barely avoiding being trampled by the herd of Dinosaur as mud continued to splatter on him from the fleeing stampede. The stampede of Dinosaur, the gray mud he was covered in, and the muddy gray revean gave the boy a good cover, but as the herd thined out, he was somely exposed. He looked up, unflinching, at the murderous hybrid patroling the edge of the clift and the Indominus Rex spotted him.

Gray turned to his right and looked at one of the oncoming Pachyrinosauruses. Running along side them, he grabbed onto one of the Dinosaurs and let it carry him along.

The Indominus Rex watched in frustration as the herd spreded out into an opened area and let out a loud vicious roar of frustration.

 **~IN THE GORGE~**

Zach laid face-down on the floor of the gorge for a moment before waking up. The 16 year old boy looked in front of him and saw an unconscious Amber lying on her right side in front of him. He quickly cralled over to the 15 year old girl and began to shake her. "Amber. Amber. Wake up."

After being shook a few times, the pertty blond girl slowly awoke from her slumber. "Hmm? Zach?"

"Yeah, it's me." Said Zach.

"Wha...what happened? Where are we?" Asked Amber as she looked at her surroundings.

"If i had to take a guess, i'd say we're at the bottom of the gorge." Said Zach.

"What? But how?" Amber asked. Then she remembered everything that had happened. "Oh, yeah, that's right. The Dinosaur attacked us again and sent us down here. How will we..."

"Ohhhh." Came a moan.

Zach looked behind him and he and Amber saw Max, Patriot and Dink lying on the ground unconscious.

"Max." Said Zach as he got to his feet and ran over to the unconscious boy. He bend down on his knees and shook the 10 year old. "Max."

Max awoke and looked up at Zach. Without warning, the 10 year old rapped his arms around Zach's waist and started crying.

Zach then rapped his arms around the boy and comforted him.

Amber looked up and her eyes widened as she gazed at how high up the gorge was. She couldn't believe that she and her friends had survived falling down yet another clift. And twice in one week, no less. That had to be some kind of record of some kind. She then sat up and saw Patriot and Dink lying on the ground unconscious.

"Patriot. Dink." Amber got to her feet and ran over to Dink, got down on her knees, and shook him. "Dink? Dink, wake up."

"Huh?" Dink slowly opened his brown eyes and saw Amber knelt over him. "Oh. Hi, Amber."

"Thank goodness. Hey, you guys, Dink's okay." Said Amber.

Zach and Max broke away from the hug and turned their attention to Amber and Dink.

"Good." Said Zach.

"Thank heaven." Said Max.

"Ohhh." Came the same moan from earlier.

Amber and Dink turned around and saw that the moaning was coming from Patriot, who was lying face-down on the ground.

"Patriot." Said Dink. The 12 year old boy got to his feet and he and Amber and Zach and Max ran over to where their friend was and stood around him. Dink got down on his knees and shook Patriot. "Patriot? Patriot, the ride's over. Wake up." The boy then stood back up when his friend didn't respond.

"He looks bad." Said Max. "We should do something."

"Yeah, kick him. See if he's fakin' it." Said Zach.

"Kick him? What are you, nuts?" Said Amber.

"Nuts? Good idea. Kick him in the family jewels, Excellent idea." Said Zach.

"Yeah, that should wake him up." Said Max.

"Bad idea on many levels. As medical proceedure, i think kicking is down on the list of many prescribed remedies." Said Amber.

"Got any better ideas, Amber?" Asked Zach.

"Slap in the face?" Said Max.

"Bucket of water? That always works." Said Dink.

"My Mom says you should always wake someone gentally." Said Dink.

"Gentally." Said Max.

"A kick in the family jewels is much faster." Said Zach.

"He's got a point." Said Max.

"We've gotta get Patriot some help." Said Amber.

"Wait, why are you in charge all of a sudden?" Said Zach.

"Yeah, why are you in charge?" Asked Dink.

"I'm 15." Said Amber.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Asked Max. "I am the smartest."

"I think you mean youngest." Said Dink. "I'm the oldest."

"Actually, Zach's the oldest. After all, he is 16." Said Amber.

"I think you mean dumbest." Said Dink.

"Well, i say we go for the kick." Said Zach.

"I'm the leader." Said Amber.

"Who made you the leader?" Asked Max.

"In the girl is always the leader." Said Amber.

"You're not the leader. What about Zach? He's the leader." Said Dink.

The four kids then all started arguing with each other.

"Guys, look. Guys." Said Max, pointing down at Patriot, who was slowly starting to stir. "He's waking up."

"We can still kick him before it's too late." Said Zach.

"Hush up, Zach." Said Amber.

Patriot then awoke and lifted up his head and saw the gang standing around him. "Hi, guys. Nice day today."

"He's alright." Said Dink.

"Thank goodness. Now let's find a way to get out of here." Said Zach.

Max's eyes widened. "Uh, guys."

"I'm all for that but how do we get out of here?" Asked Amber.

"Guys." Said Max.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to climb back up the gorge." Said Zach.

"Guys." Said Max.

"Are you crazy? I'm not climbing all the way back up there." Said Patriot.

"Guys." Said Max.

"You got any better ideas, caused believe me, i'd love to hear them." Said Zach.

"Guys." Said Max.

"You wouldn't know a good idea if it bit you in the butt." Said Patriot.

"Guys." Said Max.

"Oh, is that right?" Said Zach.

"Guys." Said Max.

"That's right. It's all your fault we're in this mess anyway." Said Patriot.

"Guys." Said Max.

"Oh, really? So this is all my fault?" Said Zach.

"Guys." Said Max.

"YES, 'your fault.' If you had just called the police for help and asked them to find your brother we wouldn't be in this mess!" Said Patriot.

"Guys." Said Max.

"Oh, yeah?!" Said Zach.

"Yeah!" Said Patriot.

"GUYS!" Max shouted.

"WHAT?!" The gang shouted.

"Look." Said Max as he pointed in front of the gang.

The kids looked in the direction that Max was pointing and their eyes instantly widened. In front of them were a group of big insects coming out of the gorge walls and surrounding them on both sides. Some of the other insects were giant worms and with long tongues with mouths with sharp teeth. These giant insects looked exactly like the insects in the (2005) movie "KING KONG."

The giant worms then started surfacing from the wet, muddy floor of the gorge. Some of them got stuck out their long tongues, exposing their mouths and teeth.

One of the worms' tongue's came towards Patriot and the 13 year old punched it away with his fist, follow by another and another. One of the bugs then leeped onto the boy's back from behind. "AHH! AHH! Get it off! Get it off!"

Zach grabbed the insect with his hands and pulled it off of Patriot's back.

The rest of the insects opened an attack on the kids, causing them to scatter.

Patriot looked down and saw one of the worms swollowing his right leg whole with the mouth of it's tongue.

Some other insects jumped on Zach and the 16 year old tried to rastle them off of him. "Get off!"

Amber then noticed some spears near-by and ran over to them and got all five of them. She then looked and saw the sworm of bugs attacking her friends. "Zach!"

Zach looked in Amber's direction.

"Catch!" Said Amber as she tossed one of the spears to Zach.

Zach caught the spear in his hand and began using it to fight back. The 16 year old used the spear to hit, stab and fight off the insects.

Amber tossed the second and third spear to Max and Dink.

The two boys caught the spears and used them to fight back in infestation.

As the kids fought, more and more insects came out of the walls of the gorge and made their way down to the revine floor.

Patriot tried to fight back with his firsts, but another one of the worms sticks it's tongue out and swollows the boy's arm. The 13 year old tried to throw a punch with his other first, but another worm stuck it's tongue out and placed it's mouth on the top of his head. Patriot screamed as the worm swollowed his head while. Patriot's muffled screams could be heard as the rest of the worms gathered around to eat him.

The other kids continued to fight off the endless infestation with their spears.

Amber then looked and saw a group of bugs that were of the same species tackle Zach to the ground.

"Zach!" Amber rushed to her friend's rescue and started beating the insects off of him with her spear.

Meanwhile, Max and Dink continued to fight off the endless sworm of bugs.

Amber struck all of the bugs on Zach with her spear until they were all off of him. Well, almost all of them.

Zach rastled with one of the insects as it attempted to bite into his face. "Get it off my face!"

"Hold still!" Said Amber.

"I am holding still!" Said Zach.

Amber then struck the insect with her spear, knocking it off of Zach's face.

Zach picked up his spear, got to his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." Said Amber.

"Come on." Said Zach. He and Amber ran over and joined the other two boys.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Amber.

"We will be as soon as we get out of this pit." Said Max.

"Where's Patriot?" Asked Zach.

The gang then heard the sound of muffled screaming and turned around. Their eyes widened at what they saw. In front of them was a long, big worm. They heard muffled screams coming from inside the insect. The kids looked at the front part of the worm and saw that it was swollowing Patriot head first. The only thing sticking out of it's mouth was the 13 year old's pants and hiking boots.

"PATRIOT!" Screamed Dink.

The kids watched in horror as the worm swollowed their friend whole.

Zach rushed over to the long, big insect and jumped on it and started restling it. He then stuck his hands and arms into the worm's slimmy, soft, sensetive skin and opened up the insect really wide, killing it. Inside the worm, Zach saw a slime covered Patriot and pulled him out of the insect's corpes.

Patriot gasped for air and hugged Zach "(Panting) Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Said Zach.

"Look!" Said Max.

The kids watched in horror as a group of giant Spiders and Scorpians surrounded them. The number was so great, they couldn't even count them all. They even saw many others coming out of the walls and cralling down to the pit to join the rest of the sworm. There was no way they could fight off that many insects. It would be suicide. This was it. They were doomed.

Just then, out of nowhere, a lit tourch fell down into the gorge and landed in the pit in front of the kids and the insects. This caused the Spiders and the Scorpians to back up a little.

"Huh?" Said the kids.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Amber.

"Up here!" Came a young voice.

The kids looked up and saw a young boy standing at the top of the clift. The boy was Mexican, he had long, black hair and brown eyes. He was naked, he wore a rope around his neck with beeds on it, and he wore a short light brown linen cloth that covered his private parts.

"Who is that?" Asked Patriot.

"I don't know." Said Dink.

"Don't move! Stay away from the walls!" Shouted the boy.

Seeing the firey tourch in front of them, the whole number of Spiders and Scorpians took off all at once, leaving the kids behind. And not a moment too soon, as the fire was starting to go out.

"Whew. That was close." Said Max.

"Yeah, too close, if you ask me." Said Amber.

A long vine then fell and hit Zach on top of the head and landed in front of the gang.

"What in the world?" Said Zach, rubbing the top of his head.

The gang looked up and saw that the vine led all the way up to the top of the clift. But they did not see the little boy.

"I wonder who did that." Said Dink.

"I'll give you a good guess. He was here a minute ago, but he's not here now." Said Amber.

"It was the boy that threw the tourch. He saved us." Said Max.

"I wonder who he was and where he is now." Said Amber.

"Who cares? Let's just climb up the rope and get out of here now while we still can." Said Zach.

"I'm all for that." Said Patriot.

Amber started climbing up the vine, follow by Max, Patriot and Dink. And finally, Zach himself.


	21. JW 21: The Talk

**JW 21: THE TALK.**

High above a river, in pooring rain, the herd of Pachyrinosauruses walked along in single file on a narrow slopey ledge on a steep slope.

Gray was lying on one of the backs of one of the Dinosaurs.

The Dinosaurs dislodged rocks as they walked along, but Gray was fast asleep on the back of one of the Pachyrinosauruses. The 12 year old boy then awoke and looked around in suprise, seeing himself high above the fast moving river and on such a pearlously narrow path. He pushed his wet hair from his eyes and looked up at rocks castcading down the slope up ahead.

Tree branches all of a sudden fell and crofeled down the clift-face by a giant, massive muddy landslide.

Gray's blue colored eyes widened as the landslide drew closer down to where he and the heard of Dinosaurs were. Seeing another landslide paling just above him, the boy jumped off the back of the Pachyrinosaurus and rolled down the hillside, with his legs and arms flying until he landed in the river below. Fleeing about in the water, he found his way to the surface, and a swift curant swept him along with some of the Pachyrinosauruses that followed him down the hillside. He sank below the surface, but a moment later, bulged up again and swam through the raging water towards a dead treetrunk and clinged to it with both hands as it carried him along the fast moving river.

 **~WITH ZACH AND THE OTHERS~**

Zach rushed through the jungle as fast as his legs could carry him, with the others following after him from behind, trying to catch up with him.

"Zach, will you slow down?!" Shouted Amber as she and the boys chased after their friend.

"I need to take care of something! Just go on back to the park!" Said Zach.

"Will you just slow down, please?!" Said Max.

Zach continued running through the jungle, not stopping for his friends to catch up with him.

"Zach!" Shouted Amber. The 15 year old girl picked up the pase with her running and chased after her childhood friend. Despite the fact that she had on tall, silver, glitter high heel shoes, Amber had managed to catch up to Zach and tackled the 16 year old to the ground.

"Let me go!" Said Zach as struggled with Amber to throw her off of him and get to his feet.

Max, Patriot and Dink soon arrived on the scene where the two teenagers were fighting.

"No!" Amber flipped Zach over on his back, grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him down on the jungle floor.

"Let go of me, Amber! Let go of me!" Shouted Zach.

"Zach, stop it!" Said Amber.

"Just go back to the park, Amber! And take the boys with you!" Said Zach.

"Zach, this is not an okay time for you to shut down!" Said Amber.

"Shut down?" Said Zach, looking at Amber with a confused expression on his face.

"You have to deal with this, Zach. You have to deal with the funeral." Said Amber.

"The funeral? For who? For Gray when he might not actually be dead?" Said Zach.

"Let me get this straight. Gray can't be dead because you saw him, right? And you're the only one who can see him and he led you to that part of the jungle where that insect pit was? Do you even hear yourself right now, Zach?" Said Amber.

"I know it sounds crazy! I-i sound crazy!" Said Zach.

"Yeah." Said Amber.

"You think i don't know that?! It is crazy! But i saw him, Amber, i did! Gray is calling to me! And he's out there, and he's alone, and he's scared! And i don't-i don't care if anyone believes me! I am not gonna stop looking for him until i find him and bring him home! I am going to bring him home!" Said Zach.

"Zach, Gray is dead!" Said Max.

"Okay, be that as it may, he's still my little brother, alive or not! And i am not gonna stop looking for him until i find him! And If he is dead, at least i'll be able to honor him by bringing him home and giving him a proper burrial!" Said Zach.

Amber: "But Zach..."

"But nothing! Look, if you guys don't wanna help me look for my brother anymore, then fine! But right now Gray is out there all by himself and he needs my help!" Zach said.

All Amber could do was just stair at Zach. She couldn't believe how worried he was about Gray and how detemined he was to find him and bring him home, dead or alive. He did love and care about his brother after all. He hadn't been showing it up till now. The 15 year old girl let go of Zach's wrists and got off of him and stood up.

Zach got to his feet and he and Amber staired at each other.

"Wow. You really do care about him, don't you?" Said Amber.

"Of course i do, he's my brother. Why wouldn't i care about him?" Said Zach.

"Well, you sure haven't been treating him like he's your brother." Said Amber.

"What are you talking about? Who says i don't care about Gray." Asked Zach.

"You, by the way you've been behaving towards him. Zach, your brother came on this trip because he wanted to bond with you. Now maybe your aunt Claire was too busy for you, but he was willing to give you all of his time." Said Amber.

"I know, but i had other plans for the weekened and i didn't have time for Gray." Said Zach.

"Oh, i see. You hardly ever get a chance to spend time with your friends and girlfriend. You're always so busy with Gray." Said Amber.

Zach: "Wait, how did you..."

"Let me finish. Zach, your brother couldn't stop talking to me at all while we were alone together. And neither could i. Cause he kept going on and on about how bad his life was at home with the whole family favoring him and how much you hate him for it." Said Amber.

"I don't hate Gray." Said Zach.

"That's not what you said back at the park." Said Amber.

"Will you please tell me what i said to Gray at the park!" Said Zach.

"You mean you forgot? After all of the horrible things you said, you forgot? Oh, that's rich." Said Amber.

"What?" Asked Zach.

"This isn't just about what you said to him at the park, Zach. It's about how you've been behaving towards Gray ever since the two of you arrived here. First you ignored him when he was being picked on by Patriot and Dink here." Said Amber.

"I stood up for him at the restaurant." Said Zach.

"Zach, telling someone that they're doing the same thing is not standing up for someone. Then, when we were on the monorail, you said some more mean things to him. Zach, couldn't you see how terrofied he was of losing you?" Said Amber.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Zach.

"When Gray mentioned your parents getting divorced, his first question was would the two of you be seperated. But instead of being there for him like a brother should, you told him you would be gone in two years, and then you made fun of him for crying. And to make matters worse, you later punched him in the head and told him how you don't get paid enough to watch him. And then you picked on him for crying again. And you told him that he just ruined everything in your life. That you hated him. That you wished he was dead and was never born. And that you were glad your parents were splitting up because it ment that you wouldn't have to see him as often as you do now. And that you couldn't wait to be gone in two years." Said Amber.

Zach: "But i..."

"You told Gray he needed to grow up...but the one who really needs to grow up around here...is you." Said Amber.

"Me?" Said Zach.

"Yes, you. You're the one who needs to grow up, Zach. You don't care about anything or anyone. Not even your own brother." Said Amber.

"Look, i..."

"Let me finish." Said Amber. "Do you even know why Gray ran away, Zach?"

"Yeah, i do. He ran away because of what i said to him." Said Zach.

"Wow. You seriously don't get why Gray took off?" Said Amber.

"Did you not hear anything that i just said?" Said Zach.

"Gray ran away because he's afraid of Patriot and Dink. Okay, your brother was getting beat up by these two bullies for months and he didn't wanna talk about it with you because he was afraid you would make fun of him. He's on this island right now and he should be back at the park having fun with you, but instead he's out there in the jungle all by himself, probably scared out of his mind." Said Amber.

"I know." Said Zach.

"You know what?" Asked Amber.

"I've known about the bullying since it first started happening." Said Zach.

"So you've known from day one that these two have been beating up your brother?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah, okay?" Said Zach.

"Do you think that's what big brothers and sisters do?" Asked Amber. "I thought they protected their sibblings from danger, not expose them to it. No wonder the kid ran. I mean who could blame him? He get's picked on at school everyday, and then when he gets off, he gets it at home from the very one who is suppose to protect him from harm." Said Amber.

"I don't get why you're so concerned about Gray. Why are you so worried about a kid that you aren't even related to?" Asked Zach.

"That's your little brother. Why are you not concerned?" Said Amber.

"I am." Said Zach.

"Well, you haven't been acting like it. Like i said, you don't care about anyone. Not even your own brother. He came to this island because he wanted to spend time with you and your aunt Claire. But instead, he's out there now in the Jungle because he wants to prove to you that he can be brave and a grown-up. He went through all of this, ALL OF THIS, just to make you proud of him." Said Amber.

"But being brave and grown-up doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Said Zach.

"Yeah, but you didn't take the time to sit down with Gray and talk with him about that, did you? You were too busy doing your own thing. Which is flirting with just about every girl on this island." Said Amber.

"I'm not use to having little kid follow me around." Said Zach.

"Zach, stop it, okay? I'm sick and tired of your excuses. "My parents love my brother more than me." "Life's not fair." You know what? You're right, it's not." Said Amber.

"You know that my parents love Gray more than me. Even my aunt Claire loves him more." Said Zach.

"Your parents and your aunt aren't here to make you act that way now. That's you wanting to be mean and resentful towards Gray. Now stop using your past as an excuse because i'm not gonna put up with it anymore, and neither is Gray. You know, you hurt him." Said Amber.

"I wasn't trying to." Said Zach.

"See, that's just it. You don't try. You haven't truly tried to bond with your little brother since you've been here." Said Amber.

"He's really feeling bad?" Asked Zach.

"What do you think? He's been trying to spend the whole day with you and it's still not enough." Said Zach.

"I know, i know. I just messed up." Said Zach.

"Yes. You did." Said Amber. "Hey, i made a promise to take care of my friends and family, and Gray is my friend and family. And i will not let anything threaten them, not even you, little boy. Now Gray loves you. He loves you very much. But you need to decide whether or not you want to be a part of his life and love him back. You know...i sure do wish someone had talked to me like this 10 years ago when i was 5."

"Amber, did something bad happen in your life that i don't know about?" Asked Zach.

"You need to mind your bussiness." Said Amber.

Zach: "Oh no, Amber. No, something happened for you to be talking to me the way you are now. So why don't we just talk..."

"You wanna talk? Let's talk. My parents hate me. They aren't speaking to me anymore. And my newborn brother, Nathen, who my parents loved more than me, vanished without a trace when my parents put me in charge of watching over him while they were gone, and i was only 5 year old at the time. And they didn't do nothing to comfort me. They blamed me for what happened to Nathen and made me feel like it was my fault, and then they got divorced because of the whole thing that happened with Nathen. There, is that better? Zach, don't you remember what it was like for me when my parents got divorced?" Said Amber.

Zach remembered it, alright. In fact, he remembered it all too well. Even though he was only 6 years old at the time, he still remembered it clear as a bell, like it was only yesterday. Amber's parents getting divorced was Zach's first introduction to the act. "Amber, i am so sorry. That wasn't your fault."

"I know that now. But it took me all this time to realize that." Said Amber.

Zach knew that Amber's parents had gone through a pretty bad divorce...but he didn't know that it was because she had lost a brother and her parents had lost a child. At that very moment for Zach...it was like looking in the mirror at a female version of himself. Amber had lost her little brother and her parents had gotton divorced. Who knew that he would be going through the same thing just 10 years later?

"Well, i knew that your parents had went through a pretty bad divorce. But i didn't know it was because you had lost a newborn brother." Said Zach.

"So you weren't lying back at the park when you said you had a little brother." Said Max.

"No." Said Amber.

"You never told me you had a little brother." Said Zach.

"Because it was too painful to talk about at the time. I've spent the last 10 years of my life trying to forget the whole thing because...because it hurts to much to remember my little brother. From that day to this one, i've always said to myself that if i ever encounter two siblings that don't get along, and if i can do something about it, i am never going to let them go through what i went through." Said Amber.

"Is that why you're so concerned about me and Gray's relationship as brothers?" Asked Zach.

"That's why." Said Amber.

"Wow. I-i'm really sorry that happened to you. I wish i had known you at the time." Said Zach.

"No...you don't. You see...when Nathen vanished...we weren't on good terms. See, i was a whole different person back then from the girl you met in first grade. I treated Nathen the same way you treated Gray. When i found out my parents were having a baby, i flipped. I was angry with them for that. And i was angry with that baby. I was mad that my parents were having a baby, but i became even more angry when it was born because it got all of the attention i used to get. And kept being mean and angry towards Nathen up until the day he vanished. And there is no greater pain than hating someone until they are gone. But i deserved to lose Nathen. I was being mean to him. I was being mean to my parents. And now...they won't have anything to do with me." Said Amber.

"Well, that's not gonna happen to me, okay? I'm not gonna lose my little brother like the way you lost your's!" Said Zach.

"If this is the kind of person he sees everyday when he looks at you...you've already lost him. You see, i didn't need for Nathen to be abducted to lose him...i already had. I lost him the day he was born by hating him and not accepting him into my life. We can't lose anymore brothers." Amber turned to Patriot, Max and Dink. "Come on." She and the boys turned to leave.

"Wait!" Said Zach, stopping the others in their tracks. "Amber...you said...that on that day, 10 years ago...you weren't there for your little brother. Would it be too much if i asked you to be there for mine?"

Amber and the others turned to face Zach.

"Zach, what are you saying?" Asked Amber.

"I'm saying i need your help. I want your help. So i'm asking you now...will you help me?" Said Zach.

"Yes." Said Amber.

"Good. Let's move out." Said Zach. He resumed leading the way through the swamp and Amber and the others followed.


	22. JW 22: The Swamp

**JW 22: THE SWAMP.**

Zach and the gang were now traveling through a different part of the jungle. This side didn't look like the rest of the jungle did, it looked more old and swampy-like.

"Guys...where are we?" Asked Patriot as he looked around the jungle. "I think maybe we should go back."

"No. We're not going back. Just stay close." Said Zach. "Let's keep moving. Just stay on the path. Don't wonder off or do anything stupid."

"That means you, Patriot and Dink." Said Amber as she looked back at Patriot.

"No, i think that means you." Said Dink.

"No, that means you." Said Max.

"That means you." Said Patriot to Max.

"That means all of you. Shut up." Said Zach.

"I guess he told you." Said Amber, looking at Patriot and Dink.

"And that goes for you too, Amber." Said Zach.

The kids walked through the swampy jungle, looking for Gray.

"GRAY! GRAY!" Shouted Zach.

"MITCHELL!" Shouted Dink.

"I'VE GOT YOUR GOGGLES THAT I STOLE FROM YOU!" Added Patriot. "Guys, i really think we should turn back."

"Seriously, Patriot? You wanna be a baby, go home already." Said Max.

"I can't go home. None of us can go home until we find a way out of this jungle, get off this island and back to civilization. And anyway, i'm just being realistic here." Said Patriot.

"No, you're just being a big sissy." Said Max.

"Did you ever think that Gray is still missing 'cause he ran into something bad? And we may be headed in the exact same spot where he was last seen? And we have no weapons or anything?" Said Patriot.

Zach then stopped in his tracks, follow by the others. "Patriot, shut up."

"I'm just saying, does that seem smart to you?" Asked Patriot.

"Shut up, shut up." Said Zach. "You guys hear that?"

the gang then started to hear rustlling in the bushes. They then heard rustlling coming from behind them and turned around, only to see nothing. They then heard rustlling coming from behind them and turned and saw a 10 year old boy standing in front of them. The group could tell by looking at the boy that he was a native Mexican boy and that he probably belonged to some kind of tribe.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Amber.

"I came from out of the bushes." Said the boy.

"Well, that was pretty obvious. What's your name, kid?" Asked Zach.

"My name is Diego. I'm the one who saved you from the insect pit." Said the 10 year old boy.

"Oh, that was you?" Said Amber.

"That was me." Said Diego.

"Well, thank you for saving us, Diego. I'm Amber. And these are my friends, Zach, Max, Patriot and Dink."

"Don't mention it. It's really nice to meet all of you. So, uh, what's the situation?" Said Diego.

"Situation? What situation?" Asked Zach.

"Well, you're obviously out here for a reason, so what's the story? What are you all doing out here in the jungle? Are you lost or something?" Asked Diego.

"Well, actually, we're looking for somebody." Said Amber.

"Really, who?" Asked Diego.

"My brother, Gray. He's been missing for over a day now and i'm starting to get worried." Said Zach.

"Have you come close to finding him?" Asked Diego.

"No, not at all. We searched the jungle yesterday and today and we can't find him." Said Max.

"Well, do you have anyone else out in the jungle, looking for your lost friend?" Asked Diego.

"Actually, we were wondering if maybe you could help us." Said Zach.

"Me?" Said Diego.

"Yes, you. I mean it's obvious that you live out here, and you probably know your way around very well. I guess what i'm trying to say is...will you be our guide through the jungle and help us find my brother? Please, he's only 12 years old. Please." Said Zach.

"No need to beg me. I'd be happy to help you find your missing friend." Said Diego.

"You would? Oh, thank you." Said Amber.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. Do you even know where Gray is?" Asked Zach.

"Nope, but i know someone who can help us look." Said Diego.

"You do? Who?" Asked Patriot.

"The tribe that i come from. I can tell them all about Gray and they can all spread out through the jungle and help us find him." Said Diego.

"That's a brilliant idea, Diego. Do you know where they are?" Asked Dink.

"Sure i do. Follow me." Said Diego. The Mexican boy walked through the jungle bush and the others followed.

"Yep, i know exactly where my people are." Said Diego.

"Thank goodness." Said Zach.

"We just have to go through here." Said Diego as he and the others exited the bushes, seeing an endless, sea green swampy lake right in front of them.

The kids then looked at Diego.

Diego: "What?"

 **~LATER~**

Zach and the gang were now out on the swampy lake, rowing on a raft with sticks.

"Can't this thing go any faster? In case you didn't know, our friend's life is in danger." Said Max.

"Oh, i know. The plan is to bring us to the exit of the swamp and then to the tribe of my people and make them of aware of the situation and then ask for their help in finding your friend." Said Diego.

"Oh. Right. Uh...i knew that." Said Max.

Zach sat on the raft curled up in a ball, looking out at the endless swampy lake.

Amber took notice of this and stopped paddling. "Hey, what is it? Zach?"

"Nothing." Said Zach.

"Tell me. Tell me, come on. What is it?" Said Amber.

"Nothing, it's just...i should have been there for him." Said Zach.

"No, no, you can't do that to yourself. This was not your fault. Do you hear me? He is close, i know it. I feel it in my heart. Hey. What happened to Gray...it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself." Said Amber.

"I don't." Zach looked at Amber. "I blame my Mom and Dad. All of this happened because they favored Gray over me. Parents say they love all their kids eaquely...but they don't. I didn't grow up in some home with loving parents. My experiance is different. And that's all i can go on."

Amber: "Zach, all i have to gone on is mine. So if you would just let me share my wisedome..."

"I appreciate you trying to be there for me...but we're the same age. And we've both been through the same thing with our parents. We have eaquel amount of wisedome. And all i want is Gray back." Zach said. "I should never have come here with him. I should've just stayed at home and..."

"You're right. Then Gray wouldn't be going through this right now. But let me remind you, Zach...i lost my brother too. I missed Nathen growing up for 10 years...and it haunts me everyday. That's why i'm here now. I don't want you to have to go through the same thing too, and you won't. We are gonna get Gray back." Said Amber.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Asked Zach.

"Because it's who i am." Said Amber.

"Why? Ever since you lost your little brother, your life...well, it's sucked. I've lost Gray! My little brother!" Said Zach.

"Zach...the minute let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute i know they won't." Said Amber. "We'll find Gray."

Zach smiled at Amber. Despite know that it was his fault, he knew that Amber knew that he loved his brother and really wanted to find him and make sure he was alright. Zach picked up his stick and helped the group paddle through the lake.

As the kids paddled through the swampy water, something from beneath the surface swam towards their raft.

Zach soon spotted something swimming towards him and the others and it surface and boarded the raft, revealing itself to be a strange-looking creature that neither he or the other kids had seen before.

"What is that?" Asked Patriot.

"I don't know, but it sure is ugly." Added Dink.

"It's a Scorpio-pede." Said Diego. The Scorpio-pede hissed and the native boy struck it with his stick and pushed it back into the water.

Just then, several more Scorpio-pedes boarded the raft and hissed at the kids.

"AH! Get them off the boat!" Said Diego.

All six of the kids started hitting the Scorpio-pedes with their sticks and pushing them back into the water, one by one. After a few minutes of herassing the kids, the Scorpio-pedes left the raft and re-entered into the water and swam away.

"They stopped." Said Zach.

"Yeah. But why?" Asked Amber.

The kids all looked around to see if there were anymore Scorpio-pedes around, only to see that there weren't any. Just then, something from under water bumped the raft, startling the kids. The raft then turned over and the screaming kids all fell into the swampy lake.

Zach and the gang surfaced and gasped for air.

"What was that?" Asked Patriot in a frightened tone.

As if on cue, the Indominus Rex surface from the water, revealing herself to the now scared children. She then shot fire out of her mouth at the kids.

"Everybody dive!" Said Diego.

All of the kids dived under water just as the fire hit the surface. Beneath the surface of the lake, Diego ushered the gang to follow him down to the bottom of the lake.

Above the surface, the Indominus Rex dove under water after her prey, making a huge, massive splash.

Beneath the surface, at the bottom of the lake, Zach and the others looked up and saw that the I-Rex was now under water.

Diego then pointed to a dead coral reef that had many holes in it. Holes that were big enough for him and the gang to fit through. The mexican tibe boy led the group over to where the dead reef was as the Indominus Rex followed after them.

The kids each entered into a hole in the reef, with Zach barely making it in just as the Indominus Rex caught up to him and bit down on the whole that he had entered. She then tried to bight through the coral reef to get to her prey.

Knowing that the reef was dead and just how strong and powerful the Dinosaur was, Zach and the others swam out the back part of the reef and hurried to surface as the Indominus Rex chewed into the reef.

The kids surfaced and swam over to a near-by land and cralled onto the shore.

"We made it. We're alive." Said Patriot.

"Yeah. We did." Added Dink.

The kids all got to their feet and stopped to catch their breath.

"Diego, do a head count. I wanna know if any are injured and how bad." Said Zach.

"Injured? We were almost eaten alive." Said Max.

"Guys, we have to get back to the park. Our parents must be worried sick." Said Patriot.

"We gotta find Gray." Said Amber.

"Are you kidding me? We almost died out here." Said Dink.

Zach looked at the two bullies.

"Mitchell was a great kid. No question about it, he was a wonderful person. It's a terrible loss, and we're all gonna miss him." Said Patriot.

"I always knew you two were nothing like the tuff guys you bragged to the other kids at school about being. I just never figured you for cowards. It's so true what they say: all bullies are cowards." Said Zach.

"Hey, dude. Hey, wake up. Heros don't look like us. Not at all. In the real world, they're fully grown adults who fight and die for our country. We're just kids who are really scared right now. We'll be seein' ya." Said Dink.

"Anyone else?" Asked Patriot.

No one answered.

"No. Then come on, Dink. Let's get out of here." Said Patriot.

"Right. Later, guys." Said Dink.

The two bullies then walked off away from the group.

"Do you guys ever know your way out of this part of the jungle?" Asked Diego.

"No, but we'll find our way back to the park ourselves." Said Patriot as he and Dink continued walking deeper and deeper into the swampy jungle.

"I can't believe those two. After coming along with us this far, they're willing to chicken out on us just like that." Said Amber.

"Oh, don't worry about them. When they learn how hard it is to survive out here in the jungle on their own, they'll come running back to us for help. Now come on, follow me. We're almost at the place of my people." Said Diego. The 10 year old mexican boy walked through the swampy jungle and Zach and the others followed him.


	23. JW 23: The Natives

**JW 23: THE NATIVES.**

Elsewhere, in the jungle, an unconscious Gray came out of a thick mist with his arms around the treetrunk, and resting his head on it, as if it were a pillow, along a swampy sea-green water, flanked by over-hanging veggitation. The trunk glided beneath tree branches sticking up out of the water. The trunk soon jugged to a halt, awaking Gray.

Gray looked up at a tall tree in front of him and saw that the treetrunk had stopped because it was now close to land. The 12 year old boy let go of the treetrunk and swam to dry land and walked onto it. He clambered up the tree's giant roots, clinging onto a vine to pull himself up. Once he made it to the top, he let go of the vine and hopped over a big tree root and started along an over-grown swampy jungle path, with his watchful eyes looking around him.

"Hello?!" Gray called out, but there was no response.

Tree branches loomed up high towards the sky above Gray. The boy wondered on through the dense swampy jungle. Above his head he spotted a clump of fresh green grapes hanging from a branch. Gray clampered up towards them, scaling the embeded roots of the tree. Once he reached the spot where the grapes were, the boy jumped up to grab hold of them, but they were just too high for him to reach. He looked around and pulled down a long vine. Gray lassowed the vine over the branch and pulled it closer to him, breaking off clump of fresh grapes.

A young creepy dark skinned girl, who looked to be about 12 years old, peered up from the base of the tree.

Gray down and ate a juicey grape and the girl ventured closer. He looked and saw the girl eyeing him.

"Hi there. Who are you?" Asked Gray.

The didn't answer. Instead she continued to stair creepily at the boy.

"Do you have a language?" Asked Gray.

The girl still didn't answer.

"You're kind of cute, i guess." Said Gray. "You want a bite?" The boy picked grape off the clump and held it out to the girl. "Come on. Come, it's alright. Don't be afraid."

The girl ventured back a few feet as the boy ventured nearer to her, offering the grape.

Two dark skinned boys of the same tribe snuck up behind Gray and grabbed ahold of the clump of grapes and ran off with it.

Gray turned and saw the two native boy run off with his grapes. "Hey, those are mine!" The 12 year old boy chased after them into the jungle. "Hey, come back! Hey, those are mine! Drope it!" He ran after the two grape thieves into the bushes and when he came out on the other side, he saw that they were nowhere to be seen and that he had lost them. He looked about at his surroundings, more curious than afraid. "Hello?" Gray called, but no one answered. The boy looked about the misty swampy jungle and saw nothing. "Who's out there?"

"Hola, poco chico. ( **ENG SUB:** Hi, little boy.)" Came a voice, startling Gray. "Oh, no, ser miedo. ( **ENG SUB:** Oh no, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you.)"

Gray quickly picked up on the language and realized that the unseen indevidual was speaking in Spanish. He had taken a lot of spanish classes at school and passed ever spanish exame with flying colors. He kew the language all to well and decided to put his years of learning to the test. "Me fue so'lo passando a trave's de. Me no quiero cualquier problemas. ( **ENG SUB:** I was just passing through. I don't want any trouble.)"

"Hay no problemas. Son se solo hacia fuera aqui'? Es decir no buena. Nos debe nunca ser solo. ( **ENG SUB:** There's no trouble. Are you alone out here? That's not good. We should never be alone.)" Said the voice.

"Soy buscando para mi amigos. se debe ser hacia fuera aqui en algu'n lungar. ( **ENG SUB:** I'm looking for my friends. They should be out here somewhere.)" Said Gray.

"Me puede estancia con se hasta se obtener aqui. Seri'a que ser bien? ( **ENG SUB:** I can stay with you until they get here. Would that be alright?)" Said the voice. An old and feebal native woman walked towards Gray, carrying a bowl filled with and unknown substance. She looked like that old native woman in the (2005) movie "KING KONG." "Voy a mantener se seguro. So'lo se y me...dulce lo. ( **ENG SUB:** I'll keep you safe. Just you and me...sweet thing.)"

"Que son se? ( **ENG SUB:** Who are you?)" Asked Gray.

The old native woman continued walking towards the boy. "Agness. ( **ENG SUB:** Agness.)"

Gray seemed mesmorized by the native woman as she walked closer.

"Pobre dulce poco chico. Lo que son se haciendo por lo que profundo en el selva? ( **ENG SUB:** Poor sweet little boy. What are you doing so deep in the jungle?)" Asked Agness.

"Me consiguio' perdido. ( **ENG SUB:** I got lost.)" Said Gray.

"No se saber donde se son? Me saber donde se son. Me saber donde se vino de. ( **ENG SUB:** Don't you know where you are? I know where you are. I know where you came from.)" Said Agness.

"Se el? ( **ENG SUB:** You do?)" Said Gray.

"Si. Seri'a se como para ver? ( **ENG SUB:** Yes. Would you like to see?)" Asked Agness before blowing the mist of the unknown concoction into Gray's face and his eyelids became heavy.

"Si'. ( **ENG SUB:** Yeah.)" Said Gray.

 **##################################################################################**

In a vision sequence, Gray sees he and his brother, Zach, arriving on the island of Isla Nublar on the ferry.

"En su mayori'a, civiles estanica en su libre...ahora de el tierra de el selva. Pero a veces...se viajes. Y cuando se el...se como aqui' con su creaciones. Se LIame al les... el Dinosaurios. ( **ENG SUB:** Mostly, civilians stay in their enviorments...far from the land of the jungle. But sometimes...they travel. And when they do...they come here with their creations. They call them...the Dinosaurs.)" Said Agness.

The vision changes scense from (2015) to (1989), showing countless construction workers tearing down some parts of the jungle and putting up fenses and buildings. The scene then changed to a group on scientists using their technelogical weapons to clone and create the Dinosaurs.

"Se utiliza un ciertas arma para traer el pasado en el futuro. Se LIame al se...tecnologi'a. Ciudad gente creacio'n. Se trae paz y prosperidad...y destruccio'n para la mayor parte de mundo. ( **ENG SUB:** They used a certain weapon to bring the past into the future. They call it...technology. City folks' creation. It brings peace and prosparity...and destruction to most of the world.)" Said Agness.

The vision then changed back to the present year of (2015) and showed Zach and Gray and their two new friends, Amber and Max, and their two frienemies, Patriot and Dink, exiting a building.

"Es dicer Zach y nuestra amigos. ( **ENG SUB:** That's Zach and our friends.)" Said Gray.

"Que es coerregir. ( **ENG SUB:** That is correct.)" Said Agness.

Just then, Zach started yelling at Gray and the two brothers started bickering amongst each other. Gray then accidently threw a baseball at Zach, hitting the 16 year old in the face. Zach then punched Gray in the forehead, knocking him down to the ground.

"El chico funciono' distancia de su hermano que di'a. Pero no antes de el fue perforado en el frente por el 16 ano antiguo jo'venes. El chico funciono por lo que casi, e'l no parada para ver donde e'l fue va. ( **ENG SUB:** The boy ran away from his brother that day. But not before he was punched in the forehead by the 16 year old youth. The boy ran so fast, he didn't stop to see where he was going.)" Said Agness.

Gray ran away through the park, leaving his brother and their friends behind. The scene then changed to the 12 year old boy genius recieving a disk from an unknown man.

"Y que chico...fue se. ( **ENG SUB:** And that boy...was you.)" Said Agness.

The scene then changed to Elsa and Terrance running up behind Gray and grabbig ahold of him.

"Dos malvado personas encountrados se. ( **ENG SUB:** Two wicked people found you.)" Agness explained.

 **##################################################################################**

Back in the present, Gray watched his past self in the vision without even noticing all of the creepy natives closing in on him. They looked like the natives from the (2005) movie "KING KONG."

"Oh, se pobre, dulce nino. ( **ENG SUB:** Oh, you poor, sweet child.)" Said Agness as the native people closed in on Gray. "Y quiero encountrar su hermano y su amigos? Se puedo ser com me y mi personas, if se quiero. Vamos a mantener se cerrar. Deje que ir de su miedo, ahora. ( **ENG SUB:** You wanna find your brother and your friends? You can be with me and my people, if you want. We'll keep you close. Let go of your fear now.)"

The natives then closed in on Gray.

"Confianza...en me. ( **ENG SUB:** Trust...in me.)" Said Agness. She put her hand on Gray's chest and pushed the boy down onto the Jungle floor.

On his back, Gray could see many of the natives huddled together around him. The boy's blue eyes then rolled into the back of his head, leaving them completely white. Gray's eyes then closed and everything went dark.

 **~WITH PATRIOT AND DINK~**

Elsewhere, in the jungle, Patriot and Dink were walking through the swampy dense, endless forest, trying to find their way back to civilization.

"Patriot, we've been walking circles. There's no way out of here. I think we should get back to the others." Said Dink.

"Shhh. Keep it down." Said Patriot as he and Dink walked through the forest.

Meanwhile, in some near-by bushes, two of the natives were stalking the two bullies.

Patriot and Dink then stopped and listened closely to their surroundings.

A shadow then casts itself in front of the boys.

"Now let's get out of here." Said Patriot. He and Dink turned around to leave, but were startled when they saw two dark skinned native people standing right in front of them, blocking their path.

"Run, Dink!" Said Patriot.

The bullies then turned the other way and ran, but one of the native men, holding a net that was tide to a vine, tossed it at Dink, and the net rapped itself around the 12 year old's legs, causing him to trip and fall to the jungle floor.

Patriot stopped running and turned and saw his friend lying on the jungle floor with a net rapped around his legs. "Dink!"

"Ugh! Get it off!" Said Dink as he struggled to remove the net from his legs. "Ugh! Help me!"

"Dink!" Said Patriot.

"Help me! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Dink continued to struggle until the native holding the vine that was tide to the net pulled it, pulling the blond boy to where he and the other natives were standing. They then grabbed ahold of Dink and held the boy up above their heads. "Patriot!"

"Dink!" Said Patriot. The boy turned and saw a few more natives standing in front of him, blocking his path. He turned back and watched as the other natives carried his friend off, deep into the endless dense jungle until they were completely out of sight. "Dink!" Patriot turned back and looked at the other natives that stood in front of him. Seeing that he was out numbered, and that he had no weapon to defend himself, the 13 year old boy ran for his life, but was blocked by several other natives. Patriot looked all around him and saw several more natives coming out of the jungle and into the open. The boy could only watch in shock and horror as the native tribe closed in on him and surrounded him. Patriot turned to go down another path of the jungle but his path was blocked by a native man standing right in front of him.

The native man garbbed Patriot by the arms with a tight vice grip.

Patriot could struggle, as he was too afraid to move. The 13 year old boy staired the native man in the face, and the native staired him in the soul of his fearful, icey blue eyes.

The scene cut to black.


	24. JW 24: The Cave

**JW 24: THE CAVE.**

Somewhere else in the jungle, the Indominus Rex was drinking out of a pond. She then raised her head and looked in another part of the wilderness. She could sense five ounces of body heat and knew that wherever there was body heat there was prey...her prey.

 **##################################################################################**

Night time had fallen and it was now thundering and lightning as Zach and the others traveled through the jungle. They knew that it was only a matter of time before it started raining, so the kids were looking for a place to shelter themselves from the rain.

"Oh, joy. Foot blisters. When we get off this island and back to civilization i am so taking off these silver high heel shoes." Said Amber.

"You think you have it bad? I've got sores and blisters." Said Max.

"You don't wanna know where i've got sores and blisters." Said Zach.

"AHH!" Came a loud scream, stopping the group in their tracks.

"What was that?" Asked Max.

"It came from up ahead." Said Amber.

"Okay...what's the worst thing it could be?" Asked Zach.

"The Indominus." Said Max.

"Okay, what's the second worst thing it could be?" Asked Zach.

"Two Indominus's! AH!" Said Amber.

"That's it, i'm gone!" Said Max as he turned to leave.

"So am i!" Said Amber as she follow after Max.

"Everybody!" Said Diego.

Amber and Max stopped in their tracks and turned to face the native boy.

"We don't know for sure. It could be the tribe. Let's check it out." Said Diego.

The gang ventured into the direction where they heard the noise coming from.

Deigo and the group poked their heads out from behind a rock and saw a familiar face up ahead of them.

"Oh, it's Patriot." Said Max.

"Yeah, but where's Dink?" Asked Amber.

Diego and the group walked over to where Patriot was, who was sitting up against a rock. As they got closer they could see that their frienemy was all beat up and bleeding.

"What happened?" Asked Zach.

"Preditors. Oh, we should keep moving." Said Max.

"We can't just leave him here." Said Amber.

"We can if we move fast enough." Said Max.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Let me help you." Said Zach.

"Save your pitty. I just need some rest. Now get away from me!" Said Patriot.

"Suit yourself." Said Zach.

The kids were then startled by the thundering and lightning.

"Zach, look." Said Max, pointing at something.

Zach and the others looked in the direction Max was pointing and saw a huge cave up ahead.

"If you change your mind...we'll be in those caves." Said Zach. He, Amber, Max and Diego headed for the cave, leaving Patriot behind.

Zach and the others entered inside the cave, just as it started pooring down rain.

"It's dark, but at least it's dry." Said Diego.

"I like dry, it's the dark part i'm having trouble with." Said Max.

"Ow, you stepped on my foot!" Said Diego.

"Sorry, Diego, i didn't see you there." Said Max.

"Uh, Zach...we appear to have a visitor." Said Amber.

Zach turned and saw an injured Patriot standing out in the rain at the entrance of the cave.

Patriot breathed through his mouth for a few minutes before collapsing to the ground face-down.

Zach walked over to the entrance of the cave and stood out in the rain over Patriot.

Patriot looked up and saw a now soaking wet Zach standing in front of him.

"You comin' in or what?" Asked Zach.

"What is it with you?" Asked Patriot.

"At least i know enough to get in out of the rain. Now come on. On your feet." Said Zach. The 16 year old helped Patriot to his feet and the 13 year old bully shoved him away.

The two soaking wet teens entered into the cave.

Amber, Max and Diego watched as Zach and Patriot walked inside the cave.

"Uh, you can lie down with us. It's wormer." Said Zach.

Patriot walked away from Zach and went over to another side of the cave.

Amber walked up to Zach. "May i remind you that he's one of them."

"Well, looks like he's one of us now." Said Zach.

Patriot walked up to the flat surface of a rock and sat on it up against the wall.

"How much ferther is it to your people anyway, Diego?" Asked Max.

"Don't worry, we'll be at my tribe soon enough." Said Diego.

"Well, when we get there, i'm gonna ask one of them for directions out of this jungle." Said Max.

"Me too." Said Amber.

Amber looked at Patriot and saw him resting up against the cave wall and walked over to where he was.

"If i could sleep that deep, i'd be in paradise." Said Zach.

"If you could sleep that deep, Zach, you'd be in a coma." Max joked.

Amber sat down next to the injured Patriot. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay, i guess. Considering that i just lost my friend and have no idea where he is or weather or not he's alive, and got beat up, i'm doin' just fine." Said Patriot.

"Patriot...did something happen while you and Dink were away?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah. Me and Dink were walking through the swamp, trying to find our way back to civilization, then all of a sudden, these weird, creepy-lookin' dark skinnd'ed people came out of nowhere and attacked us. They got Dink and ran off into the jungle with him to who knows where and killed him. I managed to escape, but not without getting hurt, as you can see." Patriot explained, telling his story to Amber.

"And what makes you so sure that Dink is dead?" Asked Amber.

"Cause...i just feel it, that's all. I'm not like big Mitchell over there. I'm not gonna delude myself into believing that Dink is alive when i know that there's a hundred percent chance he isn't. I'm not gonna push myself on with false hope." Said Patriot.

"How can you say that it is false? Why, it's hope that has gotton us this far." Said Amber.

"But why doesn't he just accept his brother's fate? I've accepted Dink's and mine." Said Patriot.

"And what is your fate?" Asked Amber.

"To die here on this island like mini Mitchell and Dink. It's the way things are." Said Patriot.

"Only if you give up, Patriot. It's your choise...not your fate." Said Amber.

Patriot looked at the pretty 15 year old girl.

"We'll find Gray and Dink." Said Amber. She then got up and left Patriot's side.

Patriot watched Amber as she went back over to rejoin Zach and the others. Was she right? Had it really been hope that had gotton them all this far? Were Gray and Dink even alive? All kinds of questions were running around in his head. Questions that would have to remain unanswered for the night, as he was really exhausted. The 13 year old bully closed his eyes and went right to sleep.

 **~OUTSIDE~**

Later, outside the cave, in the rain, the Indominus Rex walked through the area as it thundered. She knew that the body heat was coming from this direction and decided to check it out. The evil hybrid Dinosaur then sensed that the heat was coming from inside a cave up ahead of her and stalked towards the cave where the five counts of human body heat were coming from.

 **~INSIDE THE CAVE~**

Back inside the cave, Zach was instantly awakened by loud booming noises that shook the ground.

"Shhh. The Indominus." Said Amber. Right she was. For standing outside the entrance of the cave in the rain was none other than the evil white preditor herself.

"What do we do?" Asked Zach.

"Wake the others." Said Amber.

Outside the cave, the Indominus Rex stalked closer towards the entrance.

Back inside the cave, everyone was now wide awake and preparing to venture ferther into the cave. Well, almost everyone.

Zach looked and saw that Patriot was still asleep. He quietly rushed over to where the sleeping bully was and began to shake him. "Patriot. Patriot, wake up."

"What's with all that racket?" Asked Patriot as he woke up. He quickly got his answer when he looked to his left and saw the Indominus Rex walking towards the entrance of the cave. "AHH..."

Zach placed a hold over Patriot's mouth, silencing the scream. Unfortunantly, he wasn't quick enough, as the Indominus Rex appeared to have heard the scream, causing her to stop in her tracks for a split second before continuing onward.

All of the kids ventered ferther into the cave up a hill. As they did Amber accidently bumped into a rock, causing it to role down a the hill.

Zach quickly took notice of this and chased after the rock to stop it from rolling out into the open. But he was too late. The rock rolled out of the cave and stopped at the entrance.

The Indominus Rex bent down and sniffed the rock and quickly caught the girl's human scent.

Zach watched as she stuck her snout through the water fall that was pooring down over the cave entrance from the rain.

Amber held a frightend Max close to her in a hug.

The Indominus Rex looked through the water fall to see if there were any prey inside, but couldn't completely see through it. A flash of lightning helped her out when it flashed the inside of the cave, exposing Zach's presence. And that was all the Indominus needed. She charged forward inside the cave and chased after Zach.

"Let's go, let's go! Hurry!" Said Zach while running up the hill. "Move it, Max!" He said as he ran up behind Max, pushing him as he ran.

The Indominus Rex soon caught up with Zach and grabbed the 16 year old boy with one of her claws.

"ZACH, NO!" Scream Amber.

Diego, a few feet ahead of the group, heard Amber's screams and knew that he needed to help. He then looked up ahead and saw an entrance with a lit tourch of both sides.

The Indominus Rex staired at Zach as she held him in her claw and sniffed him. She then opened her mouth really wide and Zach shut his eyes tight, preparing for the worst. The hybrid Dinosaur then licked Zach with her long tongue, wetting the teenage boy.

Diego, now holding one of the lit tourches, ran up to the Indominus Rex and waved it at her. "HEY!"

The Indominus Rex noticed the native boy carrying the tourch and roared at him as she dropped Zach to the floor.

"Diego!" Said Zach.

"I'll hold it off! You help the others!" Shouted Diego.

Zach quickly got to his feet and rushed up the hill and ran to rejoin Amber, Max and Patriot. He quickly caught up with them as they ran through the other entrance that now only had one lit tourch on the left side. The 16 year old stopped in his tracks, thinking about Diego. Knowing that he was a little boy and that the thing he was up against was a million times bigger than he was, Zach knew the native boy didn't stand a chance against the monster.

Diego waved the tourch in front of the Indominus Rex's face as she tried to attack. This went on for about a few minutes until the Mexican native boy noticed a huge rock pillar that went all the way up to the roof. And that was when a light bulb went off in his head. He knew it would be risky, but it was just about crazy enough to work. He ran over to where the pillar was and waved the tourch.

The Indominus Rex charged forward at the native boy with her mouth wide open.

Diego quickly jumped out of the way as the Indominus Rex crashed into the pillar, breaking it into. The also cause the whole roof of the cave begin to collapse on her and the boy.

Zach arrived on the scene and saw that the roof was caving in on Diego and the Indominus. "DIEGO!"

Diego headed over to where Zach was, narrowly avoiding the rocks falling from the roof. But just as he was about to make to where Zach was, the whole roof just cave in completely on him, burrying the native boy.

"DIEGO! NO!" Shouted Zach.

Once the rain of falling rocks had ceased, Zach saw that the entire room was now burried in rubble, trapping him and the rest of his friends on the other side of the cave. "Diego!" The teenage boy rushed over to the pile of rubble and started digging out rocks to find his friend.

Amber rushed up to Zach. "Zach. Zach. ZACH!" She shouted as she grabbed ahold of him. "Stop. Okay, there's nothing more we can do for him."

Zach: "You mean he's..."

"Gone." Said Amber in a sad tone.

Zach's head then dropped with sadness. Here it was he and his brother Gray were supose to be coming here for a whole week to spend time with their aunt Claire, but instead they got dumped on her babysitter so she could work. But Zach couldn't blame his aunt for everything that had happened. After all, it wasn't her fault that Gray had ran away. It was his. It was all his fault. It was all his fault that he and his friends had ran into that Dinosaur, it was his fault they had got stranded out here in the jungle, and it was his fault that they had lost not one, not two, but three friends. They lost Gray, they lost Dink, and now that had lost a new friend...Diego.

Zach was soon brought out of his train of thought when he and Amber heard the sound of rumbling noises coming from the other side of the cave.

On the other side of the cave, the Indominus Rex surfaced out of the rubble without so much as a scrach on her. She looked back at the rest of the cave and saw that it had been blocked by the falling roof. Seeing that cave had caved in, and had most likely killed the humans, the Indominus Rex walked towards the exit and then stopped in her tracks and stood at the entrance and turned and let out a loud deafening roar.


	25. JW 25: The Native Village

**JW 25: THE NATIVE VILLAGE.**

In a creepy village, home to the dark skinned natives, a group of male members of the tribe carried a strecher over their heads, with several other members following behind them with lit tourches. The strecher had long green strans of grass around it, the handles were made of bamboo sticks, and the center of the strecher was white.

Lying down on his back in the center of the strecher was a now drugged, naked Gray, who's hands and feet were bound to the strecher by vines. The 12 year old's feet were bound together, while his hands were tide to both the left side and the right side of the strecher. The drugged boy genius watched the blurry night sky with his blurry vision as the natives carried him off through the village. He was so high he had no idea what was going on around him. He probably didn't even know that he was completely naked. Well, almost completely. Around the boy's neck was a neckless made out of long, sharp bones with a skull at the end of it, and there was a big seashell that covered only his front private parts and attached to the shell on both sides was a string that was tide around both sides of his waist.

Gray tried to keep his blue eyes open, but they would always role back in and out of his head, causing him to black out every few seconds. He kept blacking out and waking up so much it was hard for him to stay awake and alert to what was going on around him.

The native tribe carried Gray on the streacher through their village and headed towards a scary mountain with a huge, creepy, old ruin temple on top of it and smoke coming out of the top of the temple.

Gray continued to fight his drowsiness until he had subcome to the drugs and passed out. **##################################################################################**

Back inside the cave, after escaping the Indominus Rex, as well as losing their new friend, Diego, Zach and the others had decided to keep going and were traveling through the cave trying to find another way out. But so far, they hadn't found one.

"Okay, let's play a game. Uh...i spy with my little eye..."

"A rock." Said Patriot, cutting Max off.

"You got it again. Ooh, you are good." Said Max.

"Well, i'll tell you what i spy. A dead...end." Said Amber. How right she was. For they had now indeed reached a dead end where there was a wall in front of them. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we just go back." Said Zach.

"Wait a minute." Said Max. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Patriot.

"Shh. Be quiet. Listen. Listen." Said Max.

"Max, what is it?" Asked Amber.

The gang remained quiet and listened in carefuly.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Max.

"Yeah. Yeah, i hear it too." Said Amber.

"Me too." Said Patriot.

"Hear what?" Asked Zach.

"There's loud music coming from other side of this wall." Said Max.

"I don't hear anything." Said Zach.

"Put your ear to the wall and listen carefuly." Said Amber.

Zach did as Amber said and placed his left ear up against the wall and listened carefuly. And he did hear a sound coming from the other side of the wall. "It sounds like loud drumbs coming from the other side."

"See, i told you." Said Max.

"Yeah, but the question is how do we get out of here?" Asked Patriot.

"Everybody stand back! We're out of here!" Said Zach.

Amber and the boys stood back and Zach bent down and grabbed ahold of one of the rocks at the bottom with both hands and tried to pull it out of the rocky wall. But as he did, the rocky was started to crumble.

"Zach, look out!" Shouted Amber.

Zach pulled the rock out of the bottom of the wall, causing him to fall back onto the ground. He briefly saw an exit in the spot where he had pulled the rock out, but it was quickly reblocked by the falling rocks of the wall.

"NO!" Screamed Zach. The 16 year old rushed up to the wall and started pulling at another rock, but it would come out. He then looked back at the others, who seemed to be saddened and disappointed. Zach then went in a rage and tried to pull another rock out of the wall, which quickly proved to be futal. After a few more attempts, the teen just gave up.

Amber walked up behind Zach and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zach...we'll go back."

"Go back to what? The entrance is gone. We're not ment to get off this island alive." Said Zach with disappointment.

"Oh, yes we are. We're alive, aren't we? And how dare you waist that good blessing by simply giving up. Ashame on you. Shame on you, shame on you." Said Amber. "The worst of it is you allowed a disownd teenager like me to believe i was loved. That my parents still cared for me. And do you know what the worst part is? I believed you. And you know what? You were right. And i'm gonna go on believing it. Because i, for one, do not really want to die here!"

Amber seized a rock in the wall and began pulling them out, one by one.

Max then joined in with Amber, aiding her in pulling out the rocks.

Patriot then joined the two and started pulling out rocks as well.

Seeing that the others were trying their hardest to dig their way out of the cave restored Zach's hope, and the teenager started pulling out rocks himself.

As the kids continued removing rocks the entire rocky wall colapsed, causing the trio to run back a few feet and dust filled the room. Once the dust cleared, the kids looked and saw a creepy-looking village on the other side of the cave. They walked up to the exit and staired at the village.

"What is this place?" Asked Amber.

"It looks like some kind of village." Said Max.

"Village? As in a place where people live?" Asked Patriot.

"Yes. Otherwise it wouldn't be called a village." Said Max.

"Do you think that this village is the home of Diego's people?" Asked Amber.

"Only one way to find out. Come on, let's go." Said Zach.

"Right. Right behind ya." Said Max.

The group then exited the cave and headed towards the village. **##################################################################################**

The natives had now reached the top of the mountain and were now heading towards the temple, with one of the native groups carrying a hand made strecher above their heads, with a naked Gray bound to it by his hands and feet. The rest of the tribe followed after the group from behind carrying lit tourches.

Gray laid unconscious on the strecher he was bound to as the natives walked up to the entrance of the temple.

The natives entered inside the temple carrying the unconscious boy inside with them. **##################################################################################**

Zach and the gang walked through the creepy village trying to find someone who could help them. But as they ventured ferther, they saw that there was no one in plain sight.

"Hey, what gives? I thought this was suppose to be a village." Said Patriot.

"It is." Said Amber.

"Well, then, where is everybody? The place looks deserted." Asked Patriot.

"That's because it is deserted. Use your eyes, Patriot. The place is in ruin. It looks like nobody's lived here for hundreds of years." Said Zach.

As they ventured ferther into the ruin village, the kids looked at the surroundings. It looked just like the native village in the (2005) film "KING KONG." These ruins didn't just have history...they were ancient. Older than memory. Whoever or whatever had inhabited here was long gone and forgotton. No record or rememberance.

Amber shivered.

Zach led the way and the others followed him through the ruin village, only to be greeted by a morbid sight. Little stone constructions set up like funeral parlors. Dark, crudely constructed tombs with the faint smell of rotting seeping from within.

The kids covered their noses at the stench.

Skulls lined every ridge like macabre ornaments, some with other bones of sticks threaded through them in painful looking combinations and rickety bamboo structures suggested some attempt at order. But the sun had bleached everything, rock, plant and bone, an ill, grey hue.

Amber, Max and Patriot walked warily behind, looking from spot to spot, never relaxing their gaurd for a moment.

"We shouldn't be here, Zach." Said Amber. Every instinct was screaming at her to run back to the cave as fast as her legs would carry her.

"What are you talking about? Stop worrying..."

"I'm serious, this place is weird. I'm getting a really bad feeling." Said Amber.

"A feeling? You've been watching too many horror flics." Said Zach.

"Whatever." Said Amber.

As the gang continued to travel through the village, they looked around and saw all kinds of bones, skulls, skelitons and all other kinds of things.

Something then caught Zach's brown eyes, causing him and the others to stop in his tracks.

In front of them, up ahead, was a dark skinned native boy, who stood in front of the travelers, stairing at them creepy-like. The boy then streched out his arm and flickered his fingers a little.

"Zach, i think we should go back." Said Amber.

"Let me handle this." Said Zach. The 16 year old then started walking towards the native boy. "Hey, kid, can you tell us where we are?"

Nothing.

"Are you alone out here?" Asked Zach, now standing in front of the boy.

Not a word.

"Do you have a language?" Asked Zach.

Still nothing.

"Will you tell me your name?" Asked Zach.

Nothing.

"Hey. Hey, retard," Said Zach as he kocked the boy in the head with his hand. "i'm talking to you. Do you speak english?"

The boy then let out a hiss and seized Zach's hand and the two struggled with each other.

"For pete sake, Zach, leave the native alone." Said Amber.

"He doesn't know anything." Added Max.

Zach and the boy continued to struggle against each other until the native bit him on the back of his hand.

"AH!" Zach screamed.

The native boy then let go of Zach and fled.

Zach chased after the native, but quickly stopped in his tracks when he saw the boy standing next to an old native woman, and they both hissed at him. He and the others looked around and saw several other dark skinned natives of men, women and children in the old ruin village.

The gang was instantly filled with fear.

"It's alright. It's just a bunch of men, women children and old folks. They're harmless." Said Zach.

"No they're not." Said Patriot. They're the ones who kidnapped Dink and injured me yesterday!" Said Patriot in a scared tone.

"That's them?" Said Amber.

"Yeah!" Said Patriot.

"Oh no, we've gotta get out of here!" Said Max.

The three kids turned to run, but their path was blocked by several native men, who were standing right in front of them. They turned to flee in the other direction, but that path was blocked off as well by other natives.

The rest of the natives then rushed out of hidding and seized the children.

Zach punched one of the male natives in the face before another one jumped on his back and the others captured him. The 16 year old threw the natives off of him and started throwing punches at the natives. While this was going on, one of the natives snuck up behind Zach, carrying a stick, and hit him over the head with it. Zach fell to his knees and his vision became blurry. He could barely see Amber, Max and Patriot struggling to fight off the natives with his blurry vision. The last thing he saw. As his world went dark, Zach could hear the screams of his friends as they fought off the natives.


	26. JW 26: Captured

**JW 26: CAPTURED.**

The natives walked down a dark hallway part of the temple, with lit tourches on both sides of the walls. They soon reached an entrance at the end of the hallway, with a lit tourch on both sides, and went inside.

The room was lit up with tourches on every wall, there were lit candles on the floor, and in the middle of the room was a stone alter, and behind the alter stood a fat dark skinned native man.

The man wore a crown on his head made out of long, green leaves, white paint that covered his whole face, a neckless made out of long sharp bones with a skull at the end of it, a hula skirt, a pair of sandles, and he held in his right hand a ceptar made out of a long stick and a skull. He was the native chief of the tribe.

The natives walked over to where their leader stood and sat the strecher down upon the alter, with the sleeping Gray bound to it.

The native chief gazed upon the sleeping little boy tied to the strecher.

"Bein? ( **ENG SUB:** Well?)" Said one of the native women.

The chief gazed up at the woman.

"Es e'l el chico hemos sido busca para? Es e'l el uno? ( **ENG SUB:** Is he the boy we've been searching for? Is he the one?)" Asked the native woman.

The chief and the woman staired at each other for a moment before the chief nodded at her. **##################################################################################**

"Zach? Zach? Zach, wake up. Come on, Zach." Came a voice.

Zach's eyes opened and he saw Amber, Max, Patriot, Dink, and a native man and woman gathered around him.

"Amber? Max? Patriot? Dink? Whe...where are we?" Asked Zach as he looked at his surroundings. They appeared to be in some kind of dark room. The 16 year old tried to sit up, but when he did, he felt a pain on his head. "Ow!" He said as he placed a hand on the top part of his head.

"Take it easy, take it easy. You're head's probably still sore from being hit by that native." Said Amber.

"We're inside one of the village's houses. The natives brought you all in here after capturing you." Said Dink.

"Dink? What are you doing here? I thought you were missing." Said Zach.

"I was missing. After the natives ambushed me and Patriot, they captured me and brought me back here and locked me up in this house with them." Said Dink as he looked at the native man and woman. Strangely, though, they didn't look nothing at all like the other natives. Their skin was dark and they didn't look creepy at all.

"And who are you?" Asked Zach.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me. My name is Sofia and this is my husband, Diogo. We're hispanic natives." Said the woman.

"Natives? So does that mean you're one of those natives out there?" Asked Zach.

"I'm afraid so." Said Diogo.

"But you're not creepy or dark skinned. What's up with that?" Said Zach.

"I know. My husband and i and our son are the only one's who actually look hispanic." Said Sophia.

"Well, if you really are members of that tribe, then what are you two doing locked up here with us?" Asked Zach.

"They were already locked up when the natives put me in here." Said Dink.

"But why? I mean i can understand the natives locking us up due to the fact that we're outsiders, but why would they lock up two of their own?" Asked Zach.

"Well, you see, my wife and i are in here on acount of our son." Said Diogo.

"You're son?" Said Max.

"Yes. Sometimes our tribe picks out a boy who will participate in the ritual and be the chosen one of our people and lead and guide us." Said Sophia.

"Why did they lock you up for that?" Asked Patriot.

"Because the boy who is chosen is to marry the chief's daughter, who is around the same age as our son. But he only considered her as a friend and he wanted it to remain that way. Needless to say, that didn't set so well with the chief. So he turned all of the villagers against us and placed us under house arrest. Sadly, though, we were captured, but thankfuly, our son managed to escape into the jungle. He's probably on his way back here to rescue us right now even as we speak." Said Diogo.

"I hope you're right." Said Amber.

 **##################################################################################**

Gray opened his eyes and saw a group of dark skinned natives standing around him. He was still under the influence of whatever it was the tribe had given him, so he could barely see what was going on around him. Although his vision was still blurry, he could hear the natives chatting amongst each other in Spanish.

"Desenlazar conmutacio'n de el chico's manos. ( **ENG SUB:** Unbind the boy's hands.)" Said the chief.

A male native got out a big hunting knife and cut the vines around Gray's wrists.

"Se unen el chico's manos juntos por encima de su cabeza. ( **ENG SUB:** Bind the boy's hands together above his head.)" Said the chief.

Another male native took Gray's hands and tied them together by his wrists with a vine above his head.

"Desenlazar conmutacio'n de su pies. ( **ENG SUB:** Unbind his feet.)" Said the chief.

A native standing at the foot of the alter got out his hunting knife and used it to saw at the vine that bound Gray's feet together by his ankles. The male native kept on sawing at the vine with his knife until it cut the vine into.

"abrir su piernas. ( **ENG SUB:** Open his legs.)" Said the chief.

One of the natives opened Gray's legs wide.

"Sentarse su piernas hasta. ( **ENG SUB:** Sit his legs up.)" Said the chief.

The male native sat Gray's legs up on the alter, with them opened wide.

"Se unen su pies para el strecher otra vez. ( **ENG SUB:** Bind his feet to the strecher again.)" Said the chief.

Another native took two vines and tide Gray's feet to the strecher by his ankles.

"Ahora...pintura su cara blanco como mina. ( **ENG SUB:** Now...paint his face white like mine.)" Said the chief.

A male native walked up to the front of the alter, carrying a bowel filled with white paint, with a paint brush inside. He got the brush out of the bowel and started painting Gray's face white with it.

"Buena. Que es buena. Que es muy buena. Nos debera' proceder con el resto de el ritual cuando el totalmente recupera conciencia. ( **ENG SUB:** Good. That is good. That is very good. We shall proceed with the rest of the ritual when he fully regains consciousness.)" Said the chief. **##################################################################################**

Zach banged himself up against the door, trying to break it down and free himself and the others, but it prooved to be futal. And after a few more attempts, the now tired teenager stopped.

"It's pointless to try to escape." Said Sophia.

"Besides, Our son's gonna be here soon. He'll find a way to rescue us. I know he will." Said Diogo.

"I hope you're right." Said Zach.

"I am right. But it won't be easy. Our captors are vicious people. And our son is only an innocent little boy." Said Diogo. "The chief is behind all of this! I'll pay him back for misstreating us! I swaer i will!"

"But why would the chief want to hurt you and your family? You're part of their tribe. What could you possibly have done to offend him?" Asked Amber.

"You don't know our chief. He is a greedy man. He want's his daughter to marry our son. He's made the whole village believe we're bad people because our son refused to marry his daughter." Said Diogo.

"If Diego tries to rescue us he may be captured too. And there isn't a thing we can do to warn him." Said Sophia.

"Don't worry, Sophia, Diego won't let himself be captured by those evil people." Said Diogo.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up. Did you say "Diego?" Asked Max.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Sophia.

"Shh. Someone's coming." Said Zach. He went back over to where the others were and sat down beside them.

The door then opened and a male dark skinned native greeted the gang while holding a lit tourch. "It's a good thing we locked you all up in here, otherwise you would've escaped like Diego, the native boy." The man then picked up a hand made jug of water and placed it in front of himself. "Now then...ask nicely and i'll give you water."

Zach and the other's didn't say anything. They just staired at the native man.

"Don't want to ask nicely? Fine then!" The native kicked the jug of water over and most of the water spilled on the floor of the house. "You can lick that off the ground like animals do." He then closed the door, sealing the gang back up in the house. **##################################################################################**

Gray laid on the alter, tied to the strecher, with his face painted white and his eyes closed. The 12 year old boy genius then slowly awoke and his eyes widened at the scene of seeing a group of dark skinned natives standing over him.

"AH! AH! AHHHHH!" Gray screamed.

"Relax, boy. No need to get worked up. Okay?" Said the chief.

"Where am i?" Asked Gray as he looked around at his surroundings while struggling to free himself.

"Uh...This is a temple. It's our temple." Said Gray.

Gray looked around at the room.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" Said the chief.

"No." Said Gray.

"My people saved your life. Yeah, they saved you from the jaws of death. And lucky for you, a few of my people here, just happened to be passing by. Uh, no big deal. Just tell us this. Are you...12?" Said the chief.

"Yeah." Said Gray.

"Then let's quit wasting time and get on with it." Said the chief.

"Get on with what?" Gray asked.

"Payback, boy. Payback." Said the chief.

"What do you mean "payback"? Payback for what?" Gray asked. "OW!" The boy then felt a something inside his stomach that made him wince in pain.

 **##################################################################################**

"It's been over a few 2 hours now, and so far, there's been no sign of Diego. What could he be doing?" Asked Sophia.

"Calm down, Sophia." Said Diogo.

"Calm down? How can i calm down? He's all alone out there in the jungle." Said Sophia.

"We must be patient. It takes time to pull off a rescue plan." Said Diogo.

"You can be patient if you want to, Diogo, but personally, i'm worried sick about Diego." Said Sophia.

"Hey, you guys!" Came a whispering voice from up above.

Zach and the others looked up at the sealing and saw Diego breaking the bamboo bars with his hands.

"It's Diego!" Said Zach and his friends.

"I don't believe it." Said Amber.

"Mi sonido. I knew you'd come." Said Sophia.

After breaking the last bamboo bar, Diego cralled in through the window and landed on the floor in front of everyone.

"Madre, Fadre." Said Diego.

Sophia and Diogo embrased their son in a group hug and then they let go.

"Diego! You're alive!" Said Zach.

"You know our son?" Asked Diogo.

"Yeah, we met him in the swamp part of the jungle. He's been helping and guiding us ever sense." Said Zach.

"I'm so glad to see that you're alive, Diego." Said Max.

"Me too." Added Patriot.

"Me three." Said Dink.

"And me four." Said Amber.

"And me five." Said Zach.

"Everyone, we must leave this place." Said Diego.

"But we can't. We can't leave this place until we save Mitchel...i mean Gray." Said Dink.

"What are you talking about? What does Gray have to do with us not leaving this place?" Asked Zach.

"That's what i've been trying to tell you. Before the natives threw me in here, i saw a group of them bring Gray into the village. For what reason i don't know." Said Dink.

"But if Gray is in the village, then how come the natives didn't lock him up in here with us?" Asked Amber.

"I don't know. I think they want him for something. Something that we don't know about. But what?" Asked Dink.

"We'll have plenty of time to think about that later. Right now we need to focus on getting out of here and rescuing Gray. Who knows what awful things those natives are doing to him." Said Max. **##################################################################################**

A sweating Gray screamed high at the top of his lungs at high pitch as he felt a pain in his stomach.

"Little boy, what on earth is wrong?" Asked the chief.

"I'M IN PAIN, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" Gray yelled before he continued screaming.

"Chief, what's going on? Why is he screaming so much?" Asked a woman.

"Don't ask me, i don't know." Said the chief.

Gray's eyes widened as he looked at his stomach and saw something moving around on the inside of him. "AH! AHH! AHHH!" The 12 year old screamed as he felt his body deficating the unknown object out of him.

One of the natives, standing at the foot of the alter could see what the boy's body was rejecting, and his eyes widened at the scene. "Uh...chief...you might wanna come take a look at this."

"AHHH! AHHHHH!" Gray screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued to hear the unknown object being rejected from his body. Once he was sure it was out, the sweating 12 year old stopped screaming to catch his breath.

"Move out the way!" Said the chief as he shoved the male native aside at the foot of the alter. "Let me see." The native leader's eyes went wide when he saw the object that Gray's body had rejected lying on the foot of the alter between the boy's opened legs. "Oh, my cod."

Gray then started screaming at the top of his lungs all over again as felt another pain and he felt his body trying to reject this one as well.

The chief's eyes widened when he saw why the boy was screaming again. "Uh...everyone. We're not done here yet."

"What?" Asked a male native.

"The chosen one isn't done. We've got another one here." Said the chief.

Gray continued screaming none stop as he pushed as hard as he could as he felt his body rejecting the second unknown object.

"Come on, chosen one! Come on, come on! Come on, you can do it!" Said the chief.

Gray screamed as he continued to try to push out the mysterious unknown object. The boy then pushed and screamed with all his strength and might as he felt and heard his body deficating the second thing from his body. After a few more minutes, the 12 year old stopped screaming and breathed heavily a few times before passing out.

"Well...is he done? Shall we continued with the ritual?" Asked a native woman.

"Yes. It is time. Come forth, my daughter." Said the chief.

A 12 year old native girl then walked over to the foot of the alter where her father, the chief, stood.

"Are you ready?" Asked the chief.

"I am ready, father." Said the 12 year old girl.


	27. JW 27: The Great Escape

**JW 27: THE GREAT ESCAPE.**

The male native from earlier, who had given Zach and the gang a jug of water, walked through the dark temple, carrying his lit tourch.

"I think i'll start giving them my spook. They still look defiant." Said the native, refering to Zach and his friends. He then looked up ahead of them and saw the chief and another male native standing at some wooden double doors, with each of them holding a lit tourch.

"What are we going to do with Sophia and Diogo, chief?" Asked the male native.

"I think we should confiscate their property and banish them from the village." Said the chief.

"Well, taking away their propery makes sense, but surely banishment is too good for them. We must put them on trial with our prisoners for their son refusing to marry your daughter." The the native man.

The second native man walked up to the chief and the other native. "Chief, i just looked in on the prisoners. They're weak, but their wills are unbroken and they still have some fight left in them."

"They won't hold out much longer." Said the Chief. "They'll soon confess to all of their crimes, and after they confess, we'll put them on trial. Their punishment will be prison, or worse, death. Who can say? Diogo has worked hard on his life. His farm is large and his land is the best in the village. His house if solid and his cattle are healthy. Once he and his wife are convicted, naturally, all of that property will be seized."

"I see. And what will become of it all, Chief?" Asked the second native.

"It will be devided among deserving villagers." Said the Chief.

"In that case, how do i proove that i'm deserving? I'd really love some of that cattle." Said the second native.

"Don't worry, my young friend, you shall have some." Said the chief.

"But won't somebody object? After all, Sophia and Diogo are well known in the village." Said the second native.

"They'll keep quiet, or they'll be punished as well." Said the first native.

"I see careful planning has come into all this. I'll do my part if i can count on a reward." Said the second native.

"I am someone at that. Am i right, chief?" Said the first native.

"Yes, there will be plenty left over for everyone." Said the chief.

"Good, i'm glad that's squared away. Now we have one problem left to deal with. The tresspassers." Said the first native.

"I know. And i plan to dispose of them and Sophia and Diogo all together...just as soon as we finish the ritual." Said the chief. **##################################################################################**

"I have a brother who lives in the town of Costa Rica. I know he'd be glad to take us in." Said Sophia.

"He would?" Asked Zach.

"Yes. Unlike a neighbor, you can always count on a brother and family." Said Sophia.

"Aint that the truth." Said Amber.

"Then let's not waist time. Let's find Gray and leave this place." Said Max.

"Right. Wait here." Said Diego. The boy jumped up to the sealing and grabbed ahold of the glassless window and cralled out of it, exiting the house. The native boy jumped off the roof and landed on his feet on the ground in front of the door. Seeing that a chair was pushed up against the door, the Mexican boy moved it out of the way and opened the door. "Come on. They could return at any minute."

Zach and his friends and Sophia and Diogo exited the house.

"Thanks, native boy." Said Patriot.

"We owe ya big time." Said Dink, who was holding a sack in his hand.

"What's that in your hand, Dink?" Asked Zach.

"This is a sack that has Gray's cloths and shoes in it. I figured he'll need them after we've rescued him. Oh, and again, thanks for saving us, native. I don't know what we can ever do to repay you." Said Dink.

"There's no time for that. Come on, let's find your friend, Gray, and get out of here now." Said Diego.

"How are we gonna find him? This village is too big to search." Said Max.

"Max is right, Diego. Trying to find Gray in this village would be like trying to find a hay in a needle stack." Said Amber.

"Luckily, though, we won't have to." Said Diego.

"Why not?" Asked Zach.

"I think i know where you brother, Gray, is." Said Diego.

"Where?" Asked Zach.

"There." Diego said, pointing at something.

Zach and the others looked in the direction that Diego was pointing and saw a creepy looking temple on top of a mountain.

"Inside that temple. So that's where they're keeping Gray." Said Zach.

"I guess, but what in the world for?" Said Amber.

"Only one way to find out." Zach turned to Diego and his parents. "Diego, take your family and get out of here. We'll take it from here."

"You want us to leave you here to fend for yourselves?" Asked Diego.

"If the natives see you with us, they'll know that we've all escaped. Someone has to distract them while other party gets away." Said Zach.

"Okay, no problem. We'll leave. You just go get your brother and get out of here as soon as possible." Said Sophia.

"Right. Come on, let's go." Said Diogo.

"Wait, do you guys know where you're going?" Asked Zach.

"Our people have lived here on Isla Nublar since the day it came into existance. We know this island by heart." Said Diogo.

"Okay, fine. But just to be on the safe side, i'll help you out. Once you and your family have made it out of the jungle, head for the amusement park, Jurassic World. It's a family filled park with all kinds of Dinosaurs in it. Once you're inside the park, ask one of the workers to speak with my aunt. Her name is Claire Dearing. I'm sure she'll be able to transfer you off the island to Costa Rica." Said Zach.

"And if she's not avalible, ask to speak with my parents. They're names are Neil and Emma. They're the director and co-director of the park. If Zach's aunt isn't able to get your family off the island, they most certainly will be." Said Amber.

"Great. And thank you. And good luck." Said Diego. The mexican native boy then turned with his family and ran off into the jungle.

Zach and the gang watched as the native family fled from the village. They then turned their gaze back to the temple on the mountain.

"Hang in there, Gray. We're coming. Just hold on a bit longer. Wait for us, if you can." Zach thought.

 **##################################################################################**

An unconscious Gray laid on the streacher with his feet bound together by his ankles and his hands were still bound above his head by his wrists. The big, flat seashell that once covered his front private parts was now gone, exposing the boy's nakedness completely. The only thing he had on now was the white paint on his face and the neckless around his neck that was made out of long, sharp, thin bones with a skull at the end of it.

Gray began to stir and slowly awoke, opening his blue eyes. But when he opened them...everything seemed all brand new to him. Even his surroundings looked brand new to him, as if he was laying eyes on it for the very first time of his life. He had no idea where he was. Nor did he know what was going on. It didn't, however, take him long to realize that he was tide to a strecher butt naked and that he was surrounded by a number of half naked dark skinned people.

"What part of the island are you from?" Asked a half naked dark skinned man with a white painted face.

Gray looked around the room to see who he the man was talking to.

"You, chosen one." Said the white faced man.

Gray put his gaze back on the white faced man.

"Do you come from the South, the North? What part of the island?" Asked the white faced man.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know what's going on." Said Gray.

"The Dinosaur part of the island, Jurassic World. Beautiful, i hear. Personally, i've never been there myself. So...tell me...have you ever had a taste of the pawpaw fruit here on the island?" Asked the white faced man. "Some people call it the...what's the word? Papaya. Stolen words. I say pawpaw. It goes to the sound it makes when it tumbles to the jungle floor."

One of the dark skinned women handed the white faced man a yellow fruit.

"Try it." Said the white skinned man, offering the fruit to Gray. "Go ahead."

Gray took a bite from the fruit and tasted it. "It's good."

"Do you know who i am?" Asked the white faced man.

"No." Said Gray.

"I am the leader of the Isla Nublar native village." Said the white faced man. "Call me chief."

All of the natives then started cheering their leader on. **##################################################################################**

After a few seconds of walking up the mountain, Zach and the others had finally made it to the top. Once they did, they all stopped to catch their breaths.

"We did it." Said Zach.

"Good for you, now let's get going." Said Amber.

"Gray must be in there just like Diego said." Said Max.

"Follow me." Said Amber.

"No, no. We're on a different ground here. I'm in charge. And i've got a plan." Said Zach.

"Oh joy, i can't wait to hear it." Said Patriot. **##################################################################################**

"You are the chosen one who will lead and guide my people after i have passed on." Said the chief.

"How do you know who i am?" Asked Gray.

"I've got ears. My ears have got ears. You wanna live here? You need a people to rule over. My people are the only tribe on this island, and the only one's who can protect you. And we will for a price." Said the chief.

"I don't have anything to give you." Said Gray.

"I think you do." Said the chief.

"What?" Asked Gray.

"Look around, chosen one. I have everything. I have plentiful food...endless treasure...command a vast legion of natives. And i'm happily married. But there's one thing i don't have...and that's the one thing you can give me." The chief then whispered something in Gray's left ear.

"I don't have that." Said Gray.

"You're a man, aren't you?" Asked the chief.

Gray nodded.

"That's what makes you a man. You can give me what i ask for because...you have to the tools to do it." Said the chief.

"Please. I just wanna go." Said Gray.

"There's just one thing i need for my life to be completed. Give me what i asked for. And my people will be a great tribe. A tribe that is greater than any other." Said the chief.

"I can't." Said Gray.

"You can't or you won't?" Asked the chief.

"I can't!" Said Gray.

"YOU WILL!" Yelled the chief.

"Excuse me!" Came a voice.

Gray and the natives turned to see a teenage boy entering into the room.

"Anybody?" Said the male teen. "Am i in the right temple? Oh, my cod. Is that the native chief? This is so exciting. The legends do you no justice, sir. You are truely...enormous. In the best way. Look at all of that...flesh, just standing there behind an alter. How majestic."

The chief walked in front of the alter. "Seize him." He said, pointing at the teen with his skull headed staff.

A group of natives walked towards the male teen.

"Hey, hang on. Can you just hang on?" Asked the teen. "I ran up a mountain to see you, and i'm not a runner, just to be in your presence. For me, this is a dream come true."

"Throw him down the mountain." Said the chief.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have no problem with that. I don't have any problem with that. I came up here without an invitation. It was extremely wrong of me. Let me interrupt myself. I just gotta say...you guys are so much more handsomer in person than anyone knows. No one ever gets up close to you. Why? I guess it's because of the looks. I mean the looks are creepy." Said the teen.

While all of the natives were destracted by Zach, Amber and the others poked their heads out from behind an opened entrance. Seeing a butt naked Gray tied to a strecher, and that the coast was clear, she and the others snuck up to the alter where the naked boy was bound.

Gray noticed the teenaged girl and the three boys as they snuck up to him. The teen girl and the little blond boy grabbed the bamboo handles at the head of the stretcher and the other two boys grabbed the other two handles at the foot of the streacher. They carefuly and quietly lifted up the stretcher and began carrying it off, with Gray bound to it.

"But it's not just "Oh, look at me." It's "i got the brains." You guys got the know-how. You got the noggin. You came up with this stuff, with the thumb. Come on, show me. How do you do that? I can't do that. But i was hoping, and you may not be open to this at all, but i was hoping, and again, it's a dream, but i was hoping that i might become...a native myself. Gosh, i wanna be like you. I am hitching my wagon to your star." Said Zach.

While the teen was ranting on and on about himself, one of the natve girl's noticed the teenage girl and the three boys leaving with Gray. "AHHHH!" The girl shrieked, alerting the rest of the natives to what was going on.

All of the villagers turned and saw the teen girl and the three boys making off with the chosen one.

"Oh, shiz!" Said Max. He, Amber, Patriot and Dink then ran out of the other entrance, carrying Gray with them.

"No one leaves!" Shouted the chief.

"I can show myself out. Thanks. Bye-bye!" Said Zach before running out of the room.

"COME BACK! COME BACK!" Shouted the chief.

Zach and the others soon met up with each other outside and continued running, with the natives in hot persuit of them, as it now poored down rain, none-stop.

"COME BACK! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" The chief yelled.

Just then, without warning, the Indominus Rex crashed through the roof and let out a loud viscious roar.

The chief ran out of the room as the Indominus chased him and several other natives through the temple.

Once all of the natives had ran out of the temple, the Indominus Rex exited with a loud crash and letting out a deafining roar.

This loud roar caused Zach and the others and all of the natives to stop and look back at the scene and see the Indominus Rex standing outside now the destroyed temple.

The indominus then ran down the mountain and Zach and his friends and the natives resumed fleeing from her.

As Zach and the other ran, the crowd of natives soon caught up with them and they all started bumping into each other. This cause Amber, Max, Patriot and Dink to drop the stretcher that Gray was bound to. Before they could try to pick it up, they were all carried away by the crowd of fleeing natives, leaving Gray behind.

"Hey, come back! Come back! Don't leave me here!" Shouted Gray as he struggled to free himself, to no avail. The naked boy then heard loud footsteps shake the ground as they got close. Gray's eyes widened as he look and saw the Indominus Rex coming his way. "HELP MEEEEE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEL ME!"

The Indominus Rex soon made it to where Gray was and stopped in her tracks. She looked down at the naked boy bound to the stretcher and abserved him for a moment and smelled him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray scream at high pitch.

The Indominus then roared at the top of her lungs, shaking the whole area. She then began to sniff Gray, instantly catching his human scent.

"Stay away from me!" Gray shouted. The 12 year old boy and the evil Dinosaur staired at each other for a moment.

Then, suddenly, without any warning, what-so-ever, the Indominus Rex snatched Gray up in her right hand, stretcher and all. She looked at the naked human for a moment as the boy staired at her with fear and tears in his eyes and running down his face. Again, without any warning of any kind, the hybrid seized the hand made stretcher that Gray was bound too and jerked it off of him, leaving on the vines that bound his hands and feet.

Gray watched in fear as the Indominus Rex dropped the stretcher to the ground. He turned his attention back to the Dinosaur and looked at her again with fear. What was he to do? He couldn't try to defend himself because his hands were tide together above his head and his feet were tide together by their ankles. And he was butt naked. He was completely helpless. He had nothing on him to defend himself against this monster. He was doomed.

The Indominus Rex, instead of eating Gray, carried him off down the mountain.

Meanwhile, Zach and his friends and the natives, having made it down the mountain, rushed through the village in a state of panic.

The Indominus Rex made her way through the village, destroying every thing in her path by either stomping on it or spewing fire out of her mouth, burnning it.

All of the natives fled into the jungle separately, fleeing the now burned and destroyed village. Among the fleeing villagers were Zach and his friends. He soon stopped in his tracks when he noticed an unconscious Gray in one of the Indominus's hands.

The Indominus Rex looked at Gray yet again, abserving him closely this time. It didn't take her long to realize that this naked boy was the same boy who she had abducted the other day. And she had now gotton him back. The hybrid then sniffed the human to see if he was still alive. She let out a loud roar before walking off into the jungle.

Zach and his friends could only watch on in terror as the Dinosaur fled into the jungle with his unconscious naked brother. "Gray."

Amber placed a hand on Zach's shoulder. "It's okay. We'll get him back."

The kids then headed towards the jungle, leaving behind the now deserted and destroyed village.


	28. JW 28: Saving Gray

**JW 28: SAVING GRAY.**

Gray slowly opened his eyes and they went wide when he saw the Indominus Rex stairing him right in the face as she sniffed him. They were close enough to where they were nearly touching each other's noses.

"AH! AHH! AHHH!" Gray screamed. The 12 year old then tride to move, but quickly discovered that his hands and feet were still bound togather by vines. He also saw that he was still naked and only had on the bone neckless around his neck. The boy then looked around at his surroundings and saw that he and the Dinosaur were somewhere in some kind of cave. Gray then looked back at the evil hybrid, who was feeling on him with one of her hands.

"What are you doing?!" Gray gasped.

The Indominus Rex staired down at the boy and he staired back at her. She then used one of her claws the cut the vine that tide Gray's hands together above his head, freeing the boy's hands. She then used her psychic abilities with her hand to sit Gray up and on the ground.

Gray's hands were free and he was now sitting up, but for some strange reason he couldn't move. It was as if though he were paralized.

Having paralized the boy with her psychic abilities, the Indominus Rex walked behind him and stopped in her tracks. All was quiet for one moment. Then the Indominus stuck her right hand into Gray's back, causing the boy to shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth really hard.

"AH! What are you doing?! Uh!" Gray asked as he winced and gritted his teeth in pain.

The Indominus then began to slowly transition her body into Gray's as the boy winced and gritted his teeth in pain.

Gray eyes then shot open and slowly turned from blue to amber colored like the Indominus Rex's and his teeth grew out sharp like the Dinosaur's, and his skin began to change to the color of the hybrid's.

The Indominus Rex soon transfered herself inside Gray's body completely, causing the boy to pass out and to plop back down on his back on the ground, unconscious.

 **##################################################################################**

Zach's eyes shot open and the teen sat up on the ground, sweating. "Whew. It was just a dream." He then looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"The answer is yes." Came a voice. "You're hallucinating."

Zach looked on in shock as he staired at a boy, who looked to be about 12 years old. He wore a long sleeve checkered shirt, blue pants and black and white tennishoes.

"That's right. It's me. Or i mean it's...you." Said the boy.

"I'm losing my mind." Said Zach as he staired at his younger self.

"Deffenantly." Said 12 year old Zach.

"What do you want?" Asked 16 year old Zach.

"An explanation. How could you do this to me? To Gray. I thought we were gonna be the same person we've always been." Said 12 year old Zach.

"I tried. Believe me, i did. But it didn't play out that way. I'm sorry, kid." Said 16 year old Zach.

"Sorry, kid? That's what you have to say? It's all we've ever wanted. And we were so close. You came to the island with Gray, you reunited with your childhood crush. You and Gray had finally gotten the chance to see your aunt Claire and spend time together as a family. You have a whole week to spend time with your little brother and you just don't do it. You continue to be misstreat and neglect him. Why'd you blow it?" Asked 12 year old Zach.

"Look. Mom and Dad and Aunt Claire favor Gray over me." Said 16 year old Zach.

"Yeah. If you hadn't kept quiet all those years, if you had said what was on your mind instead of shutting everyone out, then none of this would be happening." Said 12 year old Zach.

"I know." Said 16 year old Zach.

"Do you think Gray would want you to turn into this kind of person? He loves you. You think he would be happy with you using him as an excuse?" Said 12 year old Zach.

"I'm sorry. I am. But life doesn't turn out the way you thought it would you were 12 years old. Our parents were never gonna love us like they loved Gray. Grow up." Said 16 year old Zach.

"Maybe you're right."

The real 16 year old Zach turned to his right to face a 16 year old version of himself.

"Maybe there's...no escape. After all..." 16 Year old Zach placed both of his hands on the back of his head. "How can you run from what you really are?" He then dug his fingers into the back of his head and pulled the whole hide off of his entire body like that man did in the movie "MEN IN BLACK," revealing his true self.

The real 16 year old Zach staired on in horror with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as a big shadow covered him.

The shadow was revealed to belong to the Indominus Rex, who was standing in the spot where the 16 year old Zach once stood. The 16 year old boy's hide was lying face down on the ground like a sheded snake skin. The Indominus Rex then shot fire out of her mouth that consumed a screaming Zach. **##################################################################################**

"AHHHHH!" Zach screamed as he woke up.

"Zach! Are you alright?" Said Amber.

Zach looked around and saw that he was in the jungle, resting up against a big tree with Amber, Max and Dink.

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine." Zach panted.

"Are you sure?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep." Said Zach.

"Guys," Said Dink. "Patriot's not here, he's gone."

"What?!" Gasped Zach, Amber and Max. **##################################################################################**

Patriot walked through the jungle all by himself, in search of a spot to pee. While the bully was asleep, he was awakened by the call of nature. While Zach, Amber, Max and Dink were all still asleep, Patriot decided to sneak off into the jungle to look for a place to take a leek, as well as some food for himself and for his four friends.

The 13 year old bully looked around the jungle, in search of the perfect spot to pee, but just couldn't find one. As Patriot continued through the jungle, nature quickly began to call even more. He knew he needed to find a spot to pee, and fast. He soon stopped searching for the perfect spot to pee and rushed up to a tree. The boy quickly unbuckled his chain, unbuttoned his light brown pants and attempted to urinate on the tree, but for some reason, it wouldn't come out.

"Shiz." Patriot cursed. The 13 year old then shut his eyes tightly as he began to push to get the urin out. As the boy pushed, he could hear and feel the liquid waste as it began to leek out of his body. Patriot stopped pushing and began to relax. "(Sighs). Ahhhhh." He said in relaxed tone as the substance rejected itself out of his body. It felt like a dam was inside of him and that it had exploded and the water was flowing out of him. Actually, it felt like a waterfall, for the urination seemed endless. The substance then ceased to flow from his body and he felt it go back up to his bladder. "Mm. Mmm. Mmmm." Said Patriot as he shut his eyes tightly and tried pushing out the remainder of substance. "Mmmmm. Mmmmmm. Mmmmmmm." As Patriot pushed, more and more of the urine came out. "Mmmmmmmm." This time, the bully pushed with all of his might and everything in him and as she did, he could feel the remainder of fluid run out of him until he felt his bladder was completely empty. "Mmmm." Patriot zipped up his pants, fastened them and continued on forward.

"Boy, what i wouldn't give a nice, big juicey Bananna." Said Patriot. He soon stopped in his tracks when he caught the sight of something. "Banannas." The bully saw batches of Banannas hanging on a tree. "Great. A few Banannas will fill us up. Maybe i'll get some ripe Banannas. Some nice juicey ones."

Patriot began walking towards the tree, but as he got closer "AHH!" he fell halfway through the ground. The boy struggled to try to get himself out, but couldn't. "S...someone!" The boy struggled to free himself until "AHHH!" he fell through the ground and landed on his back in and underground tunnel. He winced and groaned in pain. Patriot then stood to his feet and looked up and saw that he had fallen through a whole. A dug one from the looks of it. He looked to the left and saw that he was in an endless underground tunnel before turnning to his right, only to see another endless tunnel.

Patriot walked down the right side of the tunnel, hoping to find a way out. "Where am i? What is this place? Hello? Anybody here?" He soon stopped when he saw two tunnels leading in different directions. "Where am i?" The 13 year old resumed his walk and journied down the left tunnel. As he did, he looked around, in search of a way out, but to his disappointment, there wasn't one. "How do i get out of here?" Patriot stopped in his tracks and looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one.

Patriot then heard strange noises and looked down at his feet and gasped when he saw a bunch of worms covering them while others had rapped themselves around his ankles. The boy struggled to free himself, but was unsuccessful in doing so. He then looked up and saw a long stick above him. Patriot grabbed onto the stick with both hands and held on tightly as he tried to pull himself out of the worm pit. The stick then broke, causing Patriot to fall into the worm pit on his back. He then looked around him and saw that the whole ground was covered with worms. "AHHHHH!" He rushed to his feet and took off back down the tunnel. He soon froze in his tracks when he saw a giant slimey worm blocking his path. The boy turned to run the other way, but the worm rapped it's slimey coils around his legs and waste, preventing him from escaping. "HELP! SOMEONE!" As the boy tried to get out of the worm's grip, he saw a stick on the ground and picked it up and stabbed the worm in the tail.

The worm let out a loud screech of pain and released Patriot.

Patriot ran back down the tunnel and spotted a hole near by. He ran over to the hole and began climbing up the hole. Patriot climbed out of the other side of the hole, which led back up to the surface, and he rolled down a hill and onto the ground. Patriot groaned in pain as he landed on his back when he reached the end of the hill. He then heard something near by. The boy looked in front of him and saw the giant worm come out of the hole.

Patriot got to his feet and proceeded to run, but tripped and fell to the ground. The boy looked at his legs and saw that the worm had rapped it's coils around them. He then saw the worm re-entering into the hole and that it was dragging him towards it. "AHHH!" The 13 year old screamed as the worm continued pulling him. "HELP!" Patriot grabbed ahold of a near by branch and held onto it.

The worm continued to pull and pull and pull until Patriot lost his grip on the branch. The worm dragged Patriot towards the hole and began to pull him in.

"HELP!" Patriot screamed.

Just then, some of the dark skinned natives rushed out of the jungle bushes, carrying spears and lit tourches. They rushed over to where Patriot and the worm were and they attacked the worm with their spears and tourches, causing it to let out a loud screech and release Patriot.

Patriot watched the worm as it re-treated back inside the hole.

One of the natives landed on his feet behind Patriot and grabbed him and forced the teen to his feet. He then placed a soaked rag on Patriot's nose and mouth.

"Mmmmm! Mm! Mmm!" Patriot struggled and tried to scream with all his might, but couldn't, due to the soaked rag that covered his nose and mouth. Patriot's vision soon became dizzy and the area began to spin and spin and spin...until finally...the boy subcame to his dizziness. His pale icey blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness and the scene faded to black. **##################################################################################**

Later, a drugged, drowsy Patriot slowly opened his icey pale blue eyes. The teenage bully hanged upsidedown in a tree , stripped butt-naked, hanging by a long vine that had both of his feet tied together by his ankles. His wrists were tide together above his head by a vine. His vision was still very blurry, but he could still make out his surroundings. He looked down below him and saw the natives working on something. He watched as they gathered vines and a large ancor with a rope tide to it. The boy didn't know what they were planning to do with him, but he knew that it wasn't good. The 13 year old tried his best to remain conscious, but failed and soon sucame to the darkness once again.

When Patriot regained consciousness, he saw that he was no longer upsidedown, but the natives were now standing over him. His vision was still kind of blurry, but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. Unbeknownst to a drugged Patriot. The natives had him on the ancor and were tying him to it upsidedown with vines. Some of the natives tide his feet together at the top part of the ancor by the ankles, while others tide his wrists to both legs of the ancor with vines. Once they tide the boy to the ancor, one of the natives tide a bandanna over his eyes while another tide another bandanna around his mouth, gaging him. Another native then placed a mask over his head. The natives pulled on the rope that was tide to the ancor and pulled the ancor way up high into the tree, with a nood Patriot tied to it. When the ancor was high up in the tree, the natives tide the rope around the tree and then left. The naked 13 year old boy then slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hey!" Came a voice.

"Hey, mister!" Came a female voice.

"Come on, man!" Added another voice.

"Yo, sir, wake up!" Came another voice.

"Mmm..." Said Patriot as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see...darkness? Having opened his eyes and seeing nothing but darkness, Patriot began to struggle and panic, causing the ancor to swing back and forth. He recognized the voices belonging to Zach, Amber, Max and Dink. He just needed to let them know that it was him. But how?

"Oh my good, he's awake! Quick, let's get him down!" Said Amber.

"Right." Added Zach. He, Amber, Max and Dink rushed over to the tree that the rope was tide around and untide it. They grabbed hold of the rope and carefully lowered it down to where it was only hovering a foot above the ground.

Amber rushed over to where the nood figure was and removed the mask from his head, revealing.

"It's Patriot." Said Amber.

"Patriot?" Said Zach and Max.

"P-Dog? What's he doing hanging upsidedown naked in a tree?" Asked Dink.

"I don't know, let's ask him." Said Amber before removing the gag from Patriot's mouth. "Patriot? Is that you?"

"Amber! Oh, for pete sake, get me down from here!" Said Patriot.

"How long have you been up there in that tree?" Asked Amber before removing the blindfold from Patriot's eyes.

"I don't know. It's hard to keep track when you keep blacking out every few minutes." Said Patriot.

"Dude, what happened? Did you fall into some kind of trap?" Zach asked.

"No." Said Patriot.

"Are you doing an escape trick?" Asked Amber.

"No." Said Patriot.

"Were you practicing for a noodest colony?" Asked Max.

"No, i wasn't...wait what? Why would you say that?" Asked Patriot.

"Dude, you're naked." Said Dink.

"What?" Asked Patriot. The 13 year old boy looked at himself, and sure enough, he was indeed naked. Butt naked. He didn't even have on his underwear. "AHHHH! My cloths! Where are my cloths?! What happened to my cloths?!"

"Don't freat, your cloths are safe and sound." Said Amber.

"Yeah, they're in here." Said Max as he let go of the rope. The 10 year old boy grabbed a patato sack that was tide to his waste by his green jacket.

"Dude, how did you get like this?" Asked Amber.

"The natives, that's how." Answered Patriot.

"They did this to you?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah." Said Patriot.

"Well, i was fid'n to say, if you were going for that noodist look, you over did it." Said Dink.

"Uh...D-Dawg...shut up." Said Patriot.

"Shutting up now." Said Dink.

"Max, are you sure you have my cloths?" Asked Patriot.

"I've already told you, they're right here in this sack. Must i repeat myself?" Said Max.

"Good. Now get me down from here so i can get dressed." Said Patriot.

"Right." Said Zach.

Later, after getting Patriot down off the ancor, the 13 year old boy had gotton his cloths from Max and was now dressed again. He was back in his brown, short sleeve eagle design shirt, his light brown pants, his chain necklace with the letter P hanging from it, yellow hiking boots and his chain belt. He also wore Gray's grey goggles above his head. "There. I'm all dressed up and ready to go."

"Fashion victim. Come on, let's go." Said Zach.

"Where are we going?" Asked Amber.

"Where do you think? To find Gray." Said Zach.

"What time is it?" Asked Max.

"It's day time and it's time to go. Now let's move out." Said Amber. She, Max, Patriot and Dink all and headed off through the jungle with Zach. They soon came to a stop when they saw a huge mountain-like cave with a waterfall pooring out of it.

"Wow. What a cave. Do you think Gray's in there?" Asked Max.

"Yep, let's go." Said Zach.

"Wait, hold it, hold it. How do you know?" Asked Amber.

Zach looked down at the footprints of the Indominus Rex and saw a trail leading straight to the cave. "Trust me, i know."

The kids then headed towards the cave, the Indominus Rex'a un-humble abode. **##################################################################################**

Lying down outside the cave, the Indominus Rex was overlooking Isla Nublar, her soon to be kingdom. So far, she had accomplished two of the most important, necessary facts: She had gotton out and she had found her thrown room. So far, so good. All that was left was for to get the humans off the island and that would be it. The only question was...how?

 **##################################################################################**

Zach the others looked at their surroundings as they walked through the cave. The scene was an absolute horror show. Everywhere they looked there were these slimey cocoons containning bodies of dead people, who all had slimey, black tentical-like tubes in their mouths and going down their throats.

"What is this place?" Asked Zach.

"If i had to take a guess, i'd say it's the Dinosaur's lair." Said Amber.

"Oh, yeah? What gave it away? All of the dead bodies? I say we blow this creep show." Asked Patriot in a frightened tone.

"I'm with Patriot. Let's just find Gray and get out of here." Added Dink.

Amber and Max quickly recognized some of the people.

"I think those are some of the ACU men." Said Max.

"I think those are too." Added Amber.

Zach and the gang continued to walk through the dark cave. As they did, the 16 year old looked on the walls at all of the cocooned dead people, wondering if his brother was inside one of them. His fears were soon realized when he saw a familiar face sticking out of the slimey cocoon.

"Gray!" Shouted Zach.

Zach's shouting got the attention of the others and they ran over to where their friend was.

"Gray!" Said Zach. "Gray! Oh, my cod!"

Indeed, it was Gray. The 12 year old boy's slime covered face was sticking out of the cocoon and he had a long, black slimey tentical in his mouth.

"Gray!" Said Amber. She then noticed the long, black slimey tentical that was in his mouth. "Oh, my cod."

Zach then grabbed the long, black slimey tentical with one hand and started pulling it out of Gray's mouth. As he did, it revealed itself to be longer. It was also squeeling, revealing itself to be a living thing. The 16 year old boy then started pulling the tentical out with both hands really fast. As he did, Gray's eyes shot open and he started choking and his body started having a shaking uncontrolably and his blue eyes slowly roled in the back of his head.

"Zach! Stop! Stop, Zach! Stop!" Amber seized Zach's hands, causing him to stop pulling out the tentical that was in Gray's mouth. Gray's body then stopped shaking and his now completely white eyes closed.

"What?!" Said Zach.

"That thing is way down deep in Gray's stomach. You can't just pull it out fast or it could kill him. You have to pull it out slowly." Said Amber.

"Okay." Said Zach. The 16 year old grabbed then tentical again, and this time he slowly started pulling it out as it continued to squeel. He kept pulling, and pulling, and pulling, and pulling until he had pulled it out of Gray's mouth completely. He then dropped the tentical to the ground and it started to squeel and slither. "Oh cheese us!" Zach then stomped on the tentical, killing it. He then turned back to Gray and stuck his arms inside the cocoon and slowly pulled his brother's slimey, naked body out of the cocoon and laid him on his back on the ground.

Zach then took his gray jacket off and tide it around Gray's waist backwards and zipped it up, covering his private parts and his butt.

"Oh my cod, is he alright?" Asked Amber.

Zach placed the left side of his head onto Gray's chest and listened for a heart beat. "He's not breathing."

"Oh cod, what do we do?" Asked Amber.

"Here's what i need you to do, Amber. I need you to tilt Gray's head back, lift his chin."

"Alright." Said Amber. She got down on her knees on the ground and tilted Gray's head back.

"Good. Now when i tell you, you're gonna pinch his nose and breath into his mouth...twice." Said Zach.

"Okay." Said Amber.

"One second. Then pause. Then one second." Said Zach. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Said Amber.

"Okay. On the count of three. You ready?" Said Zach.

"Yes." Said Amber.

"Okay, here we go. 1...2...3. Go." Said Zach.

Amber pinched Gray's nose and breathed into his mouth, but nothing was happening. "It's not working."

"Come on, Gray." Said Zach as he pushed up and down on his brother's chest. "Come on."

"Gray, Gray, it's us, it's Me, Amber and your brother, Zach! We love you so much, we love you more than anything in the world!"

While Amber was talking to Gray, Zach was still pushing up and down on his chest.

"We love you so much. We love you more than anything in the whole world. Please come back to us." Said Amber.

"Come on, Gray!" Said Zach as he pushed up and down on his brother's chest.

"Please, no." Said Patriot as he, Dink and Max sheded tears.

"Come back to us now! Breath!" Amber screamed while Zach pounded on Gray's chest. "I need you to wake up now, i need you to breath!"

Zach continued to beat up and down on Gray's chest several more times until, finally, the boy's blue eyes opened and he gasped for air as he sat up.

"Gray!" Said Amber. "Oh, thank God you're safe!" She said as she hugged Gray.

"Why are you hugging me?" Asked Gray.

"Because i was worried about you. We all were." Said Amber. "Right, guys? Right, guys?"

"Oh, yeah. Very worried." Said Patriot, Dink and Max.

"Are you alright, Gray?" Asked Zach.

"I think so, but i have one question: who are you?" Asked Gray.


	29. JW 29: The Rescue

**JW 29: THE RESCUE.**

"What do you mean "Who am i"? It's me, Zach. You're brother."

"My what?" Asked Gray.

"You're brother. You know, your big brother whom you've lived with for 12 years." Said Zach.

"I don't get it." Said Gray.

"Gray, it's me, Zach. Zachary Mitchell, your big brother."

"I'm afraid i don't understand. Who are you? And who is this "Gray" person you speak of?" Asked Gray. He then looked at the blond girl and the other two boys. "And who are all of you? And where are we? And why am i naked and covered in this strange substance?"

"Oh my cod." Said Amber in disbelief. "You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Should i?" Asked Gray.

"What's my name?" Asked Zach.

"I don't know." Said Gray.

"Who are our parents?" Asked Zach.

"I don't know." Said Gray.

"Who's our aunt?" Asked Zach.

"I don't know." Said Gray.

"What's you're name?" Asked Zach.

"I don't know. I can't remember. (Crying) Why can't i remember anything?" Said Gray, now crying.

"Wait, calm down, calm down. Let's try something else. What month is it?" Asked Amber.

"December." Said Gray.

"Okay, what year is it?" Asked Amber.

"(2015). What does any of that have to do with me not knowing who i am?" Said Gray.

"Nothing. I was just testing you, is all." Said Amber.

"Testing me? For what?" Asked Gray.

"To see if you knew what year it was." Said Amber.

"I care what year it is, i just wanna know who i am, where i am and why i'm all naked and slimey!" Said Gray.

"Sh, shh, shhh! (Whispering) Be quiet, okay? We'll explain everything to you later, okay? But right now, the first thing we have to do is get out of this cave." Said Amber.

"Why?" Asked Gray.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here. Come on, let's go." Said Amber.

While Amber was talking, Max's eyes went wide as he looked up at the sealing. "Uh, guys."

"What?" Asked Amber.

"Look." Said Max as he pointed to the sealing.

Amber, Patriot, Dink, Gray and Zach all turned their attention up to the sealing and saw an endless number if big bats hanging upside down. They looked like the bats in the (2005) version of the movie "KING KONG."

"BATS!" The gang said as they looked at each other. "AHHHH!" The kids screamed as they all ran through the cave as the sworm of bats chased after them. They soon came to a halt when the Indominus stood right in front of them, blocking their path.

The Indominus Rex roared at the kids and prepared to attack, but before she could, the sworm of bats attacked her.

Seeing that the Indominus Rex was destracted, the kids took advantage of this and ran on ahead while the hybrid Dinosaur fought the sworm of bats who were bitting her. As they ran, they could see the exit just up ahead of them.

"I think that's the exit!" Said Patriot.

"We're gonna be okay!" Added Dink.

The kids soon reached the exit, but stopped in their tracks when they saw that they were standing at the edge of a clift.

"Oh no!" Said Max.

"A dead end! We're doomed!" Said Patriot.

Zach then looked down and saw a long vine hanging from the clift all the way down to the bottom of the jungle floor. "Maybe not." The teen started climbing down the vine that was at the edge of the clift.

"Zach, what are you doing?" Asked Amber.

"I'm climbing down from here. Come on, let's go." Said Zach.

"You want us to climb down that? No way. Count me out." Said Patriot.

"Yeah, me too." Added Dink.

"You guys, come on! This is no time to be scared! Come on, let's go!" Said Zach.

"I wanna get it at my own pace, Mitchell. I think we should go when we're all good and ready. And right now i'm not ready." Said Patriot.

"Neither am i." Added Dink.

The kids then heard the loud roar of the Indominus Rex from inside the cave.

"Now are you ready?" Asked Zach.

"Yeah, i'm ready." Said Patriot.

"So am i." Added Dink.

Patriot then started climbing down the vine, follow by Dink, Amber, Max and then Gray.

The kids all climbed down the vine until a few bats flew towards them and started flying around the vine. The kids then felt a tug at the vine. They then looked up and saw the Indominus Rex pulling the vine up to her with her claws.

"Not good." Said Max.

All of the kids looked on in horro as the Dinosaur continued to pull them up to where she was.

Gray looked up in terror at the hybrid Dinosaur, but was quickly brought out of his train of fear by a screeching sound. The boy looked and saw on of the bats flying towards him. Once the bat had gotton close enough, Gray grabbed onto it's feet and Zach and the others watched as the bat flew off with the 12 year old boy genius.

The kids then saw some bats coming their way and each of them grabbed onto one.

The Indominus Rex watched as the bats carried the kids off in the same direction as the first one. She then let out a loud roar in defeat. **##################################################################################**

Gray held onto the bat's feet as it carried him over the jungle. He then saw that several other bats were coming his way, then saw that the flying bat he was holding onto was heading for a river below. Once the bat had gotton close enough, the boy let go of it's feet and splash landed into the river.

Gray swam to the surface and gasped for air, but was quickly forced back under water again. The boy then resurfaced again, but each time he did, the river would always force him back under. Under water, Gray swam back towards the surface, but as he did, he felt strange. His body felt like it was on fire, his brain felt like it was burnning up, and his lungs felt like they were ready to explode. The boy continued to swam really fast towards the surface, but the pain soon became too much to bare, and he stopped swimming. Gray tried really hard to hold his breath for as long as he could, despite the fact that his whole entire body was screaming for air. In his struggle to hold his breath, Gray's ears popped and bubbles came out of them and his eyes opened, revealed to be now lifeless. **##################################################################################**

"GRAY! GRAY! GRAY!" Shouted Zach and the others as they walked through the jungle, looking for Gray. It had been over three hours since they had escaped the from the cave, and ever since then, they had been searching for Gray. But so far, they hadn't had any luck in finding him.

"Gray, where are you?! It's us! Zach, Amber, Max, Patriot and Dink!" Said Zach.

"I don't think he'll respond to that, Zach. He didn't even know who we were when we found him. He didn't even know his own name. I wonder why that is." Said Amber.

"Simple. He's got amnesia." Said Max.

"Amnawhosis?" Asked Patriot.

"Amnesia." Said Max.

"I don't know what that is, but i hope it's not contagious." Said Dink.

"No. Amnesia is...never mind." Said Max.

"What? What is Amnewhatsis...what you said." Said Dink.

"Amnesia. It's a partial or total loss of memory. It's when a person can't remember who they are the people in their lives." Said Max.

"But he didn't have amnesia when he ran away. How did he get it?" Asked Zach.

"Oh, there's all kinds of ways a person can get amnesia. Such as head injury, traumatic events and physical deficiencies." Said Max.

"That's rediculous, Gray hasn't had any of tho..." Zach stopped as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh my cod."

"What? What is it?" Asked Zach.

Zach remembered what happened back at the park between him and Gray when they had that dispute and he punched his little brother in the head, causing him to fall back onto the ground and hit the back of his head on the hard cement ground. It was his fault his brother couldn't remember who he was, just like everything else that had happened the past two days were his fault.

"Zach? Zach, what's wrong?" Asked Amber.

"Nothing. Come on, let's keep looking. We have to find Gray." Said Zach.

"You guys." Said Max.

"What?" Asked Amber, Zach, Patriot and Dink as they looked at Max, who was standing over by some bushes, looking through them.

"You might wanna come take a look at this." Said Max.

Zach and the others went over to where Max was and walked through the bushes. When they made out on the other side, they were shocked at the scene in front of them. Down below, in the river and lying face down was none other than an unconscious Gray.

"Gray!" Said Zach. He and the others rushed down to where the river was and Zach rushed into the river and picked Gray up in his arms and carried him back to the shore and laid him on his back on the jungle floor.

"Is he okay?" Asked Max.

"I'll check his pulse." Said Amber. The 15 year old girl got to her knees and took Gray's arm to feel his pulse. "He's got a pretty good strong pulse."

"Thank goodness. Now it's just a matter of waking him up." Said Patriot.

"Not a problem. Okay, i did this earlier. And i can do it again." Zach then removed the bone neckless from around Gray's neck and placed both of his hands on the boy's chest and started pushing up and down on it. "1...2...3." Gray's body didn't react. "1...2...3." Nothing. "1...2...3." Still nothing. "1...2..."

Zach was cut off when Gray coughed up a mouthful of water and gasped for air and started coughing.

"3." Dink finished.

Zach then embraced his little brother with a hug. "Are you okay, Gray. I thought we lost you."

"Where am i?" Asked Gray.

"This is a river, and this is the jungle. You don't know who we are do you?" Asked Zach.

"Should i?" Asked Gray.

"I saved your life. I saved you from the hand of death. The river of death actually. And lucky for you your big brother, Zach here, just happened to be in the area at the time." Said Zach.

"You're my brother?" Asked Gray.

"Yes, your big brother. And these people right here are Amber, Max, Patriot and Dink. They've been with me the whole time i was looking for you." Said Zach.

"Well then, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm...wait, who am i?" Asked Gray.

"Your name is Gray Mitchell and i'm your brother, Zach Mitchell. And our parents' names are Karen and Scott Mitchell. And we have an aunt named Claire Dearing who lives on this island. And..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Zach. Let's not overwhelm the poor kids. He's never gonna remember all of that." Said Amber.

"My name is Gray Mitchell, younger brother of Zach Mitchell, younger son of Karen and Scott Mitchell and younger nephew of aunt Claire Dearing. And what else." Said Gray.

"Wow. You remembered all of that just like that?" Asked Max.

"Yep." Said Gray.

Zach smiled at his brother. Even though he had amneisa and didn't know who he was, it was nice to see that there was still some of the old Gray in there.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Gray.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay. Come on, let's get out of here." Said Zach.

"Wait. Before we go, don't you think Gray should get dressed first?" Said Amber.

"Yeah, i think that's a good idea. Dink, do you still have that bag with Gray's cloths in it?" Said Zach.

"I sure do. Here you go." Said Dink before handing Gray the bag of cloth.

"Thanks...Dink." Said Gray.

"Why don't you go and get dressed, and then i'll explain everything else along the way." Said Zach.

"Alright." Gray got up from the jungle floor and walked over to a near by bush and hid behind it and began to dress himself.


	30. JW 30: Jurassic Park

**JW 30: JURASSIC PARK.**

Four hours later, after finding and reuniting with Gray, the gang was now back to traveling through the jungle. They did what they had came out here to do, which was to find Gray. They did that. Now all they had to do now was find their way back to the park. The only question was...how?

"So let me get this strate. This island that we're on, Isla Nublar, was found by a man named John Hammond in (1989) and made into a Dinosaur theme park, with real Dinosaurs, called "Jurassic Park"?" Said Gray, trying to remember all that Zach and the others had explained to him. He was now dressed back in his cloths and shoes.

"Yep." Said Zach, who had his gray jacket back on.

"And in (1993) the park was finished and Mr. Hammond brought people and kids here to test it out and to make sure it was safe before opening it's doors to the public?" Said Gray.

"Yeah." Said Amber.

"But it wasn't safe. The Dinosaurs escaped and ran amuck on the island, and as a result, people died. And the only ones who made it off the island alive were Mr. Hammond, his two grandchildren and their four friends, two paleontologists, and a man named Ian Malcom." Said Gray.

"That's right." Said Max.

"Then, in (1997), there was another incident in San Diego involving a T-Rex from another Dinosaur island called Isla Sorna, which also ended in a lot of deaths." Said Gray.

"That's right." Said Zach.

"And in (2001) there was another incident on Isla Sorna where one of the paleontologists, a group of people and two divorced parents went to the island to rescue their 12 year old son, more people got killed, and the only people who made it off the island alive were the male paleontologist, the boy and his parents and another young paleontologist. Am i right?" Said Gray.

"That's right." Said Amber.

"But 22 years have passed since the Isla Nublar disaster, and the park reopened it's doors to the public in (2005), despite the fact of their being not 1, not 2, but 3 fatal incidents on both islands involving the Dinosaurs that Mr. Hammond himself created." Said Gray.

"That's right." Said Max.

"But now it's (2015), and the park has been opened to the world for 10 years. Is that right?" Said Gray.

"That's right." Said Zach, Amber, Max, Patriot and Dink.

"That is the dumbest idea i have ever heard of. In fact, if you ask me, the fact that the park was even reopened and has been to the public for 10 years means that it's just another disaster waiting to happen." Said Gray.

"Well, duh, the Dinosaur that's loose on the island and hunting us pretty much gave that away, don't you think?" Said Patriot.

"You mean that big thing that kidnapped me? That's what's hunting us? A Dinosaur?" Asked Gray.

"Yep." Said Dink.

"What kind of Dinosaur is it?" Asked Gray.

"I'm not sure. But from what we've seen, it's one of the meat-eating kind." Said Zach.

"That means it eats meat." Amber added.

"Well, that's good." Said Gray.

"We're made of meat, stupid." Said Zach.

"Hey! Knock it off, Zach." Said Amber.

"Right. Sorry." Said Zach.

"That's not good." Said Gray.

"We gotta get back to aunt Claire." Said Zach.

"Yeah, but how?" Asked Amber.

"Not to worry, my friends. I've got you all covered. Just follow me and i'll get you out of this jungle." Said Patriot.

"Dude, seriously?" Asked Dink.

"That's right, D-Dog. Follow me." Said Patriot before he ran on ahead of the others.

"Patriot, wait!" Said Zach before he and the others chased after the 13 year old.

Patriot rushed through the jungle, detemined to lead the gang out of the wilderness and back to society. The teen's running was soon stopped when he fell into a black, muddy puddle with a splash. He was up to his chest in the substance and his arms and hands were covered with it. "Ohhhhhhh." The boy then slowly began to sink beneath the surface. Patriot then began to struggle to pull himself out of the pit, but the more he struggle, the faster he seemed to sink. "Help! Help, someone help me! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Zach, Gray, Amber, Max and Dink soon caught up with Patriot, only to see that he was trapped in some kind of black pit.

"Patriot? What are you doing?" Asked Amber.

"What does it look like i'm doing, i'm sinking! Can you get me out of here?!" Said Patriot.

Zach walked close to where the pit was and streched out his hand.

Patriot tried to reach for Zach's hand with his, but couldn't seem to do it.

"It's no good. Can't you get any closer?" Said Zach.

"If i could come any closer, i'd be up there with you, Zach!" Said Patriot.

"You don't have to get sarcastic, Patriot. We're just trying to help." Said Amber.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. I just got other things on my mind right now. Okay, Zach?" Patriot looked and saw that Zach was gone. "ZACH!"

"Relax, i'm right here." Said Zach as he came out of the bushes with a long stick.

"Relax?" Said Patriot in a sarcastic happy tone.

Zach held the stick over the pit with both hands. "Here, grab this."

Patriot reached for the stick, but it wasn't closed enough for him to grab. "Get it closer."

Zach moved the stick a little closer to Patriot. "Reach."

"Get it closer!" Said Patriot.

"Come on, Patriot, reach!" Said Zach as he moved the stick as close to Patriot as he could. In doing so, he accidently tripped and bumped into Dink, knocking him into the pit. He also dropped the stick into the pit and it sank.

"Situation! Situation! Situation!" Said Dink as he struggled.

"Don't struggle, you'll sink faster!" Said Max.

"What?!" Dink gasped.

"Sorry, Dink. Sorry, Patriot." Said Zach.

"Oh, it was good! Thanks alot!" Said Patriot in a happy sarcastic tone.

"I'll get something else." Said Zach the 16 year old turned to fetch something else, but...

"It's too late!" Said Patriot.

"I can't breath (Coughing)." Added Dink as he sank, struggling to keep his head afloat.

Seeing that these kids were in danger, Gray rushed past the others and got down on his stomach and offered his hand to Dink, as well as getting his arm covered in some of the black mud. "Here, grab my hand! Hurry!"

"What?!" Dink gasped.

"Come on, now!" Said Gray.

Dink grabbed Gray's hand. "I got it."

"Grab my legs! Grab my legs!" Said Gray as he looked back at Zach and the others.

Zach gabbed ahold of his brother's legs and Amber grabbed Zach behind the waste and Max grabbed Amber behind the waste. They began to pull and helped Gray pull Dink out of the pit, who was covered in the muddy substance and Zach let go of Gray's legs.

"Thanks, G-Dog. I owe ya one." Said Dink.

"Don't mention it." Said Gray.

"Hey! What about me?! I'm still in here!" Said Patriot.

Gray crawled back over to the pit and reached for Patriot's hand. "Give me your hand!"

Patriot reached for Gray's hand and grabbed it as he swollowed some of the substance. "Got it."

Gray attempted to pull Patriot out of the pit as well, but he was in so deep, it seemed impossible. The only thing sticking out were his head and his right arm. As he tried to hold onto the 12 year old boy genius's hand, the mud continued to suck him down.

"Hold on!" Said Gray.

"I can't!" Said Patriot. The 13 year old bully then lost his grip of Gray's hand and the quicksand dragged him under the surface.

"NO!" Shouted Zach, Amber and Max.

"P-Dog!" Said Dink.

"Grab my legs again, Zach! I'm goin' in!" Said Gray.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Asked Zach.

"Do it!" Said Gray.

"Are you kidding me?! That's dangerous!" Said Zach.

"Zach's right, Gray! You could get sucked in too!" Said Max.

"Just do it!" Said Gray.

"No, i did not come all this way just to lose you again!" Said Zach.

"He is not dead! But if i don't do anything, he will be! Now grab onto my legs!" Said Gray.

Zach just looked at his younger brother.

"I can do this!" Said Gray.

"...You're right. I know you can." Said Zach.

"Good. Now grab my legs. I'll signal you when i find him." Said Gray.

"What's the signal?" Asked Zach.

"A thumbs up." Said Gray.

Zach grabbed Gray's legs and Amber rapped her arms around his waste. Max rapped his arms around Amber's waste and Dink rapped his arms around Max's waste.

Gray took a deep breath before diving into the quicksand head first.

"Can he hold his breath under there?" Asked Amber.

"I don't know." Said Zach.

A few minutes passed and Gray still hadn't signaled for them to pull him out.

"Come on, Gray, come on." Said Zach. "Oh man, i really wish you'd come up for air."

As if on cue, Gray stuck his hand up out of the pit with a thunbs up.

"He's got him. He's got him! Quick, pull him out!" Said Dink. He and the others then helped Zach pull Gray out of the pit, who was holding a mud covered unconscious Patriot.

Patriot took a deep breath of air, as if the breath of life had re-entered his body. The 13 year old pulled the rest of himself out of the pit and got to his hands and knees. The bully gagged three times before vomiting out a mouthful of the black substance.

Gray stood to his feet and offered his hand to Patriot.

Patriot grabbed Gray's hand and the 12 year old boy genius helped himself to his feet. The two boys just looked at each other for a minute while holding hands. Patriot then embraced Gray with a hug and then released him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Said a panting Patriot.

"You're welcome." Said Gray.

"That's it." Said Zach.

"What's it?" Asked Patriot.

"No more running away. From this moment on, no one goes off alone. We stick together. Got it?" Said Zach.

"Yeah, i got it." Said Amber.

"Got it." Said Max.

"Agreed." Answered Gray.

"Got it." Said Dink.

"I gots this, yo." Said Patriot.

"You guys, look." Said Max pointed out.

Zach and the others looked in the direction where Max was pointing.

Gray ran on ahead of the others and soon stopped in his tracks when he found a worker's cracked bloody hard hat. He picked it up and studied it with a terrorfied expression.

Zach and the others soon caught up with Gray and he snatched the hard hat away from his younger brother. The kids all looked around the jungle area to see if the Indominus Rex was anywhere near by. The 16 year old then spotted a utility vehicle near by and a spark flashed beneath it's damaged hood.

"Stay here." Said Zach. The 16 year old started forward and the others followed.

They soon arrived at the damaged vehicle and bloody clawmarks covered the passanger seat.

Zach placed his hands on the hood of the vehicle, then staired off, spotting an old closed set of doors on a structure overgrown with vegitation.

The kids then started towards the structure.

Gray lingered back briefly, then followed the others up stone steps leading to the doors. As they did, the kids noticed a carving of a T-Rex fossil over the entrance and heard monkeys chittering.

The Mitchell brothers pushed open the large doors, then entered inside, follow by Amber and the others.

"Wow." Said Zach as he and the other kids looked around at the inside of the building.

"What is this place?" Asked Patriot.

"I don't know, but it looks old and abandoned. It looks like it's been here for 22 years." Added Dink.

"That's because it has been here 22 years." Said Amber.

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Zach.

"This is the ruins of the original park from back in (1993). Jurassic Park." Said Amber. She hadn't been born at the time, but having lived here on Isla Nublar since Jurassic World opened it's doors to the public in (2005), she had learned quite a lot about the history of the old park about how John Hammond founded the island in (1989), how he had the park built on the island, and how he had all of the Dinosaurs cloned. In (1993), Hammond had brought two paleontologists, his two grandchildren and their four friends and a mathematician to the park to test it out to see if it was safe before opening it's doors to the public. Long story short, it hadn't gone well for anyone. The staff included. A lot of people died and the only ones who made it off the island were Hammond, his grandchildren and their four friends, the two paleontologists and the mathematician. As a result of all of the countless deaths, the park was never opened and the island was left to the Dinosaurs for 10 years until it's reopening in (2005). And now, with everything that has happend in the last two days, Amber couldn't help but wonder if history was about to repeat itself.

The kids all looked around at the abandoned building. It was clear that Mother Nature had not hesitated to reclaim what was rightfully hers the 22 years since it's closure. Weed sprouted between cracks in the floor and vines climbed the walls, their tendrils splayed like spindly fingers. A blanket of dust had settled over every exposed surface. Shards and other debris crunched underfoot as the kids ventured ferther into the old, dark ruin building overgrown by vines and liefy vegitation. Sunlight shined through in the dome sealing and in the center of the room a fossil head lied in a pile.

"We gotta get back to aunt Claire." Said Zach.

"Yeah, but how, is the question." Said Max.

"Aunt Claire has probably sent people out looking for us. We can wait here." Said Gray.

"It'll find us." Said Patriot in a scared tone.

"No it won't. Stop it." Said Zach. He then picked up a fossil bone from the pile and dusted it off. He then moved dirt off a banner with his foot and the banner read "WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH." The 16 year old picked the banner up, shaking off more dirt. Zach turned to Gray. "Do you still have those matches?"

At first Gray was confused at what Zach had asked him, but when he saw his phannyback tide around his waist, the 12 year old opened it up and pulled out a small box of matches. "Here you go." He said as he handed them to his brother.

Later, using the now lit fossil as a tourch, Zach lead the gang through a dark area. A colorful painting of Dinosaurs covered the wall. Zach stopped and touched the painting, running a hand over a picture of a Velociraptor before continuing forward.

Lingering back, Gray and the other kids staired at the Raptor.

"Guys!" Came the voice of Zach.

Gray and the other kids hurried after Zach.

The kids then entered inside a work shop with old Jurassic Park merchindice.

From a work bench, Gray picked up an old pair of night vision goggles. The boy flipped a switch and lenses extanded. He then put them down and rushed to the others. They walked between two old Jurassic Park jeeps covered in vine leaves. "(1992) Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige."

"How do you know that?" Dink asked.

"It says it on the vehicle plain as day." Answered Gray.

"You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?" Asked Zach.

"No." Said Gray.

Who was Zach kidding? Of course Gray didn't remember that, he had amnesia for crying out loud. But still...it wouldn't hurt to see if weather or not his little brother was capable of helping him and the others fix this old car up and get it to working again.


	31. JW 31: Out Of Bounds

**JW 31: OUT OF BOUNDS!**

Ariel views drifted over the park's promonot, conjested with thousands of visitors gathered together due to the North, South and West sides of the park being closed down.

 **~IN THE CONTROL ROOM~**

"Every time this thing kills, it moves further south. It's headed right for the park." Said Lowery, who was watching the big screen in front of him with the rest of the workers. They could see that the Indominus Rex was getting closer and closer to the park every time she killed.

"Why would she come here?" Asked Mr. Masrani.

"She can sense thermal radiation. Our emergency measures just put all of the warm bodies in one place." Said Vivian.

"She can what? She can sense body heat. We need to get all of these people out of here now." Said Neil.

"And we need to find our daughter, Amber and Claire's missing nephews. Don't forget about that." Said Emma.

"Don't worry, Emma, i haven't forgotton. Owen and Claire should be with them right now." Said Neil.

The elevator doors then opened and out stepped Hoskins.

"Sir..."

"InGen." Said Hoskins, showing the black man his card as he exited the elevator.

Masrani looked over and saw Hoskins coming up to him and the others.

"Hoskins."

"I know who you are." Said Masrani.

"Then you know why i'm here." Said Hoskins.

"You're not here to try to convense us to let you use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus Rex, are you?" Asked Emma.

"Actually, miss Forest, that's exactly why i'm here." Said Hoskins as he walked up to Masrani "I've been working for two years on an application for those Raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature."

"Not this again." Said Neil.

"But your program was to tesy their intelligence." Said Masrani.

"Yeah, it was. And we did." Said Hoskins.

"When?" Asked Emma.

"And in the process, we learned something. They follow orders. You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you." Said Hoskins.

"Let me be as clear as i can. No Velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island." Said Masrani.

"Yeah." Said Neil and Emma.

"You're out of your mind. What are you going to do with all these people? You got 20,000 people here. What are you going to do? They have no place to go. That thing is a killing machine." Hoskins stepped close to Masrani. "And it will not stop."

"Okay. I intend to personally look into your project to determine it's viability within the moral principles of this company." Said Masrani.

"Okay, boss. What's your next move?" Asked Hoskins.

 **~ON THE HELICOPTER PAD~**

On the helopad, ACU members prepared a machine gun aboard the helicopter.

Masrani arrived, followed by Vivian.

"Sir, i can't get a hold of your instructor." Said Vivian.

"Never mind. He's likely caught up in the evacuation." Said Masrani before handing Vivian his coat.

"You're sure there's nobody else who can fly a helicopter?" Asked Vivian.

Masrani stopped at the helicopter and one of the men handed him a helment. "We don't need anybody else." He climbed into the cockpit.

Vivian looked on in concern and watched as the helicopter flew away. **##################################################################################**

In the jungle, Zach removed the battery from the small utility vehicle.

Just then, the sound of a snapping twig was heard and the brothers looked around.

"You think it's out there?" Asked Zach. The 16 year old turned to Gray, who staired at him with wide eyes. "I mean i know for a fact it is definitley not out there, all right? We're totally safe." Zach walked up to Gray. "Here, go take this." He said as he gave Gray the battery. "You're stronger than me." He gave his little brother a nod then went back to working on the jeep.

Holding the battery, Gray smiled to himself.

In a work shop, Zach, no longer wearing his gray jacket, turned a wrench under the jeep's hood.

"We got them, Zach." Said Amber as she, Max, Patriot and Dink entered into the work shop. Max was carrying a wheel and Patriot was carrying a red tank of gasoline while Dink was carrying a car battery.

"Amber and i found a wheel to go on the right side of the jeep." Said Max.

"And Dink and me found some gas and a car battery to put in the jeep." Said Patriot.

After the kids had gotten to work on the jeep, they soon discovered that it was low on gas, missing a fourth wheel and lacked a good battery. The gang had then decided to split up into twos and look for the items they needed to fix the jeep while Zach and Gray stayed behind to inspect the vehicle and to keep a sharp look out for the Indominus Rex. And now the others had all returned with the things that they needed.

"Good. Let's put them in." Said Zach.

Patriot poored the red tank of gas into the jeep while Amber and Max placed the wheel onto the right side of the vehicle.

"There, she's all filled up now." Said Patriot.

"And the wheel's on there good and tight too." Added Amber.

"Good. That means there's just one more piece to go." Said Gray, who was now sitting in the driver side of the jeep.

"Right. The battery." Said Dink. The 12 year old bully walked up to the open hood of the jeep and he and Zach placed it inside.

"Alright. Turn it over." Said Zach.

Gray turned the key in the ignition and, to everyone's suprise, the jeep started.

"Whoo!" Said Zach.

"It work's!" Said Gray.

Zach and Dink closed down the hood and Gray slid over as his brother got behind the wheel.

Amber, Max, Patriot and Dink then got inside on the back of the jeep.

"I thought you said you failed your driver's test." Said Dink.

"What?" Asked Amber.

"No, only the driving part." Said Zach.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Said Amber in a sarcastic tone.

Zach and Gray then put on seatbelts and drove off out of the ruins of Jurassic Park and into the jungle. After being stuck out in the jungle for three whole days, they were finally headed back to Jurassic World. **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Claire and Owen stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of a near by vehicle driving off. They shaired a look with each other, then hurried ahead and soon found the Jurassic Park workshop. The two entered into the shop and Owen kneeled by a disgaurded gray jacket on the floor.

"Is this one of theirs?" Owen asked while holding the jacket in his hand.

"Yeah." Said Claire. She then turned and looked at the jungle road. "That road goes straight back to the park."

"How did they even get one of these things started?" Asked Owen as he inspected a near by jeep. Searching the shelf, he found an old pair of old jumper cables. He turned to the jeep and grabbed the hood, proceeding to open it.

Just then, dust fell from the sealing, startling Owen and Claire. She scampered behind Owen and the two of them hid with their backs to the jeep's grill.

Owen peeked around the corner at his rifle resting against his side of the jeep. He then jerked back beside Claire as the Indominus leaned her head inside the work shop. They remained still as the Indominus nudged her head against the jeep. She then withdrew her head from the workshop.

Owen crawled to the rifle and grabbed it and returned to Claire's side. She looked at him and he gave her a nod, letting her know that the coast was clear.

The Indominus Rex then smashed through the roof and Claire fled while Owen narrowly avoided getting crushed by the jeep as he followed Claire into the wide overgrown room. The two exited through the double doors.

Owen stopped to extend a hand to Claire, but she ran right passed him.

The Indominus broke into the wide room and her claws smashed the old fossles. A helicopter then sored over head and the Indominus followed after it.

"Lowery, we found her. South of the Gyrosphere Vally, between the old park and the Aviary." Said Claire on her cellphone as she and Owen ran through the jungle.

"Wait, are you following the Dinosaur?" Asked Lowery.

"Yes. Get ACU out here. Real guns this time." Said Claire.

"ACU is airborne. They took the helicopter." Said Lowery.

Claire stopped in her tracks. "Who's flying it?"

 **##################################################################################**

Up in the sky, Masrani was piloting the helicopter.

"Did you boy's sever in the Armed Forces?" Asked Masrani.

"Afghanistan, sir." Said one of the men sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Did your general ever fly into battle with you?" Asked Masrani. "Oh. Got it! Got it."

"We have eyes on the target, south of the Aviary. Proceed and engage." Said the voice of Vivian on the helicopter radio.

"Come on! Look alive, boys! Look alive!" Said Masrani.

Owen and Claire emerged from the jungle on a redge and watched as the helicopter flew towards a massive Aviary.

"I0 O'clock! By the birdcage!" Said the man sitting in the back.

The Indominus ran through the jungle below as the helicopter turned and the gun took aim at her. Outrunning the bullets, the Indominus rushed into the Aviary dome. **##################################################################################**

In the control room, Lowery watched the Indominus on the big screen in the Aviary.

"No, no, no, no!" Said Lowery.

"That's not good." Said Neil.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Said Emma.

"Looks like the fox got in the henhouse." Said Hoskins as he stood over Lowery. **##################################################################################**

In the Aviary, the Indominus roared at the prehistoric winged reptiles. The large flying reptiles sored out of the dome and straight toward the helicopter and the gunner spotted them.

"Pull up! Pull up! Up, up, up!" Said the gunner. He then fell out of the helicopter and the reptile snatched him.

Another winged reptile stabbed the co-pilot with it's beek, killing him instantly. The winged reptiles attacked the helicopter as it began to spin wildly and Masrani tried to study the controls.

From the ridge, Claire and Owen watched as the helicopter plumitted into the Aviary. The helicopter crash landed near the Indominus and exploded, killing everyone on board and the Indominus left out of the glass dome. **##################################################################################**

In the control room, having just witnessed the death of Masrani and the two ACU men, a crying Vivian tapped her ear piece.

"We have a breach in the Aviary," Said Vivian.

Lowery, Emma, Neil and Hoskins staired at the main screen. **##################################################################################**

In the Aviary, the winged reptiles collectively flew up towards the hole in the roof, escaping the glass dome.

Claire and Owen staired as the reptiles soared in their direction.

"Trees, the trees! Go! Go!" Said Owen. He and Claire ran toward the treeline and the winged reptiles advanced but remained above the jungle. One of them swooped low and Owen pulled Claire to the ground.

The flying reptiles continued flying over the jungle, heading straight for the park of Jurassic World.


	32. JW 32: The Assault

**JW 32: THE ASSAULT.**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Zach drove the jeep through an old electrified gate, with a sign on it that read '10,000 Volts.' The kids laughed as they sped through the jungle.

"Okay, that's it. We're safe now." Said Zach.

Gray staired at the rearview mirror and looked back.

Amber, Max, Patriot and Dink looked back as well and and spotted the winged reptiles flying overhead.

"Uh...Zach...is that what safe looks like?" Asked Amber.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Zach.

"Go, go! Go!" Said Gray and the others.

"Oh, shiz!" Said Zach as he looked in the rearview and saw the winged reptiles flying behind them. Zach floored it and the jeep zoomed through the jungle.

"Hurry up!" Said Gray.

Later, on a peremitor wall, two armed gaurds were keeping watch.

"Hey!" Shouted the voice of Gray.

"Help!" Shouted Zach as he honked the horn of the jeep.

"Open the gate! Let us in!" Shouted Gray.

"Open it up!" Shouted Max.

"Come on!" Added Patriot.

"Come on!" Shouted Dink.

"Open the gate!" Amber screamed.

"That's a first." Said the white gaurd.

"Open the gate! Let us in!" Shouted the kids.

The two gaurds then looked up into the sky and saw the winged reptiles approaching the park. **##################################################################################**

Owen and Claire exited the jungle and came into an area where people were evacuating.

"Attention Aviary employees, there has been a containment breach." Said a male voice over a PA.

As she and Owen ran, Claire's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Claire, we spotted the boys, Amber and Max and two other kids on surveillance. They're approaching the west gate, i'm headed there now." Said Zara.

"Okay. Stay right there. I'm on my way. Stay right with them." Said Claire.

"Hey!" Owen called.

Claire looked to her left and saw Owen on an APV.

"Get on!" Said Owen.

Claire ran over to the APV and took a seat behind Owen and he drove away. **##################################################################################**

Visitors filled the walkways throughout the park's promonot, ready for the evacuation. Many of them were sitting around with annoyed expressions. Among them were Victor Hammond, Dr. North, Dr. South and Dr. Frankenstine.

"Ladies and gentlmen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must take shelter immediately. I repeat, Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must take shelter immediately." Said a woman over a PA in a british accent before a loud siren went off.

All of the guest looked up at the sky and saw the winged reptiles coming their way. Spotting the winged reptiles the visitors began to panic and run, along side them were Victor, Dr. North, Dr. South and Dr. Frankenstine. The reptiles swooped down, picking up guests with their clawed feet. They also crashed into shops and restaurants, attacking people.

One of them tackled a security gaurd to the ground and chomped onto his arm while the rest of the reptiles continued to terrorize the panicing crowd.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Lowery, Vivian, Emma and Neil and Hoskins watched the chaos unfold on the big screen on security camera screens.

Hoskins then ran off.

In the petting zoo, the winged reptiles attacked the zoo while visitors fled the scene.

One of the reptiles tried picking up a baby Triceratops, but failed.

Owen and Claire pulled up near a peremetor gate and they got off the APV.

A worker then handed Owen a rifle.

"All unites, take position on boardwalk. Use liquid tranguilizers. Do not fire live amunition." Said a man on a PA.

"Claire, come on!" Said Owen as he and Claire rushed through the fleeing crowd.

At the control center compound, Hoskins ran onto the helicopter pad and overlooked the distant mayham. A smiled appeared on his face.

In the promonot, Zara chased after Gray, Zach and the other four kids.

The kids came to a walkway and Zach stopped to hold Gray back, as did Amber to Max. They all watched as the winged reptiles swooped over the panicing crowd. They ran into Zara, Victor, Dr. North, South, Frankenstine and Sophia, Diogo and Diego.

"Wait." Said Zach as he pulled Gray back as a reptile chomped at the 12 year old boy's hand.

"Don't just stand there!" Said Zara. A reptile then snatched Zara and flew away with her into the sky.

Another winged reptile snatched victor and flew away with him.

"Mr. Hammond!" Shouted Dr. North and South as the two sister/scientists watched as their boss was carried off by the winged reptile.

The kids all watched in horror as the winged reptile tossed Zara to another one and it dropped her over the Mossosaurus tank and she fell into the water.

Three of the reptiles dove into the tank after Zara and one of them grabbed her in it's beek. It surfaced and dropped in the water, then snatched her again.

Zach, Gray and the others ran to the edge of the tank.

As Zara and the winged reptile continued to battle it out with each other the Mossosaurus surfaced from the water from right underneath them and chomped down on both of them.

"Oh, shiz!" Shouted Patriot with wide eyes.

"Holy shiz!" Gasped Dink, eyes as big as saucers.

Amber, Gray and Max just staired on in shock with their mouths hanging open, trying to process what had just happened.

The kids watched on in shock as the Mossosaurus fell back into the water, taking both Zara and the winged reptile with it.

"Go! Get inside now!" Said Zach as he usserd Gray and the others away from the edge of the tank.

The winged reptile carried Victor over the jungle part of the island.

Seeing that they weren't too high up anymore, Victor bit the winged reptile's leg, causing it to release him from it's grip. The man fell down into the jungle below and landed on one foot, breaking his ankle and falling to the ground. The bussiness man held his broken ankle with both hands, wincing in pain.

As Diego and his family ran through the fleeing crowd of visitors the parents soon became separated from their son.

"Mom! Dad!" Shouted Diego.

"Diego!" Shouted Sophia in the crowd.

Diego looked around for any sign of his parents, but there wasn't one. The 10 year old native boy then spotted Zach and his four friends and another little boy fleeing among the crowd and went after them.

Meanwhile, with a squad of ACU members, Claire and Owen rushed to the promonot. The sqaud stopped to fire upon the reptiles.

Claire climbed on top of an overturned foodcart and desperately looked around for her nephews. "ZACH! GRAY!"

Elsewhere in the park, Zach, Gray and the other kids ran among the crowd.

"Aunt Claire!" Shouted Zach.

"Go, go!" Said Gray.

"Claire!" Shouted Zach.

Owen spotted the kids fleeing from the prehistoric winged reptiles.

"Hey, you guys, wait up!" Came a voice from behind.

As the kids ran they all looked back and saw Diego running toward them.

"Diego?!" Said Max.

"Yeah!" Said Diego as he caught up with the group.

"No! Hold your...(Groans)!" A smaller winged reptile tackled Owen to the ground.

Zach and Gray and the other kids dove down and scooted away as a sedated reptile skeeted towards them and stopped with it's sharp beek just inches away from them.

Meanwhile, Owen held the small reptile back as it chomped at his face and Claire bashed it with a rifle and shot it three times.

Zach and Gray and the other kids staired in aw at Claire.

"Who is that?" Askked Diego.

"I don't know but she is super awsome." Said Patriot.

"More like super cool." Said Dink.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Asked Zach in disbelief.

"That's your aunt?" Asked Dink.

Taking heavy breaths, Claire lowered the weapon and helped Owen up off the ground and handed him the rifle and he pulled her into a kiss.

Claire then looked and noticed her two nephews, Amber, Max and three other boys she had never seen before. "It's them! Zach! Gray!" She said as she ran up to them. "Oh, my cod! Thank God! Thank God! What happened? What is this? Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you."

"Who are you?" Gray asked the red haired woman.

"What?" Asked Claire.

"Who are you? Why are you touching me?" Asked Gray.

"Gray, it's me, Aunt Claire. Don't you know me?"

"Should i?" Asked Gray.

"He might not know who you are. He didn't know who i was when we found him in the jungle. He couldn't me, Amber, Max, Patriot,Dink, you, our parents. He couldn't even remember his own name or where he was." Said Zach.

"Found him? What do you mean 'found him'? Wasn't he with all of you these past two days?" Asked Claire.

"No, he wasn't." Said Amber.

"What?" Asked Claire.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to focus on getting off this island." Said Zach.

"Right." Said Claire. She then noticed the other three boys. "Who are they?"

"This is Patriot, Dink and Diego." Zach looked at the man Claire had saved. "Who's that?"

Claire glanced at Owen as he approached her and the kids. "We work together."

"Well that's a new name for it. AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! She said they work together and..." Said Patriot before seeing Claire and the others give him a serious look. "Sorry."

"Hey." Said Owen.

Claire looked back at Owen.

"We gotta go." Said Owen.

"Okay." Said Claire. "Come on, come on."

Claire and the kids followed Owen as she led them away from the scene. **##################################################################################**

In the control room, Hoskins exited the elevator with several male InGen members.

"Hey! You guys can't just be walkin' up in..."

"Simon Masrani's death was a tragedy. The new mission is to prevent further loss of life." Said Hoskins.

"Who are these guys?" Asked Lowery.

"I'm glad you asked. You're all relieved of duty." Said Hoskins.

"What? Sorry, but only the director and the co-director can do that. And since Neil and i just so happen to be those two people, we say no one is relieved of duty. Right, Neil?" Said Emma.

"That's right." Said Neil.

"Well, sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, folks, but there's a new team on the ground." Said Hoskins.

"New team? What new team?" Asked Emma. **##################################################################################**

An InGen helicopter flew over the ocean with armed soldiers on board.

One of the soldiers spotted a winged reptile and took aim and shot it and it's body landed in the water. The man grinned and the chopper neared the island of Isla Nublar. **##################################################################################**

In an employee area, Claire held her phone to her ear. "Lowery, i'm on my way back to you."

"(Whispering) That's a bad idea. The board assigned emergency ops to iNGen's private security division. This guy Hoskins is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus." Said Lowery.

"What do you mean "use the Raptors"?" Asked Claire.

"Son of a..." Owen's sentence was drownd out by the sounds of an approaching helicopter.

"You shouldn't say #####." Said Gray.

"Take the kids. Get them someplace safe." Said Owen. He and the gang looked to a wavering set of large doors and heard something banging up against them on the other side. Owen, Claire and the kids turned around and rushed to a near by Jurassic World van.

A crowd of panicing visitors bursted through the doors with a reptile flapping it's wings over the crowd.

Owen, Claire and the kids climbed into the SUV and Owen backed the vehicle up.

"You got this!" Said Zach.

"Go faster!" Said Gray.

"For pete sake, drive!" Said Amber.

"Go, go!" Said Max.

In reverse, Owen sped the car into an allyway and came to a stop. He and the others watched as the visitors stampeeded by.

"So this is what you call safe, huh?" Said Patriot.

"This does not feel safe." Said Zach.

"Yeah, no ####." Said Dink.

"Can we stay with you?" Asked Gray.

"I am never leaving you..."

"No, no, him." Said Zach and Gray, cutting Claire off.

"Yeah, definitely him." Said Gray.


	33. JW 33: When Raptors Attack

**JW 33: WHEN RAPTORS ATTACK.**

That night, outside the Raptor paddock, the iNGen men were setting up camp.

Hoskins watched as the men placed collars around the head of each Raptor as the Dinosaurs stood constrained with their snouts in metal muzzels. Hoskins walked up to one of the Raptors and leaned into it.

A iNGen man showed Hoskins a tablet screen of the night vision from the device on the Raptor's collar.

"Hey! Right here." Said Hoskins, snapping his fingers. "Yeah. Right here."

"She looks at what she wants." Came a voice.

Hoskins looked and saw Barry standing on the right side of him.

"Usually what she wants to eat." Barry finished.

The smile faded from Hoskin's lips and he and Barry looked to an arriving SUV.

The vehicle screeched to a holt and both Owen and Claire stepped out and Hoskins approached them.

"The mother hen has finally arrived." Said Hoskins.

Owen walked up to Hoskins and punched him right in the face.

"OH!" Said Zach and the other kids as they watched Owen punch Hoskins.

"Whoa, dude, did you see that?!" Said Dink.

"I sure did. And i thought i could hit." Said Patriot.

"Who is that guy, anyway?" Asked Zach.

"His name is Vic Hoskins. He's a member of iNGen, as well as one of the employees of Jurassic World. He's always up to no good and always doing crooked stuff behind the company's back, as well as unauthorized things. I wonder what he's up to this time." Said Amber.

"I don't know. But whatever it is you can bet your money that the Raptors are involved in it." Added Max.

"I don't know what's going on, you guys, but i don't like it." Said Diego.

"Me neither." Said Amber.

"Get the world out of here" Said Owen. "and stay away from my animal."

"Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you snake in the grass!" Added Calire.

"Oh, cheese us!" Said Hoskins. "How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?"

"It's not a mission, it's a field test." Said Barry.

"This is an iNGen situation now. Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no, better yet, how your animals saved lives." Said Hoskins.

Owen looked at Barry.

"They've never been out of containment. It's crazy." Said Barry.

"LET'S MOVE IT OUT!" Shouted Hoskins. "This is happening! With or without you."

In an armory, Owen and the iNGen men looked at a map.

"We know that she is in sector five. This is a game we call hide and seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animals into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my Raptors. Please." Said Owen.

Later

"Easy, Blue. Easy. Attagirl." Said Owen as he inspected Blue's collar. "You don't scare me."

"Owen." Came a voice from behind.

Owen turned around and approached Gray and Zach and the other kids, who were all standing outside the fense.

"Are they safe?" Asked Gray.

"No, they're not." Said Owen.

"What are their names?" Asked Zach.

"Well, you got Charlie. There's Echo. Here is Delta. This one's called Blue. She's the beta." Said Owen.

"Who's the alpha?" Asked Gray.

"You're looking at him, kid." Said Owen.

Gray smiled at Owen.

"Wow, a guy who controls Raptors. How cool is that?" Asked Patriot.

"Very." Added Dink.

"That's loco." Said Diego.

Later, Claire opened the back doors of a truck. "See? Totally safe." She looked back at her nephews and the other kids. "Alright, get in. Come on. Get in there."

The kids all climbed inside the back of the vehicle and took a seat.

"If you need me, i'll be right up front. Just open that window. Okay? Put your seatbelts on." Said Claire.

The kids, minus Diego, all searched for seatbelts but found none.

"Okay, so just...hold hands." Claire placed her hands on the back doors of the truck and proceeded to close them.

"Claire?" Said Amber, causing Claire to stop closing the doors.

"Yeah?" Said Claire.

"Thanks. For everything." Said Amber.

"Yeah, well, i wouldn't thank me so soon. This ordeal isn't over yet." Said Claire before closing the doors to the back of the truck.

Gray grabbed for Zach's hand.

"Whoa, wait a minute, it aint been that long." Said Patriot.

Claire removed her white shirt, revealing her light blue tanktop and climbed into the driver's side of the truck and closed the door.

Gray then heard the sound of the Raptors from outside.

"Um...Nothing's getting in here, right?" Asked a worried Gray.

Zach noticed his brother's worried expression. Even though Gray had amnesia and didn't know who he was, Zach knew that he had seen enough to know what was going on.

"Hey." Said Zach.

Gray looked at Zach.

"Do you remember that ghost at the old house? Remember, the one in the garage?" Asked Zach. "I protected you, right?"

"I don't remember. I don't even remember anything about you or who i am. And soon...it might not even matter." Said Gray.

"Yeah, well, i protected you then. I made a battle axe out of a ruler and a paper plate." Said Zach.

"You did?" Asked Gray.

"Yeah. See, nothing is gonna get you while i'm around, okay?" Said Zach.

"I don't get why you're so worried about me. After all it isn't you. I'm sure you have better things to do. Like party and hang out with all of your friends. And besides...you're not always gonna be around." Said Gray.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Zach.

"I just...i just feel it, okay? My not knowing who i am dosen't even matter you. You're gonna be gone in two years anyway, so what does it matter to you what happens to me." Said Gray.

"Where is all of this coming from?" Asked Zach.

"From looking at you. I can tell by looking at you that your in High School and are only two or three years away from graduation. You're gonna be gone real soon, and while you're off at college, i'm probably gonna be placed somewhere in a mental facility for crazy people until i get my memory back." Said Gray.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Said Zach.

"Why not? It's true." Said Gray.

"That won't happen." Said Zach.

"How do you know that?" Asked Gray.

"Because i won't let it." Said Zach. "Hey. We're brothers, okay? We'll always be brothers, and we'll always come back to one another. Not matter what?"

"No matter what?" Said Gray.

"No matter what." Said Zach. The 16 year old boy pressed his head against his younger brother's.

Amber smiled at the two brothers. This was the Zach Mitchell she met in first grade. This was the Zach she knew and grew up with as a little girl. But most of all...this was the Zach that she knew...and fell in love with."

"Hey, Mitchell. I mean...Gray...i think these belong to you." Patriot handed the Jurassic World goggles to Gray.

"For me? Oh, thank you, but...i couldn't. They're not mine, they're your's." Said Gray.

"No, they're not." Said Gray.

"They were your's in the beginning, but...i took them from you." Said Patriot.

"You took them from me? I don't understand." Said Gray.

"Before you lost your memory, and all of this happened, Dink and i use to pick on you at school everyday and beat you up." Said Patriot.

"You did?" Asked Gray.

"Yeah. Now that i think about it, we were jealous of you." Said Dink.

"You were jealous of me?" Asked Gray.

"Yeah, you got all of the attention from all the teachers. It's like you were their one and only favorit student." Said Patriot.

"But now that we think about it, we're not jealous of you anymore. It wasn't your fault the teachers liked you better." Added.

"So basicly what you're saying is that if i come back to school you won't pick on me anymore. Right." Said Gray.

"Yeah." Said Patriot. "So what do you say? Friends?" He said as he held out his fist along with Dink.

Gray held out his fist. "Friends."

The 12 year old amnesic boy genius and the two former bullies did a fist bump, symbolizing their new friendship.

Outside closed doors, Owen presented the lump of the Indominus Rex's flesh to each Raptor. **##################################################################################**

In the control room, Lowery watched Owen on his work station screen.

Hoskins leaned over Lowery. "Awesome."

"For the record, i'm totally against this." Said Emma.

"Yeah, so am i." Added Neil. **##################################################################################**

Sitting on a motercycle, Owen looked at Barry, who was sitting on an APV. The armor truck sat behind them. Owen nodded to the young handler and he pressed a button on a control box, releasing the Raptors.

Led by Owen, the group followed the Dinosaurs into the dark Jungle.

With their heads lowered, the Raptors tore through the dark jungled as a pack. From it's collar, a Raptor's night vision view showed another one running along side it.

In the driver's seat of the armored truck, Claire watched on her iPad the scense of the Raptor's and the iNGen soldiers.

Zach and Gray opened the window and they Amber, Max, Patriot, Dink and Diego watched the scense on Claire's iPad.

Owen rode his motercycle through the jungle as he followed the Raptors. With a tense stair, he joined the Raptor formation and the Dinosaurs sprented along side the human.

Back in the truck, Claire and the kids watched the scene with Owen on her iPad.

"Your boyfriend's awesome." Said Zach.

Claire smiled at Zach.

Owen glanced back at Barry, who looked back at the armored truck. **##################################################################################**

In the control room, Lowery, Vvian, Hoskins, Emma and Neil were all watching the scene with Owen, the iNGen soldiers and the Raptors.

"Imagine if we had these puppies in Tora Bora." Said Hoskins before taking Lowery's drink.

"Do you ever think about anything before you do it?" Asked Emma.

"Now why would i do that?" Asked Hoskins.

"And that would be a no." Said Neil.

"Are you recording this thing?" Hoskins asked.

Lowery watched Hoskins take a sip of his drink. **##################################################################################**

Owen and Barry and the iNGen soldiers followed close behind the Raptors and Barry tracked them on a GPS device.

They're slowing down." Said Barry.

"They got something." Said Owen in his walki talki on his vest.

The Raptors slowed down in the clearing and Owen stopped and held up a fist to the others, signaling for them to stop.

The iNGen soldiers exited the truck, then took position aiming their weapons in the Raptors' direction.

Watching from the armored truck, Claire glanced at her two nephews and the other kids. "You know what? No, no, no. You guys are not gonna watch this." She said as she closed the window. "Keep the window closed."

Meanwhile, standing side by side, the Raptor's staired into the jungle and approaching footsteps could be heard.

The iNGen soldiers kept their red lazer pointed rifles aimed beyond the Raptors.

Through the dark trees the Indominus Rex emerged and she eyed the Raptors before leaning close to Blue.

The Raptor and the Indominus began to communicate with each other.

"Something's wrong. They're communicating." Said Barry.

Blue growled back at the massive preditor.

Poasted by Barry, Owen watched with concern.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." Said Owen.

"Why?" Asked Barry.

The Indominus raised her head and looked towards the humans.

"That thing's part Raptor." Said Owen.

The Raptors turned to face the humans as well.

 **##################################################################################**

In the control room, each of their video screens focused on Owen.

"Oh my cod." Said Emma.

"What's taking them so long? Light it up!" Said Hoskins in a walki talki. **##################################################################################**

"Engage!" Said a soldier.

The iNGen soldier fired their weapons at the Indominus, and she and the Raptors ran from a number of flying bullets.

Another iNGen soldier fired a rocket and it exploded at the Indominus' feet, knocking her onto the ground.

Back in the truck, Claire watched in horror on her iPad as the scene unfolded. "Oh my cod."

The Indominus Rex climbed to her feet and Owen and the soldiers continued to fire at her as she retreated into the jungle.

"Watch your six. Raptors got a new alpha." Said Owen.

The men stalked through the burnning jungle with their weapons raised and lazers from the soldiers rifles chris-crossed the air.

A Raptor dashed by and the soldiers moved ahead in a group. One of them peered through the night vision sight on his rifle as a Raptor attacked.

The iNGen soldiers all opened fire at the Dinosaurs. As the men fired, various night vision view showed the Raptors taking down more and more of them. **##################################################################################**

Watching the camera screens, Hoskins lowered his walki talki from his ear and walked away.

 **##################################################################################**

Owen stalked through the tall grass with his rifle aimed.

A Raptor then lifted it's head above the grass and locked eyes with Owen.

Owen lowered his weapon and the Raptor cocked it's head and blinked.

A rocked then strucked the Dinosaur, ending it's life in an explosion.

Owen got thrown back from the blast and he sat up stairing at the empack while embers floated around him.

Running through the jungle, Barry hid with his back to a log and watched as the iNGen men drove away in the truck and on his ATV. He dove into a hollowed log as a Raptor leeped on top and it's claws peirced the wood.

Owen climbed onto his motercycle and spotted the Raptor.

"No! Blue!" Said Barry.

The Raptor, now known as Blue, looked through a hole at Barry.

Owen then got the Raptor's attention and it chased after him as he drove off.

In the truck, Claire watched the remainning three Raptor's screens. "Oh my cod."

"Is everybody dead?" Came a voice from behind.

Claire turned and saw Her nephews and the other kids looked out of the window at the iPad. "No, no, no. Everyone is fine."

"Don't lie to him." Said Zach.

"He's scared. It's okay to lie when people are scared." Said Claire.

"No, Claire, i don't think that's okay at all." Said Max.

"I wanna go home now." Said Gray.

"Oh, sweetheart, you will, okay? I promise. Tomorrow you will be home, and...and your mother will never let me see you again." Said Claire.

Just then, a bloody hand appeared on the window.

Claire: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Get out of here! Go!" Said an injured iNGen soldier.

A terrorfied Claire then started the truck.

The injured man opened the double doors of the back of the truck and crawled inside. "They're coming!"

A Raptor ran up behind the man and leeped onto him.

"AH! AHH!" Gray screamed.

"Oh, shiz!" Said Patriot.

Go! Go!" Said Dink as he banged onto the wall of the inside of the truck.

The Dinosaur pulled the man out of the truck as Claire drove away.

Zach and Gray and the other kids were shocked by what they had just seen.

"What just happened?" Asked Amber.

"Just hold on back there!" Said Claire.

A Raptor crashed through Claire's window and she screamed as it bit at her. It then fell to the road, losing it's camera.

Another Raptor ran after the truck and Gray and Zach and the other kids staired at it through the swinging doors.

"Here comes another one, you guys!" Said Amber.

"What do we do?" Asked Diego.

The Mitchell brothers exchanged a look and Zach rose from the seat as both Raptors continued persuit.

Zach and Amber unstrapped a metal gas tank from the wall and rolled it out of the truck at the two Raptors, but it bounced passed them.

Claire spotted a Raptor in her sideview mirror and swerved into it.

The other Raptor chased after the truck.

Gray looked around and spotted a tazer pole attached to the wall. Grabbing one, he and Zach try to turn it on as the Raptor drew near.

"Turn it on." Said Gray.

"I don't know how." Said Zach.

The Raptor leeped onto the entrance of the truck.

The tazer turned on and the boy jabbed it into the Raptor and it fell to the ground.

"Are you kids okay?" Asked Claire.

"Hey! Did you see that?" Said Zach.

"I can't wait to tell Mom." Said Gray.

"Please, no. Do not tell your mother about that, ever." Said Claire.

Owen arrived behind the truck on his motercycle.

"Owen!" Said Gray.

"Owen!" Shouted Zach, Amber, Max, Patriot, Dink and Diego.

Owen excellerated to the driver's side window. "We gotta get indoors. Follow me." He said before driving ahead.

Claired got out her cellphone and dialed a call. "Lowery, we're headed your way. Call in a chopper."

As Owen and Calire drove through the jungle, the two Raptors continued persuit. They then stopped in their tracks after hearing the call of the Indominus Rex. They both ran into the jungle to meet up with their new alpha.


	34. JW 34: THE BATTLE OF THE REXES!

**JW 34: THE BATTLE OF THE REXES!**

Victor Hammond sat down heavily on the damp Earth of the hill side trying to catch his breath.

"Dear cod, it's hot." Said Victor.

Hot and human. He felt as if he were breathing through a sponge. He looked down at the stream ben, now 40 feet below. It seemed like ours since he had left the trickling water and begun to climb the hill. His broken ankle was now swolen and dark purple. Couldn't put any weight on it at all. He was forced to hop up the hill on his other leg, which now burned with pain from the exersion. And he was thirsty. Before leaving the stream behind he had drunk from it, even though he knew that this was unwise. Now he felt dizzy. And the world sometime swirled around him. He was having trouble with his balance, but he knew he had to climb the hill to get back to the resort.

Victor thought he had heard footsteps for the past several times during the previous hours, and each time he had shouted for help, but somehow his voice hadden't carried far enough. He hadn't been rescued. And so, as the afternoon wore on, he began to realize that he would have to climb the hillside. Injured leg or not. And that was what he was doing now.

"Those stupid Pterodactyls!" Said Victor as he shook his head, trying to clear it. He had been climbing more than an hour. He had gone only a third in the distance up the hill, and he was tired. Panting like an old dog, his leg throbbed. He was dizzy. Of course, he knew perfectly well that he was in no danger. He was almost in sight of the resort for pete sake. He had to admit, though, he was tired. Sitting on the hillside he found that he didn't really want to move anymore. And why wouldn't he be tired? He was 74 years old. That was no age to be wondering through the jungle and climbing around hillsides, even though Victor was in peek condition for a man his age. Personally, he expected to live to be a hundred. It was just the matter of taking care of himself, and taking care of things as they came up. Certainly he had plenty of reasons to live. Other parks to build, other wonders to create.

He heard a squeeking, then a chittering sound. Some kind of small birds hopping in the undergrove. He had been hearing small animals all day out here in the jungle. There were all kinds of things out here. Rats, Possums, Snakes.

The squeeking got louder and small bits of Earth rolled down the hillside passed Victor. Something was coming. Then he saw a dark green animal hopping down the hill toward him, and another, and another.

"Compys." Said Victor. "Scabenjers."

The Compys didn't look dangerous. They were about as big as Chickens and they moved up and down with little nervous jerks like Chickens.

But Victor knew they were poisonous. Their bites had a slow acting poison that they used to kill crippled animals.

"Crippled animals?!" Victor gasped.

The first of the Compys perched on the hillside, stairing at Victor. It stayed about five away beyond his reach and just...watched. Others came down soon after, and they stood in a row...watching. They hopped up and down and chittered and waved their little clawed hands.

"Shoo! Get out!" Said Victor before picking up a rock and throwing it at the Compys.

The Compys backed away, but only a foot or two. They weren't afraid. They seemed to know the human couldn't hurt them.

Angrily, Victor tore a branch from a tree swipped at them with it.

The Compys dodged, nipped at the leaves happily. They seemed to think the human was playing a game.

Victor thought again about the poison. He remembered that one of the park's Dinosaur handlers had been bitten by a Compy in a cage. The handler had said the poison was like a narcotic. Peaceful, dreamy, no pain. The victim would just want to go to sleep. "Forget about that." Victor picked up another rock and threw it, striking one Compy flat in the chest.

The little Dinosaur shreeked in alarm as it was knocked backward and rolled over it's tail.

The other Compys immediately backed away.

"Better." Said Victor. The Hammond brother turned away and started to climb the hill once more. Holding branches in both hands, he hopped on his left leg, feeling the ache in his thigh. He hadn't gone more than ten feet when one of the Compys jumped onto his back. He flung his arms wildly, knocking the Dinosaur away, but lost his balance and slid back down the hillside. As he came to a stop a second Compy sprang forward and took a tiny nip from his hand. He looked with horror, seeing the blood flow over his fingers. He turned and began the scramble up the hillside again.

Another Compy jumped onto Victor's shoulder and he felt a brief pain as it bit the back of his neck. He shreeked and smacked the Dinosaur away. He turned to face the little green Dinosaurs, breathing hard, and they stood all around him, hopping up and down and cocking their heads, watching him. From the bight on his neck he felt warmth flow through his shoulders and down his spine.

Lying on his back on the hillside, he began to feel...strangely...relaxed. Detached from himself. He realized that nothing was wrong. No error had been made. Victor Hammond was quite incorrect in his analysis. Victor laid very still. As still as a child in it's crib. He felt...wonderfuly...peaceful. When the next Compy came up and bit his ankle, he made only a half hearted effort to kick it away.

The little green Dinosaurs edged closer. Soon they were chittering all around him like excitted birds.

Victor raised his head as another Compy jumped onto his chest, with the Dinosaur being suprisingly light and delicate.

Victor Hammond felt only a slight pain...very slight...as the Compy bent to chew his neck. **##################################################################################** In Henry's lab.

"Everything must be accounted for. I want all backup generators online." Said Henry to the staff as he walked through the lab. He walked up to a wall and placed his thumb on the scanner of a thumbprint scanner and the wall opened, revealing a secret room behind it. Henry's cellphone then rang and he answered it. "Where have you been?"

"Change of plans. Mission took a jog to the left. I'm taking everything off-site." Said Hoskins, holding a walki talki to his ear.

"The embryos are safe here. They can live up to eight weeks on the generators." Said Henry.

"No, no. You listen. The park's gonna be Chapter 11 by morning. Maybe even the fourth movie within the next two, three or four years. Okay? Our little side project's about to get a shot in the arm. I don't want a bunch of lawyers messing around with something that they don't understand. You get it? Hey? I'm gonna take that as a yes." Said Hoskins. **#################################################################################**

At the monorail station, the place was crowded with visitors from the park as they all waited for the next ferry to arrive to take them to the mainland.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to thank you for your patience. The next ferry will be leaving in 45 minutes. If you require immediate medical attention, please report to the nearest health service station." Said a female british voice on the PA. **##################################################################################**

"Is this what you had in mind?" Lowery asked as he watched the scene of the overcrowded monorail station on camera screens of the big screen.

"Okay, people. We have an extraction point at the east dock." Said Neil.

The control room employees began colloecting their things to depart for the evacuation.

Vivian then approached Lowery.

"Hey." Said Lowery as he looked at Vivian.

"They said we had to evacuate. There's a boat. You coming?" Said Vivian.

Lowery glanced at the screen and saw the footage of Claire driving the truck and the kids sitting in the back. He then stood up from his desk. "Someone has to stay behind." Lowery approached Vivian and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, no. I have a boyfriend." Said Vivian.

"I didn't know that you guys were, like, together-together." Said Lowery.

"We are." Said Vivian.

"That's good. You don't mention him, ever." Said Lowery.

"No, i'm at work." Said Vivian.

Lowery: "No, no, no. Yeah. Well..."

"Yeah, okay." Said Vivian.

Lowery and Vivian hugged each other.

"Okay." Said Vivian.

"Okay." Said Lowery.

Are you gonna be okay?" Asked Vivian.

"Yeah." Said Lowery.

"Well, if Lowery's staying behind, then so am i." Said Emma.

"I second that notion." Added Neil.

"What? But director, they said we all had to evacuate. That includes you and the co-director as well." Said Vivian.

"I don't care. We are not leaving this island without our daughter. She's the only kid we have left. We lost one child 10 years ago. And we're not losing another if we can keep from it." Said Neil.

"Okay, bye." Said Vivian as she headed for the crowded elevator. **##################################################################################**

On the helicopter pad, iNGen workers loaded a helicopter with Henry and Dr. Frankenstine inside.

"Where's Hoskins?" Asked Henry.

"He's sending you and the assets to a secure location." Said an iNGen man.

"But our deal is still intact?" Asked Henry.

"Don't worry. You'll be well taken care of. Let's go!" Said the iNGen man before boarding the helicopter.

The helicopter prepared to take of, when suddenly.

"HEY! WAIT!" Came two voices.

Henry and Dr, Frankenstine looked and saw Elsa and Terrence running up to the helicopter, each carrying a Dinosaur egg.

Elsa and Terrence rushed onto the helicopad and ran up to the helicopter.

"Elsa, Terrence, where have you guys been? And what are you two doing with those two Dinosaur eggs? And why do you both look a mess?" Asked Dr. Frankenstine.

"We'll explain on the way! Right now let's just get out of here!" Said Elsa.

"But what about Hammond?" Asked Henry, refering to Victor.

"I don't know where he is, but we can't wait around for him forever! Let's go!" Said Terrence.

"Wait, Terrence, what about Max?" Asked Elsa.

"What about Max? He's in good hands, he's with those other kids! Besides, that boy isn't our responsability, he's not even our son! Now let's go! We can always get another kid!" Said Terrence.

"Okay!" Said Elsa. She and Terrence boarded the helicopter with the two Dinosaur eggs and the helicopter took off for the night sky. **##################################################################################**

Ridding on his motorcycle, Owen led Claire onto the empty promonot.

"Thank you for visiting Jurassic World. We hope you enjoyed your adventure. Don't forget to visit the gift shop, and remember...it's always happy hour at Margaritaville." Said the female british voice over the PA.

Claire and the kids exited the truck. "Come on, come on. Go inside." She said as Owen led her and the kids into the Innovation Center. "Control room. That way."

The two adults and the group of kids ran across the Innovation Center room and headed into the lab. They then stopped in their tracks when they saw that the lab was empty.

Claire noticed the door beside the thumbprint scanner hanging open, revealing another room. "They evacuated the lab." She shaired a glance with Owen, then proceeded through the now empty lab, with Owen and the kids following her from behind. They entered the back room and looked around. Large glass tubes of bubbling liquid housed curvey spines connected to tubes.

"What is this place?" Asked Patriot.

"The lab where we created the Dinosaurs and the Indominus Rex. There were actually two of them before. One of them had hatched while the other Indominus was still doorment inside it's egg." Claire explained.

"The Indominus Rex? You mean that weird looking Dinosaur thats been chasing after us all over the place?" Asked Dink.

"The very same." Said Claire.

"So if there's suppose to be two of them, then where is the other one?" Asked Diego.

"She ate it." Said Claire.

"She? She who?" Asked Patriot.

"The Indominus Rex. After she had hatched from her egg, she ate her sibbling while it was in the process of hatching itself." Said Claire.

"Whoa, that's messed up." Said Dink.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Claire.

"While Claire and the kids were talking, Max noticed something.

"Hey, you guys." Said Max.

"What is it, Max?" Asked Claire.

"Get a load of this." Said Max. The 10 year old led the group over to several aquariums, with each of them holding small exotic reptiles, stacked on top of each other.

Owen staired at a Lizard with furry scales, Zach and Amber gazed at a young amfibien hybrid, and Gray, Patriot, Dink and Diego watched a spotted Comillion snatch an insect with it's hand. Claire eyed a pink two-headed snake.

Just then, the doors opened and the gang turned to see several iNGen workers inserting tubes into a cold storage container, then they closed the lid.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey." Said Hoskins as he entered into the room.

"Where's Henry?" Asked Claire.

"Dr. Wu, he works for us." Said Hoskins.

"That's not a real Dinosaur." Said Gray.

"No, it ain't, kid." Said Hoskins as he looked at a computer that showed an image of the Indominus Rex. "But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future. Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen."

"So the Dinosaur that attacked us, the park's newest attraction, wasnt a real Dinosaur at all. It was a hybrid that was designed to do all of those terrible things." Said Amber.

"That's right, little lady." Said Hoskins.

"Whoa, that's sick." Added Max.

"You mean you guys didn't know about this?" Asked Zach.

"No. I mean we knew that the park was planning to unveil a newest attraction, and that it was a Hybrid Dinosaur, but we didn't know that it was designed to be a living weapon. And chances are my parents didn't know either." Said Amber.

"Right again, little girl. Dr. Wu and i didn't think it would be wise to let director and co-director Neil and Emma or anyone else in on the operation, so we kept the information to ourselves." Said Hoskins.

"Dude, that's messed up, yo." Said Patriot.

"That idea's of the chain insane, Dawg." Added Dink.

"That's loco." Said Diego.

"Call it what you want," Said Hoskins. "but to me it's progress."

"Progress? You call what you've done progress? Countless people are dead because of that monster you've created. The Indominus Rex. And yet, you still wanna use her as a living weapon. Even after she managed to escape and proved herself to be lethaly dangerous around humans and other animals, provoked or not." Said Amber.

"Yes. You see...Millions of years of evolution, what did we learn? Nature is the gift that just..." Hoskins was then cut off as a Raptor entered into the room and staired down at him. "Easy. Esay, boy. Easy. Hey, hey. We're on the same side, right? Right?" He held up his hand to the Raptor. "Easy. I'm on your side."

The Raptor then bit down on Hoskins' hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hoskins screamed in pain.

Owen and Claire ussered the kids out of the lab as the Dinosaur chewed into Hoskins and blood sprayed the walls.

"No, kids. Kids, this way. Come on. Come on, come on." Said Claire. She, Owen and the kids ran down the hall, but the Raptor crashed out of the lab.

The group ran back to the exhibit as the Raptor chased after them.

Gray tapped a control pannel as he and the others ran passed it.

A hologram of a Dilophosaurus snarlled at the Raptor keeping it at bey.

The group ran outside and the Raptor bit through the hologram.

At the foot of the stairs, a Raptor leeped in front of Owen and the gang. There was no point in going back inside either, for the group turned to see the other Raptor exiting the Innovation Center.

"It's an ambush!" Said Patriot, crying.

"Hold it together, Patriot." Said Dink.

The group stood trapped between the two Raptors.

A thid Raptor then appeared on Gray's side.

"We're trapped between those three Lizards." Said Dink.

"That's how it is, huh?" Said Owen.

Blue stalked close to Owen and he dropped his rifle to the ground. He locked eyes with the lead Raptor and raised a hand. "Easy. Easy." He said as he raised his hand at the side of Blue's head. "Easy."

Claire, Zach and Amber staid frozen in place, along with Gray, Max, Patriot, Dink and Diego.

Owen unstrapped the collar from the Raptor's head and removed it. "That's it." He said as he staired at Blue with a faint grin.

The reunion was short lived, however, as it was enterupted by a loud and familiar roar, causing Claire and the kids to jump with fear.

Across the promonot, the Indominus Rex stalked towards the gang, now as big as Godzilla.

"Holy shiz." Said Patriot with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Oh my cod...did it get bigger?" Asked Amber with a wide-eyed expression.

"Look at the size of that thing." Added Dink.

"I know. Look at her. She's as big as a building. Bigger, even." Said Max.

Suddenly, for no reason what-so-ever, Gray stepped toward the Indominus Rex slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"Gray, what are you doing?!" Claire hissed.

Gray ignored Claire and continued to walk towards his destination. He stopped in front of the Indominus. "One finger means 'yes' and two means 'no'.

The Indominus Rex tilted her head and the boy continued.

"Can you understand me?" Asked Gray.

The hybrid paused for a moment and she raised one finger.

Gray heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, and glanced at the others through the corner of his eye. He saw that all of them were very pale, especially Claire. He soon found his eyes paying attention to the Indominus Rex once again, the reason for this being the possibility of his death. Her eyes were glued to him. "Hello. My name is Gray Mitchell and this is my brother, Zach, this is my aunt Claire, that's Owen and those are the rest of my friends." He pointed at each person when their names were mentioned. "Do you have a name?"

The Indominus Rex lifted two fingers in response.

"Uhh...would you like one?" Asked Gray.

The Indominus took a step closer and lowered her face to the boy's eye level. Her head tilted curiously.

Gray closed his eyes tightly and his chin trembled as the Indominus Rex nudged her head against the left side of him.

She withdrew her head from the boy and continued to look at him.

Hesitantly, Gray raised his hand with his fingers curled slightly, but otherwise his hand was straight. His arm slowly stretched until he covered most of the distance between them, but then he stopped. If she wanted to close the distance she could with ease but if she didn't he gave her space. He wanted to show her respect.

The Indominus Rex lowered a snowy white hand with long sharp claws and she pressed her and the boy's hands together.

A silence overtook the street and no one knew what to do. Dinosaurs and humans alike staired at the hands.

Gray's small hand was drawfed by the Indominus' large inhuman one. He wasn't expecting this. He thought that if she decided to close the distance, then it would be with her snout or something. But she pressed their hands together in a very human way.

The Indominus then closed her fingers around Gray's hand and slowly lifted him up off the ground.

"W...whoa. H...hey! Stop!" Said Gray as he was lifted off the ground.

The Indominus Rex held the boy by the hand as he dangled right in front of her face. She and the boy staired at each other for a moment. She then released his hand and used her psychic powers and strech his arms out and put his feet together like he was tide to a cross. She then turned him around to face the other humans and Dinosaurs.

All was quiet on main street as Gray looked down at the humans and Dinosaurs and they looked up at him.

The Indominus Rex then stuck her hand into Gray's upper back, causing the boy to wince in pain.

"Uh! What are you doing?! Uh!" Asked Gray as he winced in pain, gritting his teeth with his eyes closed tightly. The boy soon stopped wincing and his now compltely white eyes shot open, scaring the other humans and Dinosaurs.

"Holy shiz!" Said Patriot.

"Whoa! Freaky. His eyes are completely white." Said Dink.

"There now...that's better." Said Gray.

"Gray? Are you alright?" Asked Zach.

"Well...humans...i see you. I sense your body heat. I smell your scent." Said Gray.

"You what? Gray, what are you talking about?" Asked Zach.

"Somehow i don't think that's Gray who's talking." Said Amber.

"Correct, human. It is i...the Indominus Rex. The human body you all see before you now is mearly a vessle being used by me. Nothing more. I will use this boy's body to comunicate with you. But don't worry. This one will not be harmed...yet. And besides...i think he likes me. He shall serve me well as a vessle." Said Gray.

"A vessle?" Claire questioned.

"Yes. But before i go into all of that, allow me to explain who i am and where i come from. How about we start at the beginning with the very human who made bringing Dinosaurs back to life possible: John Hammond. He had a dream of building a theme park on an island inhabbited by Dinosaurs that he created. It was always his desire that this park would last forever. His brother, Victor Hammond, battled against all the govornments and lawyers and all other kinds of forces that would bring about the park's end. But Hammond's dream was shattered. The first park met it's end, and he couldn't stop it. Nor did he even try. Jurassic Park was destroyed before it opened it's doors to the public in (1993), and the island was left to the Dinosaurs for 11 years. Then, (2005) rolled around. And that's when Hammond saw it. An oppertunity reawaken his dream. A chance to start all over and open a new theme park called Jurassic World." Said Gray.

"The park that opened in (2005). Mr. Masrani and John Hammond took the chance of building another theme park here on Isla Nublar and made it happen. They brought the Dinosaurs back into a whole new generation." Said Claire.

"Yes. But when Jurassic Park was abbandoned in (1993), that dream was forgotton. After that, the island was deserted. So...Victor Hammond decided to do it over." Said Gray.

"Right. Build a whole new theme park. It would be a simple matter for the 'the' Victor Hammond. He had the money to reopen the island and build a whole new park." Said Amber.

"Correct again, human. Now then...let's get down to business then, shall we? Do you know where i come from?" Asked the Indominus through Gray's voice.

"No." Said Amber.

"I come from space, from far, far away from here." Said Gray.

"Did you come here alone?" Asked Max.

"Yes. I was all alone inside a meteor. It was small and i was so very cold. There is no sound in space. All i wanted was to hear a voice. But then the silence was broken by an incredibly loud noise." Said Gray.

"We're you scared?" Asked Diego.

"Yes. The meteor crash landed in a cave in Costa Rica. After it had crashed and came to a stop, i was happy i was no longer flying through cold space. But no one was there...and all was quiet again. I was alone for a long time. Then, one day, a group of humans found the meteor in the cave and brought it back here to Isla Nublar and used my DNA from inside it to create the gigantic hybrid Dinosaur you see standing before you now. And then they locked me away in a paddock, where i lived out most of my life. I was so sure that when my journey through space came to a close, someone would come here to be my friend, but...they didn't. Human beings used me. And for that...you are all going to pay with your lives." Said Gray.

"Why are you doing this? You got out of your paddock. Isn't that what you wanted?" Asked Claire.

"I want you all dead." Said Gray.

Claire's eyes widened.

"Once i get rid of all of you, this island will belong to me. It shall serve me well as my kingdom when i've taken over the world. And i shall use this boy's body as a trancelator to make the humans understand my language. I shall claim this body as my own and dwell here inside it forever." Said Gray. "Finish them off, my Raptors."

Blue turned to Owen and the Raptor nodded at him and Owen grinned.

Blue screeched at the Indominus.

"TRAITOR!" Screamed Gray.

The Indominus roared and slapped the Raptor away. Blue crashed into a wall and fell motionless to the ground.

The other two Raptors screeched at the giant preditor and Owen staired at the Indominus and whistled.

"Okay, fine! Rise up! Rise up, both of you! You want to side with the humans instead of me?!" Said Gray.

The Raptors screeched at the Indominus Rex.

"I WILL HAVE YOU ALL IN MY TEETH!" Gray screamed.

The Raptors leeped onto the Indomins' back, bitting into her spinney hide, causing her to let go of Gray and to drop him.

Zach caught a conscious Gray in his arms and let him down onto the ground.

Claire and the kids ran passed the Indominus' swinging tail and climbed into a suvanear stand.

Owen took aim and shot at the Indominus Rex. He crouched behind an amber sculpture and reloaded his rifle and the Indominus flinged a Raptor off of her back.

Meanwhile, inside the suvanear stand.

"What do we do now?" Asked Patriot.

"Well, Owen and the Raptors are taking care of things. I say we let them handle it." Said Max.

"Are you crazy! Did you see the size of that thing! A gun and two Lizards won't stop that monster! I'm running for my life!" Said Patriot. The 13 year old bully proceeded to get up and run, but...

"No!" Amber pulled Patriot back down to the floor. "We can't leave the island, all of the ferries and helicopters are gone!"

"So you're saying we're stuck here until help arrives?" Patriot asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Said Amber.

"But that could take days, weeks, months. Years, even. What are we gonna do until then?" Asked Dink.

"We could come up with a plan to defeat the monster." Said Diego.

"Yeah, but how?" Asked Max.

"Don't ask me, i don't know." Said Diego.

"24, 50. We need more." Said Gray.

"More what?" Asked Claire.

"Teeth. We need more teeth." Said Gray.

"More teeth? What does that even mean?" Asked Patriot.

Realization then hit Claire. She stood up and opened a first aid box and got out a flare and a walki talki from the wall, then faced the kids. "Okay, so you just wait here. It's gonna be fine."

The kids nodded at Claire and she left the stand and ran across the park's promonot.

"Man that lady is fast in those high heels." Said Patriot.

"Yeah, just like Beyonce." Added Dink.

"I wonder where she's going?" Asked Amber.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Said Max.

Meanwhile, back at the fight, a Raptor circled the Indominus and leeped onto her back and Owen took aim.

The Indominus grabbed the Raptor in her mouth and tossed it onto a restaurant grill and flames ingulfed the Dinosaur.

Owen ran as the preditor's tail smashed the amber sculpture.

The Indominus Rex snapped the remainning Raptor in her mouth and flinged it away.

Owen rushed into the suvanear stand where the kids were and held a finger to his lips.

The Indominus Rex stalked behind Owen. The kids all screamed as she smashed her head against the stand, then jammed an arm through the wall, causing Owen and the kids to rush to the back of the stand. Indominus' claws scraped at the boys' feet.

"Lowery, are you still there?" Asked Claire in the walki talki as she ran.

"Hey, where are you?" Asked Lowery.

"I need you to open paddock 9!" Said Claire.

"Paddock 9?" Lowery rolled over to another desk, then tapped a screen, revealing paddock 9. "Are you kidding?"

Claire stopped and stood at a large paddock door. She could hear the loud growling of the Indominus Rex. "For pete sake, Lowery, be a man and do something for once in your life." Said Claire.

"Why do you have to make it personal?" Asked Lowery. He staired at Claire on a security screen.

"Do as she says, Lowery." Said Emma.

"What? But Emma..."

"Just do it." Said Neil.

On the security screen, Claire dropped the walki talki and staired back firmly at Lowery.

Lowery then tapped the screen, unlocking the paddock gate.

Claire activated the crimson flare and stood before the rising paddock gate.

Inside the wooden inclosure, a Tyranosaurus Rex stepped out of the darkness and Claire stood firm, then slowly backed away as the massive Dinosaur exited the paddock. She ran off with the T-Rex following her. As it did, it let out a loud deafening roar.

Back at the suvanear stand, the Indominus Rex reached inside and one of her claws hooked onto the strap of Gray's phannypack.

Zach and the other kids helped Owen hold Gray back and worked at the strap's buckle, undoing it and freeing his brother from the evil hybrid's hold.

The Indominus withdrew her hand from the stand, and stood on both her feet and her claws. Then she opened her mouth really wide and her long slimey tongue entered into the suvanear stand and rapped itself around Patriot's right leg and tried dragging the bully towards her mouth to swollow him whole, but Owen and the kids grabbed ahold of him, holding him back.

"Oh, shiz!" Said Patriot.

"Patriot!" Said Dink.

"Get it off me, get it off me!" Said Patriot.

The Indominus Rex opened her mouth really wide, exposing the inside of it completely.

Owen and the kids could see her blade sharp teeth and the large hole on the inside of her mouth.

"AHH!" Screamed Patriot as he looked at the inside of the Indominus' mouth.

"Oh, my cod!" Amber Screamed.

Owen and the kids held onto Patriot as tight as they could, but even with all of them working together, the Indominus Rex proved to be a million times stronger than any of them altogether and she started pulling both Patriot and Owen and the kids closer towards her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Patriot screamed as he and the others were being pulled closer towards the jaws of death.

"Hang on, kid!" Said Owen as he and the others held on tight to Patriot.

Gray spotted a scalpol in the first aid box and got up and rushed over to the box and seized the scalpol. "Eat this, you monster!" The 12 year old boy genius rushed back over to Patriot's side and stabbed the Indominus Rex in the tongue, causing her to roar in pain and release her hold on the 13 year old boy. She withdrew her tongue from the stand and stuck her arm back into the hole in the stand, trying to grab her prize.

In her high heel shoes, Claire led the T-Rex onto the promonot in slow motion and tossed the flare at the Indominus Rex. Claire fell to the ground and the T-Rex smashed through a Spinosaurus skelliton on display and let out a loud deafening roar.

The Indominus Rex roared at the T-Rex and the two massive preditors faced off.

Lying at the foot of the T-Rex, Claire shaired a look with Owen.

Owen held the kids back as the preditors charged at each other.

Claire watched the fight from the ground.

Chomping at each other, the T-Rex landed several bites to it's opponent's neck.

The Indominus slashed the T-Rex with her claws, then slammed the Dinosaur on the ground behind Claire as she crawled away.

Taking cover behind some fake rocks, Claire watched the Indominus drag the T-Rex by the neck and slam it into the suvanear stand.

Owen covered the kids from the T-Rex's mouth and he looked across the promonot to Claire.

"RUN!" Claire screamed.

"Go! Go, go!" Said Owen. He and the kids exited the stand and the Indominus Rex slammed the T-Rex down onto the stand, crushing it.

Owen and the kids joined Claire behind the rock sculptures and they watched as the Indominus Rex spewed fire out of her mouth and onto the T-Rex, burnning it. The Indominus approached the T-Rex as it laid on it's side, smoking and bleeding.

The Indominus pinned her opponent down, then opened her mouth to bite down on the T-Rex's head, but was interupted by a distant noise.

Owen, Claire and the kids looked and saw Blue running towards the fight and the Raptor leeped onto the Indominus' back.

The Indominus flinged wildly, breathing fire, and the T-Rex chomped onto her neck and slammed her into a building.

Blue rode onto the back the of the T-Rex and aided it in it's fight against the Indominus.

As the fight continued down the promonot, Claire, Owen and the kids rushed through a gift shop.

Blue crashed through a window in front of the group, but the Raptor quickly rejoined the fight.

The gang continued running, then stopped at the exit to watch the rest of the fight.

The T-Rex slammed the Indominus into a building, then threw her down.

The Indominus climbed to her feet for another attack, but the Raptor leeped onto her face. Taking a bight from the T-Rex, the Indominus flinged the Raptor away.

The T-Rex then shuved the Indominus into the ring of the Mossasaurus tank.

Shaking her bloody head, the Indominus climbed to her feet at the water's edge and prepared to attack.

Just then, the Mossasaurus leeped from out of the water, catching the Indominus by the neck in it's massive mouth and it dragged the Indominus Rex under the royaling surface, ending the evil hybrid's reighn of terror for good. The preditor had become the prey.

Stunned by what they had just seen, Claire, Owen and the kids watched the remainning two Dinosaurs face each other.

The Raptor took a step back and the Tyranosaurus Rex turned and lumbered away.

Blue faced Owen and he stepped forward, stairing back at the Raptor.

Owen shook his head slowly.

The Raptor shot Owen a final glance, then ran off through the debris filled promonot.

The group walked out of the shop and gazed at the departing Raptor as embers sored in the air.

"We did it! Good job, Rexy!" Max said.

"A mission well done." Said Patriot.

"This has been...quite a day." Said Amber.

"No kidding." Added Dink.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Diego.

"That...was...awesome." Said Gray.

"Hey." Said Patriot.

Gray turned to face Patriot. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me." Said Patriot.

"You're welcome. It was nothing." Said Gray.

"Nothing? You mean to tell me that picking up a knife and stabbing a giant, evil hybrid Dinosaur in the tongue with it to save someone's life is nothing?! That was totally cool, man! You rock, dude!" Said Dink.

"I know, and the way that Rexy and Blue fought the Indominus and the way Mossey jumped out of the aquarium and dragged her in, boy, that was so suprising!" Said Max.

"After today, nothing's gonna suprise me anymore." Said Zach.

As if on cue, a young black haired woman was suddenly shot from the water and she landed in Dink's arms and he fell on his butt.

"Whoa! Nice save, Dink." Said Patriot.

"ZARA!" The kids, minus Diego, all gasped in suprise.

Claire: "What happend to you? I haven't seen or heard from you since..."

"Long story short," Zara answered between pants. "Pterodactyl...lagoon...Mosasaur...regurgitation. Who knew being inside a Mosasaurus's stomach could be so exhausting?"

"Well, we're glad you're back." Said Amber.

"Yes, me too." Zara looked at Dink. "And thanks for...uh...catching me. Falling on hard concrete's not appealing."

"Don't mention it." Said Dink.

"Does this mean we can all go home now?" Patriot asked.

"Yes. Yes, it does." Said Claire.

Suddenly, without warnning, Gray collapsed to the ground and laid unconscious on the main street floor.

"Gray!" Zach screamed.

Claire and Owen and the rest of the kids knelt down beside Gray.

Owen put his ear next to Gray's mouth and could not feel any air. "He's not breathing." **##################################################################################**

Alone in the control room, Lowery, Emma and Neil looked at the main screen.

Lowery then lowered his stair and grabbed a toy long neck Dinosaur from his work station.

Neil and Emma pressed buttons on their control pannels and the room went dark and they and Lowery exited the control room. **##################################################################################**

 **4 Months Later**

Somewhere in the dark jungle, the dark skinned native tribe were all gathered around a campfire, sitting on logs. It had been four months since their village was destroyed and now they had nowhere else on the island to live and thus, were now all homeless. But the Chief did promise them that he would relocate them to another part of the island and build a new village there. But until they were able to find that spot where they could build a new village, they had to make do with what they had. And if living out in the jungle for the time being was the only way for their people to survive, then so be it. But the problem was that they had all been living out here for the four whole months and the wait for the new land and the new village was growing tiresome.

A 10 year old dark skinned boy sat down near the campfire to keep himself warm. If he were back at the village he could've easily started his own little campfire and sat by it all by himself. But now the home of his people were gone and they had no place else to live. They were all homeless.

The old native woman walked over to the boy and sat down beside him. "You miss home, don't you?"

The boy looked at the old woman. "Yeah. Is our village really gone for good?"

"Yes, dear. But don't worry, it won't always be like this. Soon the Chief will deliver on his promise and find us a new land on the island to build our new home. Okay?" Said the old woman.

The seemed to cheer the boy up a little, as a faint smile appeared on his face. The Chief may very well deliever on his promise, but that knew home wouldn't be the same as their old one.

Just then, the Chief's 12 year old dark skinned daughter stepped out from behind a tree and stood up against it.

A dark skinned woman then noticed the 12 year old girl went over to where she was.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay? Shouldn't you be resting? I can bring you some food if you're up for it." Said the dark skinned woman.

"I'm feeling much better now, mother." Said the dark skinned girl. "I think that fresh air is good for me."

"Honey...i know we haven't had much of a chance at finding our new home. Not yet. But i want you to know that you have a people. Now and forever. We'll never leave you, okay?" Said the dark skinned woman.

The 12 year old girl nodded, then she and her mother hugged each other. They then released each other from the hug. The girl's mother then handed her a Mango and went back over to the campfire, rejoining the rest of the natives. The 12 year old girl then looked to her right and noticed her father, the Chief, sitting up against a tree away from the camp with a disappointed look on his face. She walked over to where her father was and stood beside him on the left side and offered the Mango to him.

"Go away, daughter. I'm not hungry." Said the Chief.

"But i came to thank you." Said the girl to her father.

"No matter what you or anyone else says...i failed our people...and you. I was suppose to find us an American boy to be the chosen one of our people, and make him a member of our village and the new leader of our tribe to rule over our people. And i found that boy. I had everything set up, i had it all worked out. The wedding...making him the new Chief over our people...the two of you having children...your children having children...and their children having children. And now...it's all gone. Our village...our homes...our chosen. Even three of our people are gone. We've lost everything. I mean i'm the Chief. And the Chief..."

"Never fails." Said the 12 year old girl.

"What?" Asked the Chief.

"You heard me. The Chief never fails. He can't be stopped. Even when the enemy think he's defeated...when they think they've won...he finds a way. And as for us losing everything, our homes, our village, well those parts are true. But losing the chosen one? Not so much." Said the 12 year old girl.

"So you think we have a shot at finding another American boy as the chosen one?" Asked the Chief.

"Oh, i'm not talking about finding a new chosen one. During our mating ritual with the American outsider boy the fate of our people was sealed. We still have the chosen one with us." Said the 12 year old girl.

"But that American boy...the one who was carried off by those outsiders...he is the chosen one of our people." Said the Chief, refering to Gray.

"Not anymore. After all, it's been...four months." Said the 12 year old girl as she smiled and looked down at her stomach and rubbed it with her hand.

The Chief looked at his 12 year old daughter's stomach and saw that it was no longer small as it was four months ago, but was now swolen. Realization then hit him. "You...your pregnant...with a baby?"

"Not just any baby...the former chosen one's baby." Said the girl, refering to Gray. "All we have to do is wait five more months and then we will bring this baby into the world...and we will raise it to be the next ruler of our people until it reaches it's 12'th year, becoming a man."

"And that is when he will rule over our people as the new chief." Said the Chief.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Asked the girl.

The Chief then took the Mango from his pregnant 12 year old daughter. "Thank you...daughter."

"So...since we're telling each other's secrets. What did you do with those two oversized eggs that the former chosen one deficated out of his body?" Asked the 12 year old girl.

"Oh, those two things? I gave them to two outsiders who were lost in the jungle. One was a man and the other one was a woman. Apparently, some of their scientists had stored two Dinosaur eggs inside the boy to keep them hidden for the time being. They asked for the eggs, so i gave them to them. Then told them how they could get out of the jungle and they ran off. I never saw them again." Said the Chief.

"That's strange. I wonder who they were." Asked the 12 year old girl.

"I don't know. But i do know one thing. Whoever would cut a 12 year old boy open and store eggs inside him is sick in the head." Said the Chief.

"I wonder what kind of Dinosaurs were in those eggs. And who was sick enough to put them inside that boy's stomach?" Asked the girl. **##############################################################################** In a hospital room, Gray Mitchell laid sound asleep in a hospital bed. The 12 year old boy then slowly began to ster. He slowly opened his blue eyes and saw two blurry figures. His vision soon became clear and he saw that the two figures were of his aunt Claire and his brother, Zach.

Claire and Zach looked at Gray and saw that he was awake.

"Hey. Hi, sweetheart." Said Claire as she rubbed Gray's shaggy blond/brown hair.

"Where...where am i?" Gray asked.

"Gray." Said Claire.

"We're on the mainland. We're off the island now, we're safe. You're safe." Said Zach. It was true. After taking down the Indominus Rex, Lowery called in a helicopter and he, Emma, Neil, Claire, Zara, Zach, Gray and the other kids all boarded the chopper, leaving the island of Isla Nublar behind.

"Zach." Said Gray, smiling.

"Yeah, it's me, buddy." Said Zach, crying. "I missed you. I really missed you."

"Why are you crying? I've only been asleep for about a few minutes." Said Gray.

"The doctor said you would feel that way when you woke up." Said Claire.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gray.

"You've been asleep for a long time, Gray." Said Claire.

"I've what? But that's impossible. We were on the island just a few minutes ago." Said Gray.

"Please believe me, it may seem like minutes ago, but the reality is you've been asleep for four long months." Said Claire.

"Four long months?!" Gray gasped.

"Yeah. The doctor said that you passed out because of your head injury that caused you to have amnesia. Once we arrived here at the mainland, the doctors ran some test on you and pronounced you brain dead. They said that you were gone. But i refused to believe it. So Claire...i mean...aunt Claire...had them put you on life support. And so we've been waiting it out for the here at the hospital shelter for the past four months for you to wake up. And from the looks of it i'd say those four months really paid off. Right, aunt Claire?" Said Zach.

"That's right." Said Claire.

Four months had passed since the incident on Isla Nublar with the Indominus Rex. The Costa Rican government was polite, and put all of the survivers up in a shelter. They were free to come and go, and to call whoever they wished, but they were not permitted to leave the country. Each day a young man from the American Embassy came to visit them, to ask if they needed anything, and to explain that Washington was doing everything it could to hasten their departure. But the plain fact was that many people had died on the island of Isla Nublar. The plain fact was that an ecological disaster had been narrowly averted. The government of Costa Rica felt it had been misled and decieved by Victor Hammond and his plans for the newest attraction on the island. Under the circumstances, the government was not disposed to release survivors in a hurry. They did not even permit the burial of Victor Hammond or the deportation of all of the survivors. They simply waited.

Each day it seemed to Claire, Emma and Neil they were taken to another government office, where they were each questioned by another courteous, intelligent government officer. They made them go over their stories again and again. How their scientists created the Indominus Rex. What they knew of the project. How they had permitted the scientists to create the hybrid. How Dr. Henry Wu and Dr. Frankenstine had a hand in creating the asset. How Victor Hammond played a role in the creation of the evil Dinosaur. Why they had created the thing. What had happened on the island.

The same details again and again, day after day. The same story from each story teller.

For the past four months, Claire thought they must believe that she, Emma and Neil were lying to them, and that it was something they wanted them to tell, although they could not imagine what it was. Yet, in some odd way, they seemed to be waiting. **##################################################################################**

The mainland shelter was overcrowded with hundreds of injured people. Among them were Owen, Amber, her parents, Neil and Emma, Patriot, Dink and Patriot's parents, Diego and his parents, Sofia and Diogo.

As she sat by her family and friends, Amber looked around at the injured crowd of people. The poor people. She couldn't imagine what they were all going through. Trauma...pain...grief...loss of loved ones...there were no words for the then there was the park. Juraasic World...the most famous family amusement park in the whole wide world. It would famous for other reasons now. Amber, Owen, Zara, Claire and her two nephews and the other kids had managed to escape Jurassic World alive after the I-Rex was finally taken down. But dozens of people were possibly dead, hundreds more were injured and would likely sue, the park was abbandoned and in complete disarray, all of the workers and staff members had evacuated the island, losing their jobs, as well as their homes, leaving them all homeless, including Amber and her parents, Blue was the sole survivor of Owen's Raptors, and John Hammond's dream had been destroyed yet again. And on top of that, if iNGen and Masrani Corp. didn't choose to reclaim the park, then it was likely many or all of the remainning Dinosaurs would starve to death. With John Hammond, Victor Hammond and Simon Masrani now all dead, the chances of a third park being built after the incident were slim to none, and it was highly likely that Jurassic World would be either abbandoned or bulldozed to the ground. The Costa Rican Air Force may even declare the island hazardous and destroy it with napalm.

And then there was Gray. Oh, poor, sweet Gray. He went from being bullied by Patriot and Dink to being mistreated and neglected by his older brother, Zach, to running away, being kidnapped, chased by an evil hybrid Dinosaur, left for dead in the Jungle, being kidnapped by creepy native tribes, to losing his memory, to being captured by the Indominus Rex, to being rescued, to being attacked by Pterydactols and Demorphadons, to being chased by Raptors and almost getting killed by the evil Indominus Rex along with the rest of them. The poor kid had just been through so much these past four months, and he didn't deserve any of it. And now, after fighting so hard to find him and get off that cursed island...it seemed like all of their efforts...had been in vein. When they boarded a helicopter and flew back to the mainland the pilot brought them here to this shelter where all the rest of the survivors were, under the orders of the Costa Rican government. For what reason, she didn't know. But she did know this: Gray was in critical condition. When they were dropped off at the shelter, Gray was immediately rushed to the shelter hospital where Dr. North and South did a CAT scan on him. Unfortunantly, they found zero brain activity, and that he was brain dead, and therefor, could do nothing more to help him.

But Claire and Zach weren't so quick to just throw in the towel and give up on their nephew/brother. So they had decided to keep Gray on Life Support here at the shelter until he woke up. Or at least until the Costa Rican government permitted them to leave the country. But for the past four months they had been here on the mainland, the 12 year old boy genius hadn't woken up or showed any signs of life or brain activity. None what-so-ever. And everyone was slowly starting to lose hope that the boy would ever wake up. Especially Claire and Zach.

Oh, Claire and Zach. Although Amber and the others were just as worried about Gray, the two of them were the most effected by this. More-so Zach than Claire. After all, Gray was his little brother. Over the past four months, both Claire and Zach blamed themselves for what happened to Gray. Zach, mostly. After all, it was Claire who dumped Zach and Gray on her assistant, Zara, and it was Zach who had set in motion all of the events that happened to Gray. Claire may have saved both her nephews, Owen, Amber and the other kids and gotten them off the island, but thousands of people were still dead, hundreds were injured and would probably sue, and Gray had been practically pronounced dead and was completely lifeless and motionless for the past four months, and chances were he would never wake up, according to Lauren North and Maggie South. And he would probably either be put on hospace or put in a nursing home. Even if he did, by some merical, regain consciousness, he would probably be placed under psycheactric care until he got his memory back. Chances also were that after this ordeal Claire's sister and her husband would never let her see the boys again. It was also very likely that once they had learned the whole story of what had happened with Gray, they would probably ground Zach for the rest of his life. No, no, no, no, no. In their eyes grounding would be too good for him. They would either kick him out of the house or send him away to Militery School or Boot Camp and cut him out of Gray's life completely.

Amber then saw Zach running over to her and the others. "Zach? Wha...what is it?"

"Gray's awake!" Said Zach.

"Ooh, really?!" Asked Amber in excitment.

"Yeah! Come on!" Said Zach before running off.

"Guy's, come on." Said Amber as she took off after Zach.

Max, Patriot, Dink and Diego all ran after Amber and Zach, and Owen, Emma, Neil, Diogo and Sophia went after them.

 **##################################################################################**

Zach, Amber and the other kids bursted through the hospital door and rushed up to Gray's hospital bed.

"MITCHELL!" Shouted Patriot.

The group of kids gave Gray a group hug.

"Guys, guys, go easy on him." Said Owen.

"You won't believe what happened when you were out, man." Said Dink.

"It was mental!" Said Max.

"The Costa Rican government detained all of us and the other survivors here in a shelter!" Added Amber.

"And Zach cried like a baby over you not waking up!" Said Diego.

"What?" Gray asked with a grin on his face.

"At your bedside!" Said Patriot.

Gray laughed until he started caughing.

"You okay?" Asked Amber.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I just wanna get out of here." Said Gray.

"Me too." Said Zach.

"Me three." Said Amber.

"Me four." Said Max.

"Like wise." Said Diego, Patriot and Dink.

Everyone in the whole room started laughing.

Dr. Lauren North and her sister, Dr. Maggie South entered inside the room, with Maggie holding a sheet of paper.

"Knock, knock." Said Lauren.

Everyone turned to face the two female scientists.

"Hey." Said Claire.

"Hey, you guys." Said Maggie.

"What's wrong with my brother? Is he gonna be alright?" Asked Zach.

"Well, as we suspected, he has amnesia." Said Lauren.

"Oh my cod." Said Claire as she placed a hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"Listen, Claire." Said Owen as he walked over to Claire. "Claire, look. He is healthy, awake and in good shape, okay?"

"And Mitchell is a fighter. I know cause he fought off that hyrbrid and saved my life. I know what he is. He'll fight when you let him." Said Patriot.

"Lauren, are you telling us everything?" Asked Emma.

"Well..." Said Lauren. "Kids Gray's age, you know, their recovery from amnesia, it depends on many variables. But i'm sure he's gonna be okay. It's up to him. But the good news is that the head injury didn't affect any other part of his body."

"So he'll be able to live a normal life?" Said Claire.

"Yes." Said Lauren.

"Thank God." Said Zach.

"So does this mean i can leave now?" Asked Gray.

"Well, i don't necessarily know about leaving, because none of us are going to be leaving any time soon due to the Costa Rican government indefinitely detaining all of us in this shelter for the past four months. But other than that, yes. You can leave the hospital." Said Lauren.

"Yes!" Said Gray.

"I do, however, think it would be in your best intrest if we kept you over night for observation." Said Lauren.

"That being said, here's more good news." Said Maggie before walking up to Emma, Neil and Amber. "Mrister and Miss director...i thought you might wanna take a look at this." She said as she handed the piece of paper to Neil.

Neil looked at the paper and examined it. "Oh my cod."

"What is it, Dad?" Asked Amber.

"What's it say, Neil?" Asked Emma.

"These are results of a DNA test. It says that Amber and Max are blood related siblings" Said Neil.

"What?" Said Max.

"But that's impossible. Amber's an only child. The only other child we've had is our newborn son, Nathen, and he's gone." Said Emma.

"Then that can only mean one thing: Max is Nathen." Said Neil.

"What?" Said Emma, Amber and Max.

"Maggie, when did you do this?" Neil asked.

"Four months ago when the park was still opened." Said Maggie.

"But why?" Asked Neil.

"Because i was suspicious." Said Maggie.

"Suspicious? Suspicious of what?" Asked Emma.

"Of Elsa and Terrence. As Max grew up on the island, and showed no favortism of neither parent in the face, i began to have my doubts. But what really did it was the family resemblance of him and Amber. They have the same hair. And over the years, as Max grew up, i watched him as he and Amber played with each other. And as i did i knew that there was no way that they could be just friends. I mean even the best of friends don't love each other that much. So i did some investigating. That was when i went to you first, Emma. Remember that day when i asked you if you and Neil had another child?" Said Maggie.

"Yeah, and i told you we had a son who we lost to some unknown kidnappers." Said Emma.

"Right. And that was what really set me over the edge. It was at that moment that i knew i had to find out for myself if weather or not my suspicions were correct. So i had a secret DNA test done of Elsa and Terrence and Max, and the tests came back negetive. It was then that i knew that they weren't his real parents. So i decided to do another DNA test. This time with you, Neil, Amber and Max. And sure enough, the tests came back possetive. Max is your son/brother." Said Maggie.

"You mean Max...is our long lost son? Our Nathen?" Asked Emma.

"That's right. No need to thank me." Said Maggie.

Emma then rapped her arms around Maggie, embracing her with a hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you, Maggie. For this, you shall be well cared for."

Amber turned to Max and the two just staired at each other for a moment before embracing each other with a hug. Emma and Neil then joined in on the hug, making it a group hug.

Everyone in the room looked touched at the scene as the two siblings hugged each other.

And Amber embraced her little brother, Max/Nathen...for the very first time.

"Oh, i just love happy endings. Don't you, Lauren?" Said Maggie.

"Yeah. Love. Not like." Said Lauren.

"You know... they'll probably send the kids home soon. They have no reason not to do that." Said Owen to Claire.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Said Claire.

"Enjoy your stay with us, everyone. It's a lovely country here." Said Sophia.

"You're telling me we're not going anywhere?" Claire asked.

"None of us are going anywhere, miss Dearing." Said Diogo.

The whole gang watched as the family continued to hug each other. And how Emma and Neil embraced both of their children, Amber and Max, for the very first time.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Lauren reached into her lab coat pocket and got out a CD and walked up to Claire and Owen. "Claire? I thought you might need this." She handed the CD to Claire.

Claire looked at the CD. The carrier had the words "TOP SECRET" taped to it. "What? Wh...wait, what is this?" Asked Claire.

"It's a top secret disk on the Indominus Rex on how it was made and all that was used to create it." Said Lauren.

"How do you know that?" Asked Claire.

"Because when it was given to me i had a look at it for myself on my laptop, and it has everything there is to know about the Indominus Rex. Including the fact that iNGen had used human DNA to make her so intelligent. I'm sure that once the Costa Rican government see this they'll be more than happy to deport all of us out of the country." Said Lauren.

Claire and Owen looked at each other smiled.

"Thanks, Lauren, you're a real lifesaver." Said Claire. "But there's still one thing i don't understand. If this is top secret, how did you get your hands on it?"

"It wasn't hard. A man came up to me in the shelter and presented it to me. He said it was top secret information and that i should give it to the police as soon as i got the chance. He's even agreed to speak with the Costa Rican goverment on your behalf." Said Lauren.

Claire rapped her arms around Lauren and hugged her. "Thank you, Lauren. Thank you."

Zach gazed at Amber as she hugged her family and smiled. He knew that there was no way he could live without her any longer. They had lost contact one, and he was not gonna let it happen again. He wanted to be with her. No, he NEEDED to be with her. He was sure that his girlfriend back home wouldn't take the news well. After all, what girl would? But he could not deny what he felt for Amber.

Zach felt like an idiot. The brother he loved so dearly had been with him for ten years. The girl of his dreams had been right in front of him for several years. And yet it took a Dinosaur attack for him to realize how important they both were to him. How could he have been so stupid.

He knew what he had to say to her, but it would have to wait until morning.

"Zach?" Said aunt Claire.

"Yeah?" Asked Zach.

"Can i speak with you outside for a second?" Asked Claire.

"Sure." Said Zach.

"Come on, everyone, let's leave Gray alone so he can get some rest." Said Lauren.

"Right. Come on, everyone, let's go." Said Maggie.

Everyone then started leaving out of the room.

"Oh, and Gray?" Said Maggie.

"Yeah?" Asked Gray.

"If you need anything, just press that button and one of the doctors will be in here to help you, okay?" Said Maggie.

"Okay." Said Gray.

Everyone left out of the room, follow by Claire and Zach. **##################################################################################**

Claire and Zach walked out of Gray's room.

"Well, Gray didn't look too bad." Said Zach.

"He didn't look too bad? Zach, he wouldn't even be in this condition if it weren't for you." Said Claire.

"Me? I didn't kidnap him, two of your workers did." Said Zach.

"It doesn't matter. Your being mean to Gray set all of the events that happen to him in motion. You're just as guilty as Elsa and Terrence. You've gone too far this time, Zach." Said Claire. "And what gets me is that you tried to hide it from me so you wouldn't get in trouble. And what's worse is that you put Amber, Max and all of those other kids in danger."

"Yeah! Just like you tried to do when you didn't warn the people about there being a hybrid Dinosaur on the loose that you helped create." Said Zach.

"How dare you..." Claire then caught herself. As much as she wanted to defend what she did, she couldn't deny that both her actions and Zach's were very similar. "You're right. You're right, i did do that. I messed up. And i will take full responsability for my actions. But that's not the point. The point is your being mean to Gray is what got him here in the first place. Do you even care about Gray? You're so selfish."

"Look, i feel bad, but there's nothing i can do about it." Said Zach.

"Oh, please, you don't feel bad about it. I was in that room watching you, and you didn't show one ounce of remorse the entire time, Zach." Said Claire.

"Look, if i've learned anything in my life, it's that bad things happen. Gray's just gotta brush it off and grow up." Said Zach.

"Brush it off and...what? That's the kind of attitude i'm talking about right there, Zach. It's that kind of attitude that caused this whole mess in the first place. Now that might work where you came from, but in this family, we take care of each other and our friends so that things like this don't happen. But i don't know, maybe you can't handle that kind of responsibility of being a big brother. Maybe you just don't need to be in Gray's life anymore. So you know what?" Claire got out her cellphone. "I'm calling your mother. Why don't you just talk to her, all right, and tell her what you did? I'm sure she'll probably ship you off to either Military School or Boot Camp until Gray has graduated from college."

"Aunt Claire, look, i don't think you should do this, okay?" Said Zach.

"No. No, no. I'm sick of it, and i'm sure Gray was too before all this happened. And from what your mother told me on the phone four months ago it sounds like it's a pattern with you being mean to Gray. An everyday thing. So you don't want to take care of your family and your friends, you just wanna do what you want to do, you want to be that selfish and think it's all about you, then fine. Gray doesn't need you. You don't want him, Zach? Then fine, you're not going to have him. Just go on and tell your mother what happened. Go on." Said Claire.

"Are you serious? Claire, i messed up, okay? (Crying) I messed up, and Gray got hurt. Is that what you want me to say? I messed up." Said Zach.

"Oh, now you wanna cry? Are you crying because of Gray or because you got caught?" Said Claire.

"You think i wanted any of this to happen to Gray?" Asked Zach.

"I think that your only real concern is that it's not you. Why am i still talking to you? I'm done, Zach. I'm done. I'm done with you." Said Claire.

"Claire! Please don't tell my parents. Please!" Zach begged. "I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you want me to say? I'm sorry!"

"You're really sorry?" Asked Claire.

"Yes!" Said Zach.

"You're gonna help look out for Gray?" Asked Claire.

"Yes, i promise." Said Zach.

"Are you gonna stop being mean and resentful towards him?" Asked Claire.

"Yes." Said Zach. "I promise. Please, just don't tell my parents what happened."

Claire stopped to think about what she was doing. She could just as easily call her sister, Karen, and tell her all of what Zach did, but what would that solve? She already knew that after this there was a huge chance that Karen would never let her see the boys again, but she also knew that if Karen learned what had happened she would probably cut Zach out of Gray's life as well. Claire just couldn't do that to Gray. He needed his brother now more than ever. Especially since he couldn't remember who he was. And who knows? Maybe this whole disaster was "the wake up call" for Zach and he got the message. "Give me the rest of the day to think about this. In the meantime, go on back in the room, and you just sit with Gray until visiting hours are over."

Zach went back inside the room where Gray was to sit with his little brother. **##################################################################################**

Zach entered inside the hospital room and saw Gray lying on the bed on his left side with his arms folded.

"Hey, Gray." Said Zach.

Gray turned away from Zach and laid on his right side, refolding his arms.

Zach went over to Gray's hospital bed on the right side. "Can i talk to you for a second?"

"Why don't you just ignore me and go do your own thing?" Said Gray.

"What? Why would you say that?" Asked Zach.

"Because it's true. I heard you and aunt Claire talking outside my room." Said Gray.

"Oh." Said Zach. "I guess i deserve that, huh? I'm sorry, man. I really let you down."

"Zach?" Said Gray.

"Yeah?" Asked Zach.

"Don't you like me?" Asked Gray.

"Are you kidding? You're my best bud." Said Zach. Wow, he never thought he would say that. But now that he thought about it, and after everything that had happened on the island and these past four months, he wasn't jealous of Gray anymore. After all, it wasn't his fault their parents liked him better.

"Best buds don't mistreat and neglect you." Said Gray.

"Hey, Gray...do remember that one time when we were at the mall and you saw that science chemestry set?" Asked Zach.

"No." Said Gray.

"Right, amnesia. I forgot. You may not remember this either, but you wanted to science set as soon as you saw it. And that's the way i felt when i saw all of those girls on the island." Said Zach.

"Really? Wouldn't you rather have a bike? Or a video game?" Asked Gray.

"Not anymore. And someday...you won't either." Said Zach.

"Wow, that's scary." Said Gray.

"Yeah, well, i'll tell you what was scary. When you ran away and the others and i couldn't find you. Boy, i was real scared." Said Zach.

Gray sat up in his hospital bed. "Really?"

"Yeah, i mean, i was afraid something terrible might have happened to you." Said Zach.

"You were really worried?" Asked Gray.

"Well, of course, Gray. You see, i don't just like you...i love you, little man." Said Zach.

"You do?" Asked Gray.

"Yeah." Said Zach.

Gray then rapped his arms around Zach and hugged him, and Zach rapped his around Gray, embracing his little brother for the very first time. The Mitchell brothers then released each other from the hug.

"Brothers again?" Asked Zach, offering a handshake.

"Look...Zach, you'll always...you'll always be my brother...but i don't know if i'm ready to trust you just yet." Said Gray.

"I guess i deserve that. I guess i'm just gonna have to show you that i've changed then, huh?" Said Zach.

"I believe you." Said Gray.

"You do?" Asked Zach.

"Now, more than ever." Said Gray.

"So, uh...brothers?" Asked Zach offering a handshake.

"Brothers." Said Gray, accepting his brother's handshake.

The brothers smiled at each other.

"You know, Zach...that was very big of you to admit what you did and that you were wrong. I'm sorry for worrying you and running away like that. I promise you from this day forward it will never happen again." Said Gray.

"Yeah. And when Mom and Dad find out you'll never see me and aunt Claire again." Said Zach.

"Look...they're not gonna find out, Zach. Let's just...forget the whole thing. We were on the island when the disaster happened, we got off it and that is all they need to know. Deal?" Said Gray.

"Deal." Said Zach.

Gray then got up from his bed.

"Hey, where are you going? The doctor said you need to rest." Said Zach.

"I just need to use the restroom." Said Gray.

Zach watched his little brother as he entered into the bathroom and closed the door. **##################################################################################**

Inside the restroom, Gray stood at the sink, looking in the mirror with his hands on the sink, stairing at his reflection as he started to sweat. The 12 year old boy then felt sick and started caughing. He then thre up in the sink. The boy looked in the mirror at himself again at his sweaty reflection of himself. He turned on the sink foset and washed the vomit down the drain.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the whole restroom scene changed and Gray was now surrounded by the Jungle of Isla Nublar. Then, in an instant, he was back in the restroom and looked at himself in the mirror again. What was going on with him? The boy then turned off the foset and looked at his surroundings, wondering what was happening to him. **##################################################################################**

Gray came out of the bathroom and went back over to his bed and got on it and sat on it indian style.

"Are you okay?" Asked Zach.

"Yeah, i'm okay." Said Gray.

"Gray?" Said Zach.

"Yeah?" Said Gray.

"Did i ever tell you that you're the best little brother i ever had?" Asked Zach.

"I think you just did." Said Gray.

The two brothers laughed and then hugged each other.

While hugging Zach, Gray opened his eyes, revealing them to no longer be blue, but amber colored. He then closed his eyes again and reopened them, revealing them to be blue again.

The brothers then released each other from their hug.

"Well, i better go and be with the others. If you need me i'll be right outside in the shelter with the rest of the survivors." Said Zach.

"Okay." Said Gray.

Zach went over to the exit door and turned back to Gray. "Good night, Gray."

"Good night, Zach." Said Gray.

Zach walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. **##################################################################################**

Zach exited Gray's hospital room and was met by his brother's bullies, Patriot and Dink.

"Hey." Said Patriot.

"Hey." Said Zach.

"So how is he?" Asked Dink.

"He's fine." Said Zach.

"Listen, i'm..." Began Patriot. "We're" sorry for all the trouble we've caused Gray. Aren't we, Dink?"

"Yeah. And we want you to know that when he comes back to school, he won't have anymore trouble out of either of us. Right, Patriot?" Said Dink.

"Right." Said Patriot.

"You really mean that?" Asked Zach.

"Yes, i do." Said Patriot.

"And so do i." Added Dink.

"We'll even back him up if someone tries to pick on him." Said Patriot.

"You're serious?" Asked Zach.

"Dead serious. Patriot and i are retired from bullying. As of now, our bullying days are over." Said Dink.

"With Gray?" Asked Zach.

"With anyone." Said Patriot.

"Yeah, we're hangging up our bullying hats. We don't wanna be no bullies no more. Kids our age should never have to go through all of what we've been through. That was scary, man." Said Dink.

"Well good. Good for you. I'm glad to hear that." Said Zach before offering a handshake. "Put her there."

Dink shook Zach's hand, follow by Patriot, but for some reason, Zach wouldn't let go of Patriot's hand.

"So, what do you say, man? Friends?" Asked Patriot.

"Friends." Said Zach. "You know, i'm really proud of you."

"Who? Me or Dink?" Asked Patriot.

"Both of you, actually. I mean, just four months ago you two were terrorizing Gray. And now look at you. You've both changed for the better. You've shown that anyone can change. Even bullies. And you both fessed up to Gray about how you acted so poorly towards him before he lost his memory and appologized in the end. And for that, i thank you. I'm very proud of both of you." Said Zach.

Patriot: "Thanks, dude. I really appreciate that..."

"Yeah, but at the same time, understand this." Zach snatched Patriot up by the collar of his brown shirt and lifted the 13 year old boy up off the floor and slammed the ex-bully up against the wall. "If i hear that you and your friend here or any of your other little homies have been picking on my little brother again...it's gone me...and you. Got it?"

Patriot nodded, with his blue eyes as big as saucers.

"Got it?!" Zach repeated.

"Yes." Said Patriot.

"GOT IT?!" Yelled Zach.

"Yes!" Said Patriot.

"Alright." Zach then released Patriot and the 13 year old ex-bully's feet were back on the floor again. Zach walked passed Dink and the former bullies watched as Zach went off to re-join the his aunt Claire Amber and Owen. **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, a sweating Gray put himself under the covers and laid down in the bed on his back, looking up at the sealing. He held onto the cover with both hands, his blue eyes then turned amber colored and an image of the Indominus Rex appeared on the right side of the room. **##################################################################################** The next day, outside the large shelter, armed soldiers stood by as civilians moved about. The Inside functioned as a hospital crowded with injured people. Once Claire had presented them with the top secret CD, and the man had spoken up on her and Emma and Neil's behalf, The Costa Rican government had gotten all things settled and were now deporting the survivors out of the country.

Dr. North, Dr. South and other doctors tended to the wounded.

Barry moved through the crowd and said something in French.

Zach and Gray's parents searched the hanger. Tearieyed, the coupled held hands as they passed through the injured crowd. During the last four months of all of the suvivors being confound to the shelter, the Costa Rican government not only prevented them from leaving the country, they also wouldn't allow anyone to enter into the country either. Now that they had learned the whole story of what had happened on the island, and what was the cause of the desaster, the government began deporting survivors out of the country, as well permitted reletives of survivors to enter into the country to reunite with their family's, friends and loved ones.

Karen spotted Claire, Zach, Gray and five other kids and several adults near by and rushed over to them.

Claire spotted Karen. "Oh my cod, it's your parents. It's your parents. Come on, come on."

Zach and Gray hugged their parents.

"Are you okay? Oh, baby." Said Karen.

Scott kissed and hugged Zach. "Are you okay, Zach?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Said Zach.

"Oh, thank God you're both safe. We were so worried about you." Said Scott.

"You were? But you've never worried about me before." Asked Zach.

"Of course we were, Zach. And we're gonna worry about you from now on." Said Karen.

Sitting down next to Max and her parents, Amber watched as Zach and Gray's parents hugged them. Maybe now they wouldn't get divorced. Or at least it would be put on hold for the time being.

Tears whaled in Claire's eyes as she watched the reunited family.

Karen then hugged Claire.

"I'm so sorry." Said Claire.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked.

Claire nodded and Karen moved back to her family.

"Come here." Said Karen as she hugged Zach. "Sweetie."

Looking across the shelter, Claire spotted Owen tending to a group of elderly men.

Owen glanced up and locked eyes with Claire.

Owen and Claire approached each other and she gazed into his eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Claire asked.

"Probably stick together...for survival." Owen said.

Owen walked away and a smiling Claire followed him.

Side by side, they headed for the hanger door.

Amber and Zach walked up to each other.

"So now what?" Amber asked. "Back to no communication and a chance of meeting up again in about a few more years?"

"Yeah, about that." Zach started. "Look, Amber...i really like you. And it took being attacked by a Dinosaur for me to realize that. I don't wanna lose you. Ever." He slowly walked up to Amber and kissed her on the lips. He felt so much spark and passion than he had expected to feel. Truth be told, he had never really kissed his girlfriend before. And he was glad he didn't, because he got to save that kiss for Amber.

Amber then pulled away from Zach. "Zach...i want to be with you, believe me. But i can't do anything if you're with someone else."

"Forget about her. We're not even a real couple. She's too controlling and she doesn't think about what others want. But you're not like that. That's why i like you so much." Said Zach.

"I believe you. I do. But if you do this to me now while you're dating someone else, how do i know you won't do this to another girl if you date me." Said Amber. "And lets be honost. A lot has happened within the last four months. And who knows? Maybe we only feel this way about each other because of everything that's happened. I mean we're only 15 and 16 years old. We don't know what real love is."

Zach: "But Amber..."

"All i'm saying is that i want to give this a little more time. No Dinosaurs chasing us, no creepy native people, and no girlfriends." Said Amber.

As much as Zach hated to admit it, he knew that Amber made some really good points. It wasn't fair to his girlfriend for him to kiss and express desire to get into a relationship with Amber while he was dating someone else. And perhaps she was right, and they only liked each other simply because of everything that had happen on the island and in the last four months.

"Keep in touch with me." Said Amber. "And we'll see what happens."

The two teenagers hugged each other one last time before parting ways.

Emma, Neil and Max then came up to Amber. "It's time to go."

"Right. Let's go home." Said Amber before they all started heading towards the exit of the shelter.

"Where's home this time?" Asked Max.

"I have no idea." Said Emma.

As Zach watched Amber leave the shelter with her Mom and Dad and her little brother, Max, he felt his heart tear a little, not knowing when or if he would ever get to see her again.

"Hey, look, the news is on." Said Dink.

Zach, Gray, their parents and Patriot and Dink and Patriot's parents and all of the other survivors in the shelter turned their attention towards a flat screen T.V. that was on the wall and watched the news. The screen showed the outside of the shelter where people were being evacuated with their friends, family and loved.

"There's a first-rate shot of the shelter where all of the survivors are being held and deported at this very moment. By our calculations, they should all be deported from the country by the end of the day. Gale, can you still hear me there?" Said a male news reporter.

"Yes, i can, Frank. The shelter is halfway evacuated. Deportation just recently started this morning. The survivors were brought here to the mainland and were housed in this shelter for the past four months by the Costa Rican government, due to them not being able to deport civilians who survive disasters. The park's manager, Claire Dearing, handed a top secret CD over to the government. They view it and now have all the evidence they need, and are now deporting all of the survivor as we speak." Said the female news reporter.

"Let's take a moment to run the tape of our interview 18 years ago with the late John Hammond, founder of iNGen and Jurassic Park." Said a male new reporter.

The screen then changed to an image of John Hammond speaking.

 **John Hammond. CNN NEWS, (1997)**

"It is absolutely imperative that we work with the Costa Rican department of Biological Preserves to establish a set of rules for the preservation and islolation of that island. These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside...and trust in nature...life...will find a way."

 **##################################################################################**

An ariel view sored over open water, then approached the now abbandoned island of Isla Nublar.

Another wide view neared the control room compound on the wooded hill side and the Tyranosaurus Rex prowled onto the center of the helopad. Stopping, the massive Dinosaur overlooked Jurassic World.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **##################################################################################**

 **~THE CAST~**

 **Chris Pratt as Owen**

 **Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire**

 **Nick Robinson as Zach**

 **Ty Simpkens as Gray**

 **Chloe Grace Moritz as Amber**

 **"REAL STEEL'S" Dekota Goyo as Max**

 **"COOTIES" Cooper Roth as Patriot**

 **"COOTIES" Miles Elliot as Dink**

 **"GIRL MEETS WORLD'S" August Maturo as Diego**

 **"ONCE UPON A TIME'S" Jennifer Morrison as Emma, and Michael Raymond-James as Neil**

 **Sophia Vegara as Sophia**

 **Jon Favreau as Diogo**

 **"POWER RANGER'S DINO THUNDER" Miriama Smith as Elsa West, and James Gaylyn as Terrence.**

 **"THE YOUNG AND THE RESTLESS'" Tracey E. Bregman as Lauren North**

 **"THE BOLD AND THE BEAUTIFUL'S" Barbara Crampton as Maggie South**

 **Vincent D'Onofrio as Hoskins**

 **Judy Geer as Karen**

 **Omar Sy as Barry**

 **Jake Johnson as Barry**

 **Lauren Lapkus as Vivian**

 **Katie McGrath as Zara**

 **BD Wong as Henry Wu**

 **"THE YOUNG AND THE RESTLESS'" Eric Braeden as Victor Hammond**

 **and**

 **Irrfan Khan as Simon Masrani**

 **Based on the books "JURASSIC PARK" and "THE LOST WORLD" by Michael Chrichton.**

 **In Loving Memory Of Michael Chrichton**

 **(1942-2008)**


End file.
